The Ultimate Guide to Raising a Kickass Closer by Harvey Specter
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Sequel to Little Harvey Specter. Follow Aiden and Harvey through different points and different stages of their lives. Watch as Harvey faces both good days and bad days and sees first hand how difficult, but rewarding parenthood can be. T for language.
1. First Steps

Hello all. So this is the sequel to _Little Harvey Specter_. I recommend reading LHS first for slight background but it is not toally necessary. This story is going to deal with Aiden and Harvey at different points during Aiden's life. Aiden's age bounces around like Mike's does in _Lessons In Parenting_ by Phoenix on cloud nine. Aiden's age will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 13 months

It was a rare event for Harvey Specter to work at home. He preferred to keep his home life and work life separate, as it always had been. Unfortunately, this division of assets case was causing him much grief and thus causing him to break his number one rule. For the past two days Harvey had dragged case files, confidential documents, summons, and subpoenas back and forth from the Pearson Law Firm to his condo on 86th street. He worked from the minute he got home and passed out for a couple of hours to rest, getting up at 6:30 in the morning to do it all again at work.

It wouldn't be much of a problem, if this were five months ago. Five months ago, Harvey could stay up all night if he wanted to; with work or a female companion. He could drink enough coffee in the morning to make himself halfway useful and still win without a problem. However, this is not five months ago, when he was single and unattached. No, now Harvey was the father of an adorable thirteen month old boy, Aiden. The baby, currently sitting in his walker, was watching his father from across the room. Harvey was sitting in front of his laptop, trying to find something tonight that would make him feel like he accomplished something, _anything_. Harvey placed a cupped hand under his chin, pressing the fingers to his lips as he read. His mind, however, was not focused on his work, as much as he wanted it to be.

His thoughts were currently with his son. Harvey was…concerned. That was the best term for his feelings. He was not worried; concern and worry were not the same emotion, he argued. He was concerned that Aiden wasn't walking around the condo, preferring to be carried or crawl on the floor. Harvey was told by the pediatrician that Aiden could start walking at any time and not to worry. Harvey said he wasn't worried and left it at that. The problem was that Aiden didn't even like to stand, he wouldn't pull himself up to get anything. Donna told Harvey that was because Harvey gave Aiden anything he wanted when the boy so much as breathed differently. Harvey rolled his eyes and told Donna in so many words to stop listening to his phone conversations. It was true though, he supposed, Aiden didn't really work to get anything that was on a table or out of his reach; Aiden simply pointed or made a noise to alert his father of his needs and they would be met. Harvey knew it was a bad thing sometimes, it made Aiden complacent and Harvey spoiled him like crazy, but he couldn't help it. The house was baby-proofed; Donna had made sure of that when Aiden almost played drums with Harvey's crystal glasses. Aiden was simply stubborn in his adamant refusal to quell his father's concerns and start walking.

Harvey was brought out of his thoughts by his son babbling nonsensical noises from his spot. Harvey looked at him quizzically, silently asking what the matter was. Aiden shuffled forward, his walker gliding sluggishly across the floor, Aiden's little feet slapping against the hardwood surface. Harvey stood to stop him, because, as experience would have it, Aiden was unpredictable in controlling the walker, causing many broken items to have been thrown out. Harvey squatted in front of his son, not kneeling because of his expensive suit pants.

"Hey there." Harvey greeted his son happily. Aiden bounced in the chair causing the metal and plastic seat to jump with him. Harvey smiled and pulled Aiden out of the chair and set him on the floor. Harvey bent at the waist and grabbed at the baby's wrists, firm but not gripping. He pulled his son up on his unsteady legs.

"Let's try walking again okay?" Harvey asked. Aiden blew air through his lips and the sound emitted was akin to a raspberry. Harvey chuckled and began to move forward slowly allowing Aiden to move at his own pace. Aiden lifted a leg and moved it forward alongside his father. They moved together for a few paces, Harvey started to let his hands slip out from their position to allow Aiden to try moving on his own. The second Aiden felt his father's hands move away, however, the baby dropped to the floor. Harvey sighed irritated. He lifted Aiden again and repeated steps 1-4, with the same results. Aiden sat on the floor and looked up at Harvey who was trying not to let his frustration show. Suddenly the phone rang from its cradle. Harvey quickly strode over to it and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Harvey Specter." He greeted.

"Harvey." It was Jessica. "I just wanted to see how the case was coming." She said.

"It's coming along." Harvey acknowledged. Jessica sighed on the other side.

"Don't lie." She warned. Harvey raked a hand through his hair.

"I didn't lie. It's coming along, not as well as I want it though." Harvey admitted.

"I expect nothing but your best Harvey." Jessica said seriously. Harvey sighed.

"I got it Jessica. I've got Mike working on it too." Harvey responded pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a tug on the bottom of his pants and saw Aiden sitting right next to his foot, wanting to be picked up. Harvey, completely irritated, waved his son away and walked across the room away from him. "I assure you we'll find something." He promised her.

"You better." Jessica said, "I don't need to remind you of the importance this client is to the firm." Jessica indicated slowly, using the speed as emphasis of the words. Harvey nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I understand Jessica." Harvey promised. He felt another tug at his pants and saw Aiden had crawled across the floor to him again, this time with watery eyes complete with a pitiful whine. Harvey ran his hand through his hair again and moved, walking to the other side of the room away from the child. He was aggravated enough with the conversation that he didn't need Aiden to jostle him for attention.

"What do you have so far?" Jessica asked. Harvey proceeded to tell her of some of the inner workings of the case. He told her of the things both he and Mike found, which, when spoken aloud, wasn't a lot. Jessica listened with a silent ear, as she always had. Harvey wasn't complaining; he was merely expressing his dislikes with an annoyed tone that could be interpreted as a whine. He felt another tug at his pants and looked down at Aiden.

"Jessica, hold on for a moment." He said into the phone. He then settled the mouthpiece on his shoulder and bent down to get eye level with the child. "Aiden, daddy's working, stop pulling on my pants." He said in a stern voice. He then stood straight and walked toward the window continuing the conversation with Jessica.

Harvey chatted in the phone facing the window and looking out at the night sky. Jessica had turned Harvey's attention off of the case and onto other things, like sports and Aiden. Harvey was currently telling Jessica of his concern with Aiden's walking when he turned around away from the window toward the couch. He stopped talking and almost dropped the phone.

"Oh my God." Harvey said simply, his eyes taking in the sight in front of him. There was Aiden standing straight up on his own and away from the table he probably had boosted himself up with. He was swaying back and forth unsteadily, determination lining his entire face. Harvey felt his heart stop slightly. The two were silent; Harvey could hear Jessica trying to get his attention on the other side of the line. "Jessica let me call you back." He said placing the phone on the table, the cradle on the other side of the room. He then walked slowly towards Aiden, not wanting to scare him and break his concentration. Harvey then knelt on the floor three feet away from the baby, not caring a bit about his pants this time. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned the video camera on, silently thanking Donna for helping him figure out that particular feature. He smiled at Aiden and began to speak softly.

"Aiden." He called. Aiden's eyes darted to his father's and a smile appeared. Aiden wobbled on his feet a little but didn't fall. Harvey was looking at his son, alternating his view through the phone and his own eyes. He didn't want to miss this, and he wanted to capture it forever. "Are you standing up on your own?" He asked his voice unchanged despite talking to a baby. Aiden's smile widened. Harvey grinned, the lines on his face becoming prominent with the motion of his muscles. "Are you going to come to me Aiden? Come on, come to daddy." He coaxed. Aiden looked puzzled for a moment, as if he was trying to discern how exactly he was going to go to his father who was so far away from him. Harvey, holding the phone steady in one hand, reached out the other pulling his gaze from the phone to lock his eyes with Aiden's. "Come on big boy, come to daddy. It's just like walking with me, one foot over the other. Come on baby." He encouraged. Aiden blinked a few times and slowly, oh so slowly began to step forward. Harvey leaned forward in apprehension, successfully keeping the phone steady despite the fact that he was shaking. Aiden was determined, the furrowed brow evidence of that. The little baby stepped forward, each step painstakingly slow until he finally crossed the small gap to his father. Harvey had stopped recording about two steps before Aiden reached him. Harvey held both hands out and caught Aiden before he fell down. He wrapped his long arms around his son tightly, embracing him and laughing.

"You did it!" He congratulated. Aiden giggled along with his father, not really understanding but happy to finally have gotten his attention. "You walked to daddy on your own." Harvey explained but the manner in which it was said made it seem like Harvey was trying to convince himself what happened rather than tell Aiden what he had done. Harvey blinked a few times, trying to contain his tears. "I am so, so proud of you, Aiden." Harvey whispered in his son's ear. Aiden's quiet breathing was the response Harvey had gotten. Harvey looked and saw Aiden simply lying on his father's shoulder, eyes open and content. Harvey glanced at the clock. 8:15. "It's past your bedtime little one." Harvey commented and stood, groaning at the pain in his knees. He laid Aiden in his crib and left the room, seeing the phone he hadn't placed back on the cradle. He lifted it and saw that Jessica's name was still on the caller id screen. He placed the phone back against his ear curiously.

"Jessica?" He called.

"Yes, Harvey?" She said amused.

"I thought you had hung up." Harvey commented. He heard Jessica laugh on the other line.

"I was about to but then I heard you and Aiden. I expect to see a video tomorrow." She said. Harvey felt his cheeks heat up. "Good night Harvey." She bid her farewell and Harvey heard the phone click. He placed the phone on its cradle and went back to the laptop, gaining the second burst of energy he needed to continue working.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more coming up soon.

Now a request from me:

I have a story running on my computer and I would like your feedback for it before I post it.

Tdlr- Mike is actually a woman masquerading as a man. The series itself is unaffected by this until one day Harvey sees Mike without the suit on and somehow convinces Mike to drop the charade.

This plot bunny has been hopping in my brain for a while and I wanted to see it pan out a little. I am happy with the results but have found numerous contradictions and wanted to see if there was a general want to see this. Review and tell me if this would interest you and I'll post it.

KatrinaKaiba


	2. First Words

Here's the next chapter. I'm so grateful for all the followers of this story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 13 months

Aiden was a vocal child, Harvey noticed. It was expected; the baby was around people who talked all the time; it was part of the job description for a lawyer. He spent time with Christine; his new nanny whose job was to attend to Aiden's every need. He spent time around Mike; who could talk for hours about anything and nothing. He spent time with Donna; who constantly needed to establish verbal communication for various purposes; scheduling meetings, denying meetings, ordering food, blackmail, eavesdropping. He spent time with Louis; the scheming senior partner who was particularly fond of Shakespeare and the sound of his own voice. He even spent time with Jessica; who could talk her way through any conversation, always knowing what needed to be said. He especially spent time with Harvey; his father who was the modern day Billy Flynn, silver-tongued Prince of the Courtroom.

Yes, Aiden was constantly surrounded by beautiful language. He was constantly talked to and interacted with people on a daily basis. It was only a matter of time that he said his first word. However, it was a giant debate in the office of what it would be.

"His first word is going to be Donna." Donna had told Harvey one day when the man had walked into the office. Harvey regarded her with a look that seemed to be a mix of incredulousness and mocking.

"I'll humor you; why is his first word going to be Donna?" He asked leaning on the partition. Donna cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Because, my name is awesome. Every child's first word should be Donna. It should be a written law. Every child will utter the name Donna as its first word and in return she will continue to bless us with her unwavering awesomeness." She said seriously. Harvey snorted trying to hold back his laughter. Donna glared at him. "He's going to say it, mark my words." She promised.

"Consider them marked." Harvey drawled in a pompous British accent. A chuckle emitted from behind him. The two turned their heads towards Mike Ross who had come down the hallway.

"_Pirates_ quote. Good job Harvey, you've decided to acknowledge that you live in the 21st century." Mike quipped holding the folders out for Harvey to take. Harvey snatched them out of Mike's hands and rolled his eyes.

"That was a good movie." Harvey retorted reading the papers. Mike chuckled.

"So what words is Donna having marked?" Mike asked. Donna flipped her hair and straightened her back.

"Aiden's first word is going to be Donna." Donna said confidently.

"No its not." Mike responded. Donna sent him a murderous glare, brown eyes narrowed at Mike.

"Then what's it going to be Mike?" She asked him, her voice dangerously low.

"Isn't it obvious? It's going to be something easy to say. Donna has two syllables whereas babies typically say something with one syllable. Like Mike." Mike explained. Donna stared at Mike silently causing Mike to become extremely nervous and walk away quickly back toward the bullpen. Donna nodded in triumph and began to type away on her keyboard. Harvey rolled his eyes and walked into the office sitting in his chair. He heard a voice come over the intercom a second later.

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true." Donna said seriously. Harvey glanced over at her. She wasn't facing him but in the long time he had known Donna, he could imagine that she was smirking.

The debate over Aiden's first words was an amusing conversation that Harvey didn't participate in. He wasn't concerned in what it was going to be but when it would be said. He wanted so badly to start to teach Aiden the complex language that is English. Words were power. Harvey used words everyday to fight with other lawyers and disputing parties. He learned from Jessica that words were important tools lawyers used. In writing, a simple word could change the meaning of an entire document. It was why Mike took such time in proofreading and correcting sentence structure when reading a document. It was why Harvey took so much time thinking about his arguments and exactly what words he was going to use. In speaking, especially as a lawyer, you had to be specific. Aiden was going to learn it all from his father; how to write well, read well and speak well so he could be as successful as his father. Harvey just wanted a sign that Aiden was ready, such as moving from nonsensical vocal patterns and into real words.

Harvey didn't hear anything regarding Aiden's first words again that whole day. Donna and Mike were however, giving each other the silent treatment. Or rather, Donna was giving Mike the silent treatment and Mike was not bothering with Donna because he knew better than to try. She didn't stop him from entering the office but every time Mike walked into the room he had a look on his face that someone was stabbing in the back. Harvey chuckled when he noticed Donna was glaring at Mike's back when he came into the office.

"Is she really that mad?" Mike whispered the third time he came into the office that day. Harvey nodded not trusting himself to speak in case he started laughing. Mike sighed and put the folders on the desk.

"You know, I was only using my name as an example. I don't need Aiden to say my name first." Mike explained. Harvey nodded in understanding. Mike smiled and walked out of the room. Harvey looked over the papers on the desk silently. A few moments later a young woman walked in over to his desk pushing a stroller.

"Christine." Harvey called surprised. Christine smiled and stopped in front of the desk.

"Mr. Specter. It's 4:30. I've got to go." Christine said smiling. Harvey nodded.

"I forgot its Tuesday." He stated glancing at the clock. Christine remained smiling.

"He's napping and he's eaten. I left some of his toys in the bag since he wasn't interested in them today."

"He say anything?" Harvey asked. Christine shook her head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She responded.

"In your professional opinion, what is he likely to say first?" Harvey asked.

"Honestly? He might say 'dada' first, since that's what I refer to you as. It's simple and easily repeatable. But he could surprise you." Christine answered honestly. Harvey nodded.

"Thank you. Good night Christine." He said. She smiled and walked out of the office stopping to bid farewell to Donna. Harvey heard the crackling of the intercom.

"Did he say Donna yet?" She asked.

"No." Harvey responded. He heard a snap of fingers over the intercom and then silence. Harvey wondered for a moment why she didn't just listen to the conversation. He shrugged it off and continued his work for the day.

The next afternoon, the arguments were elevated to new heights. Jessica commented that Aiden might say 'hi' since that was what Jessica greeted to the baby every morning. Harold said he might say 'Mike' only because Harvey was yelling it constantly in the bullpen. Kyle was disinterested for the most part but added his opinion by saying Aiden will say 'Donna', if only to get on her good side finally. Louis added himself to the conversation saying that Aiden was not going to say either Mike or Donna and that he was going to say ball. When questioned, Louis stated that he and Aiden played in his office with a tennis ball and Louis was teaching him how to spot the little yellow sphere. Harvey rolled his eyes and made a comment about Louis' non-existent wife and went to his office. Aiden was sitting in his carriage playing with the aforementioned tennis ball, alternating hitting it against the tray attached to the carriage and putting it against his mouth. Harvey smiled. Aiden was to be his responsibility today since Christine had an unfortunate death in the family. It was okay, Harvey assured her; he had over-the-phone meetings and didn't have to leave the office anyway. His first meeting was at 10:30, which gave Mike and Harvey plenty of time to go over some of the paper work. Aiden was going to be seated in his carriage and Harvey was going to be talking to the client personally on the phone, not on speaker phone to counteract Aiden's usual noisy demeanor. Mike would simply be damage control.

The meeting was going well until Aiden decided he had enough of entertaining himself and wanted Harvey's attention. Aiden was pounding little fists against the tray causing a sharp noise to reverberate through the room. Harvey glanced at Mike who took the look and jumped into action. He sat next to Aiden and began to soothe him. Harvey turned the chair around, as if looking like he disappeared would trick Aiden. It seemed to work until Aiden expected Harvey to reappear as quickly as he left, causing Aiden to wail loudly. Harvey waved his hand from behind the chair, indicating that Mike should get Aiden out of the room. Mike sighed and unclipped the baby from the carriage and lifted him onto his shoulder. Mike began to walk out of the room with the crying baby who had calmed down since being picked up. Harvey breathed a slight sigh of relief as the other man had kept talking on the other line, not hearing the commotion in Harvey's office. Mike had gotten to the door and pulled it open with Aiden hooked over Mike's shoulder looking out the window.

"Dada." He said sadly. Mike stopped and turned his head towards his shoulder. Harvey swiveled in the chair so quickly it almost careened over. Donna whipped her head towards the open door at the baby, hearing the word come out of his mouth. Harvey had stopped talking, barely listening, silently willing his son to say that sweet sounding word again. Aiden was clearly happy that Harvey was back in the room, substantiated by the wide, toothy smile on his face. He gestured to Mike to sit on the couch with Aiden. Mike sat on the couch while Harvey quickly closed the meeting, stating that it would be better if the two men could sit down face to face. He hung the phone up and walked over to the couch, quickly sitting down. He pulled Aiden into his lap and wrapped his arms to steady him.

"What did you say Aiden? Did you say 'dada'?" Harvey asked him smiling. Aiden squealed and played with the blue tie wrapped around Harvey's neck. Harvey laughed and gently coaxed Aiden to look at him. "Can you say it again, my little boy? Say 'dada.'" He pushed. Aiden blew a few bubbles with his spittle in response. "Please Aiden. Say 'dada.'" Harvey pressed. Aiden looked at his father and his brown eyes twinkled.

"Dada." Aiden repeated smiling. Harvey smiled and kissed his son's forehead. He pulled the small baby to his chest in a hug, his lips resting on the boy's head.

"Why is it you stubbornly wait to do things just to get my attention?" Harvey asked into the hair. Aiden simply pulled a thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. Harvey whispered words into the hair long after Mike left them. He spoke to the baby in hushed tones long after Aiden fell asleep. This was the big first step in acquainting Aiden with the world of words.

And Harvey couldn't wait to teach him.

* * *

The next chapter will feature Aiden at eight years old. If you want to drop a suggestion in your review feel free to do so, I love getting ideas for chapters and already have two specials lined up from prompts given to me through _Little Harvey Specter._

As always feel free to review.

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Things To Get You In Trouble

So this chapter features a talking Aiden and a pissy Harvey. This was a chapter I thought about for a while. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 8 years old

Harvey was reading the files for the latest merger that he had. Mike was seated on the couch currently working on the other half, his highlighter hanging from his mouth. The work was pressing; there were about 300 pages to go. Mike had gotten through much more than Harvey had which was usual. The other man read faster than any one he has ever met. It was amazing, but the gushing could wait, they needed to find the smoking gun. Mike was reading and highlighting while Harvey was using tabs and pencil. It was their system, and it worked. Mike had once told him Louis tried to get Harold to use the same system and it failed miserably. Harvey chuckled to himself and shook his head. It was official; he and Mike were one hell of a team, one that couldn't be replicated. Take that Jessica.

The phone rang beside him and Harvey immediately picked it up. Donna was telling him he had a call to take and that it was important. The call was transferred and Harvey was all business.

"Harvey Specter." He greeted disinterested already. Mike had turned back to his work, figuring that Harvey could handle whatever was on the other side of the phone by himself. He was snapped out his concentration only a second later.

"He did _what_?" Harvey had asked, his voice raised and tone inflecting in disbelief. Mike looked curiously at the man for a moment. Harvey was rarely taken aback by anything anymore. Harvey quickly told whoever it was that he would deal with it and he hung up the phone. Harvey then threw on his jacket, leaving it unbuttoned and strode to the door.

"Keep looking and I'll be back in few." The senior partner said throwing open the door. Mike nodded.

"Don't be too hard on him." Mike said. Harvey looked at the senior associate for a moment. Mike was looking at him, his eyes knowing. Harvey sighed and shook his head.

"Just get me something to work with." Harvey ordered before going down the hall. Mike smiled and started to read again.

Harvey, with Ray's assistance, made it to the doors of The Browning School in record time. He walked into the office and saw a little boy sitting in the chair outside the main office. The boy's uniform was askew and wrinkled; the tie was loose and his shirt dirty. His usually neat dark blonde hair was sticking up and pulled out of the gelled confines, falling around his brown eyes which were trained on the ground. He had a cut lip and a bruised cheekbone forming on his normally clean, smooth face. Harvey cleared his throat and the boy looked up to see who was trying to get his attention. His face paled and he looked at the floor in fright. Harvey walked past the boy and into the office toward the secretary's desk.

"Good morning. I am Harvey Specter, Ms. Priestley is expecting me." Harvey said smoothly containing his anger. The woman at the desk looked at the papers in her hands for a moment then back at Harvey.

"Yes, you may go in." The secretary said pointing to the large wooden doors behind her. Harvey nodded in thanks and pushed the heavy doors open, his old shoulder injury protesting. Harvey ignored the twinge and strode across the carpeted floor and into one of the plush chairs at head of the desk. The woman who sat behind the desk looked up at his intrusion and smiled politely.

"Mr. Specter. It's a pleasure to see you again. I only wish that it were under better circumstances." She said. Harvey nodded.

"Yes. Am I to understand that Aiden is in trouble?" Harvey asked. Ms. Priestley nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, apparently there was a slight argument between Aiden and Martin Caruthers. Words were exchanged but Aiden retaliated with physical violence first, pushing Martin into the wall. The two boys told me the story. I have no other choice but to suspend Aiden for the next two days." She relayed to the lawyer who nodded.

"Did he apologize?" Harvey asked.

"When pressed to do so, but it wasn't genuine Mr. Specter." The school head had replied. Harvey contained the urge to smirk. The damn child was too much like him for his own good. "Mr. Specter, if you could, please explain to Aiden why his actions were unacceptable. I'm under the impression that he wasn't listening when I was speaking." Yep, Aiden was too much like him.

"I understand and I assure you, Aiden will not be any more trouble from now on." Harvey promised standing up and shaking the woman's hand. He then strode out of the room back to the boy.

"Aiden. Let's go." Harvey commanded crooking his finger at him. Aiden followed behind his father, slinging his school bag over a shoulder. The second grader walked behind his father in silence all the way to the town car that was waiting for them. Ray was leaning on the car patiently. Harvey nodded at Ray and climbed in the open car door. Aiden nodded at him as well, not trusting his voice to speak. He clambered in the car and sat in the seat. He buckled his seat belt and waiting until the car started to move. Ray turned the car on and began to drive toward Pearson Law Firm.

"Ray, drive around for a bit." Harvey said. Ray nodded and turned on the radio. A smooth saxophone drifted around through the speakers. Aiden sighed beside his father.

"You only listen to grandpa when you're upset." Aiden commented. His father's cold brown eyes turned to him.

"Upset isn't the word to use right now Aiden." Harvey said lowly. Aiden shifted in the seat nervously.

"I'm sorry dad," Aiden apologized.

"You're sorry? That's great Aiden. I'm glad you're sorry. But sorry doesn't bring back the two hours of work I'm missing right now. Sorry doesn't help when you're going to miss two days of school. What were you thinking? I've taught you better than that Aiden, haven't I?" Harvey asked sharply. Aiden looked at the floor of the car.

"Yes." Aiden replied softly, trying to stop the tears.

"I'm disappointed Aiden. I'm disappointed that you would resort to violence to solve a problem. You have the best vocabulary than anyone in your class. Why couldn't you talk this little squabble out?" Harvey inquired.

"I just…got so mad." Aiden said weakly.

"Mad, about what?" Harvey pressed.

"It was nothing."

"It was most certainly not anything if you just got suspended. Aiden, tell me." Harvey ordered, pressing until it hurt.

"He told me my mom hated me and that's why she left me!" Aiden screamed. Ray almost slammed his foot on the break at the younger Specter's tone. Harvey was taken aback as well but didn't show it. He was silent as Aiden cried. Harvey closed his eyes and prepared himself for the most heartbreaking conversation he was ever going to have. He knew it would have to be done one day but he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Aiden. We need to talk. About your mother." Harvey said resigning.

"She didn't hate me right? I know you told me that she signed a paper that took away that she was my mother but she did love me, right? Right?" Aiden babbled desperately. Harvey sighed.

"No Aiden. She didn't love you." Harvey said bluntly. He thought he saw something break in the brown eyes of his son. Aiden crunched his eyebrows in disbelief but didn't, _couldn't_ say anything. "She didn't have it in her heart to love you. She said so herself. You can ask Uncle Mike what she said exactly because you know he'll remember. She never wanted you for you, only for my money. It was an elaborate ruse she plotted and you were caught in the middle of it. Daddy was able to force a deal that allowed me to keep you and for her not to ever come in contact with you. If something were to happen to me, Aunt Donna would keep you, not her. I'm sorry Aiden, but what the other boy said was true." Harvey said. Aiden's eyes were tilted away from Harvey but his father could see the tears flowing down the boy's cheeks. Harvey unbuckled the seat belt attached to his son and pulled the boy towards him in a tight embrace. Aiden cried in his father's chest loudly. Harvey simply rubbed Aiden's back with soothing circles and whispered into the soft hair.

"I love you Aiden. I always have and I always will. Remember the contract? I signed it and it says I have to love you forever. And I will." Harvey promised. Aiden tilted his head up to look at his father's eyes. The similar brown orbs were shining with all the promises that were spoken and many that were unspoken but they were still there. Aiden managed to crack a small smile. "Oh, there it is. There's my favorite smile. Aiden it doesn't matter about your mom, believe me. One day, I'll tell you about grandma and daddy. But for right now, just remember that you don't need her. You're a Specter, you don't need a uncaring woman in your life. You have a much better family than anyone in this world. You have Uncle Mike, Aunt Jessica, Aunt Donna, Ray, Uncle Alex, Aunt Helen, Gabrielle, Natalie…do I need to go on?" Harvey smiled wiping his son's tears.

"You forgot Uncle Louis." Aiden said voice still rough after all the crying.

"I intentionally forgot Louis." Harvey defended himself. Aiden laughed. "Now when we get back to Pearson Law Firm, we are going to clean you up and you are going to in my office and write an apology note to Mario or whatever the other kid's name is. And you're going to use the best language possible to trick this kid into thinking you actually meant it." Aiden laughed through the tears. "Then you and I are going to begin lessons on 'what to do when there is a gun pointed at your head.'" Harvey said.

"Why a gun?" Aiden asked curiously buckling himself back into the seat.

"Because there are 146 options when someone puts a gun to your head. It's an effective analogy to use even if someone isn't pointing a gun to your head." Harvey explained signaling to Ray that they were going back to Pearson Law Firms.

The next two days of Aiden's suspension were spent at the office with Harvey teaching his son exactly how to talk his way through any situation.

It was the best two days Aiden ever spent with his dad.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Aiden meets Daniel Hardman. I'd like to hear your thoughts as usual.

R&R or favorite :)

KatrinaKaiba


	4. Nothing Like The Rest

This chapter was inspired by Jessica's line to Harvey in 2x1 "You and he are cut from the same cloth." This chapter is more of a Harvey than a Aiden&Harvey chapter. I wanted to use this story as a way to explore Harvey's personality change through being a father as well as a way to explore a relationship between Harvey and Aiden. There will be more chapters displaying this thought later in the story.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 30 months old

Aiden was two-and-a-half-years-old when he met Daniel Hardman. It was an accident of course, as Daniel Hardman was no longer working for Pearson Law Firms. But, Jessica, in an act of kindness to the man, allowed him to gather the things he left. Daniel just lost his daughter in a horrible accident. Daniel had left his things in the office as a reminder that he could one day come back, that his threat to Jessica was still hanging in the air. Hardman, with the loss of his daughter, had decided to cut his losses and move on from the revenge business.

Harvey had been watching Aiden in the office, the toddler seated on the couch. The man had signaled to Donna he was leaving for just a moment and that she was needed to keep an eye on Aiden. Donna nodded in affirmation and continued to work alternating between the typing she was doing and looking at the toddler. The phone rang next to Donna and she answered it. Suddenly, Aiden spotted Uncle Louis walking through the hall and decided he wanted to get his attention. Aiden slipped down off the couch and walked to the door, which his father left open. He slipped out past Donna who was currently enthralled with the conversation, temporarily forgetting about Aiden. He went down the hall as quick as his little legs could take him after the other senior partner that played ball with him. Aiden followed but then lost sight of the other man. Aiden turned in a circle, his tie whipping around with the movement. There was no hint of the man and Aiden whined quietly. He totted down the hallway looking along the glass walls, hoping that he would find Uncle Louis within one of them. He stopped suddenly when he saw an unfamiliar face in one of the rooms. The door was open and an open door meant that Aiden could go into the room. He walked into the room to look at the man behind the desk.

The man had short brown hair that was thinning at the temples. He had a beard of a similar color lined with silver covering his chin. He was much shorter than Daddy and Uncle Mike, maybe Uncle Louis' height, but he was dressed just as nicely as Daddy. Aiden cocked his head in a manner similar to his father's and came over to the desk. The man looked down as the child came up to the side.

"And who might you be?" The man asked curiously. His voice was high-pitched but not in a fake way, as many people do when speaking to Aiden, it just simply was. Aiden straightened himself up to look taller and readied himself like his father taught him.

"Aiden Michael Specter." Aiden replied proudly. The other man cocked an eyebrow towards Aiden, making Aiden think he did something wrong.

"Specter? Is your father Harvey Specter? Or are you his nephew?" The man asked in rapid succession. The barrage of questions caused Aiden to falter a bit.

"Um…my daddy's Harbey." Aiden said looking toward the floor.

"Your father is Harvey. Interesting." The man said and began to place items in the boxes on the desk. Aiden shuffled forward curiously.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked, his voice quiet.

"I'm packing my things." The man replied not looking at Aiden.

"Why you go?" Aiden asked.

"I have to leave." The man said simply.

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"I was asked to a while ago."

"Why?"

"Because I did some…bad things." The man paused in a way to properly put the phrase.

"Why?"

"Do you always ask questions?" The man shot back. Aiden shuffled back from the anger apparent in the other man's voice.

"Daddy says asking questions is being a lawyer." Aiden responded.

"Yes, but you aren't a lawyer are you?"

"But I want to be! Like daddy. I'm be the best closer ever!" Aiden said happily, bouncing on his feet. The other man chuckled.

"Of course. That sounds like him." The man said humorlessly.

"Do you know daddy?" Aiden asked.

"Yes."

"Does daddy know you?"

"Yes he does."

"Who are you?" Aiden cocked his head to the side

"Now, that's a question that should've asked a while ago." The other man retorted sparing the child a glance.

"You're de…defllll…deflll…" Aiden stuttered, unsure of the word.

"Deflecting?" The man offered.

"Yes! That's it defecting!" Aiden repeated incorrectly but brightly.

"I suppose I am. I am Daniel Hardman." Daniel said.

"It's a pwesure to meet you." Aiden said politely. Aiden came up to the window and looked at some of the pictures that were there.

"Who's this?" Aiden asked. Daniel turned and looked at the picture fondly.

"That was my wife…and my daughter." Daniel said sadly, picking up the picture, running a finger over the photo. He placed the frame into the box. Aiden went around the desk to the chairs and hoisted himself into it. Aiden watched as Daniel quietly put the items in the box, allowing a moment or two of silent staring at each item before it went into the box. This was the scene that Harvey Specter came upon when he rushed into the room a moment later.

"Aiden!" He called. The boy turned around and saw his father rushing toward him lifting him into his arms. Aiden wrapped his arms around Harvey gripping his neck. "You know you're not supposed to leave the office when I'm not there, Donna's been worried sick." He chastised looking into the boy's eyes. Aiden was silent as his father spoke to him.

"I wannaed to see Uncle Louis." Aiden replied.

"Then you should've asked." Harvey said sternly. He turned to Daniel. "I'm sorry if he bothered you."

"Look at you Harvey, you learned to apologize. Maybe you should've become a father sooner." Daniel retorted. Harvey scoffed but didn't say anything. "Don't worry; he was the perfect gentleman, if a bit of a persistent questioner. You should be proud." Daniel said. Harvey smiled at the boy.

"I am." Harvey said beginning to walk out. Aiden leaned on his father's shoulder and placed a thumb in his mouth.

"Appreciate it while you can." Daniel called out. Harvey turned back looking at the former partner curiously.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked.

"Appreciate it while you can." Daniel repeated "Somewhere along the line you're going to screw up and lose it all. Haven't you noticed Harvey, how similar we are?"

"You and I are nothing alike." Harvey assured him.

"We are exactly alike!" Daniel spat slamming a hand on the table, jolting Aiden from his father's shoulder in fright. "We can't help ourselves Harvey. Beautiful women, fast cars, expensive clothes; this lavish lifestyle, it consumes us. We crave it, we _need _it. It won't take long until you crumble under the weight of it all. Before you slip up. And then you'll realize how I came to lose it all. My wife, my career, my daughter…" He cut off looking into the box. "I wanted it all, I needed to have it all and I ended up losing it all. So keep your son while you can, because you _will_ lose him." Daniel said, placing the rest of the items in the box and lifting it. He walked past Harvey, leaving the father and son alone in the room. Harvey was speechless. A while after Daniel left them did Harvey finally move to his own office, Aiden sleeping on his shoulder. He set Aiden down on the couch and he sat down beside him covering his face with his hands. He sighed and placed the hands over his mouth in thought. Donna came into the office, seeing his distress from the moment he walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's the matter, Aiden threw up on your suit again?" She teased. Harvey didn't have a reply. "Seriously, Harvey, what's the matter?" Donna said seriously leaning toward him.

"Hardman." He said simply, taking his hands away from his face for a moment then returning them to their spots.

"What did he do?" Donna asked sharply. Harvey sighed.

"He told me that he and I were alike. I was going to lose Aiden just as he lost his daughter. We crave the lavish lifestyle until it consumes us and we sacrifice everything for it." Harvey explained. Donna scoffed.

"Harvey, he was trying to get into your head. He's still pissed about the overthrow." Donna explained. Harvey stood and paced angrily.

"What if he's right though? What if I get fed up with being the domestic father and want more?" Harvey asked in between steps.

"And if you do?" Donna asked. "You won't be stupid about it."

"I can't turn into him. I can't." Harvey said shaking his head desperately.

"And you won't. Hey, look at me." Donna said standing and stopping Harvey's stride. Harvey locked eyes with his assistant. "You will not, _not_, turn into Daniel Hardman. Just as you didn't turn into Cameron Dennis. You want to know why?" Donna asked. Harvey nodded to satisfy her. "Because Mike won't let it happen. Jessica won't let it happen. I won't let it happen. We won't let you fall victim to the lifestyle he chose to let himself fall into. I helped you after Cameron and I'll be there for this. You will never get rid of me." Donna promised. Harvey smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, really." Donna said smiling back. Harvey chuckled and embraced her tenderly. Donna wrapped her arms around Harvey as well locking them together. He placed his head on her shoulder and rested his chin there taking in the scent that was purely Donna. He pulled away after a while.

"What do you want in return?" Harvey asked playfully. Donna thought for a moment then smirked.

"Just the usual sacrifices; money, shoes, coffee and daily praises of my awesomeness at regular intervals during the day." Donna replied, her face serious.

"Consider it done." Harvey said chuckling.

"Good." Donna said letting herself out. Harvey continued to smile as he sat at his desk. He plowed through his work for the day in a better mood. His mind continued to think over the events of the day, though.

He may be similar to Daniel but he wasn't Daniel. He was like Batman, Superman or Spiderman. They could be considered similar to The Joker, Bizarro or Venom respectively, but they weren't because of one huge difference; friends. Friends that kept them from falling into the dark world that came with their superpowers. The world they were constantly battling against. It was easier to fall into the world rather than defend it but their friends kept them battling, a constant reminder of why they shouldn't accept defeat. Harvey had few friends but these friends were the type he needed.

It made him different than Daniel and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The next chapter deals with Aiden asking that dreadful question that no parent ever wants to hear. I liked that idea and in fact that chapter was actually the seedling for this story.

Leave a comment on the way out if you please :)

KatrinaKaiba


	5. Questions, Questions

Okay, this will probably be the only update this week because I don't have work and New York is expecting Hurricane Sandy so I will lose internet there. So I hope this tides you guys over. If anyone is in the track of the storm, be safe and expect the worse but hope for the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 4 years old

The pitter patters of feet were heard throughout the office. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, people were constantly walking through the Pearson Law Firm day in and day out; lawyers, paralegals, clients, and executive assistants. These feet however, belonged to a little boy, about four years old and he was on a mission. He crossed through the halls with a stride that threatened to match his father's in poise and precision. He looked like he belonged there, in the law firm. He wore a charcoal grey three piece suit complete with a silver clip-on tie. Daddy told him he wasn't allowed to wear neckties until he was in kindergarten. His blonde hair was neatly combed back into a simple gel-slicked hairstyle away from his big brown eyes that always seemed to be gathering information. He wanted to know something and by hell or high water, he was going to find out because he was Aiden Specter, that's why.

Aiden went down the hallway walking alongside the glass walls containing the partner's offices. He smiled up at everyone that passed by him as he quickly turned at the large desk of Donna Paulsen, his father's assistant. He came up to the side of the desk that had no walls covering it, since he couldn't see over the large partition as everyone else could.

"Hi Aunite Donnie!" Aiden called. Donna's face fell into a grimace as she heard the high-pitched voice of the toddler. She mouthed the word "Donna" three times as a mantra, thinking that if she said it enough the toddler would correct himself. He wouldn't of course; the boy was just like his father in the fact that Aiden would continue to do whatever he wanted even when corrected. The difference? Aiden was four and Harvey was forty-three. She turned her chair toward Aiden with a tight smile.

"Good morning Mr. Specter. How may I help you?" Donna asked the boy. Aiden giggled at being called Mr. Specter; it made him feel like a big boy. Daddy was sometimes called Mr. Specter and if daddy was called that Aiden wanted to be called that as well.

"Good morning Auntie Donnie, did I get any messages?" Aiden asked playfully as he had often heard his father ask the same question. Donna looked at some papers for a second while she formulated an answer.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Specter, I have them right here." Donna said pulling the small tabs of paper to her face. "Elmo called and asked if he could reschedule your play date for Thursday because Dorothy had to go see Gina for a checkup." Donna thought up. Aiden looked thoughtful for a moment and paused.

"Thursday's no good; I'm going to Sodor to play with Thomas." Aiden said. Donna's face fell dramatically.

"Ooh, I should've read your calendar. I'm sorry Mr. Specter." Donna breathed out. Aiden smiled at her.

"That's okay Auntie Donnie, just call Elmo and tell him to meet me in Sodor and he can play with me and Thomas." Aiden said cheerfully. Donna smiled.

"Oh, that's a great idea Mr. Specter; I'll get on that right away." Donna said gratefully.

"I know, I'm full of great ideas." Aiden boasted. Donna chuckled and refrained from her usual knee-jerk reaction that she would've given his father. Instead she leaned forward to bring herself face to face with the boy.

"I always have good ideas. Why? Because we're…" Donna trailed off prompting Aiden's next word.

"Awesome!" Aiden cried loudly causing some of the other partners to look to where the noise came from. Donna smirked under the cover of her desk walls and she giggled along with Aiden. Donna then straightened in the chair suddenly all business again.

"Your father was looking for you. You were in the bathroom for a while." Donna commented. Aiden nodded and turned to the large office, having to stand on tip-toe in order to pull open the door. He came in and saw his father sitting at his desk reading through some folders for a case he was handling. Aiden came over to Harvey's right side and stood there looking at the man.

"Daddy." Aiden called. Harvey looked up and over to his son.

"Aiden, you were gone for a while. Did you fall in?" Harvey teased putting down the folders. Aiden went red in the face.

"That happened once! Will you let it go?" Aiden squeaked in embarrassment. Harvey chuckled mirthfully. He patted his son's shoulder reassuringly.

"Those kinds of mistakes happen to everyone at some time." He assured the toddler. Aiden huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. Harvey shook his head lifting a cup of coffee that Donna had given him when Aiden was in the bathroom. Aiden felt a question pop into his head that he had remembered he wanted to ask when he got back from the bathroom. It was part of his mission.

"Daddy?" Aiden called. Harvey made a hum of acknowledgement as he drank from the cup to Aiden, giving permission for him to continue his question. "What's sex mean?" Aiden continued innocently. Harvey spat back some coffee at the question while simultaneously jerking forward to stop himself from spitting the coffee onto his extremely expensive suit. He began coughing trying to dislodge the coffee from his throat. Aiden cocked his head at his father's reaction. Daddy was always so calm when he was asked questions; what had Aiden said that caused that.

"Donna." Harvey croaked toward the intercom. Donna looked over at her boss who was leaning over the large desk coughing heavily. Donna nodded coming over and pulling the door open. She then took Aiden out of the room while Harvey tried to compose himself. Aiden shuffled forward and followed Donna back to her desk. She sat in the chair as Aiden looked off to the side, trying not to look at his father through the glass.

"Aiden, why don't you go find Louis?" Donna suggested. "He loves to see you." Donna encouraged by giving Aiden a small push down the hallway. Aiden nodded and walked slowly down through the narrow passage to the other senior partner's office. Aiden sighed sadly and walked into the office. Louis was sitting at his desk, also working on some papers. Aiden bounced forward, forgetting his musings up to the chair.

"Uncle Louis!" He crowed loudly. Louis winced at the sound and turned to give the child a glare.

"Oh, it's Harvey Jr." Louis deadpanned, taking particular joy when the Specter glare settled on him.

"I'm not Harvey Jr." Aiden gritted through his teeth petulantly adding a stamped foot on the ground. Louis rolled his eyes. "I don't like the name Harvey." Aiden added.

"Neither does Harvey." Louis shot back. Aiden huffed crossing his arms across his suit jacket. Aiden then decided on asking Uncle Louis his question.

"Uncle Louis? Can I ask a question?" Aiden asked lifting brown eyes to the senior partner. Louis scoffed.

"You just did." Louis pointed out. Aiden stamped his polished shoe against the carpet again.

"Uncle Louis!" Aiden whined. Louis chuckled.

"Ask away. It's not like I have any work to do." Louis said sarcastically.

"Great!" Aiden smiled. Louis rolled his eyes at the child's innocence.

"What is it?" Louis asked irritated playing with his stress balls as a precaution.

"What's sex mean?" Aiden asked. Louis' stress balls shot out of his hand and flew toward the many picture frames that housed his face knocking them over. He whirled around in the chair to face the younger Specter. Louis had no words for him as he looked into the innocent brown eyes of the child. He was not going to be responsible for corrupting the child, oh hell no. He could corrupt Harold for all he cared, because at the end of the day, Harold couldn't chop off his fingers for the sadistic pleasure of causing him pain. Which is what Harvey would do if he found out Louis told Aiden about sex. Louis was frantically contemplating what he would say to deflect the question when a savior with blonde curls walked quickly into his office.

"You wanted to see me Louis?" Harold asked timidly shuffling on the carpet. Louis nodded quickly and practically threw Aiden to the associate along with some folders.

"I need those done by four and take the kid and do something with him." Louis ordered turning back to his desk. Harold gaped for a moment and tried to stutter something out but Louis only pointed a finger to the door and Harold reluctantly took Aiden out of the room.

"Hi Harold!" Aiden said happily. Harold was one of Aiden's favorite people in the office; he was Uncle Mike's best friend and was always playing with him. Their favorite game was taking Uncle Mike's paperclips and throwing them at Kyle. Aiden didn't like Kyle.

"Hello Aiden." Harold said politely. While Aiden thought the world of Harold, Harold was afraid of the child. He was the child of Harvey Specter and Harold didn't want the responsibility of looking after him. Mike was always around when the boy came into the bullpen so it was okay, but right now Mike wasn't here and Harold didn't want to do anything that might get him killed by Harvey. Aiden held onto Harold's hand as they walked through the hallways.

"Harold, why is your hand all wet?" Aiden asked as they walked. Harold paused, slightly panicking. He started to speak for a moment, but stopped. This happened several times as they kept walking.

"I have an overactive sweat gland." Harold lied not wanting the toddler to know that his sweaty hands were caused by thinking about Harvey. Aiden nodded. He didn't know what that meant but Daddy told him to listen politely when someone talked and to nod. Harold and Aiden continued in silence down the hall toward the associate's office, otherwise known as the bullpen. Aiden noticed when they came into the large-cubicle-filled room that Mike was not there. That didn't do much to quell Harold's fears, it only intensified them. He sat in his creaky chair while Aiden stood by him looking around Harold's cubicle. Aiden then turned to ask Harold his question, maybe he would know.

"Harold what's sex?" Aiden asked. Harold looked frightfully at the child. Was this a test? Was this a plan from Harvey to get to him? Mike thought Harold was crazy but Harold could swear that Louis and Harvey were planning to trip him up somehow. It seemed like something the two senior partners would do for fun. Harold began to wheeze from the pressure in his chest. His asthma was acting up. Harold stood to search for his inhaler leaving Aiden in the bullpen alone. Aiden stood for a moment, wondering why no one was answering his question and leaving him while they went to act weird. He wondered if this is what being a grown up was like. Aiden shrugged and fixed his jacket like his father often did and set off through the bullpen, stopping only to move some files around on Kyle's desk, just for fun. He walked down the hall toward one of his other favorite people's office; Jessica Pearson. The managing partner was the only person Aiden knew beside Auntie Donnie that could make his father stop talking for a moment. Aiden liked it when Jessica came into Daddy's office and gave him what Aiden heard them say was a "pro-bono". Aiden knew that it had to be as bad as the spinach his dad would often try to get Aiden to eat because of the look on his father's face. However, unlike the spinach, which Aiden had to eat, his father would give Mike the folder that Jessica gave him. Aiden often thought it wasn't fair; when Aiden tried to give Mike his spinach, his father put him in time out; but when Daddy gave Mike the pro-bonos, Aiden didn't see Jessica put his father in time out. Aiden would do anything to see his father in a time-out._ Anything_. Little did he know that soon he would get his wish.

Aiden stopped outside Jessica's door and looked. The woman was sitting on the couch drinking from her tea cart, reading over the newspaper. Good. She wasn't busy. Aiden never saw Jessica much and when he asked his father, he was told that Jessica was really busy and only bothered Harvey when she needed something. Aiden pulled the door open and stepped inside, quickly climbing onto the couch. Jessica looked at the child amused.

"Well, hello Mr. Specter. How can I help you?" She asked playfully placing her cup onto the cart. Aiden smiled for a second and then became serious.

"I want to ask a question, but no one is answering it for me. So I want to ask you but you have to promise that you'll answer it." Aiden propositioned with the managing partner. Jessica took this in amused and nodded.

"Okay. Fire away." Jessica said crossing her legs.

"What's sex?" Aiden asked. Jessica's eyes widened slightly, her smiled becoming tightened.

"That's…an interesting question Aiden. Oh." Jessica looked at her watch. "I have to go see your father for something. This will only take a moment. But if you could Aiden, why don't you go see Mike or something." Jessica suggested standing. Aiden rolled his eyes, looking like his father for a moment before hopping down from the white couch and storming out of the room, Jessica at his heels. She stomped past him, long legs moving much faster than the little boy's and whisked herself down the hall toward the older Specter's office. Aiden cut off down another corridor and went into the bullpen again. This time, however, Harold was missing and Mike was sitting at his desk. Aiden brightened again and came to the blonde's chair.

"Hi Uncle Mike!" Aiden yelled. Mike took out the earbuds and looked at the child.

"Hi there. Haven't seen you today. How are you?" Mike asked happily. Aiden's face fell as he remembered the events that had transpired that day.

"It's not good Uncle Mike." Aiden responded looking at the ground. Mike's eyebrows rose in curious wonder.

"What's the matter Aiden?" Mike asked putting his highlighter down.

"No one's answering my question." Aiden complained allowing the Italian leathered shoe meet the floor of the bullpen in anger. Mike chuckled.

"I remember that feeling." Mike sympathized patting the young boy's shoulder. Aiden shuffled over to Mike and clambered onto the man's long legs.

"What did you do?" Aiden asked. Mike smiled.

"I went to the encyclopedia and read about it." Mike admitted. Aiden's face fell.

"Oh, I can't read well like you." Aiden admitted. Mike chuckled.

"Not everyone can be like me Aiden." Mike said. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Can you answer my question?" Aiden asked hopefully. Mike nodded.

"I think so. Why do _you_ think so?" Mike asked playfully tickling the sides of the younger Specter.

"Because you're Uncle Mike and you know everything about everything!" Aiden giggled. Mike nodded.

"That's right, so fire away." Mike offered. Aiden sucked in a breath.

"What's sex?" Aiden asked reluctantly thinking Mike would be like every other adult in the office and deflect the question.

Mike sat back, obviously shocked by the question that came out of the four-year-old's mouth but he didn't make a move to dismiss it. He thought about it for a moment, recalling when he was a child and he had the same curious nature as Aiden. He even asked the same question. Everyone had wanted to push it away and under the rug. But not Grammy. Grammy had sat Mike down and told him that his question was not an appropriate topic of conversation for them at the moment and that he should wait until he was older for that talk. Mike had begrudgingly accepted but he then went off and read up on it. He didn't want that for Aiden but he was unsure of what he should say. He sighed.

"Aiden. That is not something for us to talk about now." Mike said. Aiden slumped against Mike's chest in defeat. Mike pulled the boy's head off of his chest and looked in the brown eyes. "I'm not sure how to talk to you about what you asked. But there is someone that can help us. Do you want me to help you?" Mike asked. Aiden nodded quickly, just wanting someone to answer him. Mike smiled and lifted him up. He then walked out of the bullpen and to the desk of the one person that could help them.

"No Mike, he doesn't want to see you right now." Donna said not looking up from her computer.

"I'm not here to see Harvey, I'm here to see you and ask for your awesome services." Mike said placing Aiden to lean on the wall. Donna looked up.

"Aiden! There you are." Donna said relieved.

"You didn't know where he was?" Mike asked. Donna glared at him.

"I sent him to Louis; he ended up at Jessica's. She's in there right now, ripping into Harvey." Donna said cocking a head to the office.

"Oh really?" Mike asked looking into the office. She was right, there was Jessica and Harvey and they looked to be in the middle of a heated argument. Harvey's face clearly seen and he was blushing. Mike looked shocked and then back at Donna.

"I guess this has something to do with why I'm here." Mike surmised. He then looked at Aiden. "Time to shine bud. Ask Donna." Mike pushed. Aiden wiggled on the wall and then looked at Donna.

"Auntie Donnie, what's sex?" Aiden asked imploringly. Donna cocked an eyebrow at Aiden.

"Sweetheart, where did you hear that word?" Donna asked curiously. Aiden wiggled on the wall again.

"I heard someone say it when I was on the potty. They said it was good so I wanted to know what it is. Is it like candy, or new toys; those are good right?" Aiden strung together logically. Donna sighed and leaned over to the boy.

"Aiden. Sex is something that adults do. Are you an adult?" She asked. Aiden shook his head. "Then maybe it's not time for you to know yet. When you get bigger, daddy will tell you all about sex."

"Why daddy? Uncle Mike knows everything about everything." Aiden said. Donna laughed.

"Because it's a special talk that daddies give their sons. Mike isn't your daddy." Donna reasoned. Aiden nodded thoughtfully.

"So I should ask daddy, when? When I'm six?" Aiden asked.

"Try sixteen." Donna suggested. Aiden's eyes practically bugged out of his skull in shock.

"But that's forever! It's like…a bazillion years away!" Aiden complained. Donna laughed.

"Trust me, you can wait." Donna teased. Aiden huffed and crossed his hands in a manner that had been seen on Harvey once before; during the other time. Donna laughed as she heard Harvey stutter from inside the office. "Let's go tell Jessica that daddy has not been doing anything inappropriate in front of your innocent eyes." She said to Aiden. Aiden nodded smiling. Donna lifted Aiden off of the wall and crossed to the door of the office. She smiled to Mike, non-verbally telling him his duties were finished. Mike saluted and walked to the bullpen. He knew Donna could fix it. After all, Mike may know everything about everything, but Donna knew everything. Period.

After successfully convincing Jessica that Harvey was not having sex in front of his son, she left but not before punishing Harvey. Harvey was to do four pro-bono's that month, from start to finish, by himself. He had explicit orders to not contact or pawn them off on Mike who had been told of the senior partner's punishment. Harvey began to interrogate the associates to find out which one had been the one to talk about inappropriate things in the work place. Louis helped and while Harvey wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed working with Louis, just a little. He now saw why Louis liked to be in charge of the associates; it was fun torturing them. He was only upset he had one associate, the one associate with a lip and a backbone.

It turns out the culprit was Kyle. As if Harvey didn't see that coming; Kyle was a bragger, of course his sexual conquests would find their way into the workplace. Harvey was exceptionally gleeful when doling out the verbal pain to Kyle. He saw that Aiden too, was enjoying himself. Harvey smirked. That's his boy.

Later that evening, Harvey was still in the office working on the punishment Jessica gave him when heard snoring coming from the other side of the office. He looked up and saw Aiden, the little monster that caused this punishment, sleeping on the couch, thumb forever locked in his mouth. His heart melted at the sight and he sighed. He couldn't stay mad at the little brat, not when he looked like that. His son meant the world to him, even if he caused Jessica to punish him. The first four years of Aiden's life were fun. Harvey was looking forward for whatever came next.

The sex talk could wait though. For a long time.

* * *

The next chapter will be Aiden's fifth Christmas with a bunch of love and shenanigans for all.

Please review.

KatrinaKaiba


	6. Trick or Treat

I know I said that the next chapter would be a Christmas one, but I decided to deviate from that plan. It will still be up tomorrow but I wanted to dedicate this to the victims of Sandy.

Hurricane Sandy hit really hard in NYC. Many of my friends have lost almost everything and in some cases everything. This was a difficult chapter to write because I didn't know how to make Aiden have a great Halloween. I hope this is acceptable.

This is dedicated for 1stbonesfan who requested Aiden's first Halloween. I hope this is pleasing to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 10 months old (Set right after Little Harvey Specter)

It was unsure with the aftermath of Hurricane Sandy if there was to be Halloween this year. It was unsure if Harvey would even have work, but both events did end up happening. The world continued to turn in the face of destruction. Jessica had sent out a mass email to the firm stating that if it were possible to come down to work, then do so but if not, reply back. Harvey was tempted but Jessica knew where he lived and yeah, Harvey did have to go to work. Jessica also stated that to keep spirits up come down in costume since it was Halloween and the office party would go on as scheduled. Harvey rolled his eyes at that part but shrugged and got a costume anyway. He needed to look like he cared because it was Aiden's first Halloween and Donna would kill him. Harvey had just won custody of the child two weeks ago and wanted to make up for the lost nine months of the child's life. Donna had insisted taking Aiden trick or treating around the neighborhood and Harvey staunchly refused, using the infant's age as a reason; he couldn't eat candy. Then he used work as an excuse but Donna told him that Jessica would give him time off if he asked, or if she asked, either way it could happen. Sandy had been a destructive blessing Harvey ironically thought. The destruction of the storm had allowed a rumor to churn through the city, saying that Halloween should be postponed until Friday or the following Monday, like New Jersey. However nothing came out of the mayor's office and Halloween was to be October 31st as usual.

He told Donna the baby wouldn't be going trick or treating because of the fact Harvey had to move back into his office; it was cleared out in preparation for the storm, in case it got really bad. Harvey hadn't complained as much as Louis had; he realized that the things he left in his office cost more than his paycheck, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Little work was done that day, most of it being grunt work done by the associates in the bullpen. Mike was the exception of course and was requested to help Harvey reconstruct his office since the man could tell anyone exactly where something was to be placed. Donna could as well but she was needed to reconnect with the many clients whose meetings were displaced due to the storm.

Harvey stood in his office looking at the bare shelves that once housed his records and noting with glee that they were being put back. He heard the clack of heels against the floor.

"Donna, that better be some caffeine because I need it and…you're not Donna," he turned halfway through his statement to look at who he thought was Donna but found another oddly placed thing in the room. Mike was standing there but not as Harvey would think the young associate would be. "You're wearing a skirt." Harvey noted.

Indeed he was; he was wearing a short black skirt that barely covered his toned thighs. Harvey's eyes traveled up to view the white sleeveless collared shirt covered by a sequined black vest. Mike was wearing heels on his feet and a blonde wig on his head.

"What are you?" Harvey asked curiously. Mike sighed and Harvey took this moment to realize that the man was wearing makeup as well.

"A hooker. A la Julia Roberts' style in _Pretty Women_." Mike told him embarrassed. Harvey smirked.

"Lose a bet?"

"Kyle. Don't ask." Mike warned. Harvey nodded and turned away. Donna chose this moment to weigh in.

"Don't even Harvey, I remember the Halloween of 2003 when you lost that bet to Louis and had to dress up as—" She began before receiving a cautionary glare from Harvey.

"You finish that statement and you never get another Marni bag ever again." Harvey said threateningly. Donna cocked her eyebrow and then turne d to Mike.

"Frank-n-furter."

"Black curls and all?" Mike sniggered. Donna nodded. Harvey glared.

"I hate you all."

"So what are you supposed to be Harvey?" Mike asked coming to stand next to his boss. Mike took in the other man's costume. It was a complete black suit, but instead of a black suit jacket, the other man was wearing a long black overcoat, the type that Harvey would wear in the rain. Everything was black including his shoes and the domino mask across his eyes and…was that a black fedora on his head? A red tie was the only color to be found on the outfit.

"You can't guess?" Harvey asked him incredulously. Mike looked over him, trying to see if he missed anything. He didn't think so. Harvey sighed irritated. "The Spirit? The comic book character?"

"Oh!" Mike exclaimed, getting it then narrowing his eyes. "But the Spirit didn't wear black, he wore blue."

"I liked the movie outfit better. Much more snazzy." Harvey defended turning back to the records. Mike rolled his eyes; of course Harvey would base his costume choice on looks not authenticity. Mike moved and grabbed some of the records placing them on the shelves in their proper sections.

It took all of three hours to complete the transition of object placement in the office. Harvey looked around and nodded happily, everything where it was supposed to be. Mike sat on the couch, thankfully remembering to keep his legs closed as he crossed his ankles.

"Why do you have to be so anal-retentive?" Mike groaned as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Harvey slapped his bare thigh causing the man to jerk up from the sting. "Ow," he cried rubbing at the reddening mark.

"That's why."

"I don't see how my thigh burning explains your anal-retentiveness." Mike said annoyed as the red mark burned against his hand. Harvey sat down in his chair without a sound and pulled open his laptop.

"Don't you have to go do grunt work, lowly-one?" Harvey asked snidely as Mike stood up shakily on his heels.

"I could, but then I have to go into the pit with the others and that would be annoying."

"Well, I'm punishing you, so go." Harvey said pointing to the door. Mike groaned but shuffled out, not trusting his own legs to support him on those deathtraps that women called shoes. Harvey chuckled as he left beginning to start some of the work he had set aside before the storm.

A few more hours had past and it was getting closer and closer to the office party. No one bothered him all day, and for which he was grateful. The clock hands slowly turned in their perpetual dance, gliding past the ticks and lines and numbers to indicate the concrete thought of time. Harvey sighed, thinking that he was decadently solicitous when bored. A knock on his door and a bright smile pulled him from his thoughts and brightened his dreary day. Harvey stood up and went to the door to greet his visitors.

"My chubby pumpkin." Harvey said happily. Aiden lifted his arms and stretched toward Harvey, clearly wanting the man to take him from Donna's arms, cooing the long vowel sound "e". Harvey had figured out that Aiden made that noise when he wanted something from Harvey specifically; it was like Aiden was calling him. Natalie, his niece the teacher, told him that Aiden was probably trying to discern the sounds from 'daddy' and ending up just saying the final sound. The boy was not dressed in a suit for once, but in a bright orange jack-o-lantern pumpkin costume complete with an orange cap, a green stem sewn to the top of the cap. Harvey took the boy from Donna and Aiden instantly was glued to his tie, grabbing the satiny fabric and shoving it into his mouth. Harvey sighed and pulled the boy's hands off the tie.

"No, pumpkins can't eat ties; especially ones this expensive." Harvey admonished the boy. Aiden pouted and rested his head against Harvey's chest. Harvey chuckled and rocked from side to side instinctively, silently apologizing to the infant. Donna shook her head at the scene. She would never have believed this possible; she had thought Harvey wouldn't connect and fall in love so deeply with the boy, but he had, as usual, surpassed everyone's expectations and could now but 'kick-ass father' on his resume. This was a picture moment and Donna was happy she always had her phone on her. She quickly snapped the picture and ignored Harvey's glare as she sauntered back to her desk. Harvey rolled his eyes and turned into his office, placing Aiden on the floor as he sat on the couch. The baby tried to move forward but found himself falling because of his large spherical costume impeding his movement. Harvey chuckled a bit at the his son's tenacity, Aiden trying three more times before giving up and rolling onto his back, big brown eyes staring at his father. Harvey turned his head slightly to align his face so that Aiden was looking at his face correctly. He smiled at the child who gladly smiled back with a small grunt. That was another of Aiden's quirks; he communicated with grunts, different pitches and varying inflections but they all were small 'ehh's as he tried to move around the condo. Harvey found it odd, but at least Aiden was trying. He had to decipher many different sounds and finally managed to make a mental note of all the different ones and various meanings in the day to day workings of the mind of Aiden Montgomery; a side note to mention that Aiden was in the process of getting his name changed finally. The thought made Harvey smile which caused Aiden to smile again. The infant was wiggling across the floor on his back, trying to get to his father's shiny dress shoes. Harvey leaned down and pulled the boy up onto his lap. Aiden, startled by the movement, cooed in his father's arms before being placed down. Harvey bounced a little, playing with the boy before getting an idea. Aiden could still trick or treat, in the office. Not much work was really being done anyway and the other partners and offices liked seeing the infant, even if they tried to hide it—that was meant for you Louis.

Harvey stood up and propped Aiden onto his hip starting down the hallway. Donna smiled as he walked down the hall with the infant starting their door to door parade.

Harvey quickly sped through the offices of other partners that he didn't particularly like to chat with. The same went for the paralegals and the senior associates. Aiden was given little candies as presents and was cooed and fawned over. Aiden took all the attention in stride, smiling and happily vocalizing. Harvey shook his head; there was no doubt that Aiden was his child, the little attention-hog.

Harvey finally came down to the main offices that housed people that he could stand to be in a room with for more than ten seconds—except for Louis but Aiden had taken a liking to the short scheming senior partner so Harvey had to tolerate his presence. Harvey came to the glass door hiding the miserly senior partner and knocked politely. Louis looked up and rolled his eyes when he caught Harvey's gaze. Harvey smirked and pushed the door open walking into the office and up to the desk of the little man. Harvey took in his costume, or lack thereof. Louis was wearing a black suit, similar to the ones he would wear during the week and simply placed a pair of cat ears on his head. Harvey scoffed.

"The point of Halloween is to dress in a costume. Unless you're trying to be me in pair of cat ears in which case, you missed the mark completely." Harvey snarked playfully. Louis eyes rolled again as he closed the tome he was reading.

"Halloween is a dumb holiday for little brats to gain large quantities of candy and run around scaring people or defacing property." Louis sneered back at the other senior partner. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Did kids throw eggs at your house when you were a child Louis?" Harvey asked. Louis glared and that was the only answer Harvey needed.

"That's not the point. So to placate Jessica, I'm a cat, in a suit." Louis explained before re-opening his book to continue reading. Harvey looked at him and pulled Aiden in front him. Aiden dangled from his father's strong hands in front of the miser. Louis felt the staring and looked up.

"Hello Harvey jr." Louis said. Aiden brightened, since he was too innocent to realize that Louis was mocking him, and began cooing at the man.

"'is, 'is." The baby babbled with a purpose. Louis looked at the boy's father for a translation.

"He's saying your name, or his variant in any case. He started that after the case when you walked away from him."

"So he wants to get my attention."

"Yeah, because he can't say trick or treat yet." Harvey goaded. Louis glared harder at the taller man.

"I don't leave candy in my office. If you want to get candy, go see your little associate; he has a drawer-full."

"We'll get there evertually but don't lie to me."

"How am I lying?"

"I know you have something hidden in your desk; I did work next to you for three years after all." Harvey said placing Aiden back onto his hip, propping his hand on the unoccupied one in a clear gesture of superiority. The harshness of Louis' stare did not lessen. Harvey leaned forward and if his son wasn't currently propped up the man would be using his hands to hold his weight to get closer to the other man. "Maybe some…raspberry bran bars?" Harvey drawled, taking complete joy in seeing the panicked look cross the other man's features.

"How did you know?"

"Oh it doesn't matter how I know, it matters _that_ I know."

Louis looked to the side for a second. "What do you want?"

"Bran bar."

"Go to the kitchen."

"No, I want one of yours." Harvey protested. Louis let out a sharp breath through his nose. He then glared at the child on Harvey's hip and threw open one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a light pink foil wrapped object and thrusted it into Harvey's face.

"Get out."

"Happy Halloween!" Harvey crowed as he straightened and turned to the door.

"By the way." Louis called out as the brunette placed his hand on the door. Harvey turned back. "I know that Harvey jr is a pumpkin but what are you supposed to be? Dick Tracy?" Louis asked.

"The Spirit." Harvey replied. Louis scoffed and began to chuckle.

"You look nothing like The Spirit." He said between giggles. Harvey glared and stormed out of the office. He moved toward the bullpen and walked in seeing the other associates stop and stare as he came in. He ignored them and moved to Mike's desk, the other man still in drag and working. He tapped the man's wall to alert Mike of Harvey's presence. Mike looked up and saw Aiden which immediately brightened his day. Mike shuffled around the cubicle wall, nearly crashing into Aaron as he ran to get to the child.

"Hi there!" Mike cooed poking at Aiden's nose. Aiden cocked his head, trying to determine who this person in front of him was. Mike was taken aback. "Aiden, its Uncle Mike." He told the baby, his voice tinged with hurt.

"You're in drag; he's never seen you in drag before." Harvey explained, not liking the pitiful look on his associate's face.

"Oh, yeah, forgot." Mike said dumbly. Harvey chuckled. Mike turned and leaned over the wall to grab something off his desk. He handed it to Harvey. Harvey looked sideways at it and then back at Mike.

"What's this?" Harvey asked holding

"Its Pańska skórka—The Lord's Crusts. It's a Polish candy sold by All Saints Day and All Souls Day. It's not really Halloween candy but it's the only thing I can make." Mike explained causing Harvey's eyebrows to shoot up.

"_You_ made _these_." Harvey said incredulously. Mike blushed and nodded. "Are they poisoned?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yes, Harold ate a few and he's still alive, right Harold?" He turned to his partner in the bullpen who looked up with wide eyes, having been caught eating one of the candies in question. Harold nodded.

"They taste like the ones my babcia made when I was little." Harold commented fondly. Mike smiled then looked back at Harvey.

"See." Mike crossed his arms over the slight protrusions in his shirt—the kid really went all out Harvey thought, popping one of the candies in his mouth. He chewed the toffee-like candy for a moment deciding if he indeed liked it.

"It's good." Harvey commented. Mike's smile widened and his eyes were glistening.

"Thanks." Mike breathed out, letting out a breath of air that he had been holding.

"I didn't know you were Polish." Harvey told him. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, grammy was before she married Grandpa Jimmy. She taught me how to do make those shortly after my parents died. It gave us something to do and I still make them every year, even when she was in the home and now that she's gone." Mike remarked and Harvey could detect the sadness in his associate's voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Harvey shifted Aiden's weight against his hip and thought for a moment.

"Hey." He called to Mike who was staring off to the side in thought bringing the blue eyes back to earth. Mike looked at him curiously. "If you want…you can teach Aiden." He offered. Mike's eyes brightened with happiness.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't have many traditions and until you have your own children, you can use mine." Harvey said, trying to sound nonchalant but he knew that Mike could see through it. Mike smiled.

"Thank you." Mike said softly. Harvey smiled and looked at Aiden who was now trying to look at the cap on his head, clearly straining his eyes, if the fists that rubbed into the orbs was any indication. Harvey chuckled.

"I'm going to see Jessica now. I'll be by later." Harvey said beginning to walk out toward the hall that led to the managing partner's office. Aiden cooed with each confident step since it caused the baby to bounce slightly against the strong bone. Harvey came to the door and walked in, not allowing her any pleasantries because she would just reply that he sucked at them.

"Good afternoon Jessica." Harvey said coming to sit next to her on the couch. She looked up from some of her documents to see her protégé and his son on the crème couch next to her.

"Hello, Dick Tracy." She said playfully, fully knowing what he went as but wanting to tease him. Harvey rolled his eyes and placed Aiden next to him.

"It's The Spirit…and really? No one got it? I look _exactly_ like The Spirit." Harvey complained. Aiden let out an agreeing screech at his father's tone. "See, he got it." Harvey pointed to the pumpkin. Jessica chuckled and gave Aiden a finger to play with.

"Oh, stop Harvey; you don't really care about Halloween." Jessica chastised him gently, her attention on the baby next to her. "He makes a great pumpkin."

"That's because he's a chubby little thing." Harvey said, a pout evident in his tone, he was still sore about his failed costume. Jessica looked at him.

"Don't take out your feelings against your son." Jessica admonished.

"He _is_ chubby." Harvey said accusatory pointing at the pumpkin. Jessica took the baby gently onto her lap.

"You aren't chubby," she told the baby who was cooing from the attention. "You're a good sized baby and daddy's just jealous because no one knew who he was."

Harvey rolled his eyes and slumped against the couch irritated. Jessica chuckled and continued to talk to the baby and play with him and Aiden was grateful for the attention.

"We have to get going soon Aiden." Jessica said to the baby who vocalized intently.

"Where's your costume?" Harvey asked, still a little annoyed.

"In the closet. I'll change in a moment, if you take your son." Jessica said pointedly, pushing the baby over to his father, who took him and stood.

"What are you?"

"Mother Nature." Jessica replied going to her closet to take out her costume. It was a white and plum colored dress that reached the floor. It had green colored vines that were wrapped around the fabric. Harvey nodded and turned to leave Jessica and her costume alone.

The party was a success for the most part. Everyone had a good time despite the dreary aftermath of Hurricane Sandy. Aiden won first prize for the children's costume contest and surprisingly, Donna won for the adults, but that was because she wore the clingiest leather costume he ever saw. She swore she was Cat Woman but Harvey thought she just added the ears in the end and she was really a dominatrix. She even had the whip ready at all times and was lightly paddling people in the back when they walked by. That's why Harvey sat the entire time. Aiden was returned to him by Mike and the baby looked about ready to pass out. Harvey smiled.

Maybe the baby would sleep in tomorrow, unlikely but he could hope.

* * *

I know this was not quite what some were probably expecting but I am pleased with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it too.

KatrinaKaiba


	7. The Contract

So in the spirit of Christmas-see that's the joke because it's November 4th but all the Christmas decorations are out- here's a lovely Christmas with the boys and Mike and Donna.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 5 years old.

Christmas with the Specters was always an interesting experience; depending on what year you witness. When they spent Christmas in New York, the experience consisted of going to the Pearson Law Firm Annual Non-Denominational Party; named so by Louis, who was Jewish. An extremely large Christmas tree would be bought somewhere on Long Island and carried into the 86th street condo by Mike and Harvey. It would then be decorated by Harvey, Donna, Mike and Aiden with Donna and Mike squabbling about the amount of tinsel needed for the tree; Donna preferred a Christmas tree that shone like a diamond, Mike didn't. Harvey and Aiden have long since tuned them out and hung ornaments along the branches. Aiden's favorite part was putting candy canes on the tree; he always managed to take one away while Harvey wasn't looking at him. They would go out to dinner Christmas Eve and open one present each; Aiden would open one from Harvey and Harvey would open one from Aiden. Christmas day was spent with the rest of his extended family and opening more presents.

This year was another year in New York. Harvey's brother Alex would be coming down with his family Christmas Day. Aiden was excited. He loved seeing his uncle and was upset that he lived so far away in Canada. He could hardly contain his excitement and he spent most of his time bouncing around the apartment. It got so bad that Harvey told Aiden that if he continued with the shenanigans; yes Harvey said shenanigans; that Aiden wouldn't be coming to the party at the firm. Aiden stopped immediately after that. That was another thing Aiden was looking forward to, the party at the firm. It was always a fun affair, everyone looking like they got along for more than ten minutes. Of course, the fun was always fueled by a generous amount of alcohol, but Aiden wouldn't find that fact out until he was eleven. Aiden stopped and sat down on the couch patiently trying to wait out the minutes, the hours until the party started.

"Daddy." Aiden called. Harvey looked up from his laptop that was stationed on his desk.

"Aiden." Harvey responded. Aiden straightened a little on the couch cushion.

"Can I give Uncle Louis his gift now?" Aiden asked blinking innocently. Harvey sighed.

"Louis doesn't celebrate Christmas, Aiden, so he shouldn't get a present." Harvey explained. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, he celebrates Hanukkah, they have eight days of presents. I learned it in school." Aiden drew out impatiently.

"Hanukkah passed already, you missed it." Harvey deadpanned starting to type again.

"Daddy!" Aiden complained loudly banging a fist on the leather chair causing his father to glare at him over the plastic screen. Aiden's face fell into a pout.

"Daddy, this is why the Grinch turned on the Who's and hated Christmas." Aiden said sadly.

"Aiden," Harvey began softly, "The Grinch wasn't Jewish either." Harvey finished barely containing his smirk. Aiden huffed and dropped down from the couch storming out of the room, his little pinstripe tie fluttering behind him. Aiden finished buttoning his jacket as he stomped past Donna's desk down the hall. Donna watched as the little Specter was weaving through the other people as he angrily sped down the hall. Donna looked into the room at Harvey who was chuckling.

"That was cold Harvey." Donna commented. Harvey was still chuckling as he gave his response.

"He set himself up for that one." Harvey said between chuckles. Donna rolled her eyes straightening the green strap of her Christmas dress.

"He's trying to be culturally sensitive, something you should take a note from." Donna scolded.

"Hey, I remembered to bow to the Shinji Corporation president this time." He reminded her. Donna laughed.

"Yes, but you insulted the president of Phyrus remember?" Donna said.

"I didn't know he was a vegetarian." Harvey defended himself.

"Yes you did because I told you. You still took him to Uncle Jack's Steakhouse." Donna accused him. She saw him nod thoughtfully in his chair. Harvey stood and came up to the desk.

"Then I just didn't like him." Harvey admitted sharing a look with Donna, amusement dancing in his eyes. Donna shook her head and turned back to her work after watching Harvey follow his son through the hallway.

Aiden cut through the associate's bullpen quickly, glancing at the older men and women working diligently, trying to finish their work before the Christmas holiday. Aiden saw Mike bent over his work counter, earbuds in his ears, highlighting the page in front of him. On the other side Harold was working as well, sipping a cup of coffee between each sentence. Aiden quickly went down the passage until he reached the opening into the other hallway. He crossed over to the glass door of Louis' office, sparing a smile for Norma who was working at her desk. She smiled back as he opened the office door and stepped inside.

"Uncle Louis." Aiden called politely. He was five now and five year olds were not to scream out their arrival upon entering a room. Louis looked up at the kindergartener who came to the side of his desk, looking every bit like Harvey Specter's son; clean, crisp, tailored suit that fit the child perfectly down to the black polished shoes on his feet. His blonde hair was gelled back on top of his head, brown eyes clearly seen. Louis rolled his eyes and turned the chair slightly to look at the boy.

"What do you want Harvey Jr?" Louis asked sneering. Aiden sighed and glared at him, still emulating his father.

"It's _Aiden_, not Harvey." The boy bit out at the senior partner. Louis chuckled.

"If you keep looking like that, it might as well be." Louis commented off-handedly. Aiden huffed but nothing else. "You're also deflecting. You didn't answer my question." Louis said.

"I got you a Hanukkah gift." Aiden said simply pulling out something from behind his back. Louis looked strangely at the gift and then back to the child. Aiden cocked his head at Louis' reaction.

"Did I say it wrong? Daddy and Auntie Donnie told me that it was Chanukah." Aiden repeated with a heavy emphasis on the beginning 'ch' sound. Louis rolled his eyes.

"You said it fine." Louis assured him but his eyebrows cocked in confusion, "but, Hanukkah ended four days ago."

"I know but I was in school. I don't get off on Hanukkah." Aiden explained as if it was common knowledge that Browning was in session during the Jewish Holiday. Louis sighed. "Do you want your present or not?" Aiden asked him. Louis nodded to satisfy the child. Aiden smiled and handed him the gift. It was wrapped with classy wrapping paper, Louis noted. He snorted, of course Harvey had the most expensive paper to wrap his equally expensive gifts with; not that Louis receives presents from Harvey. Louis ripped the paper and that there were a few pieces of paper underneath the shiny wrapping. He took the out and saw the childish drawings that Aiden presented him with. On each of the pictures was a figure dressed in some outlandish costumes that seemed…familiar to Louis. He looked at Aiden who was shuffling on the carpet, biting his lip. Why was he so nervous?

"Um…I'm not used to looking at children's drawings; unless you count Mike and Harold's handwriting. What is this?" Louis asked trying to choose the right words. He had seen one of the other partner's nieces take out an associate's kneecap when the associate asked off-handedly if the child's drawing was of a cat. It was obviously not a cat; Louis thought when he heard the screaming taking place. Aiden sighed sadly, thankfully not looking like he was going to hurt Louis.

"It's supposed to be you. You're wearing different costumes from Shakespeare plays. Auntie Donnie helped me. She gave me the costumes on printer paper to copy from. I'm not that good at drawing." Aiden admitted. Louis' eyes widened at Aiden's explanation. Aiden drew…_him_ as…Louis was flipping through the pages; Hamlet, Henry the IV, Romeo, Julius Caesar…

"King Leer?" Louis asked holding up a picture for Aiden to see. Aiden blushed and nodded, suddenly looking very unlike his father. Louis smiled. "You remembered?" He asked. Aiden nodded.

"You told me that it was your favorite. You also told me you once quoted it to get me to stop crying." Aiden recalled. Louis nodded thoughtfully. That was the first time he formally met Aiden, when Mike was punishing Harvey for something. He never did find out why. Louis looked at the child with a smile.

"Thank you. This is the best Hanukkah gift I've ever gotten." Louis says gratefully. Aiden smiles back.

"You mean it?" He asks quietly. Louis nods.

"Yes…Aiden." Louis says after a moment. Aiden gasps.

"You called me Aiden." He breathes out. Louis splutters for a moment at the raw emotion in the child's brown eyes.

"Don't get used to it. And don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold Harvey Jr." Louis warns him. Aiden giggles and walks to the senior partner, throwing his arms around him. Louis stiffened and then hugged Aiden back.

Little did Louis know that this whole encounter was being recorded. Harvey chuckled as he took in the scene through his phone. He silently thought blackmail as he turned off the video recorder and walked back to his office to show Donna. This was too good not to share.

Harvey watched as the occupants at the party were enjoying themselves. They took in food, music and drink with flair, as was how things were done at Pearson Law Firms. Harvey sighed as he drank his first and only glass of malt that night. It did him no good to become completely drunk at the party since he still needed to make sure he and Aiden could get home. Maybe he would be able to get properly trashed when Aiden was a teenager, Harvey thought bitterly taking a sip of the alcohol that he ordered with ice. He looked up to survey the floor and saw Mike talking over in the corner with Aiden. Harvey took the tumbler with him as he walked over to the pair.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked as he approached them. Aiden looked up quickly at his father's approaching footsteps, Mike glancing up as well.

"I'm giving Uncle Mike his present and winning our bet." Aiden gloated proudly.

"What? A bet?" Mike asked. Harvey sighed and nodded. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip before explaining.

"Aiden bet me that he would give you a book that you haven't read." Harvey said wearily, this night just dragged on and on.

"And if you won?" Mike asked.

"Aiden wouldn't bother me about that new toddler-sized toy car he wants." Harvey said. Mike nodded.

"And if Aiden wins?" Mike asked.

"Aiden gets the car. Donna made us sign a contract." Harvey took another sip of the alcohol. Mike nodded.

"So you're not going to get the car." Mike said anticipating the answer.

"There isn't a book you haven't read." Harvey said confidently. "None that Aiden could find at any rate." Harvey added. Mike nodded taking this time to open the gift. It was, unsurprisingly a book. Mike flipped it over and read the cover.

"'My Family' by Aiden Michael Specter." Mike read as he chuckled. Harvey's jaw almost dropped along with the glass in his hand. "This looks like a good book. Where did you get it?" Mike asked, rubbing the proverbial salt into Harvey's open wound.

"I wrote it." Aiden responded triumphantly.

"You wrote it? That's amazing. I have never read a book like this before." And there was the lemon juice. Harvey grimaced taking a gulp of the liquid, savoring be damned. Aiden giggled.

"You like it?" Aiden asked. Mike nodded again.

"I love it. I can't wait to read it." Mike said. "Did Donna help you?" He asked.

"Yep, she helped with the words and making it look like a book. Daddy, when am I getting the car?" Aided gloated looking at his father. If looks could kill, Mike would be dead five times over already.

"I'll get around to it. After all I did sign a contract." Harvey bit out defeated. Aiden smiled.

"So a contract makes you do whatever is on it?" Aiden asked. Harvey nodded tightly. Mike smiled.

"Aiden why don't we go to the bathroom?" Mike suggested thinking that he should get Aiden away from Harvey before Mike got hurt. Aiden nodded and followed quickly behind Mike. Harvey sighed looking at the tumbler, now half filled with glass.

He was going to need another drink.

Aiden and Harvey arrived home at close to midnight and Aiden went to sleep. Harvey took out another glass of his scotch and retired to his room. The next morning came and with it, a minor headache and a hyperactive child. Harvey groaned and went into the living room where Aiden was sitting on one of the white chairs waiting for his cereal. Harvey sluggishly grabbed the necessary items and placed them on the bar. He poured himself and Aiden cereal with milk and sat next to Aiden eating while the boy babbled about what they would do that day.

After a hot shower, two cups of coffee and two Advils later, Harvey was ready to take Aiden on their fun trip around the city. He and Aiden, along with Donna and Mike, would go pick up the rest of the gifts put on layaway, get them wrapped and have a truck take them back to the condo. Then the quartet went to Central Park and play in the snow, if there was any. If not, Mike and Aiden would run through the field while Donna and Harvey would sip from gourmet hot chocolate.

The next stop was Williamsburg, Brooklyn to The Most Holy Trinity Cemetery to visit the graves of Mike's parents and grandparents. It was a solemn occasion for them. Mike placed a small wreath in front of each gravestone and Aiden placed a flower underneath it. Donna took Aiden over to a big tree while Harvey and Mike stood side by side at the graves, just looking.

"She did like you." Mike commented. Harvey looked at him; Mike was just staring at the graves. "Grammy. You may have been a hardass, but she liked you. You changed my life and she was grateful. She wanted to thank you and teasing you was her way of doing that." Mike explained. Harvey nodded but didn't say anything. "You know." Mike said turning to him, facing him fully. "I once said that without Trevor we wouldn't have met?" Mike asked. Harvey nodded tensely; even after all these years that name never failed to get a rise out of him. "I've been thinking; I don't like the way that sounds. I think it's better to say that if it hadn't been for Grammy…you and I would never have met." Mike revised smiling. Harvey punched him in the arm playfully. They met Aiden and Donna over at the tree and continued on their adventure.

The day ended with them going to dinner and going back to the condo. Aiden ran into the living room and sat by the tree waiting patiently for his present. Harvey smiled as he put the coats on the rack and Mike and Donna sat on the couch. Harvey joined them after putting on a Christmas record from his collection. Aiden took a gift and handed it to Donna before sitting down. Donna took the gift and opened it. She pulled out a mug from the box and smiled.

"'Why should you listen to me?'" She read, "'Because I'm Awesome' who found this?" Donna asked. Aiden pointed at Mike who blushed. Donna smiled and kissed the kindergartener on the cheek before patting Mike's shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll use it every day. But Mike." She warned. "You still owe me coffee." Mike's face crumpled and Donna laughed again. Aiden had walked over to his father and gave him a present.

"This is yours." Aiden said simply. Harvey took it and handed a gift to Aiden.

"And this is for you." Harvey said. Aiden climbed up next to his father and opened his gift. He pulled out a box and lifted the flap. Aiden pulled a glove made of leather from the box and looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" Aiden asked. His father grabbed the gift and lifted Aiden's left hand. He put the glove on the hand and spoke.

"This is a baseball glove. It was mine when I was little. I'm giving it to you." Harvey explained. Aiden shook the glove and found it moved a lot.

"It's big." Aiden commented. Harvey laughed.

"You'll grow into it." Harvey promised him pulling his gift to him. He ripped the wrapping and took out the solitary piece of paper under it. He read the paper curiously and smiled lightly when he processed the professional writing.

"Aiden. Is this a contract?" He asked. Aiden nodded.

"Auntie Donnie helped me write it so that it sounded good." Aiden admitted. He crawled into Harvey's lap. "I signed it because you told me that a contract is only good when the two parties sign it." Aiden pointed to the large writing on the lower right hand corner. Harvey then noted the left hand corner directly adjacent to it was empty except for the typed font of his name.

"You really had to put Reginald, Donna?" Harvey turned his eyes to the woman who chuckled.

"It had to be official okay?" Donna defended putting two hands up. Harvey rolled his eyes and looked at his son.

"So this contract states that you promise you will love me forever and ever. Is that what I'm supposed to agree to?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." Aiden said nodding confidently.

"Even if the party of the first part, that's you, does things that the party of the second part, that's me, doesn't like and the first party goes into a time out, you state you will still love the second party?" Harvey asked playfully. Aiden looked at him curiously.

"I didn't write that." Aiden protested. Harvey laughed.

"As your lawyer, I'm trying to tell you the situations that this contract would have to be implemented for. As a formality." Harvey explained. Aiden sighed and glared at Harvey. Harvey ruffled the windswept hair. "I'm just playing."

"Are you going to sign it?" Aiden asked sadly thinking his father wasn't happy with gift. Harvey smiled and pulled out a pen. He signed the paper with a flourish and leaned back on the couch.

"I even signed it 'Harvey Reginald Specter' because this is a serious document." Harvey acknowledged. Aiden's eyes lit up and he hugged his father.

"This means you're going to love me forever?" Aiden asked in Harvey's ear.

"Yes, forever and beyond kid." Harvey said back.

Harvey would often think back to this moment many times. Especially when Aiden tested his patience. Especially when Aiden started pulling away as all teenagers do. Especially when Aiden wanted his advice over a frantic phone call. Especially when he, Harvey Specter, was in the hospital on a dark night, holding his first grandchild, a perfect little girl, and looking up into bright, proud, brown eyes that belonged to his son. He remembered this moment where he signed the best deal of his life.

He couldn't believe that the best closer in New York was just closed by a five-year-old.

* * *

So after all this time with a infant-toddler-young child Aiden, the next chapter will feature a teenage Aiden dealing with the most important problem a teenager can have-being in love with a girl. It was a good chapter to write and it should be up by Wednesday.

Feel free to review and such.

KatrinaKaiba


	8. Worries of a Teen In Love

Here's the next chapter and the first sighting of Teen Aiden! Yay! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and now Sammi.

* * *

Age: 16 years old

Aiden paced nervously behind a wall just outside the main hall of the Browning School. Aiden was nervous, he knew he shouldn't show it, after all his father, Harvey Specter, taught him that nerves were a way the other side knew you were unsure of yourself. Aiden couldn't help it. Today was the day. The big day. The day he had been waiting for his whole teenage life.

It hadn't always been like this. Aiden wasn't usually nervous about anything. He was known throughout the school as the 'calmest kid in Form III." There were only 100 students in the upper school so the moniker took him far. Aiden Specter was never nervous, not even when staring at a pitch going 65 mph or throwing to a batter whose slugging percentage was well over .300. Aiden Specter was never worried; not even when faced with a pop quiz in Ms. Conch's class; the quiz would be hard but Aiden didn't even sweat. Oh, would the school get a laugh out of finally seeing the boy be anxious. And what was worse; it was over the school play.

The school play that they did annually. Since there were only 100 boys in the upper school, they all helped out somehow. Some acted, some made scenery, some helped with costumes, some did lights and sound, and some helped the director and choreographer. Browning was a tight knit school and they were the best kind of family. However, since Browning was an all boys school, they did need help from outside forces, namely from an all girls school a few blocks away. St. Vincent Ferrer. The school had many talented girls that came down to help the Browning School during the festive drama months. The girls played, obviously, the female roles the boys couldn't play. The girls had become part of the family, helping out at some of the charity events the boys hosted and the boys began to help the girls with their community service events. It was a good marriage.

Aiden looked at the cork board again for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last then minutes. He was waiting for the cast list for the latest musical the Browning School was performing; Wicked. Aiden had seen it with his Aunt Donna some years ago. He liked it. His interest in performing had come from Aunt Donna and Uncle Louis, much to his father's chagrin. However, when it was apparent that Aiden liked both performing and baseball and devoted equal time to both, the matter was dropped. Aiden was spectacular, and how could he not be? He was Harvey Specter's son. It was expected that he was great at anything he did. It was also a part of him; Gordon Specter, Aiden's grandfather was a fabulous saxophone player during his time. Music was in his genes. He had no doubt that he got the role of Fiyero, the prince that falls in love with the Wicked Witch of the West. No that's not what he was nervous about. He was nervous because he really wanted one person to get Elphaba.

Her name was Samantha. Samantha Collins. She preferred to be called Sammi. She was also in Form III, or it's more common equivalent, junior year. She was also sixteen and she was pleasant to be around. She was a lithe girl, compared to Aiden, who was built similarly to his father. She was shorter than Aiden and had a pretty smile. Her hair, the color of chestnuts, was long and wavy down her back. It was a shame she kept it pulled up all the time. Her green-blue eyes shone when she laughed at something that was said. She had a pleasant sense of humor and joked easily with the boys. She had a fiery temper but she was mostly professional and would show her temper on the rare occasion someone was being rude. She was great to be around and Aiden enjoyed her company. She would be the perfect Elphaba. He had listened to her sing and she was a good actress.

Suddenly the wooden doors opened and Mr. Oakley came out. He put a paper on the cork board and walked away. Aiden looked down the halls, trying to see if anyone was out there with him. When he was satisfied no one was going to sneak behind him he walked over to the cork board and looked at the list.

Wicked Cast

Glinda Marjorie Feldman

Elpahba Samantha Collins

Fiyero Aiden Specter

Aiden contained a gleeful squeak. He did it. He was going to be opposite of Sammi in the play. He was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. Not even if Ms. Conch gave them ten pop quizzes.

The rest of the day flew by. Aiden picked up his script and giving Sammi a smile went out to where Ray was waiting for him. He smiled at Ray when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Sammi running toward him.

"Aiden!" She called pulling up to the car, her skirt fluttering in the wind slightly. Aiden pulled his eyes away from the fabric and forced himself to look in her eyes. "Congratulations! I'm so happy that you got Fiyero in the play. It's going to be fun!" She was literally glowing with excitement. Aiden tried to contain his excitement.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to working with you too. You've got a great voice." He complimented coolly. Sammi smiled brightly and punched his arm playfully.

"Stop that! You're making me blush." She joked. Aiden laughed.

"So, that's my mom. I just wanted to say that and now…I'm going. See you soon Aiden." Sammi said waving at him and Ray before going into the little white car down the block. Aiden watched her drive away. Aiden sighed contented before looking at the driver who was watching him amused.

"What?" Aiden asked snapping out of his daze. Ray chuckled.

"You've got it bad." Ray commented. Aiden blushed and spluttered a response.

"N…No I don't!" He exclaimed. Ray nodded emphatically.

"Yes you do. I've see that look before. She's a challenge and you want to win. Don't lie to me. I've been working for Harvey for twenty-five years and believe me; he's given that look to someone." Ray wagged a finger at Aiden

"Oh, yeah, who?" Aiden challenged irritated.

"The one person he could never have. As well as his biggest mistake." Ray replied cryptically. Aiden scoffed.

"Can we go now?" Aiden asked impatiently. Ray chuckled and opened the door for the young man. Aiden huffed as he sat down. Ray opened the driver's car door and sat down. He looked in the rearview mirror at the teen and saw that he was bright red, and not from the cold.

"Aiden, do you know this one? Decca records 1952. Famous trumpet player." Ray prompted. Aiden glared and crossed his arms.

"I don't know." Aiden said stubbornly. Ray smirked.

"Two to Tango, Louis Armstrong." Ray replied like it was the answer to the simplest question in the world. "'Takes two to tango, two to tango, two to really get the feeling of romance. Let's do the tango, do the tango, do the dance of love.'" Ray sang, gravelly voice and all.

Aiden was sure that someone could hear his strangled groan out of the car.

Ray pulled up to Pearson Specter in time for Aiden to all but tuck and roll out of the car and into the building. He rode the elevator up to the fiftieth floor in silence, thinking of how to kill Ray without really upsetting his father. By the time he reached the floor though, he had abandoned his plot since Ray was indispensible to Harvey and it wouldn't sit well if he died.

Aiden walked onto the linoleum floor, his shoes clicking with every step. He made his way down the hall to where his father's office was stationed. Since becoming managing partner five years ago, Harvey had since moved his office, Louis taking his old one. Harvey was in Daniel Hardman's old office and since then has tried to remove all influence of the founding partner from the room, beginning with the color of the walls. Aiden came up to Donna's desk, faithfully guarding the room from intruders. Aiden smiled when he came to the walls surrounding the awesomeness of the woman sitting in the chair.

"Hello Aunt Donna." Aiden called. Donna turned to him, her red hair flying around her back.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Specter." Donna said. Aiden smiled.

"Any messages for me?" He asked, getting into the character of a lawyer in no time. Donna looked through the paper slips on her desk for a moment.

"Mr. Specter, Adam Shapiro wants to know if you're free to play golf on Tuesday?" Donna asks. Aiden is thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell him I'll have to reschedule since I have play practice."

Donna brightened and fell out of her character. "Did you get the part?!" She asked hopefully.

"Was there any doubt, I'm Aiden Specter, I always get I want." Aiden said cockily.

"Did your lovely lady get the opposite role?" Donna asked slyly. Aiden blushed. "She did? That's great, oh, you and Sammi sharing a kiss under the spotlight, oh, so romantic."

Aiden stuttered for a moment at the remark. Well…shit. He didn't remember that Elphaba and Fiyero kissed in the show. Donna took in the reaction with joy.

"Oh this is your first kiss. That's adorable!" Donna gushed. Aiden's face fell and he stood there for a moment in shock. He then coughed and looked at Donna.

"When is my father free?" Aiden asked softly. Donna smiled.

"This evening at 7. You want me to pencil you in Mr. Specter?" She asked. Aiden nodded and walked off. Donna shook her head at the teen and began typing again.

Boys…she thought.

Aiden quickly came upon the glass walls of one Michael Ross, senior partner. He quickly closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair. Mike was sitting at the desk, his earbuds forever attached to his ears. Aiden could hear the music playing as if the man was still in the bullpen across the hall and not in his own office. Aiden tapped the desk, thinking the vibrations would alert the man to his presence. It didn't.

"Uncle Mike?" He called. No response. Aiden sighed exasperated and pulled out the white bud.

"Mike!" Aiden yelled. Mike's head shot up and looked at the teen.

"Harvey I told you I'd have it later…oh, you're not Harvey. Sorry kid, you bellow like your dad." Mike apologized.

"Yeah, I know, I need your help." Aiden said sighing, letting his body sink into a chair. Mike placed the pen onto the desk and leaned on the desk willing the boy to go on with his story silently. Aiden quickly explained what had happened that day and what Donna had said. Mike listened, as he always did, with an attentive ear. Mike sat back in his chair, deeply in thought.

"Aiden." Mike said after a while. "Why are you so nervous? It's just a theater kiss." Mike asked. Aiden's eyes practically fell out of his skull.

"Because, I really like her Uncle Mike. It's not just a kiss; it could define my entire future with her."

"Aiden, you're sixteen, you have plenty of time to formulate a future with a woman. It's not the end of the world." Mike relayed. Aiden scoffed.

"Uncle Mike, this is the girl of my dreams." He whined.

"Again, you're sixteen; every girl with a pulse is the girl of your dreams." Mike said. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand. This is my first kiss with a girl. I need to make it the best so that it blows all other kisses she's had out of the water." Aiden explained. Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"Aiden, if you're worried about the other kisses she's had, what do you think that says about her?"

"So if a girl goes around kissing other men she's a slut?" Aiden accused angrily. If Mike were still twenty-six he would've starting stuttering an apology he didn't mean. However, Mike was now forty-two and much, much wiser. After all, Harvey had taught him that.

"Aiden. You chose to take it that way. You're a smart boy. If she's kissing other guys, why should you expose yourself to her? If she's not, then don't worry about the kiss. It's natural to feel nervous but you have to be true to yourself." Mike lectured. Aiden crossed his arms petulantly as Mike's words penetrated his skull. He sighed and looked at the ground. Mike had crossed over to the teen and perched himself on the corner of his desk.

"Hey, you wanna help me though? I have some things that need to be filed and Alexandria is sick." Mike asked kindly. Aiden looked up and nodded. Mike smiled and pulled the files to him.

"Let's get to work." Mike said.

Seven o'clock rolled around quickly and Aiden set off to his father's office. Donna clicked the intercom.

"Mr. Specter, Mr. Specter is here to see you." Donna called. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Do you get some sort of pleasure saying that?" He asked.

"Of course." Donna replied seriously. Aiden strode past and walked into the office. Harvey was sitting behind his desk looking at his son as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Donna told me you're in the show. I'm proud of you Aiden." Harvey said once Aiden was settled. Aiden smiled at his father.

"Thanks dad."

"What's the matter?" Harvey said. Aiden sighed shaking his head.

"You're still so good at reading people." Aiden remarked.

"While that is one of my many talents, I don't have to be good to read you, you're my son. It's my job. Stop deflecting the question counselor." Harvey said pointing a finger at the teen. Aiden sighed.

"I just…I don't want to me mess up the kiss." Aiden admitted

"That all? You're a Specter. You were born to be a good kisser." Harvey said dismissively. Aiden sighed.

"Dad." Aiden whined. "Can you stop stroking your ego for a second and listen?" Aiden asked. Harvey looked at him and sighed. "Dad, I don't want to make myself a fool in front of Sammi."

"And you won't. You're going to practice. With her, without her. You'll practice until you get it right. Do you think I was just born able to close deals? I had to practice. Learn from others. You'll learn how to perfect your style of kissing. It's like anything else. However, I don't want you running around kissing girls. Use your hand." Harvey said. Aiden laughed.

"That's your advice. Could use a little work. Haven't had any practice since Uncle Mike became partner have you?" Aiden teased. Harvey threw a pen at his son who caught it. "You're getting old, dad." Aiden mocked. Harvey stood up and buttoned his jacket while he walked to the chair.

"I'm getting old? I'll have you know that this old dog can still…tickle you!" Harvey said suddenly grabbing his son's side. Aiden squeaked and tensed trying to get away from his father's fingers.

"Dad!" Aiden gasped out. "S-stop!" He laughed as his father continued the merciless tickling. Aiden gasped out his breaths and Harvey stopped after a few more movements. Harvey collapsed in the chair next to his son and watched as Aiden caught his breath. They smiled at each other. "Thanks dad." Aiden said. Harvey nodded.

"You're welcome Aiden." Harvey said patting his son's shoulder.

Aiden felt a little better. Practice huh? He and Sammi might have to set up a few outside practices in that case.

* * *

Next chapter we travel back to toddler Aiden as per a request from a review for LHS. We won't see a teenage Adien for a long while after this. :(. Review if you enjoyed. I love to hear feedback.

KatrinaKaiba


	9. In Sickness and in Health

This chapter is dedicated to Faerie Fury who asked for Harvey and Aiden with a sick!Mike. I loved this chapter a lot, especially Aiden, but I'm baised because Aiden's the product of my brain. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 3 ½ years old

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." A pen tapped on the twanging metal of the countertop by a blonde head lying on top of pair of suit-sleeved arms. The head lifted up and dull blue eyes rolled up to look at the intruder. Harvey Specter stood in front of the grey half wall of the associate's desk, eyes glistening with slight amusement at the sight of Mike. Mike groaned and forced himself to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain shooting through his skull. Maybe he was delusional but Mike thought that he saw Harvey's amusement fade into concern. No, that was the fever talking.

"What do you need?" Mike asked, voice raspy and laden with the lost sleep he was experiencing. Harvey shot him a look that Mike was too tired to attempt to read. Harvey hoisted a few files onto the desk and tapped them with a thin index finger, manicured nail brushing the thick cover.

"Proofed, my office when you can." He ordered before turning back and walking to the door of the bullpen just as Louis sauntered in. "And don't even think of doing Louis' work before mine!" He called back without turning around to look at them.

Louis stopped in his tracks at Harvey's tone. He then made a face, furthering the rumors that he looked like a dying rat and then slammed the files on Gregory's desk before brushing past Kyle causing the papers in his hands to careen to the side and almost fall. Kyle did a great impression of a tripping ballerina to stop the stack from crashing onto the floor. When the hoard of documents was steadied, Kyle took it upon himself to silently blame Mike for all his troubles by fixing a sharp glare at the blonde before going to his own cubicle. Mike sniffed trying to stop his nose from running before lifting a heavy hand to pick up his highlighter. The briefs weren't going to proof themselves.

Mike had woken up that morning with stuffed painful sinus pressure behind the hollows of his eyes and in the crevice of the bridge of his nose. His head felt like it was being split in half by a large machete and he could barely make it to his kitchen for some painkillers without stumbling around. The spring weather was causing him to experience bad hay fever and allergy reactions. He hated to take allergy medicine because it made him droopy and lethargic and in his line of work, however less qualified he was, he still needed on top of his game and drowsy was not the way to be. Even the non-drowsy brands touting that their medicine did not cause drowsiness had a negative effect on him. No amount of coffee, Red Bull or Reese's Peanut Butter Cups could counteract the tired feeling hanging over him when medicated. He clicked a few buttons on the computer keyboard as he thought though some of the provisions in the documents he was perusing. The pain was excruciating; his face felt like it was falling off. He placed his curved index finger's knuckle against his left temple, trying to counterbalance the pain, but the movement was made in vain. Mike sighed and trucked through the work, almost missing when a cup was placed in front of him. Mike looked up at the cup and then up at the benefactor. His blurry vision took in a wave of red hair and a green chiffon dress.

"Don't mention it. Just a small sacrifice and the promise that your firstborn will be named Donna will do." The amused clearly female voice indicating the owner was Donna. Mike smiled slightly, the movement of the muscles causing an ache to pass through his cheeks. Donna looked down at the associate as he gingerly took the cup of coffee and began to sip. "You look like shit Mike. What are you doing here?" She asked him, her voice curious and worried.

"I needed to work and I'm fine. I've suffered through worse." Mike said lowly, as if the sound was going to hurt him if spoken in higher decibel. Donna cocked her thin eyebrow at him in inquiry. "Donna, the less I have to talk everyone the faster I can get through the work and then I can go home. Okay?" Mike questioned rhetorically, turning his attention back to the papers. Donna sighed in acceptance of Mike's stubbornness.

"Okay." Donna relented. "Harvey wanted me to remind you that you two have a client meeting at 3. Be at his office by 2:50." Donna ordered before turning around and walking out, heels clicking rhythmically against the floor. Mike sighed in defeat; he wasn't sure how he would hold up in a client meeting. He could suffer through the monotony of grunt work just fine, but to actually be useful in a meeting? That was going to be a stretch. Mike pushed the thoughts off out of his head and hoped the caffeine would help starve off the pain and grogginess he was feeling.

It didn't. At 2:53 Mike rushed into Harvey's office, panting from the lack of oxygen being taken in due to his stuffiness and from the running down the halls to make it into the office before the allotted time.

"You're late." Harvey commented standing up from the chair he was seated behind. Mike heaved at the door, trying to formulate his excuse but was spared from the thoughts with a quick wave of Harvey's hand. "Don't want to hear it. Just get those files and follow me." Harvey indicated with a finger at the papers on the glass table and strode out the open door. Mike quickly took the papers in his arms and followed the other man. The two went down the hallway, their strides wide and purposeful toward the glass walled conference rooms. Suddenly, a small figure came bursting from the elevator and into the hallway, making its way toward the two lawyers.

"Daddy!" The small figure latched itself to Harvey's leg and grinned up at him. Harvey looked down at the offending grip on his leg, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aiden. Did you have fun at school today?" He asked warmly, regarding the child with a small quirk of his lips. Aiden nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we did finger paints and music time and-" Aiden babbled until Harvey pulled the child's arms that were wrapped around his legs. Harvey bent down slightly and pulled Aiden's chin with his fingers to look into the round eyes of the toddler.

"Aiden, I really do want to hear about this, but right now I have a meeting. So go see Donna and tell her about your day while you wait, okay?" Harvey suggested lightly. Aiden cocked his head to the side, mulling over the proposal. He then nodded and backed away from his father, smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Okay." He said quickly darting around Harvey's legs and bumping into Mike. "Oof! Oh, hiya Uncle Mike!" Aiden called loudly. Mike smiled trying not to wince at the volume of the toddler's voice as it blared into his ears.

"Hi, Aiden." Mike said stooping down a bit to make a connection with the child.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked curiously, surprisingly perceptive for a three year old, Mike mused; it must be Harvey's genes. Mike smiled to try and placate the child's curiosity.

"I'm fine Aiden. I'll see you after the meeting." Mike assured him and stood up.

The next moment was all a blur for Mike; it was like he wasn't in control of his body. When he went to stand it was if the blood rushed into his skull all at once, overwhelming the delicate, sensitive nerves in the brain. Mike felt the room spin around and his vision blurred. He could hear voices; loud frantic sounding voices throwing different words around but Mike couldn't discern who was speaking or what was being said. He closed his eyes, just for a moment to get his bearings, to try and set his mind at ease.

When he opened his eyes again, it seemed to Mike it was only a moment later, he found that he was not in the hallway anymore, he was in an office. Mike's eyes carefully took in the high, black-framed white paneled ceiling. It was standing out in his memory why this ceiling looked familiar to the blonde but when the pain in his head resurged quickly put a stop to those thoughts. _Okay, that's an_ _indication that I shouldn't be thinking_, Mike thought. He sighed heavily as he tried to shut his brain off.

"You're awake!" A loud, high pitched voice called out to him. Mike groaned as the noise permeated his eardrums and attacked his brain. The owner of the voice gasped at the pitiful noise and Mike heard the uneven sound of footsteps quickly coming next to him. A pair of brown eyes filtered into his sight and Mike allowed his eyes to drift over the facial features of the other occupant in the room. Mike took in a small upturned nose, wide forehead showing the dark blonde hair was pulled back from the hairline into a stylish coif. His eyes trailed down from the other's hair and along two soft cheeks leading down to a worried looking mouth. Mike's brain painfully made the connection to who this person was.

"Aiden…what happened?" Mike whispered to the young Specter, noting that his father wasn't in sight. Aiden looked away for a moment, possibly to try and construct the right words; even with Aiden's large vocabulary, the words didn't come very quickly to him.

"You fell down." Aiden finally said, the large brown eyes connecting with Mike's blue ones. Mike's forehead crinkled in confused wonder.

"I fell?" Mike repeated in disbelief. Aiden nodded.

"You stood up when you stopped talking to me and then you closed your eyes and you fell down." Aiden explained. Mike almost nodded but then remembered the pain he was in.

"So I fainted." Mike elaborated. Aiden nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yes. So daddy took you into his office. He's in with the client now. I was told to watch you." Aiden explained proudly, feeling happy he was allowed to do such an important job. Mike's lips twitched to the side.

"Yeah, and who's watching you?" Mike asked cheekily. Aiden blushed and looked at the carpet.

"Auntie Donnie." Aiden answered morosely turning to look at the redhead who was watching them like a hawk. Mike chuckled, flinching when the action irritated the pressure in his nose. Aiden turned and quickly grabbed a glass filled with water from the table. He then slowly spun around with the glass and walked gingerly to Mike.

"Daddy said you need to drink water." Aiden handed the glass to Mike who had struggled to pull himself into a seated position on the soft leather couch that he instantly recognized as the one in Harvey's office. His suspicions were confirmed about his location when he took in the row of five signed basketballs on the window mantle. Aiden had taken the seat next to him when Mike had let his body slump on the back of cushions and closed his eyes again, pressing the glass to his overheated forehead. Aiden snuggled up against Mike's warm side and Mike allowed his arm to fall around the toddler. Aiden's thumb found its way up into his mouth as he drooped against the man. Mike felt himself drifting away until Aiden suddenly popped up off of Mike and shook him. Mike jolted then whined when the pain hit him full force. He opened his eyes and looked at Aiden angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Mike asked harshly. Aiden gulped slightly at the tone but then resolved himself.

"Daddy and Aunite Donnie said when you woke up to keep you awake." Aiden told him somberly. Mike let out his breath, not wanting to shoot the messenger. His head lolled forward and tried to not doze off. Aiden quickly walked to where his Iron Man backpack was sitting and unzipped it. He took out a book and came back to Mike, sitting next to him. He opened the book and held it to Mike.

"I'll read to you to keep you awake. Okay, Uncle Mike?" Aiden told the man. Mike smiled and looked into the book with the young boy. It was the most interesting rendition of The Very Hungry Caterpillar that Mike had the pleasure of hearing. Aiden didn't read very well, if at all, and made up the story as he went along. Somewhere along the way the caterpillar stopped eating and was running away with the food to give to his momma butterfly, Harriet (clearly Harvey), who was being held captive by an evil bumblebee named Kyle (no pseudonym necessary) and the caterpillar, Adam (clearly Aiden) was going to get the food and save her. When Mike asked why the caterpillar ate the food in the beginning of the story, when it was still The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Aiden simply replied that the little caterpillar was hungry and that was the end of that. Somewhere between the fictitious slug Lance (Louis) arguing with the snail Harry (Harold) and the awesomest ladybug Donna (three guesses who that was) trying to get the fish Jamie (Jessica, who curiously was not a bug; when inquired Aiden explained that Jamie (Jessica) was too pretty to be a bug and Mike left it alone) to assist her with saving Harriet, did Harvey come back.

"Aiden are you causing Mike to have a bigger headache?" He asked shutting the door behind him. Aiden looked up from the book that he wasn't reading from and glared at his father.

"No, Uncle Mike wants to hear my story." Aiden argued back. Harvey chuckled and placed the files he was carrying on the desk. He then pulled open a drawer and took out a bottle. Mike heard the rattling of pills being poured out into a hand before the drawer was shut again. Harvey crossed to the couch and held his hand out to Mike.

"Take these." He ordered. Mike shook his head.

"They make me feel like crap." Mike complained petulantly. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at the other lawyer. He sat on the arm of the couch and gave Mike the lecture look before taking a breath.

"Let me tell you something. You fainted in the hallway before a client meeting, causing me to be late because I dragged your ass back here and dropped you on the couch. I wrinkled my jacket because you're surprisingly heavy when you're unconscious. I was in the meeting by myself with the most stubborn old woman I have ever faced besides my own mother; actually, it was like being in a meeting with my mother. Anyway." Harvey cut off his ramblings before he could tell Mike exactly how stubborn the woman was. "I left my three year old-"

"Three-and-a-half!" Aiden interrupted. Harvey shot the toddler a look before looking back at Mike.

"Three-and-_a-half_-year-old in the room with you, knowing that he could ultimately cause your headache to worsen while I closed said meeting. You have been morose and miserable all day and I would think you'd want it to stop. So take the damn pills Mike." Harvey said.

"But then I will be useless to you. I won't be able to think or move and I'll just want to sit here…" Mike ticked off to the other man whose hand still contained the pills that would end the pain and suffering.

"Then sit here." Harvey said as if it were the simplest excuse in the world. Mike's eyes would've been bugging out of his head if they weren't swollen into his face by his pressured sinuses.

"What?" Mike asked unintelligently. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"What good is an associate in pain or in a zombie state?" Harvey shrugged. "I'd rather you be a zombie with the hope of recovery while I do the work then suffering and doing a crap job and leaving me to clean up your mess, puppy." Harvey explained. Mike stared at Harvey with dulled eyes, processing most of what he said.

"I am not a puppy." Mike said huffily, his lips turned into a pout. Harvey chuckled again and gently allowed his fingers to touch the tips of Mike's hair.

"You are if I still have to clean up your messes." Harvey said drolly. Mike rolled his eyes and then winced in pain. Harvey's lips quirked up in triumph as he saw Mike looking at the pills in his hand. Mike took them from Harvey's hand roughly and popped them in his mouth. Then he took a sip of water from the glass that Aiden gave him and let the water wash the pills down his throat. Mike leaned back on the couch and glared at Harvey. Harvey simply settled himself next to Mike, pulling his son into his lap.

"Now you were saying something about Donna and Jamie trying to save the mother butterfly." Harvey asked his son who giggled.

"Who is totally you by the way." Mike interjected smugly. Harvey shot him a glare. "Why is the butterfly a woman anyway?" Mike ignored the look and questioned Aiden. Aiden shrugged.

"Because butterflies are pretty, like mommies and aunties. They can't be boys." Aiden explained. Harvey gave Mike an appraising look.

"Perfect logic." Harvey commented lightly. Mike shot back with a similar look and nodded. Aiden continued with his story, not even looking at the book this time. Donna joined sometime later to add her own flair into the story about the tragic past of the young, note the word 'young', ladybug that explained all of her faults and her strong will to help the young caterpillar reunite with his mother. There were a few more jokes added here and there at Louis' expense but Mike started to doze off.

And if he woke up sometime later snuggled against Harvey's shoulder as the man was reading files, one of the man's talented hands massaging his scalp under his blonde hair, Aiden asleep on the other side of him, his thumb forever in his mouth, Mike wouldn't tell anyone.

Donna on the other hand…let's just say there were pictures heavily guarded on her computer and flash drive and phone memory.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, for Wednesday, will be a different POV in the fact that we follow Jessica's interaction with Aiden during Little Harvey Specter, as an added scene if you will. If you like this one I would like to hear your thoughts :)

KatrinaKaiba


	10. Let Me Just Say

This chapter is for Faerie Fury who requested a Jessica/Aiden interaction from some time during Little Harvey Specter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 8 months old (Set during Little Harvey Specter)

Jessica Pearson was a self-made woman. She was dragged through the mud to get where she was today. Her mother marched and protested with them all; Martin Luther King, Malcolm X. The dogs were sent after her; she was beaten and bruised, tormented by them. She struggled to raise Jessica and her other siblings, trying to get them to see beauty in a world that constantly looked ugly to them because of the color of their skin. Jessica herself was heavily discriminated against; in school and out. She had to be tough because her race was not the only thing she was judged on. The field of law was heavily dominated by men; sneering, domineering, self-important men that looked down on her any chance they got because of her gender as well as her race. Jessica developed thick skin so when she crashed through the glass ceiling, the glass wouldn't cut her as she emerged. It took a lot; she faced tough trials and she did things that she wasn't particularly proud of; the incident in Harvard with Ella aside. She faced her own demons, quickly squashing her fierce mistrust of white men when she went to Massachusetts, trying to convince herself that this wasn't Virginia and this was a new age; an age of equality and acceptance. There wasn't much difference but she quickly found people to surround her and she was reminded that she wasn't going to face the cold world alone like her mother had to.

It was the job she sabotaged Ella's potential career that changed everything for Jessica. When she came into Hamilton and Hardman as an associate she quickly bowed her head down and took what she could rip from the other associates. Her overseer was not unlike Louis; maybe a touch misogynistic and racist, but every bit as hard and unlikable. Jessica took everything she could and went and proved herself as the best associate. It was with this determination and drive that she caught the eye of Daniel Hardman. He took Jessica under his wing and taught her, much like she did to Harvey. He gracefully guided her up the ranks and set it up that she would co-own the firm and thus Pearson Hardman was born. She crossed her legs elegantly as she sat on her crème colored couch sipping her cup of tea. She smiled as she looked around the large office.

It was a poignant reminder of just how far she had come from that knobby-kneed soot-faced little girl from Richmond, Virginia to this powerhouse managing partner in New York City. She wished her mother was alive to see her now, but Jessica knows that somewhere beyond the grave she is watching her proudly. Jessica sighed softly and stood. Enough reminiscing, she told herself walking to the door. She needed to check up on the rest of the staff. She had tried to be more prominent to the other facets of the firm since Daniel's departure, to show the others that she was staying strong and moving forward. She was wary of Daniel's threat and she still hadn't dealt with Louis but she would cross those bridges when she got there. She strode down the hall with a confidence that she let be felt by all who passed her. She smiled at some clients, chatted with a few partners on the floor before coming beside the door of her senior partner who was…curiously not there. She peered into the room through the door and allowed her eyes to flit across the expanse settling her gaze onto the black carriage in the room. She turned to leave, assuring herself that the man was not in his office when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned again and saw black objects flailing out of the carriage. Jessica took a moment to realize those were shoes and shoes were attached to feet and the feet belonged to a baby. The baby was in the office. Jessica looked around if Harvey was somewhere behind her until she saw that the temporary secretary, Cameron, was seated at Donna's desk. Donna was away on family leave for the day; her nieces, and consequently the baby's sitter, were attending a funeral of the girl's friend grandmother or something, Jessica hadn't asked details. She assumed that the man was supposed to be watching the child.

"Excuse me." She called to the young man. Cameron shot up in the chair. Jessica stood in front of the desk.

"Ms. Pearson." He said eagerly with a wide smile. Jessica smiled a tight smile. The man's countenance faltered slightly.

"Are you supposed to be watching Mr. Specter's child?" She asked him. Cameron blushed and looked at the desk.

"Mr. Specter had an unplanned meeting and he assured me he would be right back." Cameron began to explain.

"Isn't this your lunch Cameron?" She asked him. Cameron sighed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am, but I was going to order something to be delivered here." Cameron said quickly. Jessica nodded.

"Go get some air."

"But the baby…" Cameron started before Jessica put up a hand to stop him.

"Will be fine and you will not get in trouble with Harvey." She assured him. Cameron nodded and left the desk quickly. Jessica flicked a switch on the intercom and closed the connection, cutting the sound of the baby's whining. She then pushed the message button on the phone, ensuring that she would not be disturbed. She opened the door to the office and closed it behind her. She walked to the carriage and looked into it. The baby stopped his wailing when he saw her standing there. She took in the image of the child with amusement; it was like she was looking at a baby Harvey. The boy was wearing a three-piece light grey tailored suit complete with a crisp white dress shirt and emerald green tie. His black shoed feet stopped kicking into the air as his brown eyes looked into hers. The boy didn't look like his father that much was sure. Jessica had known Harvey for eighteen years now, although Aiden inherited those chocolate brown eyes that Harvey had, there were no other features jumping out at her. No, he didn't look like Harvey; perhaps he looked more like his mother. Jessica didn't really dwell on it as she took in the gelled dark blonde hair atop of the baby's head. The baby squirmed in the carriage clearly wanting to be lifted from the confines. Jessica sighed and allowed the baby to have his wish. She deftly unbuckled the clips and took the baby into her arms. He was still wiggling in discomfort as Jessica checked if he was wet and needed a diaper change. He did not, thankfully.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked him kindly. Aiden whined a little and wriggled in Jessica's arms. She figured that it was because she was an unfamiliar face to him. She quickly walked over to the large collection of records on the walls and chose one. She then, one-handedly, took the record carefully from its protective sleeve crossed to the other side of the room, placed it on the player and switched it on. Aiden took the scene in with wondering eyes.

"You think your daddy's the only person that can work a record player? Pshh." Jessica scoffed at the baby. Aiden cocked his head at Jessica's words before the music began to play from the machine. Aiden leaned forward toward as the sounds of Gordon Specter's saxophone playing filled the room. Jessica smiled as the child seemed to recognize the sound of his grandfather's music. Aiden bounced around in Jessica's arms joyfully with the quick tempo of the music. Jessica swayed with the music if only to help steady the bouncing from the child lest she drop him and upset the senior partner. She regarded the joyful baby with a look as she began to let herself think.

It was a curious thing. For eighteen years, Harvey was the epitome of how a corporate lawyer should be; cold, calculating, smart, well-dressed…one could write a book about the subject. There were few people who could penetrate the stone walls that surrounded Harvey. Jessica was one of the proud few that could. The others included Donna, Alexander-his brother, Gordon-his father, Natalie and Gabrielle-his nieces, and, unfortunately, Elena-his mother. Louis could never hope to understand Harvey, no matter how hard the other man tried and Cameron Dennis, Harvey's first mentor, didn't really care. To everyone else, Harvey Specter was an enigma, an unsolvable puzzle that didn't have ties to anyone and liked it that way.

This past year and a half have shown Jessica two things; one; that there were other people that could penetrate the castle and two; Jessica didn't know everything about Harvey like she thought she did. In regards to the first point, Mike Ross had somehow slipped under her radar and stole a place in Harvey's heart. She never thought that the little fraud associate could cause Harvey to turn against her. He threatened to leave if she fired the kid. It upset her at the time. However, once she spoke to the blonde in her office, it was apparent that there was more to Mike than meets the eye. She couldn't forgive him for pulling the wool over her eyes and she certainly was not going to make his stay any easier because of it; Jessica was a vindictive woman after all, but the kid could be great. As long as anyone didn't dig too deep into Mike's past, they, Mike, Harvey, Donna and herself, would be safe. It intrigued her when she would watch the pair interact. Mike was certainly a challenging individual and she was right when she told Harvey that the kid amused him, but it definitely wasn't expected that he could match the senior partner in wit. Yes, he could be great.

The other thing she hadn't expected was what was currently in her arms, still bopping with the music. The child that took Pearson Law Firm by storm. The child certainly got around; everyone knew who he was and who his father was. When she had seen the child at first, it was expected that the child would not be a distraction. It was assumed that the child would stay out of sight. The exact opposite happened. People were lining up on the thirtieth floor to see the baby during the day. They were entranced by the child. Even the clients sometimes saw the baby. It was a positive influence, Jessica had found; the baby showed they were family-oriented, that satisfied the older clients who wanted the firm to take care of their assets for their own families. But the shocking change was in Harvey. The baby had caused the man to act a little kinder to his co-workers in the office; even Louis was reaping the benefits of that one. Jessica was worried that her closer was becoming soft but he was still as ferocious as before with the clients and other lawyers, closing million dollar deals for breakfast. It was still business as usual with Harvey, and for that Jessica was grateful. It still caused a knot to form in the pit of her stomach when she thought about how this child could affect the closer so deeply.

The baby gurgled in her arms as the song turned over. Jessica flipped the record over quickly before the baby noticed the lack of music. The next song began and Jessica sat on the couch balancing the baby gently on her knee. The baby rocked back and forth on the leg vocalizing his delight along with music. Jessica winced as the baby hit a particularly high and loud note during the song. The baby smiled suddenly and something resonated in Jessica's mind about the look on the baby's face. It took her a moment and then it hit her like a mach truck.

The baby looked like Harvey's father.

Jessica had met the man a few times during the many years of being his son's mentor. Gordon Specter was an interesting individual. Fiercely protective of Harvey, Jessica recalled. He had flown down to New York during his tour to confront Jessica on what exactly she wanted from Harvey. It had been a remarkable meeting and Jessica was taken aback at what the man was accusing her of. Once it had been over, and once Jessica could catch her breath again, did she realize what it looked like to the man. She, at the time a mature woman and managing partner, was willingly paying for Harvey, a twenty-two year old, to go to law school, when, at the time, she was told by Gordon, Harvey didn't even want to be a lawyer. When faced with a scenario like that, who wouldn't think that she acting like a sugar mama? Harvey had explained this to her later, when she was still recovering from the shock of being told she was preying on "an impressionable naïve boy". They had laughed about it later on but at the time it stung.

After that, she would receive calls from Gordon about Harvey, sometimes just to ask her how he was doing and what wasn't the man telling his father. Once Harvey became an associate, after he left the District Attorney's Office, Gordon called every so often wondering why Harvey wasn't partner yet, claiming that the young man was much smarter than any of the other idiots that were partner, especially that Litt guy. They would talk for hours on end and every so often meet up. They were just two people that had a common link thorough an incredibly intelligent young man. When he died, something broke inside of Harvey and he threw himself into his work, rarely recalling the older man and not wanting to talk to anyone about him.

Jessica took in the features of the baby as she mused this. The baby did indeed have that irresistible smile; she had been faced with the smile many times throughout the years and could recognize it across a room. He also inherited the curve of the nose and the cheekbones that the other man had. Gordon's other son, Alex, looked more like his father than Harvey, and it seemed so did Aiden.

"You know who this is?" She asked the baby. Aiden looked at her curiously. Jessica laughed at the expression. "This is your grandpa, Gordon Specter. He was a great man; I wish he could've met you." She lamented sadly. Aiden leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her face, missing her mouth due to the difference of space between them. Jessica laughed loudly causing Aiden to giggle along with her. "Yes, your grandfather was truly an amazing man. He played the saxophone and your daddy has everything he ever played, I suppose. Now your daddy…" She trailed off standing up propping the child up on her hip. "Your daddy is something else…despite what he might tell you, not everyone likes him. In fact, he doesn't know this, so don't you tell him,_ many_ people don't like him. It got us into a bit of trouble..." The baby stared back at her and she could swear he Aiden was giving her a judging look. "Okay, a_ lot_ of trouble. But one thing I can say with certainty, your daddy can fix anything he breaks. That's why I can put up with the stuff he does because I know he'll fix it." She explained to the child while walking to the glass windows. She looked out at the blue sky in silence, the child still dancing with the music next to her now gnawing on his fingers.

"And he sometimes may look like he's selfish but I know that…he's got the biggest heart underneath those suits. I mean…just look at what he's doing with you." Jessica looked over into the large brown eyes of her companion. "He's so devoted to you, it may have taken a little bit, but, that's the thing with your father, once he's got his hands on you, he'll never let you go." She said softly lifting a hand to pull her fingers through the soft tresses on the baby's head. Aiden snuffled into the soft fabric of her dress, his nose creasing the fabric. Jessica couldn't bring herself to care about the dress when the child was so affectionate with her. She understood now, how Harvey could be so wrapped around the little finger of this baby. How could you not be? Aiden was so openly affectionate and lovable. "I tell you little one, you are never going to want for anything, because your father would give you the world if you asked. You are the luckiest child in the world."

"Well thanks for that Jessica." A voice drifted in from behind her, the tone amused. Jessica turned around slowly. The senior partner whose office she was caught red-handed in was leaning on the glass door frame gingerly, a smirk playing on his lips. Jessica gave him cool look, as if she wasn't just caught talking to an eight-month old infant. Aiden gurgled and cooed at the sight of his father, reaching out and trying to lean toward him. Harvey walked into the room and lifted the child away from Jessica. Aiden grabbed at his tie and tried to chew on it but Harvey skillfully took it away from the infant's mouth causing the baby to whine.

"Ah, ah, ah. What have I told you Aiden, don't eat daddy's ties." Harvey reminded the child with a tap of his finger against the button nose of the boy. Aiden grabbed at the finger and tried to put that in his mouth only to have that taken away from him as well. Harvey laughed deeply when he saw the pitiful yet exasperated look he got from his son.

"Wait patiently and I'll give you something to chew on." Harvey said walking to the carriage and pulling out a hard toy, handing it over to the boy. Aiden took it greedily and stuffed it into his mouth, gnawing at the plastic. Harvey allowed a disgusted look to cross his face as he pulled out a grey bib, no doubt chose to match the suit the baby was wearing that day, and affixed it around the child's neck lightly. Harvey then sat the baby in the carriage to quietly play with the toy. Harvey came around his desk and sat down in the chair before addressing the woman who remained silent during the exchange.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Jessica?" Harvey asked leaning in the chair. Jessica looked at the senior partner amused.

"I was making my rounds and noticed that you left your child with the temp. I allowed the kid a break and took upon myself to see to caring for the baby." Jessica explained. Harvey was silent, making Jessica wonder what was going on in that crafty brain of Harvey's. Jessica shrugged.

"Now, since I wasted most of my time in here, I must leave and go to the bullpen. Make appearances and all that." Jessica said nodding her head slightly to the senior partner who was still stone-faced. Jessica smiled and began to walk out stopping just short of the door and turning back into the office.

"Let me just say Harvey." She began. Harvey looked at her curiously. She sighed resignedly but still smiling. "That kid is going to be as great as you are. Mark my words." She promised before walking out.

She made her way down the hall way into the bullpen with all the confidence in the world. It was if she didn't just spend time with the cutest eight month old that ever existed. No one knew of her trip that day, and not many would know ever. But to Harvey and Jessica, this was one of the best moments they will ever share.

* * *

The next chapter, I've decided to switch it around and give you another glimpse at teen Aiden because there just isn't enough. Review if you wish.

KatrinaKaiba


	11. I Know How He Does It

More teen Aiden. I liked doing this chapter because it gave you more insight into Aiden, who is my best written OC to date. I read in your reviews that you like Aiden as well for which I am glad. Unfortuently there isn't enough teen Aiden written now because, as I think I've stated before, I am an elementary school teacher and have spent many years working with young children. I have been in contact with more teens lately and hope to write more of teen!Aiden.

Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 16 years old

The phrase Harvey commonly heard from people when they talked about Aiden was, "I don't know how he does it." It surprised people when he told them all of the activities Aiden was involved in: drama club, dancer, school orchestra, school choir, debate team, baseball, student government, boy scouts…the list went on and on. On top of that, Aiden was the top student at Browning; in all honors and Advanced Placement classes to boot. The kid woke up at 6 in the morning and was constantly moving until 10 at night. The kid drank more coffee than Harvey did now and worked twice as hard as anyone else Harvey knew. His teachers loved him, peers respected him, outsiders were in awe of him. He worked well under pressure and excelled at everything he did. He was a model student and son and Harvey should be proud.

Harvey was proud of his son, insanely proud of him. The kid was everything a son should be and more. It didn't mean that Harvey wasn't worried about him. Harvey was worried; he didn't want Aiden burning himself out before he turned twenty. If this is how hard he worked in high school, how would he fare in college and law school? Yes, Aiden wanted to be a lawyer like his father. After the kid had let the idealistic ideas fly by; race car driver, firefighter, police man, Iron Man to name a few, Aiden decided that he wanted to be lawyer, and keep his father's name on the door of Pearson Specter. It looked good there and should stay. Harvey was tickled pink by his son's words, spoken six years ago, when Aiden declared he would become the best goddamn closer in New York and supersede his father.

Since then, Aiden had been working his tail off because, let's face it, going to college was difficult enough, much less trying to get into an Ivy League and then go onto Harvard. Aiden felt that he needed to do so much to make himself stand out and 'no, dad, your name is not going to guarantee to get me in' complete with a pointed stare that Harvey recognized as a Donna Paulsen Special. Aiden was a determined little thing, pulling a good amount of all-nighters and if he wasn't Harvey's son, he could swear the teen's room would've been cluttered with Red Bull cans and candy wrappers a long time ago.

All the same, the amount of people who were impressed at the kid's work ethic grew every day. Even Louis was impressed by Aiden, saying that he got that from being around Mike, certainly not from Harvey. Harvey rolled his eyes and said something about Louis' son before walking away. However, he had smiled when he was out of sight, for if Aiden could get Louis' praise then maybe the kid would be okay.

It was still a mystery how Aiden managed to juggle all of these activities with ease. He made it look easy, causing many to scratch their heads. Harvey however, could honestly say that he knew exactly how the boy did it.

Aiden practiced his saxophone everyday at 6:15 in the morning when Harvey went to the gym. Aiden had always been a morning person, much to Harvey's dismay. It was a shock to Harvey when he first found out, sometime after Aiden turned twelve and Harvey was late to the gym. He was quickly grabbing some clothes out of his drawer when he heard a sour note and his son curse from his room. Harvey had come in and saw his son struggling to look at the music and find the knob. He was amused when Aiden apologized profusely saying that he was sorry if he bothered Harvey. Harvey had waved a hand and asked to hear something. Aiden was blushing the entire time he played but beamed with pride when Harvey smiled and clapped at the end. Harvey was so proud at his dedication and let himself think that Gordon would've been just as proud and even touched at Aiden's devotion to his instrument.

After Aiden ate breakfast with his father and got dropped off at Browning by Ray, Aiden was at school all day, beginning at 8 and finishing at 2:30. Aiden attended classes and worked during lunch in the library (where he was the student librarian). He paid attention in every class and did all the work asked of him. He would raise his hand and answer all questions. He always completed his work on time and did projects with a high standard of excellence. He was a fierce competitor and he definitely inherited that from Harvey. He would come to Pearson Specter at 5:30 and work on his homework in Harvey's office, occasionally going to see Louis if he had questions in math and Mike if he had questions about anything else. Aiden had his own laptop that he worked with. All his school work was on there and it was the easiest thing to use when he constantly moved from place to place.

During the year, Aiden's afterschool time was split between either drama or baseball practice. The colder months were spent inside practicing for the spring show with the drama club. He conditioned himself by running with his father on Sundays and working out at the gym on Tuesday mornings with Harvey. Then he would go to baseball practice when the show was over to play baseball. Aiden went to the batting cages on the weekends and would pitch with his friends at the park. Harvey would do it but his shoulder wasn't as good as it used to be. He instead spent his time fretting over the boy's shoulder, making sure it wasn't going to get blown out like Harvey's did.

Aiden was constantly singing. All the time, wherever he was. In the shower, on the street, while working; literally everywhere. If someone were to walk past the managing partner's office when the door was open, they could hear a strong tenor singing anything from Maroon 5 to Frank Sinatra. Aiden's voice always got a work out and his iPod held almost 10,000 songs for him to use. And, as if that wasn't enough, Aiden's father had plenty of other sources of music in the office and in the condo.

As for the debate team…Aiden's father was a lawyer. Enough said.

When Harvey and Aiden returned home for the evening Aiden would begin to do some work for either student government or boy scouts. The boy had achieved a great deal of merit badges since beginning as a cub scout, then working his way up to boy scouts. The boy was involved; going camping, helping out when asked. He was on track to becoming an Eagle Scout when he was eighteen. He was student government secretary and was going to run for president next semester. And he would win; because he was Aiden Specter and he always won.

Dancing was a difficult task to complete. Like singing, Aiden practiced whenever and wherever he could. Since he was five, when Louis' signed the kid up for lessons on his birthday, Aiden had narrowed his focus to ballroom and tap dancing, having tried almost all styles but found those two were his forte. Aiden went to practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 6 to 9 for both classes. He was good, great even, but Aiden only did it for fun. That didn't mean he didn't give it his all, but he needed a release for his stress and that's what dancing does; you try doing the tango without aggravation built up from the week.

Yes, Aiden was meticulous about scheduling his life. Donna had taught him the secrets of a secretary and they have certainly paid off. Aiden was in control of his time and even managed to be able to hang out with his friends and do normal teen things. He was amazing, so much so that Harvey was even in awe of his son. Just what was his secret?

Harvey found out one day, and he didn't regret it one bit.

Harvey was coming back to his office after a grueling meeting. It was 5:30 on the nose when he opened the door. His eyes were heavy and all he wanted to do was lay his head down and close his eyes; he wasn't thirty anymore. After he shut the door and allowed himself to take a glance around the office. When his eyes settled on the couch the tiredness faded away and they were open wide and sparkled with amusement.

There, on the black leather, was his sixteen year old teenage son, taking a nap.

Harvey chuckled as he moved to his desk chair, taking in the view. Aiden had told him when he was five that he didn't need naps anymore because he was a big boy and big boys didn't take naps. It was a crock of shit because the kid would lay down on that couch that he was currently resting on and if he was bored or tired enough, he would conk out for hours. Harvey doubted that the kid rested for hours in the office but the thought was there. Aiden snorted and shuffled on the leather, his suit jacket draped over him like a blanket. His face was blank and for once the kid was quiet. His soft blonde hair was curled up and slicked back by the gel he wore every day, still in the same likeness of his father. Suddenly, the bright brown eyes opened and noticed Harvey sitting in the chair behind the desk. Aiden shot up and rubbed his eyes quickly. Harvey sat back in the chair with an amused smirk.

"Dad! What…what are you doing here?" Aiden stammered as he checked if his blonde tresses were perfectly aligned against his skull, the jacket slipping onto his thighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this your office? I could've sworn the door said, 'Harvey Specter, Managing Partner'. Let me go check." Harvey said sarcastically before standing. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but you're supposed to be in a meeting." Aiden said seriously. Harvey smirked before settling in his seat again.

"I'm just that good. Since when have you needed naps?" Harvey asked bluntly causing the teen to blush deeply. Aiden played with the seam of his suit pants.

"It wasn't a nap." He insisted. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh yeah. That's why you were drooling." Harvey shot back.

"Uh…I…I don't drool!" Aiden exclaimed indignantly. Harvey chuckled.

"Don't worry, no one can see you. Your secret is safe with me…and Donna." Harvey assured him.

"I know." Aiden admitted. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Aunt Donna."

"How long?"

"Since Form I." Aiden sheepishly admitted. Harvey smiled.

"Like I said, don't worry. There have been times I crashed on the couch after finishing my work. But right now you need to start your homework." Harvey prompted. Aiden nodded before moving to the desk and wrapping his arms around his father. Harvey patted his arm affectionately.

"I'm proud of you Aiden-bug." Harvey said quietly. Aiden pulled away, rolling his eyes at the nickname but not protesting it. He then moved to the glass table and pulled out his laptop quietly working along with his father.

Everyone may wonder how Aiden manages to juggle his time between everything he does. Harvey is one of the lucky few who _know_ how he does it.

Being a lawyer is about getting it after all.

* * *

The next seven (yes, seven) chapters is a mini!arc within the context of the story that gives us a glimpse into the rest of Harvey's family; his brother, sister-in-law, nieces as well as his mother and step-father. This arc is more Harvey-centric and his more on his feelings than his and Aiden interactions. I think you will like this arc and there are plenty of Mike and Harvey interactions that you can interpret in your own way. Aiden is five and definitely has a personality that screams "I-am-a-Specter!" So look for the beginning of that tomorrow and will continue up until December in all likeliness.

Reviews are welcome.

KatrinaKaiba


	12. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

So here begins are mini!arc, the only one so far. This set of chapters all have a common theme that it is Harvey's oldest niece's wedding and all the shenanigans and conflicts that ensue. Like I said, this arc focuses on Harvey's emotional changes throughout the five years since he had custody of Aiden and how he deals with other members of his family. This chapter you're meeting Alexander, Harvey's younger brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Part 1 of the Wedding Arc -Monday

Age: 5 years old

Aiden woke up that morning in his Iron Man covered bed feeling a little different. He couldn't tell when he stood up. His pajamas were the same length as they were the night before, so he hadn't grown; much to Aiden's displeasure. He and daddy hadn't suddenly moved overnight; he was still in his room, the Iron Man bed-sheets still on his bed. The closet still didn't have monsters but had plenty of suits. His hair was still on his head and every body part was accounted for. He touched the front of his pants; nope, he didn't have an accident. Aiden turned around in a quick circle then fell to the floor when he got dizzy. Nope nothing had changed. Aiden decided, after the room stopped spinning, that he should make an appearance outside to see if daddy was awake yet. Aiden stood up and opened the door to walk through the frosted glass hallway in the condo. It was then Aiden realized the something that was different. Instead of hearing the usual jazz music floating through the condo they called home, Aiden heard two voices, his father's and another man's. Aiden came to the open door that led into the living room, kitchen and dining room all in one. Harvey, still dressed in his sleeping attire; a pair of blue plaid pants and a black undershirt, was talking to an equally tall blonde man dressed in a beige suit.

"And if you so much as breathe on the other balls on that shelf, I will personally hang you outside on the balcony by your intestines." Harvey was saying to the other man. Usually normal people when faced with a threat like that would immediately start stuttering and freaking out, but the person talking to Harvey was anything but normal.

"Okay, ignoring the utter disgusting image that entails, can we focus on the part of the orientation that tells me what I'm _allowed_ to do because all you've been telling me since I walked through the door two minutes ago is what I'm not allowed to do." The blonde asked mockingly, thoroughly amused by the conversation. Harvey fixed a glare onto the other man who gave a bright smile back. Aiden decided that now was the time to make an appearance, since he was hungry.

"Uncle Mike!" Aiden called running into the room, socks skidding across the hard wood floor. He slid into the blonde man who staggered from the weight of the five-year-old crashing into his legs. Mike laughed and he lifted the child with a grunt. Aiden's arms wrapped around Mike's neck as he hugged him tightly.

"Good morning Aiden, did daddy wake you up with his ordering? If so then I'm sorry." Mike said playfully. Harvey glare deepened and he pulled the child away from Mike, giving him a quick squeeze and then setting him on the floor.

"Aiden has an alarm clock that wakes him up." Harvey explained standing up. "Morning Aiden." Harvey said pulling a hand through his ungelled hair. Aiden smiled brightly at his father.

"Hi, daddy! What's Uncle Mike doing here?" Aiden asked. Harvey chuckled.

"I told you last night silly. Mike's staying here until next week because Uncle Alex and his family are staying in Mike's apartment for the wedding." Harvey reminded him. The look that crossed Aiden's face caused both men to burst into laughter. There was a ding from the kitchen. "Breakfast time." Harvey said gently tugging a lock of Aiden's blonde hair then crossing to the kitchen. Aiden yelped and winced at the pressure. He rubbed the roots of the spot that were tugged as he fixed a glare at his father's back. Aiden paddled behind him and pulled himself up onto one of the white chairs next to the island in the kitchen. Mike came beside him and sat down. Harvey quickly pulled out the two waffles for Aiden setting them off to the side to cool while he got out the orange juice for him and Aiden. Mike watched for a moment, seeing a pattern in the number of things Harvey was pulling out.

"Um, I know that you have a routine you've been doing for five years but, now there are three people here." Mike said circling his finger in the air as a gesture indicating the three of them around the island. Harvey gave him an inquisitive look for a moment.

"You didn't eat before coming here?" Harvey asked. Mike scoffed.

"It's 7 in the morning Harvey. I was here at 6:30, where could've I gotten breakfast?" Mike shot back. Harvey placed a plate in front of Aiden, then giving him a fork. The waffles were all cut up and dripping with syrup, just how Aiden liked it. Aiden began wolfing down the food before Harvey turned back to Mike.

"You live right by Starbucks." Harvey argued.

"I'm not paying an exuberate amount of money for a bowl of oatmeal this big." Mike retorted, holding his hands up in a small circle to prove his point. Harvey rolled his eyes before taking down a plate and putting a muffin on to it handing it to Mike.

"Thank you. Remind me to leave a book on Hospitality 101 on your desk." Mike joked taking a bite of the lemon poppy seed muffin. Harvey put a cup of coffee in front of Mike.

"Now that's funny because I don't have to remind you of anything. You know your eidetic memory and all." Harvey quipped taking a sip of his coffee. "Aiden, drink some juice." He prompted the child, who was still putting three or four pieces at a time in his mouth. Aiden looked up from his food at his father and upon seeing the serious look on his father's face, lifted the glass and put it to his mouth. Mike turned back to his muffin in silence taking a sip of his coffee which surprisingly is exactly how he likes it. He didn't say anything though because his memory told him that Harvey has stolen enough of Mike's coffee that the other man should know exactly how Mike likes his coffee; sugar-laden and lightly colored with milk.

The three sit in silence until Harvey put down his cup down and announced, "Okay it's time for all kindergarteners to go get dressed for school." He said to the now finished eating Aiden. Aiden hopped down from the chair and scampered into the hallway down to his room. Harvey smiled at Mike for a moment then silently made his way to the room. Aiden had already opened the closet and was looking at the suits neatly hung in their rows. Aiden stood at the door staring up at all the choices that were hanging there. Harvey came behind him and looked at the suits thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" He asked the five-year-old. Aiden put a finger to his lips, deep in thought. His head cocked to the side as he looked at the jackets and pants hung on the poles.

"I don't know. I don't want to be too flashy, since it's only the third week of school, you know?" Aiden directed this to his father who looked down at the boy in amusement.

"If that's what you think is best. So why don't you wear the beige one?" Harvey suggested.

"And what tie would _you _wear?" Aiden asked sharply, little chubby hands propped on his hips. Harvey tried really hard not to laugh.

"That blue one with the stripes. The white stripes." Harvey indicated to the tie hanging on the side wall. Aiden looked at it then back at his father scandalously. Harvey covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile forming. Five years old and he was already so in tune with his appearance. Now if only Harvey could fix Mike's affinity for skinny ties.

"Why don't I just wear a bow tie and look forward to eating lunch in the bathroom all year?" Aiden remarked sarcastically.

"So what tie are you going to pick then smarty-pants?" Harvey asked. Aiden plucked a purple tie from the bunch and handed it to Harvey.

"This one." Aiden said confidently.

"This one? The one Louis bought you?" Harvey lifted the tie with a disgusted look on his face. Aiden nodded closing his eyes. Harvey rolled his own and then sighed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if the other kids won't talk to you because you smell like sausage." Harvey said. Aiden shot him a confused look and Harvey shook his head. "You don't smell like sausage." Harvey assured him and pulled down the suit that they agreed on. He took the clothes off the hanger and draped them on the bed. Aiden shimmied out of his pajamas and put on a pair of clean underwear that Harvey placed on the bed. Harvey unbuttoned the shirt while Aiden put on a white t-shirt before allowing his father to put the shirt on his shoulders. Aiden slid his arms in the sleeves and batted Harvey's hands away from the front of the shirt.

"I wanna do it!" Aiden insisted starting to fumble with the buttons. Harvey watched amused as the child's fingers slipped off the buttons as he tried to coax the round plastic pieces into the small eye-holes. When Aiden's eyes began to water in frustration Harvey slid to the ground and deftly buttoned the shirt.

"When you're older, you'll be able to do this quicker." Harvey promised him. Aiden pouted and said nothing. Harvey kissed the child's forehead before shuffling back on his knees to give Aiden space to put on his pants and waistcoat. Harvey helped him tuck the white shirt into the pants and Aiden buttoned the pants and waistcoat buttons because they were bigger buttons. Harvey put the jacket on Aiden and quickly finished tying the tie before Aiden buttoned the jacket. Harvey stood up slowly, inwardly groaning at the pain from his knees. Aiden giggled.

"You're getting old daddy, how old are you again, fifty?" Aiden asked mockingly. Harvey simply glared and tugged on the blonde strands in warning.

"Forty-four, you little brat. Go brush your hair and teeth and I'll be in to fix your hair after I get dressed." Harvey instructed. The child stuck his tongue out and went into the adjoining bathroom.

Harvey quickly got dressed and came into the bathroom just as Aiden was spitting out a mouthful of water and toothpaste. "Let me see." Harvey ordered. Aiden opened his mouth obediently. Harvey inspected his son's brushing job and nodded. He lifted the comb on the sink and pulled it through his son's hair to get any missed tangles before taking the gel already opened on the counter and put a little dollop in his palm. He ran his fingers through Aiden's blonde hair, darkening the strands before parting the hair slightly to the right of the scalp. He then flattened the small portion of hair flat against the skull while puffing up the larger portion of hair into a stylish coif. He then quickly repeated the process on his own head before washing his hands. He took out his own toothbrush and pointed out of the door.

"Go get your school bag and the folder off the table. I'll be out in a minute." He ordered turning to the mirror.

"But daddy, the dentist said a good tooth brushing takes two minutes." Aiden interjected cutely. Harvey looked at the child through the mirror and Aiden walked out. Aiden quickly stopped in his room and lifted his Iron Man action figure. He was almost out the door before he heard, "no Iron Man toys!" called out from behind him. Aiden grimaced and slammed the toy on the dresser before he stomped down the hall. He came back into the large room and saw Mike was still sitting at the island but was now perusing through some documents he must've brought with him. He looked up from the papers as the boy stomped into the room and crossed to the table lifting a blue folder from the surface.

"Hey there. Looking sharp!" Mike called comically from his chair. Aiden gave him a similar look that Harvey would've given him. Mike chuckled and resumed reading as Aiden placed the folder in a surprisingly simply dark blue denim knapsack hanging on the chair. Aiden pulled his arms through the handles when Harvey came in buttoning his jacket.

"Alright ready to go?" He questioned picking up a CD case from the island and crossing to grab his briefcase from the table. Aiden nodded morosely, still upset about the toy. Mike quickly gathered his files and put them in his trusty messenger bag that Harvey had attempted to burn once or twice but failed. Mike slung the bag over his shoulder and settled it under his arm. Harvey went into the front hall and opened the door letting Aiden and Mike out before closing it behind him.

They dropped Aiden off first at school, Harvey stepping out to see him to his classroom and, in his own words, "make the soccer moms jealous". Then he and Mike were driven to Pearson Law Firms to being a grueling day of meetings, client crap and co-worker crap. Mike was just glad that he had an office now and didn't have to deal with the nonsense in the bullpen anymore. The other associates still took his paperclips and intruded into his office as if he wasn't higher up then them but Mike paid only ninety-nine cents for the paperclips; it was no skin off his back.

Later that day Mike found himself sitting on Harvey's couch reading over something for the senior partner. Even though Mike was no longer Harvey's exclusive associate, Mike found himself doing work for Harvey more than the other partners. It was just ingrained in him, he figured. Harvey was at the glass table to the right of his desk, papers spread around him currently reading as well. The sounds of Sir Duke's piano trickled around the room; Harvey's thinking music. The strong work ethic was interrupted by a high-pitched noise of compressed air against a glass shooting across the room. Mike dropped his highlighter in his lap being snapped out of his focal point while Harvey's pen shot out of his hand and thankfully away from the window as he jerked his head around to find the source of the noise. His eyes settled on the glass wall and onto a pair of identical brown eyes on the other side. Harvey stood up quickly and crossed to the door. He flung it open and walked to the owner of the brown eyes and punched him in the arm. Mike watched as Harvey spoke to the other man for a moment before pulling him by his shirt sleeve into the office.

"Alex!" Mike crowed from the couch. He stood quickly being enveloped into a tight brotherly hug from the other man. Alex smiled brightly when he pulled away from Mike. Mike took a moment to let his eyes run over the other man, not having seen him for a while. He was built similarly to Harvey, broad shoulders, tapered waist and long legs. He was taller than Harvey, though only by two inches at most. His brown hair was cut short and thinned at the temples. He had a jovial pair of brown eyes that were a common factor in all the Specters that Mike encountered during his tenure with Harvey. The man however, had more features in common with Aiden than with Harvey himself. Donna chose this moment to walk into the room and Alex took in her entrance with glee.

"Donna!" He exclaimed as she crossed the threshold. "Are you a thief because…"

"You stole my heart away…" Donna finished teasing. "Yeah Alex, you already used that one. At your wedding no less." Donna reminded him gleefully. Alex blushed and turned his head away.

"What can I say Donna? You will always be the one that got away." Alex lamented dramatically. Donna laughed.

"That's what they all say." Donna said cockily. She then turned to the older Specter. "You have a conference call."

"Who?" Harvey asked. Donna frowned for a moment.

"Henderson."

Harvey grunted disdainfully. "And Aiden didn't cause trouble in school for me to discreetly leave the building for?" He asked hopefully. Donna shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why do I have to have such a well behaved kid?" Harvey said tetchily before sitting at his desk and picking up the phone. He did a good job being polite Mike noticed. Henderson caused many problems for Harvey before, with his wild children and his own promiscuous ways. The man was unpredictable with his company and there have been many problems that Harvey fixed time and time again. It was wearing on Harvey, especially one night when Aiden was sick with a high fever and he had to deal with another Henderson scandal instead of being focused on his little boy. Harvey had almost, _almost_, told Henderson to shove it as Aiden was practically screaming in pain; instead Harvey "dropped" the phone and pulled the battery out. Aiden didn't understand the concept of blame so Harvey didn't feel that guilty when he told Henderson that his son knocked into the phone causing it to smash into the floor the next day.

Harvey pushed his fingers into the bridge of nose, clearly exasperated. Harvey had tried to interject a few times but was cut short by the other man. Harvey shook the phone in front of him angrily and then placed it against his ear to listen again. The call continued for a few more minutes until Harvey could stand no more of the nonsense and quickly hung up saying Jessica wanted him for something. Once the phone was back in its cradle Harvey covered his eyes with the palms of his hands groaning.

"Mike." He said wearily. Mike looked up from his staring contest with Alex to the senior partner.

"Yeah?"

"When you make partner, I'm foisting him off onto you," Harvey swore to him. Mike groaned, having recalled a time when he met Henderson personally.

"No…I was already promised Tom Keller and you know how much more of a hassle he is." Mike complained. Harvey shook his head.

"I'd rather deal with that hippie pot-head than Henderson."

"But, he's too…touchy with me. It's like he's undressing me with his eyes." Mike shuddered in remembrance.

"He does that with everyone, don't feel special." Harvey drawled. Mike glared at him.

"This is what you two do all day?" Alex interjected. The two lawyers looked over at him.

"No, sometimes we quote _Top Gun_." Mike said.

"Or any other movie really." Harvey added. Alex regarded them with a look of pure curiosity.

"You two are like…" Alex began passing a hand between them trying to find the words. "Really scary." Alex finally said.

"You should work on your descriptive terms Alex." Harvey said mockingly before turning to the paper on his desk. Alex scoffed and walked to the record collection behind the couch. Alex let his fingers run against the sleeves before picking one off the shelves. He glanced at the cover.

"The Spinners? Bro, you don't even have Queen but you have The Spinners?" Alex groaned turning the sleeve to face Harvey. Mike looked over at the younger brother.

"Be careful, the one time I insulted The Spinners I was sent to work with Louis as punishment." Mike warned him. Alex scoffed.

"Me and ol' Louie get along just fine." Alex boasted placing his hip onto the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, that's because the two of you like Queen." Harvey reminded him.

"Freddy Mercury made great music and you know it. You just don't like how they looked." Alex argued.

"Dad didn't like them either Allie." Harvey told him. Alex glared at his brother.

"Don't call me that Harv." Alex bit out. Harvey chuckled and picked up a pen.

"What are you going to do about it _Allie_?" Harvey repeated maliciously.

"I'll take a pen to your basketballs Harvey Reginald." Alex threatened. Mike stiffened. Once you used someone's middle name, it was on.

"You do that and I'll have to remind you of what happens when you touch my stuff, Alexander Ellington." Harvey stood up portentously, his tie falling onto the paper he was reading since his jacket was open. Mike snickered behind his hand but then realized he was in the line of fire and quickly moved away. Alex stood in manner behind the chair as if to say "bring it on."

"A la 1995, Reginald?" Alex asked. Harvey scoffed.

"More like 2002 Ellington." Harvey shot back. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? You're gonna bring that up now? That wasn't even yours, it was mine!" Alex exclaimed.

"Does it matter? I still beat your ass into the ground." Harvey's arms were spread out in his usual know-it-all pose. Alex spluttered for a moment in remembrance.

"Then we should go like its 1990. I won that one." Alex prompted him. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't fair, you elbowed me in my bad shoulder, you cheated." Harvey accused him.

"I didn't cheat!" Alex defended himself. "You didn't tell me about your stupid shoulder! You were embarrassed!" Alex pointed a finger to his brother. Mike slipped out of the door and closed it, leaving the brothers in the room alone.

"This is getting good," Donna commented from her desk as Mike walked over. Mike shook his head.

"It always gets like this." Mike noted. Donna nodded.

"Yeah, but they never mean it. It just gives them something to do. They haven't gone to blows since 2004." Donna remarked off-handedly.

"What was that one about?"

"They were both drunk and Harvey said something about Helen and Alex didn't like it. Harvey never saw it coming." Donna punched a fist into the air. "One punch and out. Neither remembered it happened. But did me and Gordon had a great laugh about it." Donna remembered fondly. Mike rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hall.

"I'll be in my office, call if it comes to blows." Mike said. Donna saluted him as he walked away. He made his way to his office when he saw a beige suited figure make his way down the hallway, a lanky brunette woman with him.

"And then…Uncle Mike!" Aiden called running up to him and grasping the blonde man around his waist. Mike grunted with the force of Aiden's arms.

"Hi." He said to the boy as the woman caught up to them. "Hi Christine." Mike said to the woman.

"Mike." Christine greeted coming up beside the two. "I'm just here to drop off Aiden's school bag."

"We're going to the MOMA!" Aiden exclaimed happily. Mike smiled.

"That's great. Alex is here." Mike told him. Aiden started bouncing on the balls of his feet joyfully.

"Uncle Alex!" Aiden exclaimed taking off down the hallway. Mike laughed as the child scampered toward Harvey's office.

"Aiden, slow down! Oh!" Christine shouted before quickly going after him. Mike shook his head and continued his walk into his office.

Aiden quickly passed Donna's desk, throwing a "Hi Aunite Donnie!" as he shoved the door open. Harvey and Alex were now standing side by side at the window, their previous argument dissipating a while ago. The two were amicably talking about Natalie, Alex's step-daughter, and her upcoming wedding. Aiden slammed into the back of Alex's legs causing the older man to stagger and catch himself on the table in front of him.

"Has he tried out for football yet?" Alex asked his brother good-naturedly. Harvey laughed and pulled Aiden off of Alex's back.

"No, he wants to play baseball." Harvey commented settling Aiden on the floor.

"Like his daddy." Alex remarked. Harvey smiled. Christine came into the room, panting slightly. She directed a stern look at Aiden before looking up at Harvey.

"Aiden wanted to drop off his bag before heading off to the MOMA." She explained. Harvey nodded allowing Christine to move to the glass table and settling the bag onto one of the leather seats around it. "I'll be talking to Donna when you're ready Aiden." She said leaving the room.

"You're going to the MOMA? Oh, Helen's been dying to go." Alex said wistfully.

"It's right on the way from Mike's apartment. It's on 53rd street between 5th and 6th avenue. Mike's on 53rd and Madison. You can have Gabrielle and Helen meet you there." Harvey suggested.

"Yeah, Helen's been restless lately, you know since she's almost full term and all." Alex reminded his brother.

"Don't worry. Mike's literally down two blocks from here. And he still manages to be late every morning." Harvey lamented. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Every morning?" Alex asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, 15 minutes. And he still bikes to work too." Harvey added. Alex scoffed shaking his head. Alex dug a hand into his pocket to pull out a cell phone.

"Let me call over and see if she wants to go." Alex said flicking his finger on the glass screen and tapping a command into the phone. He put the phone up to his ear and quickly found out that Helen would love to go and she and Gabrielle would make their way over.

"Okay, love you sweetie." Alex said hanging up the phone. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie." He said simply under his breath. He felt a ball of paper smack onto his finger and looked over to his brother who was putting on his jacket.

"It's a term of endearment, asshole. Married people use those."

"I use them." Harvey defended. Alex rolled his eyes this time.

"Calling Mike not-so-useless is not a term of endearment, Harvey." Alex challenged walking to the door.

"I call Louis your highness sometimes!" He called at his back. Donna chuckled at the desk but didn't say anything. Alex hesitated at the door for a moment. "What's the matter?" Harvey asked. Alex took a slow breath in and turned back slowly.

"I think I should tell you…but don't get mad." Alex began. Harvey placed his pen onto the desk and regarded his younger brother seriously.

"What's the matter?" Harvey repeated a questioning look crossing his face. Alex grimaced for a second and shuffled uncomfortably on the carpet. He sighed deeply before a pitiful look flashed through his eyes.

"Mom's here." He said simply.

"In Pearson Law Firm?" Harvey asked curiously. Alex shook his head.

"No, in the city." He said. Harvey was silent.

"I thought she wouldn't be here until Friday." Harvey finally said. Alex shrugged.

"She knew that I was coming early because the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and she said she was coming in early for something with Roger." Alex explained. Harvey leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"So you're telling me as…what? A precaution to hide?" Harvey asked bitingly.

"Harvey. You two keep putting me in the middle of this crap. Whatever the matter is between you two, I'm a part of it and I'm sick of it. She would've told you if she knew she could get a hold of you." Alex spat angrily.

"She has my email." Harvey defended.

"Oh yeah, your work email. Like you really look at that." Alex drawled sarcastically. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you told me, now go off and have a good time with your nephew." Harvey waved his brother away. Alex sighed and turned out of the room. Harvey pretended to look busy for a few minutes before tossing his pen onto the desk. He then rested his head against his sleeved arms and bit back a loud groan.

This was going to be a _fun_ week, he thought bitterly.

* * *

So I hope Alex is pleasing to you all. As with all my chapters, I enjoyed writing this and I had this idea stuck in my head since the end of Little Harvey Specter.

The next chapter you will meet (or re-meet if you read Little Harvey Specter) Harvey's mother Elena.

There may or not be a new chapter Wednesday due to the fact that I don't have work and therefore don't have stable internet. Still debating though. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate. Reviews are welcomed here.

KatrinaKaiba


	13. Of Migranes and Miscommunications

Here we are. I hope your holidays were wonderful. This chapter we re-meet Elena and see into her interactions with her eldest son. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden, and the concept of Elena and Alex's personalities

* * *

Part 2 of the Wedding Arc-Tuesday

Age: 5 years old

Harvey felt something painful stirring behind his temples the minute he dropped Aiden off at Browning that morning. Mike, having often suffered from excruciating headaches, was quite sympathetic and kept his mouth shut, only having to speak if necessary. The coffee did not do anything to lessen the pain and Harvey resigned that he would have to take some aspirin when he got up to his office.

Once the elevator stopped, Mike and Harvey went their separate ways to their respective offices. Harvey quickly passed by Donna into his office, throwing open one of the drawers and pulling out a white bottle. He opened it and put two pills into his hand. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Donna standing behind him with a glass of water. He took it from her hand and tossed the pills into his open mouth, letting them wash down his throat with the water Donna gave him. He closed his eyes and swallowed the pills.

"This is not the start of a good day." Donna said to him. Harvey opened his eyes and went to move behind his desk.

"You think?" He said sarcastically before sitting down. Donna moved in front of the desk and put a piece of paper in front of him. He took it curiously and read over the words written there. His eyes widened and then stared up at the redhead. "Is this a joke?" He asked waving the paper in the air. Donna pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you think I would do this to you?" Donna was taken aback by his tone.

"I don't know Donna, you're my secretary. All my meetings are supposed to go through you. So then, if you didn't schedule this, who did?" Harvey asked irritably. Donna rolled her eyes and took the paper from his hands and let her eyes gloss over the information.

"I wasn't here that day." She said suddenly, having an epiphany. Harvey looked over at her. "I was with my sister; we were moving Kiara into her new apartment. Which temp did you have that day?" She asked Harvey. Harvey stared blankly at her causing Donna to sigh exasperated.

"I have to know their names?" Harvey asked. Donna shook her head and picked up the phone from the cradle on Harvey's desk. She pushed a few buttons and was patched through to HR.

"Good morning, this is Donna Paulsen, I need to know which temporary secretary was put at Harvey Specter's desk on," she looked at the paper "September 15th?" She asked propping a hand onto her hip. "Yes. Thank you so much." She hung up. She looked at Harvey and pointed a finger into his face. "You sir, are useless." She said before striding out of the room.

"Wait. Does that mean I still have to meet with her?" Harvey asked leaning toward the intercom.

"It's on your calendar." She told him before sitting at her own desk. "It just means the Psycho button comes out early this year." She opened a drawer and pulled out a small button. She pressed it once, just to check the batteries, and out came a high pitched chorus of violins violently playing the same note in a rhythmic staccato pattern. Mike came up to the desk.

"Hitchcock's Psycho? A little early for Halloween aren't you Donna?" Mike asked. Donna turned her angry brown eyes to him.

"Harvey's mother is coming to the office. Hence the button." She explained pressing the button once again. Mike nodded and turned away, not going to say anything lest she have an excuse to kill him. He walked into Harvey's office and saw the man pressing his index fingers into his temples roughly. Mike placed the folders onto the desk.

"Think of it as a mercy killing for a sick animal." Mike quipped stepping back. Harvey turned his eyes onto Mike's developing smirk.

"I'm not in the mood for quotes Mike." Harvey said sitting up. Mike smiled sadly.

"Yeah but I had to try right?" Mike shrugged, "I have a whole bunch more."

"No thanks." Harvey said pulling the files to him to start to read.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked curiously.

"First, I'm going to read this and tell you what did wrong like I always do." Harvey said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I meant about your mother?" Mike rephrased. Harvey sighed.

"I don't know yet. I thought about foisting her off on to you, but she likes you, it's not much of a punishment." Harvey thought. Mike slumped a little in defeat. "I'm not letting her in here to insult the decorating of my office and listen to her go on and on, trying to butter me up. I've harbored these feelings for my mother for over twenty-one years Mike, they aren't going away." Harvey extrapolated bitterly. Mike nodded sadly.

"I know." Mike responded. Donna walked over to the door and stood there for a moment.

"Her majesty's here." She said simply turning away and letting Louis through the door. Louis rolled his eyes angrily at the term but didn't say anything; he was just lucky to be let through the door. He came and stood at the head of Harvey's desk.

"Harvey. Mike." He greeted blandly. Mike nodded in return. Harvey smirked.

"Good morning your highness." Harvey said mockingly.

"Whatever Harvey. Word is your mother's coming today." Louis said taking glee in the quick departure of Harvey's smirk.

"And how did you find out about this?" Harvey asked sharply. Louis chuckled.

"Norma's out today and it just so happens Donna called and chewed out the temp for scheduling a time for your mother to come in." Louis said smugly. Harvey glared at the other senior partner.

"So what did you need me for?" Harvey bit out brusquely. Louis' smile widened.

"I just wanted to know if you could spare her when she gets here. I know she's an interior designer and I wanted her input for a new color in my office. I need to brighten the room and give the illusion that it's bigger." Louis explained.

"Because you're never getting a bigger office." Harvey quipped picking up his pen while leaning back. Harvey's teeth clicked against the pen when he smiled at Louis' reaction to his statement.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm jealous of your office at all. So can she come in for a consultation or not?" Louis asked harshly.

"Tell you what Louis; if you could take her off my hands when she gets here, I'll even paint your office for you. No charge." Harvey offered.

"Yeah, as tempting as is to watch you fail at painting a room; I'll have to pass on that; I want my office to look nice you know? But I will take your mother off your hands." Louis said. Harvey nodded thoughtfully.

"Fine, we have a deal. I'll send her to you when she gets here." Harvey promised, "Now get out, I'm busy." He said waving a hand to dismiss Louis. Louis turned quickly on his heels and sauntered out of the office. Harvey scoffed, "and he accuses me of swanning."

Mike chuckled. "You are kind of swan-like." Mike admitted. Harvey looked at him and pointed a finger to the door. Mike put his hands up in front of him in surrender and walked out.

Harvey had work to keep him busy enough that he almost forgot when his mother was supposed to be coming. When it was time, he was sitting at the glass table mulling over some papers, his jacket on the chair next him, his pen against his lips. It was when he heard the Psycho theme ring through the intercom that it clicked in his head. He looked up to see Donna's stiff back sitting in her chair. She was trying to be polite enough to the woman standing at the desk. Harvey stood and walked to the door, shrugging on his jacket and buttoning it before he got to the door. He opened the door and walked into the hallway. He came on to the open side of Donna's desk and stood there for a moment. Both women looked over at him, Donna glaring and his mother in relief.

"Harvey, I was just having a…delightful conversation with Donna here." Elena said tersely. Donna rolled her eyes slightly at the other woman's choice of words.

"Mom, this is wonderful surprise." Harvey said drolly.

"How is it a surprise? I even made an appointment so you couldn't avoid me." Elena explained suspiciously.

"I wasn't aware until this morning that you even called." Harvey explained. Elena scoffed and threw a brown curl off her shoulder.

"You never seem to get anything regarding me at all." Elena said lightly but Harvey could hear the accusing tone underneath it. Donna fingers gripped the mouse as she noisily clicked it around the screen. Harvey glanced at the redhead for a second then looked back at his mother.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing to his office. Elena nodded and strode into the large office. Donna clicked the button and as the theme went off she pantomimed a stabling motion with her pen in the air. Harvey gave her his father look; the one he gave Aiden when he was doing something wrong before following. Donna rolled her eyes and started typing on the keyboard violently. Harvey closed the door and hoped Donna could contain herself while he tried to get his mother out of his hair. Elena was standing in the middle of the room looking around at the décor of his office and Harvey steeled himself at what was going to commence.

"Harvey. I know you like showing off your prizes but the balls, really? They're just so…" Elena dragged off absently flipping her hand in the air trying to find the right word. Harvey closed his eyes to stop himself from rolling them in exasperation. "It's like you're trying to compensate for something." Elena finished. Harvey opened his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Mom, I don't have to compensate for anything." He said curtly. Elena placed her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture.

"I realize that but, why do you have to have the balls? It's all about personal image now. You are not a basketball player or a baseball player. You're a highly educated man…" Elena began

"I have my degrees on the wall." Harvey interrupted gesturing to his NYU degree and Harvard JD.

"Yes, I see that," Elena said rolling her brown eyes. Harvey sighed.

"Mom, I'm a high-profile lawyer who happens to have many high-profile clients. These are from them." Harvey explained, cutting her off again.

"You don't like it when people interrupt you, why do you think you can do it to me?" Elena asked sharply. Harvey stopped and leaned back in the chair, faintly hearing Donna's button playing in the background; she hadn't appreciated the comment. "Now, I'm not saying you can't show your appreciation for them but these are things that should be at home." Elena explained taking in the neatly placed spheres. "I'm also not…what is that?" She bit out pointing at the odd painting hanging on the wall. Harvey turned to his right and looked at where she was pointing at. It was a painting of a doll-like figure sitting with a yellow and green lizard currently hanging over the table with the record player on.

"What, I've had that since I got here. I like it." Harvey said dismissively turning back to the desk.

"It's hideous!" Elena exclaimed walking over to it. "And don't get me started with the color of your walls! This color just makes this office so…cold feeling." She commented as she touched the grey-green wall. Harvey took a breath to starve off the headache that had been dulling from coming back with a vengeance.

"It's been here since I got the office. I like it." Harvey repeated.

"And the windows." Elena turned and paced to the large windows. "The color of the wall clashes with the amount of light that comes in through _these_." She drawled the last word distastefully as she spread her hands out as a grand gesture to the expansive windows. Harvey pinched his bridge of his nose.

"I didn't build the building mom." Harvey pointed out wearily. Elena clicked her tongue and looked at her son.

"I realize that dear." Elena said turning back to him. "I'm just saying instead of all these…interesting items, you should have a picture of Aiden or something more personal instead a bunch of sports memorabilia and those records." Elena pointed to the black case on the back wall. Harvey looked at the records and then back to his mother.

"Those were dad's." Harvey said simply. Elena pursed her lips and Harvey knew that she was embarrassed for the comment. "There wasn't enough space at home for them and I had space here." Harvey added to try and soften the tenseness at the mention of her late ex-husband. Elena nodded and busied herself with the odd statue on the desk.

"What is this?" Elena asked brushing her finger against it.

"It was Jessica's, why too 'mod'?" Harvey asked, finger quoting in the air. Elena clucked her tongue again.

"No, it's the only thing that works in the hodge-podge office." She replied absently looking the statue over. She was bent forward, her eyes glued to each curve.

"And I do have pictures. They're behind me." Harvey jerked a finger behind his shoulder at the counter behind him. Elena glided next her son and looked at the pictures. Most were of Aiden doing various things; at the zoo, at school, with Mike or Donna. There was a beautiful picture of Aiden and Harvey on Christmas; there was a Christmas tree in the back ground. There were even pictures of their family before the divorce; after Harvey had graduated. There was another picture further away that Elena grabbed. She frowned as she took in the picture.

"When was this taken?" She asked turning the picture over for Harvey to see. His face snapped over and looked. He tried to hide his smile.

"That was after I became an associate at the firm. Dad had been in town and it consequently fell when I decided to come here."

"It's a good picture of you two." Elena complimented absentmindedly, as if she was not all there. Harvey nodded and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Elena cleared her throat and placed the picture down in its place and walked over to the records. A crackle came from the intercom and Donna's voice drifted through.

"Harvey, Mike wants you in his office. Says it's urgent." She relayed. Harvey stood and buttoned his jacket.

"Sorry mom, duty calls." Harvey said. Elena leaned back and crossed her arms looking at Harvey guardedly.

"You're not doing this to get rid of me are you Harvey?" She asked warily.

"Would I do that? Mike needs me; he can't clean up his messes yet." Harvey asked innocently. Elena rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Harvey followed.

"I know you wanted to spend some quality time with me mom, but I do have other responsibilities. But, don't worry, Louis wanted to ask you something. Isn't that great? You don't have to wait by yourself with Donna to keep you company." Harvey explained as the pair walked away from Harvey's office. The Psycho theme followed them down the hall and Harvey turned back. Donna was standing at her desk thrusting a pen though the air. Harvey pulled his hand up and quickly jerked it across his throat as an unspoken order to stop. Donna just wiggled her fingers in the air. Harvey rolled his eyes as they walked down the hall. They passed through the bullpen without any incidents; Harold's wheezing didn't count anymore. They stopped in front of Louis' office and Harvey knocked.

"Here you go your highness." Harvey said pushing the door open and guiding his mother in. He then quickly walked down the hall toward Mike's smaller office where the senior associate was sitting listening to music.

"Hi." Harvey greeted closing the door and sitting in one of the chairs.

"You know, I don't appreciate being used in your diversion tactics." Mike commented not looking up from his desk. His hand shot out and pulled a handful of jellybeans towards him. He placed a few in his mouth, all without losing his reading spot.

"Oh shut up." Harvey ordered pulling a file toward him that he placed in the office before his mother came. Mike rolled his eyes and continued highlighting. The door opened and Mike looked up to see Kyle Durant step inside.

"What the hell do you want?" Mike asked irritably. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Paper clips. I ran out." Kyle said clipping the sentences rudely.

"Go to the CVS across the street and get some." Mike gestured out the door. Kyle crossed his arms.

"You have the best paperclips. We've gone through this." Kyle reminded him. Mike opened a drawer and pulled out a box.

"Leave the two dollars in the jar at the door." Mike ordered going back to his reading. Kyle pulled out the bills and stuffed them in the jar.

"They're still taking your paperclips?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, they got mad when I was able to lock them in the office so now they buy them. I make profit."

"What do you mean?"

"I buy in bulk, 99 cents a box, so I get a dollar in profit."

"You sneaky bastard." Harvey said appreciatively.

"Learned from the best."

Harvey chuckled. "You certainly did."

"So you think that my office would look bigger with light grey or a light grey-blue." Louis asked Elena who was sitting in a chair at the head of the desk.

"Yes. It also goes better with the wood color of your paneling. You have such better decorations than Harvey." She commented. Louis smirked.

"Yes, have you seen that painting? Makes me want to vomit." Louis said disdainfully. Elena smiled. There was suddenly a loud bang against Louis' door causing the two occupants to look up.

"Uncle Louis!" Aiden called as he walked in.

"Harvey Jr." Louis said back. Aiden's cheeks flared out in anger.

"Uncle Louis, your wife knows my name, why don't you?" Aiden shot back. Louis glared at the kindergartener.

"You know that I'm not married." Louis snapped at the child.

"You know my name is Aiden," Aiden retorted placing two hands against his hips. Elena chuckled from her chair quietly. "Do you know where daddy is?" He asked.

"I am not your father's keeper, didn't you ask Donna?" Louis said.

"I came here first. Thought I'd change it up a bit." Aiden explained. He then looked around the room and his eyes settled on Elena. "Grandma!" He explained running over to the woman and enveloping her in a giant hug. Elena laughed as the boy tried to squeeze her against him but his arms weren't long enough.

"Hello there, Aiden." She said in the boy's ear. Aiden looked up happily at her.

"Daddy said you were coming on Friday." Aiden noted. Elena bopped him on the nose playfully.

"I know, but Roger was invited to go to this dog grooming convention in the city so we came early." Elena explained. Aiden gave her a hug in response. Harvey and Mike decided to come down the hall at that moment and looked into the office. Harvey opened the door and walked in.

"Aiden." Harvey called into the office. Aiden lifted his head from his grandmother's chest and looked at his father. He then scampered across the office and hugged him.

"Hi daddy!" He said brightly. Harvey smiled down at him. Elena stood up and crossed over to the pair.

"He was looking for you." Elena said. She then looked at the blonde man at the door. "Hello, Mike." She nodded at him.

"Hi Elena." Mike responded walking into the office dropping a few files onto the senior partner's desk. "The Milton paperwork you wanted."

"Thanks Mike, I'm sure it's fine." Louis waved his hand dismissively. "If you could have Harold come by later…" Louis began.

"Going to do that now." Mike assured him before turning out. He walked past Harvey and Aiden, stopping just to pat the boy on the shoulder as a greeting. Aiden was telling Harvey of what he did in school today.

"Okay, Aiden-bug, let's go back to my office. Mom, if you're done consulting with the princess…"

"Not funny Harvey." Louis deadpanned from his desk. Harvey chuckled before turning out the door, Aiden by his side.

"Thanks your highness." Harvey called. Louis had to refrain from throwing something. Elena smiled at Louis.

"Give me a call later." Elena said to the other senior partner before leaving behind her son. The trip was short and they came upon Harvey's office. The Psycho theme playing as they entered through the door. Aiden sat one of the chairs by the sofa, bouncing slightly still talking about his day as Harvey sighed in his chair at the desk rubbing his temples.

"And Billy told me that apples have worms in it and I said nu-uh not the one's my daddy buys and…daddy are you listening to me?" Aiden accused. Harvey responded from the chair non-committal grunt. Elena, from her seat on the sofa regarded Harvey with a cursory glance but said nothing. It must've been enough to satisfy Aiden because he continued, "daddy, did you find someone to watch me Friday?"

Harvey's head jerked up. "What?" He asked distractedly.

"I don't have school Friday. Christine's going out of town. You told her that you would find someone to take care of me. It was no problem you said." Aiden reminded him.

"Yes and I will. Just…" Harvey trailed off as a painful throb crossed his brain. Elena looked up at the short stop.

"Harvey are you okay?" She asked. Harvey nodded shallowly. "I'll watch Aiden on Friday."

"No, no, I don't want to bother you." Harvey said tiredly.

"It's no bother Harvey, he's my grandson. It'll be fun." Elena assured him.

Aiden was clearly on-board with the idea since he was bouncing eagerly from his seat. "Yeah, daddy, can grandma watch me?" He pleaded.

"It's no trouble really Harvey." Elena repeated. Harvey exhaled sharply to starve off the pain.

"Fine. Whatever." Harvey waved a hand as he closed his eyes.

"Can I sleepover?" Aiden asked. Harvey nodded. Aiden cheered loudly and Harvey winced in pain.

"Aiden, why don't you go outside with Donna for a moment?" Elena suggested. Aiden nodded and ran out the door. Elena came up to the desk when Harvey was digging his fingers into his temples. She ran a hand against his gelled hair, startling him.

"Thank you." She said simply before crossing to the door. Harvey blinked and then crossed his fingers together and leaned his lips against them.

The rest of the day, what was left of it, went by quickly and without much incident. Elena left to go get Roger from the dog grooming convention and Harvey took Aiden home. After Aiden had eaten and went through his bedtime routine, he quickly fell asleep, and Harvey settled on the couch, nursing a glass of scotch. It was okay, he reassured himself, he hadn't taken any more aspirin so he wasn't mixing medication and alcohol. The phone rang beside him and he sighed dramatically before picking it up.

"Hello?…oh…hey…no I wasn't doing anything…sure, what's the matter?...oh that…heh…stop…you're freaking out over nothing…you're just jealous that I didn't have to go through this with him…mm-hmm…well…that's your problem Lex…yeah…okay…so what…you've been doing this parenting thing longer than I have…you don't need me to tell you that having children is a hassle…so what?...it's still a hassle to go through…whatever…yeah I have been drinking…does it matter?…yeah you go do that stupid…good night Allie…heh." The phone call disconnected and Harvey tossed the phone onto the other cushion of the sofa before taking another sip before closing his eyes.

Due to his intoxicated state, Harvey was unable to hear the light slapping of feet and the sniffles coming from the hallway before the soft click of a closing door filled the silence.

* * *

So the next chapter is a difficult one for Harvey since he as to deal with the ramifications of certain statements and has one of the worst days of his life. See you tomorrow.

KatrinaKaiba


	14. New Habits and Old Friends

So here's the start of a two-part chapter. This chapter deals with the ramification of the things Harvey said in the previous chapter. And they don't get resolved until the next chapter. Aren't I evil :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Part 3 of the Wedding Arc –Wednesday Part 1)

Age: 5 years old

Harvey's headache dissipated with sleep, thank god. He was happy to have found himself in his bed and not on the couch where he last remembered being the night before. He got up slowly, bracing himself in case the headache was latent while he was lying down. When he found that it wasn't surfacing he stood fully and left his room going down the hall to his son's room. He opened the door, fully expecting to see a sleeping kindergartener underneath the Iron Man covers. What greeted him was Aiden, fully dressed- hair gelled and tie done up, sitting on his neatly made bed reading a book.

"Good morning." Harvey called surprised. Aiden's head snapped to the door and there was something unreadable in his eyes before he turned away.

"Morning." He responded quietly looking at the book once more. Harvey cocked his head curiously at the child wondering why Aiden wasn't acting like himself. Aiden was a firecracker in the morning running around the condo and babbling about nonsensical things. It was headache inducing but Harvey was used to it; in fact he looked forward to it. It had been so long since he had a quiet morning, he thought it would be weird to be surrounded by stillness once again. Harvey turned slightly at the door.

"Come on. Breakfast." He said simply before walking down the hall. He heard Aiden shuffling along behind him calmly. Harvey crossed into the living room and saw Mike sitting up on the couch, in boxers and a white t-shirt, reading some files that he probably brought with him from the office.

"Morning." Mike called cheerfully from the seat. Aiden smiled brightly and sat next to Mike.

"Thanks for getting my suit this morning Uncle Mike." Aiden said cutely. Mike smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

"It was no problem. It was nice of you to let daddy sleep." Mike commented before picking up his highlighter. Aiden's smile dropped quickly and he shifted in the chair. Mike didn't notice but Harvey certainly did. Harvey crossed to the kitchen and began to pull things from the cupboard.

"Aiden what do you want for breakfast?" He asked loudly.

"Can I just have a banana?" Aiden asked diffidently looking at his hands. Harvey stopped mid-grab.

"A banana?"

"Yes, we have morning snack today. I don't want to eat too much." Aiden explained. Harvey placed the bowls on the table lightly before going to the fruit basket and grabbing a perfectly ripe banana from the basket. Aiden had crossed the room and sat at the island taking the banana from his father's outstretched hand.

"Do you want help?" Harvey asked. Aiden shook his head and deftly began to peel the banana. Harvey poured him a glass of orange juice and set it in front of him. Aiden swallowed the fruit in his mouth.

"Thank you." Aiden said politely and pulled the glass toward him. Harvey nodded and then set about making his own breakfast.

"Mike, you want anything?" Harvey asked as he went into the refrigerator.

"One of those muffins you got." Mike responded while writing something in the margins of the page he was working on. Harvey took a muffin from the side counter and placed it on a plate. Mike walked over to the island and immediately ripped a piece off and shoved it in his mouth. Harvey set a mug in front of him full of coffee trying to hide a look of disgust. Harvey settled into his cereal in silence.

The silence was one of those uncomfortable ones where you know you want to say something but you really don't because whatever you say might be awkward. Harvey felt that every chink of metal against the china bowl was deafening. He tried to not let it bother him, lest Mike think that there was something wrong. He quickly finished his cereal and murmured that he was going to get dressed.

It took him three times to finally knot his tie properly because his fingers weren't cooperating. Then some of the gel fell into his eye as he tried to style his hair. His hair wasn't cooperating and he left it styled in some kind of messy/sex hair fashion and walked out of the bathroom. He quickly found that Aiden as well as Mike were waiting for him. He grabbed his briefcase off the table quickly and walked out the door, Mike and Aiden following.

Ray was waiting at the curb in his usual position. He smiled as the trio came to the car.

"Good morning Mr. Specter." He said as Aiden came to the door.

"Good morning Ray." Aiden chirped giving him a bright smile before climbing into the car. Harvey nodded to Ray before going to try and hand him a CD before realizing he left it upstairs. He groaned and began to apologize but Ray said it was no problem and gave Harvey his paper while climbing in the car. He moved his hands out to buckle Aiden into his booster seat but stopped short when he found that Aiden had already done so. Harvey nodded again and sat back in his seat. Mike climbed into the front with Ray and they were off.

Aiden had insisted that Harvey leave him at the front door of Browning since the kindergarten was on the first floor instead of escorting him to his classroom but Harvey stopped that idea quick, saying he had to talk to Aiden's teacher. Aiden had fallen silent and blankly nodded. Harvey strode along the corridors of the school with Aiden following. They came upon Aiden's classroom and Aiden went to quickly place his things in his cubby. Harvey was talking to his son's teacher, explaining that Aiden wasn't acting like himself today and just so she knew if he was acting off during class today that he was aware of it. Aiden made a move to go into the classroom behind his teacher.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked, not bothering to contain the shock and hurt in his voice. Aiden snapped up at the tone and looked at his father. "You're not going to say goodbye?" Harvey asked. Aiden came out from behind his teacher and walked toward Harvey. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist lightly.

"Bye." He said simply before walking into the classroom. Harvey shot the teacher a look that said 'See?' Harvey turned and walked out of the school, frowning when he realized it began to rain. He made a mental note to text Christine that Aiden doesn't have his umbrella as he briskly walked to the car. Mike had set himself in the back sometime after Aiden had left, the booster seat in the trunk, and Harvey saw the curiosity swirling in his blue eyes. Harvey said nothing as the car sped off toward Pearson Law Firm.

Harvey left Mike standing in front of Donna's office. Worry was etched in his features as Harvey closed the door after barking an order to Donna that he was not to be disturbed for any reason. Mike stared at Donna for a moment before putting his hands up in defense at the sight of her glare.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Mike squeaked out. Donna's glare intensified as she clicked off the intercom.

"Then what the hell do you call that? He's pissed and probably really upset." Donna discreetly cocked a finger to the door. Mike leaned forward over the wall conspiratorially.

"Aiden was acting weird this morning. He was brushing off Harvey at every turn. He asked _me_ to help him get ready this morning." Mike whispered. Donna's eyebrows pulled down as her frown deepened.

"He doesn't like _anyone_ other than Harvey knotting his ties." Donna stated matter-of-factly. Mike nodded.

"I know. It was as if…he didn't want Harvey helping him." He speculated.

"Maybe it's an independence thing?" Donna suggested. Mike shook his head.

"He asked me for help." Mike pointed out. Donna sighed.

"Maybe we're reading too much into this. We have work-related things to do first. There's a new associate coming this morning and since all the junior associates and paralegals are 'on-deck'" Donna air quoted "You have been granted the task of giving them an orientation." Mike groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Why?" He whined childishly.

"Because." Donna said turning back to her computer, the conversation over. Mike scrunched his nose in anger and went off to drop his things off in his office. "9 am!" Donna called from her desk. Mike's steps became more pronounced as he stomped to his office. He threw his bag onto one of the chairs and looked at the clock. He had about an hour before he had to meet with the newest Harvard douche clone. Mike decided to get some work done and sat in his chair, putting an alarm on his phone at 8:50, thus giving him enough time to go to the waiting room.

The alarm had gone off all too soon and Mike was pulled away from his work begrudgingly. Mike rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket absently as he walked down the hallway. It wasn't his job to be doing this; surely one of the other paralegals could've-

He stopped short in the lobby, quickly spotting the new associate through the throng of people. It wasn't hard; they were standing by the window. The very same window Mike had stood at when he first came into the firm, when it was Pearson Hardman. His eyes took in the figure at the window. It was modestly voluptuous young woman, trim waist but banging curves where curves should've been. She was wearing a long sleeved white v- neck satin shirt that she had pushed up to her elbows. She wore a tight dark grey high-waisted pencil skirt held onto her hips with a black belt. The skirt fell above her knees in a modest cut. Her black shoes shone from the florescent lights. Mike gulped as he let his eyes drift up to the top of her head. Her brown hair was loosely falling down her back. There was only one person that Mike could've guessed it was.

"Rachel Zane?" Mike asked after clearing his throat. The woman turned suddenly upon hearing his voice and Mike sucked in a breath. The clear brown eyes that had last looked upon him in hurt and betrayal were now staring him down in disbelief.

"Mike Ross?" She said surprised but not angrily; Mike smiled slightly at that. Mike strode forward and stopped in front of her.

"You look great." Mike commented fondly. Rachel glowered playfully at him.

"Is this going to be a repeat of our first meeting? Because I will walk out right now." Rachel warned. Mike rolled his eyes before scoffing.

"It's interesting you bring that up." He started. "Because you are wearing the exact same outfit and you are standing in the exact same spot I did when I got here." Mike commented. Rachel was taken aback for a moment.

"No I'm not." She blurted. Mike nodded and tapped a finger against his head.

"Yes, you are. Eidetic memory, remember? See that's funny because I'm talking about remembering and asking you if you remember." Mike babbled. Rachel pushed him back slightly.

"Shut up." She said sternly. Mike smiled at her. She sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. They stood in the silence for a moment, fondly reminiscing. Mike then cleared his throat.

"So, maybe should I start doing the job I was assigned." Mike suggested. Rachel giggled. "I'm Mike Ross, senior associate and before you say anything, I get it, I'm really attractive and just hit on me so we can get it out of the way." Rachel propped her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. Mike laughed before continuing. "I've seen all the new hotshots who want to dazzle me and think I'll be blown away with their shiny degrees. Trust me, I'm not." A smirk formed on his face as he handed her a legal pad.

"Take notes. I'm not going to repeat myself." He said before beginning to walk down the hallway with Rachel following close behind him. He gestured to the different offices and threw in his own anecdotes as they walked, since Rachel knew the ins and outs of the law firm from giving these tours when she was a paralegal. It was a good time and Mike felt something in him become at ease since seeing Rachel in the waiting room. They were almost acting like they were friends again. It was something Mike didn't even know he had missed.

"Pearson Law Firm acts on a chain of command model. Louis is your commanding officer since he oversees all associates. You should totally fear him, but he's kind of a giant teddy bear when you get to know him." He said causing Rachel to laugh. He stopped in front of the grey walled cubicles that had been home to him for six years.

"And this is where you live." Mike said finally patting a hand on the wall. There was no one in the bullpen because they were in the library. Mike had told her this sometime before when she asked why he was conducting the tour and not someone else. Rachel sighed and looked at the cubicle forlornly.

"I wish they could've given me my office back." Rachel said wistfully.

"Sorry, but apparently a fifth year senior associate is more valuable to the firm than a first year associate." Mike snarked back. Rachel fixed him a deadly glare. "But the associate who had this cubicle before you was really hard-working and maybe it will rub off on you,"

"Who'd they give my office to? Oh, don't tell me. Robinson, no no, he couldn't have made senior associate. Anderson, it's definitely Anderson." Rachel tried guessing. Mike sighed. "What's the matter? It's not Kyle right?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"Me." Mike said quietly. "They gave me your office."

Rachel was silent as she looked at anything but Mike, taking in the information he just said to her. Mike cleared his throat, an attempt to break the tension. "Well, that concludes our tour. The other associates are in the library, as you know, so if you want to just…dive right in, you should head there." Mike said walking around her to the other side of the bullpen that led into the hallway where his office was located.

"Mike," Rachel called out after him. Mike turned back to her. Rachel had on a small smile, "I'm glad to be back." She said, smiled remaining on her face. "I'm glad to be working with you again and…I'm glad you got my office."

"Thanks Rachel." Mike offered lowly. Rachel nodded and walked over to him.

"And by the way Mike," She started coming up to him, "That tie? Very skinny." She finished turned on her heel and strutted out of the bullpen toward the library. Mike lifted his navy tie and smiled again. It had to be fate; that he would wear the exact same color scheme as his first day of work and see Rachel for the first time in four years. Mike then continued back to his office and sat in the chair, a renewed sense of satisfaction over him to cause him to begin working again.

Harvey had broken three pencils, sighed eight times, cracked his fingers thirteen times, and stood up to pace through the room twenty times Donna had counted. She had long since mastered the art of typing without looking at the screen, having perfected it at the DA's office when Harvey came in as ADA. That's how she wound up watching Harvey have a slight meltdown for the past hour and still managed to fill up Harvey's calendar and intercept the many phone calls that demanded Harvey's attention.

Harvey had come in that morning upset about something. It was really bothering him, if the three records that were removed from the top left shelf was any indication. He was working hard; another warning flag. Not that he didn't work hard any other day; it was just that he threw himself into the work and refused to be disturbed. It took his mind off whatever he was dealing with it. She saw it after he left the DA, after Gordon died, when the allegations started; he just piled work onto himself and pushed the feelings and thoughts away. She always told him that it was not a good thing that Harvey should deal with these things like he dealt with the corporate dealing-head on and confidently. He just shrugged her off and went right on repressing them. _Men_, she huffed shaking her head. She was just grateful that Louis was barking orders in the library and probably wouldn't come around to bother her or Harvey that day.

Donna typed a few more commands into her computer when she hears the clicking of familiar sounding heels on the floor. Donna straightens up as the sound gets closer; it couldn't be…it's been four years… Donna turned around in her chair and saw Rachel standing there, as if it hadn't be so long since their last meeting.

"Rachel." Donna breathes out happily. Rachel grins and practically runs over to the turned seat while Donna stands and embraces the other woman. They're laughing and practically crying together. "You have no idea how _boring_ it's been without you to gossip with." Donna lamented. Rachel giggles and pulls away from the embrace.

"I've missed you too Donna." Rachel gushes. Donna sits down and looks up at the other woman.

"Tell me everything." Donna offered greedily, wanting all the gossip she could handle. Rachel propped up onto the back counter space.

"I think you should tell me everything that's happening here, since I've missed four years." Rachel retorted. Donna rolled her eyes.

"This calls for a celebration."

"How about tonight?" Rachel offered. Donna grimaced.

"Tonight's bad. I have a wedding rehearsal dinner to go to. The bachelorette party's Thursday." Donna reluctantly said. Rachel cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Who's getting married?" Rachel wondered if it was anyone she knew.

"Natalie Specter." Donna responded with a small smile.

"Harvey's niece?"

"Yep. It's going to be beautiful." Donna sighed wistfully.

"I bet; it _is_ a Specter affair after all." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Oh, that's the greatest amount of gossip. These past few months have been great for Harvey gossip. The things that I hear." Donna responded with her other worldly voice. Rachel laughed. "Hey, you wanna come to the wedding. I put down a plus-one, just haven't found anyone yet." Donna suggested. Rachel blushed slightly.

"I just got back. There has to be plenty of guys wanting to go with you." Rachel argued. Donna shook her head.

"Of course there are; there will always be boys lining up for me. But, you don't want to miss this reception. Trust me. There are going to be shenanigans abound. And…" Donna cut off dramatically. "There will be cake. It's not a lie; they have to have cakes at weddings." Rachel pursed her lips as if Donna was twisting her arms.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Donna nodded.

"Absolutely. And we can catch up together. It's not a date, just two girl friends getting shitfaced at a wedding at watching drunk Harvey and his drunk brother try to one-up each other all night. It's fun."

"That sounds fantastic." Rachel commented resigning. The two ladies giggled again.

"Excuse me." A small voice interrupted their merriment. Donna turned around and leaned over the wall to see a pair of brown eyes glistening from behind it.

"Hello there Aiden." Donna said brightly. Aiden smiled back at her. Rachel had stood up to look at the young boy at the head of the desk. Aiden caught her staring and looked at her quickly.

"Hello there." Aiden greeted Rachel while waving at her. Rachel, momentarily taken aback from the boy's forwardness; weren't children his age supposed to be shy when meeting strangers? When she got over her shock she waved back with a smile.

"Hello…Aiden, wasn't it?" Rachel finished lamely.

"Yep. Aiden, A-I-D-E-N. I can't spell my last name too well though, but we're working on it in kindergarten." Aiden explained. Rachel's smile turned weary from the large amount of words pouring out so quickly; and she was a lawyer.

"You speak very well." Rachel complimented.

"Thank you very much…um…what's your name?" Aiden asked shyly, forgetting that part of politeness means asking someone their name before babbling.

"Rachel."

"That's a pretty name. Hey, uh…I just met you and this may seem crazy but…" The boy said pulling out a card and handing it to Rachel. "Here's my number so call me." Rachel took the card from his hand, her eyes widened in shock. Donna also looked stunned as her eyes darted between the smirk on Aiden's face and Rachel's gaping mouth.

"Aiden…you forgot the maybe." Donna pointed out. Aiden's eyes turned to her, and he stuck his chest out arrogantly, placing his chubby hands on his hips.

"She'll call, I'm Aiden Specter." Aiden said haughtily. Rachel chuckled in awe of the child's bravado. "Uncle Mike told me about you before!" Aiden exclaimed bouncing on his toes. Rachel jerked back.

"Uncle Mike?" She repeated. Aiden nodded.

"Yeah, you must know Uncle Mike; he knows you. He said you were becoming a lawyer like him and that's why you weren't here. He also says you're smart, and funny, and pretty and…" Aiden was cut off by the door to Harvey's office opening and Harvey standing in the doorway.

"Aiden. Ms. Zane has better things to do than listen to what Mike said about her." Harvey said testily. Aiden looked over at his father and his smile fell. His face was blank when he shifted the bag onto his shoulder as Christine came up from down the hallway.

"Aiden, I told you to wait for me…" She trailed off when she saw the look on her employer's face. "I'm sorry Mr. Specter, he just…" she was cut off with a wave of Harvey's hand.

"That's fine; I know how one-tracked his mind is. Were you going anywhere today?" He asked the young woman.

"No, it's still pouring out." Christine indicated her point by extending her finger to the window, showing a grey sky and the splattering of rain drops on the window. Harvey nodded absently.

"Okay. Go do your homework at the table Aiden." Harvey ordered.

"Can I go do it in Uncle Mike's office instead?" Aiden asked reticently. Harvey cocked an eyebrow to him in questioning.

"Why?"

"Because you covered the table with your work." Aiden pointed to the table where he usually did his homework. Harvey followed his finger and nodded again.

"Fine, if that's what you want Aiden." Harvey agreed. Aiden nodded and went down the hall calmly. Christine's followed his back until she turned back to Harvey.

"His teacher wanted me to tell you that she didn't notice anything different about Aiden today once you left." She explained.

"Have you noticed anything different today?" He asked her, his voice almost desperate.

"No. He was bright and chipper even when coming here in the rain. He was excited to see everyone and greeted everyone like usual." Christine shrugged.

"Fine. Thank you Christine." Harvey said, dismissing her with a wave and walking into his office. She smiled at Donna before making her way to Mike's office. Donna felt Rachel's eyes boring into her back. She turned to see the other woman's shocked face.

"Hold the phone…" Rachel began breathlessly. "Aiden…is he…what is he to Harvey, his nephew?"

"Nope, his son."

"Oh…wow…it must be hard..." Rachel commented sympathetically.

Donna cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they just found out right? That's why Aiden is so…awkward around Harvey. It's just Harvey being Harvey and the kid doesn't understand." Rachel tried to explain.

"No, it's not like that. Harvey's had sole custody for almost five years." Donna told her quickly. Rachel slumped back.

"That conversation didn't seem like a parent and child getting along. That was painful to watch Donna." Rachel pointed out.

"I know…they're not usually like this." Donna replied worriedly. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her but she didn't say anything else. Rachel took this as a sign this was the end of their conversation. With a ton of well wishes extending to the success of the rehearsal dinner as well as the bachelorette party Rachel left Donna alone. Donna wasn't sure what the hell was going on and it bothered her. It bothered her that she didn't know something. It bothered her that there was something going on under her nose and that it was a mystery. It bothered her that her two favorite boys were upset with each other and she couldn't fix it. It was times like this that Donna wished her self-proclaimed goddess powers were real. Then she could find the problem and fix it. Donna tried to let the thoughts migrate to the back of her head. However, experience told her this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Of course she had to right; she was Donna. There were three more incidents between Harvey and Aiden that resulted with this cold, unloving feeling to form in the pit of her stomach. Aiden had come by to show Donna his completed homework and Harvey had come out and saw them. He had commented on the quality of the work; that it was good. Aiden just shuffled and nodded in response before scampering down the hall back to Mike's office. Harvey had a pained look on his face, a face he only could show to Donna before retreating back to his office.

The next incident had happened when Aiden had spilled some milk on his suit because he and Mike went into the associates' break room; Mike needed a caffeine fix. Aiden wanted to help Mike, so he went to get the open pitcher of milk but had stumbled and succeeded in dampening his suit jacket with the liquid. Harvey was livid. He actually yelled at Aiden, asking why he was getting the milk for Mike. Aiden looked at the floor and spat back at Harvey that he was trying to help Mike. Harvey just shook his head and told Aiden to stop helping Mike because it only caused more messes and Aiden stomped out of the room, furiously wiping at his eyes while Mike had gotten a spare suit for the boy. Donna had scolded Harvey, but the other man paid no mind.

The final incident, and the straw that had broken the camel's back so to speak, had taken place when Harvey had gone to Mike's office. Apparently, according to Mike, Aiden had asked where Louis was. Harvey sneered that he was working and why did Aiden want to see the other senior partner. Aiden, it seemed, had made it clear that he wanted to see Louis to ask him about _ballet_ of all things. Aiden explained that they were learning about dance in school and since Louis did ballet and was interested in ballet, Aiden should ask him. Harvey had grabbed Aiden, lifted him up and stomped back to the office just to tell Aiden that he should ask Harvey himself if Aiden had any questions about anything. Aiden was just silent and waited until it was time to go to dinner.

Donna had tried to calm Harvey down before the rehearsal dinner. It wasn't fair to add more stress onto Natalie and Christopher before the wedding. Harvey grunted and said that it was fine and for her not to worry. Donna rolled her eyes as Harvey, Aiden and Mike made their way to the elevators. She shut down her computer and joined them a moment later riding down to the ground floor in apprehensive silence.

* * *

The next chapter is the rest of Wednesday and everything comes to a head with Harvey and Aiden. It's a really cute chapter so I'm not sure if I can wait until Wednesday to upload it.

KatrinaKaiba


	15. Meltdowns and Confessions

Okay, so I couldn't let myself wait till Wednesday because...I just couldn't. All because if I did, then Soyli Oliveira would have bloody tips for fingers and I just couldn't in good faith, allow that to happen. So here's the conclusion to Part 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just any character you do not recognize.

* * *

Part 3 of the Wedding Arc -Wednesday Part 2

Age: 5 years old

The trip to the restaurant was quiet. It was also long; they were traveling to Queens during rush hour after all. It was another bad sign, Donna thought. Aiden would usually be talking everyone's ear off about something or another, but not tonight. Tonight, it was silent and tense and awkward. Mike was stiff in his seat, another sign of the tension. Donna tapped her foot against the floor, trying to alleviate the mood but to no avail. Twenty minutes later the car stopped in front of a large Irish bar/restaurant. A young woman was standing in the front looking around, as if trying to find someone. As soon as Donna stepped out of the car; ladies first, the young woman sighed in relief and ran over. She hugged Donna tightly before pulling away, pushing a lock of thin, light brown hair from her face.

"I was getting worried. It's been twenty-five minutes since you texted me. I know Uncle Harvey likes to be fashionably late but this was pushing it." The young woman giggled as the others exited the car. Harvey was handing the cabbie a few bills before closing the door. He turned to the young woman and cracked the first smile Donna saw all day.

"There you are!" She cried out flinging herself into his arms. Harvey embraced her tightly before stepping back.

"Natalie," Harvey said playfully. "You look good for someone about to sign her life away in three days."

"Stop it Uncle Harvey. Aiden!" Natalie looked over at the kindergartener who was standing off next to Mike. She bent down and hugged him tight before turning to the blonde man.

"And you," Natalie stood looking at Mike, her arms crossed huffily. Mike held his arms out anticipating a hug. Natalie's eyebrows rose, her blue eyes twinkling from the lamp lights.

"Where's my hug?" Mike asked hurt.

"You didn't text me back this afternoon." She pouted. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I was working. Just because _you_ took a sabbatical madam, does not mean the world revolves around you." Mike quipped. Natalie rolled her eyes effortlessly.

"Yes it does. One, I'm the bride, and two, I'm a Specter. That constitutes as the world spinning rapidly for me." Natalie joked smiling. She hugged the blonde after a long moment of them staring at each other. They laughed as they rocked in their embrace. She pulled away.

"Everyone's just getting settled inside. Come on!" Natalie said taking them past the bar into a closed room. There inside was a group of people seated around a table. There was Alex, Helen and Gabrielle, Christopher, Natalie's fiancée, his parents, his best man, Natalie's maid of honor and the other bridesmaids and some of Christopher's cousins. Harvey quickly took their light jackets and hung them up. Christopher came over to greet them. He was not as tall as Harvey and Mike but just as built, with shaggy brown hair neatly pulled away from his grey-blue eyes. He smiled at the group.

"There you are Aiden." He said relieved. "We couldn't start without the ring bearer." He said playfully tapping the boy on the nose. Aiden giggled and blushed a bit. He came and sat next to Gabrielle who was tapping something on her phone. She did smile when the boy sat down. Harvey walked over and pulled her brown hair, neatly pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ow, do you have to do that every time you see me Uncle Harvey?" The teen bit out, still looking at her phone, the moody brown eyes narrowed.

"Yes, until you greet me properly and not behind a phone." Harvey said before sitting beside his brother. "Helen, you look great." He said to the heavily pregnant woman beside his brother. The woman snorted and rolled her eyes.

"As great as a walking house can look. But thanks Harvey." Helen said delightfully, but there was a hint of exhaustion that Harvey could sympathize with. Mike and Christopher had quickly wrapped up their conversation when Natalie said she wanted to begin.

The couple quickly went through the evening's festivities; outlining the wedding ceremony and the parts each guest at the table was playing during the nuptials. Then dinner commenced and the group fell into a comfortable exchange of stories about Natalie and Christopher. Harvey was mostly silent even though there were a ton of stories that he could tell the table about his niece, he was more interested in watching Aiden push his food around his plate. It was the broccoli that Harvey had placed on his plate before they began eating. He knew that Aiden hated the vegetable but, that part of Harvey that was forced to eat what he hated as a child was strong and he didn't argue with Aiden about eating. Usually Aiden would fuss a little but eventually eat it; especially when promised some cake or a cookie after eating it but today…Aiden was being especially stubborn today Harvey noted.

"Aiden, eat your broccoli." Harvey commanded. Aiden glared at the offending piece of food on his plate before staring at his father.

"I don't want to." Aiden pouted. Harvey glared over at the child next to him.

"I don't care. Eat it." Harvey said simply. Aiden pushed it away with his fork disgustedly.

"I'm full." Aiden complained.

"No you're not; you just don't want to eat it."

"But I am!" Aiden exclaimed. Some of the other guests looked over at the child's whine. Harvey smiled tightly at them before leaning down to Aiden's ear.

"You know better than to raise your voice at the table. Eat your broccoli, you'll get cake." Harvey tried. Aiden would have none of it; he crossed his arms angrily and scrunched in his seat.

"I don't want it." Aiden muttered. Harvey took a breath through his nose to stop himself from yelling.

"Not even for cake?" Harvey tried again. Aiden started to swing his legs roughly in the chair, jerking it on the floor.

"No. I don't care." Aiden bit out stubbornly. Harvey was losing patience quickly.

"You're going to eat the broccoli or I'm taking it home and it will be the only thing I feed you until you eat it." Harvey threatened him. Aiden whined loudly and flung his arms from their crossed position.

"I don't like it! You know I don't like it!" He griped loudly. "Why are you making me eat it?" He asked, close to tears. Harvey's patience snapped like a tautly pulled thread. He stood up quickly and loomed over his son.

"Get up. _Now_." He ordered quietly, his voice surprisingly calm. Aiden's eyes flashed with the thought of disobedience. Harvey's eyes went cold as he dared Aiden to try anything. Aiden looked at the ground and slid off the seat. He was guided by a firm hand on his shoulder out the door and through the bar. He was lead down the stairs to the bathroom where Harvey locked the door with a sharp click before turning to the child angrily. "What the hell was that in there?" He demanded of his son when he was facing the child. Aiden crossed his arms indignantly pursing his lips. Harvey's nose flared in anger before he stooped down, coming down to Aiden's level, glaring. "You know better than that Aiden. You know how to act during dinner." Harvey scolded. Aiden remained in his stance, eyes narrowed and silent. Harvey sighed exasperated. "I don't need this hassle right now. You're going to go in there and apologize to Natalie and Christopher for your behavior. Then you are going to go sit on the bench and not talk to anyone else for the rest of the night. You wanna act like a baby? Then I'm gonna treat you like a baby." Harvey promised his before turning him around to the door and guiding him out after unlocking the door. He led them both back to the party room and stopped Aiden in front of Natalie and Christopher who were engaged in a conversation with Christopher's friend Nolan and Natalie's friend Caoilainn. Harvey cleared his throat to get their attention. Natalie turned around and looked at Harvey and Aiden.

"Hi, what's up little man?" She said amicably to the kindergartener. Aiden hesitated and looked at Harvey. Harvey nodded slightly, anger still evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting like a baby during dinner." Aiden rambled out somberly. Natalie laughed and patted his gelled hair.

"Its fine Aiden, you're just tired. It has been a long day for you." Natalie told him sympathetically. Aiden's head dropped to the floor shamefully and he shuffled off to the bench off to the side of the party and sat there stiffly. Natalie followed him with her eyes before looking at Harvey.

"What was that? No one cared if he was upset." Natalie remarked sternly.

"I don't need your input on parenting Natalie." Harvey warned her.

"But Uncle Harvey…" Natalie tried before being cut off by a sharp look.

"I don't care what your child education brain says Natalie. He was acting like a baby so he is going to be treated like a baby. Babies don't hang out at the adult table." Harvey interrupted sharply. Natalie pursed her lips tightly and shook her head before shrugging and turning back to her conversation. Harvey went back to his seat next to Donna and tried to ignore the fact that Aiden was staring at the floor, tears in his eyes.

Dinner wrapped up quickly after that as the guests began leaving. Natalie and Christopher smile as they leave, giving everyone an individual goodbye. Natalie gave Aiden a big hug, whispering, "You're a good boy," in his ear. She pulled back and stroked his cheek lovingly before standing and giving Harvey a much stiffer goodbye, indicating she was still pissed at him. Harvey simply nodded and walked out behind Aiden. Mike quickly shook Christopher's hand and hugged Natalie. She tightened her hold before leaning up to his ear. "Make sure they're okay," she willed him. Mike stepped back and looked in her eyes nodding. Mike walked over to the car and climbed in. They didn't need to wait for Donna since she was invited over the house of one of the groomsmen.

As the car drove into the city Mike felt an odd warmth circulating though his thigh. He looked down and saw Aiden's head lying on leg. Mike smiled before looking over to the third occupant of the car. Harvey was staring out the window, legs crossed and a hand to his mouth in thought. Mike turned his head to look out the opposite window, the lights blurring with the speed of the car. It was obvious Harvey was mulling over the day's events; Mike saw the look in his eyes; the look the man adopted when he was stressed over the details of a case; except this wasn't a case, this was his son. His son that was obviously upset about something Harvey did. The problem was, what did he do?

The car coasted to a stop on the corner of 86th and Fifth Avenue. Harvey paid the cabbie and slid out of the car. Aiden, having been woken up sometime after 68th street, slithered out from behind his father and Mike clambered behind the two. They made their way up the glass elevator in silence, Aiden looking out the clear walls overlooking the city. Mike watched Harvey, who was watching Aiden like a hawk. The doors dinged and Aiden flew out of the elevator and to his room, the door closing with a resounding snap. Harvey sighed and walked out stiffly, not letting his guard down in his own house, even in front of Mike. Mike left the elevator and made his way to the couch, flopping down on the cushions. Harvey rolled his eyes before disappearing down the hall to his own room.

He quickly shed his suit and neatly placed it onto a hanger to hang it for the dry cleaners. He slung the tie against the hanger before sighing. He pulled out a pair of plaid pants along with a pair of dark briefs and shrugged a white Henley over his arm before opening the door to go to the bathroom. He took a quick shower to wash out the gel in his hair before hearing a strange sound. He turned off the water and stepped out of the opaque walled shower, straining his ears to hear the sound again. He kept his ear trained to hear the sound if it occurred again as he pulled on the clothes that he brought with him. Once he pulled the towel from his head, after drying his hair he heard the noise again. It sounded like a little squeak. He turned his head to Aiden's door and walked slowly to it, lightly turning the knob, relieved it was unlocked. He heard the squeak again and opened the door fully, eyes widening as he took in the sight at the door.

Aiden was standing in the middle of the wood floor, an overturned cup in his hand, water dripping onto the floor from his head. Harvey pulled his fingers though his damp hair before gritting out, "Aiden Michael Specter! What on earth are you doing?" He stamped into the room as Aiden's head shot up.

"I was trying to take the gel out of my hair." Aiden explained bashfully, his cheeks turning red as his head tilted to the floor. Harvey ripped the cup from his son's fingers before placing it on the table. He then sighed angrily as he started pulling at the child's now wet clothes, taking them off of his body.

"You have to go into the bathroom and use the shower like everyone else. My God, Aiden!" He growled his son's name, throwing the clothes into the hamper. Aiden whimpered and shuffled on his feet, displacing the water underneath him. Harvey sighed again and pointed to the door, "go get me a towel," he ordered wearily. Aiden shuffled across the floor to the bathroom, trailing water behind him. He grabbed the towel and brought it to his father who was kneeling on the floor. He swiped at the water irately, swinging the towel against the hard-wood floor, muttering how he was grateful that it was hard-wood. Aiden stood sulkily in his Iron Man underwear as his father scuttled across the floor wiping all the water. He then stood, groaning as his knees cracked from the prolonged time on the floor and placed the towel into the hamper. He took out dry clothes and put them on the wriggling boy. He then sat on the toy chest at the foot of the bed, panting from the exertion of struggling to put a shirt onto the flailing limbs of the child. Aiden crossed his arms angrily and stared at the floor.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Harvey asked him calmly, his eyes staring at the boy. Aiden remained silent but Harvey could see his resolve cracking. The stress of keeping up this anger had been taking its toll on the normally cheerful child. Harvey simply had to sit back and wait for the cracks to break down.

It didn't take long. Aiden's eyes had begun to water as he stared at the ground, the tears forming but not falling. Harvey had sat in silence until he could see the tears falling down the rounded cheeks, some falling directly to the ground due to gravity. Harvey leaned forward to try and connect their eyes.

"Aiden…" He called hesitantly and that was all it took for the floodgates to open and the waterworks to pour out. Aiden's head shot up and looked at his father, beginning to wail loudly.

"I'm sorry I'm a hassle!" He cried, the tears leaving trails down his face. Harvey flinched back at the volume of his wail and the words he spoke.

"What?" Harvey dumbly asked leaving his mouth gaping open. Aiden sniffed and heaved a breath.

"I'm sorry I'm such a hassle!" The boy repeated just as loud, "I tried to stay out of your way, I really did!" He whined. Harvey blinked a few times before tilting his head to the side inquiringly.

"Where is this coming from? You were staying out of my way…_why_?" Harvey asked slumping back. Aiden wiped his eyes fervently, trying to starve off more tears, but to no avail.

"I heard you," he responded pitifully. "I heard you on the phone yesterday, when you said that having kids is a hassle. I didn't want to be a bother so I-"

"Tried to do everything on your own." Harvey finished for him, his voice showing that he finally understood his son's behavior today. "And when you needed help, you asked everyone…but me because you thought you would be bothering me." Harvey realized sadly. Aiden nodded desolately, his tears still being released from the corners. Harvey sighed and cautiously slid his hands through the air to grip onto Aiden's much smaller ones. He pulled the boy by the wrists to stand in front of him.

"You didn't understand what I meant." Harvey told him despondently. Aiden shook his head emphatically.

"I did," Aiden insisted, "You said it yourself 'you don't need me to tell you that having children is a hassle,'" Aiden said mimicking his father's deep voice to the best of his ability. "That's what you said!" Aiden accused sharply his voice rough from crying. Harvey now shook his head vigorously.

"No, you misunderstood. You didn't hear the context of the conversation I was having. What I meant was: the physical process of having children is a hassle. Remember when I told you about Aunt Helen's baby?" Harvey asked him. Aiden nodded tentatively, not sure where his father was taking this. Harvey sighed, "I told you that Uncle Alex would have to take her to the hospital and she wouldn't be very happy. She would be crying and in pain because the baby wants to come out. There is a lot more that goes with that, but we don't need to cover that now. All I meant was that getting from point A," Harvey put his left hand out, "to point B" his right hand outstretched creating a gap between the two appendages, "was the hassle." Harvey finished. Aiden still looked confused.

"So…_I'm_ not a hassle?" Aiden asked shyly.

"Oh, you're a hassle alright." Harvey admitted quickly before seeing the look in Aiden's eyes. His lips pulled shamefully as he amended the statement, "I meant, you _are_ a hassle to raise… but I wouldn't change that for the world." He smiled as he leaned toward his son. "You're _my _son, _my_ little monster, _my_ cuddle bug. You are everything to me and I have loved every second we spent together and will continue to love every second we spend together until you get sick of me and send me to a nursing home." He joked causing Aiden to laugh lightly. "Is that…is that a _smile_?" Harvey asked feigning shock. His fingers ghosted over Aiden's sides lightly, scratching at the cloth covered area. Aiden giggled and his lips turned up. Harvey gasped dramatically. "It is! There's my favorite smile." He remarked happily, his own smile growing. Aiden sighed and scooted closer to Harvey still not touching him. Harvey knew he had to try harder to show his remorse. "I'm so sorry if I made you upset Aiden." Harvey apologized seriously, "I never want to hurt you, _never_. I would sooner go on a voluntary lunch with Louis than cause you pain. You have to promise that if I say or do anything that makes you mad at me, you'll tell me. Okay? Can you do that my big boy?" He asked Aiden.

Aiden looked up into his father's brown eyes as if searching them for authenticity of his claims. Harvey wanted to squirm under the scrutiny of his son's own brown eyes, sharply searching into his own; is this how people at work felt when Harvey stared them down? Harvey has no idea it could cause this intense nervousness and anxiety to course through his body. And suddenly the feeling was gone and with it came two strong arms circling around his waist and a head being thrown into his chest, tears staining his shirt. Harvey let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he took the child into his arms and placed his chin onto the damp but sticky head. The gel hadn't properly washed out. He rocked the crying boy while secretly trying to stay dried-eyed himself. It was when he felt Aiden's lips form the words "I'm sorry" against the thin cotton of his shirt that the tears building up had crested like a wave on his eyelid and fallen. Harvey's arms tightened and he whispered into the blonde hair his own apology, over and over.

The tears finally dried and the silence left between them was comfortable for the first time that day. Harvey had stopped rocking them a while ago; the motion was putting pressure on his back and he felt his bottom go numb from the hard wood of the toy chest. Aiden was still awake but breathing slowly against his chest, his right thumb itching to get to his mouth. Harvey lifted the child's head and looked into the tired brown eyes.

"Let's get that gel cleaned out of your hair and get you to bed." Harvey suggested gently moving to stand up. Aiden whined pitifully.

"Bath?" He asked unenthusiastically.

"No bath, I'll just tilt your head over the sink." Harvey said laughing a little at the reaction. He led the boy sluggishly into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around the small shoulders. Harvey tilted Aiden's head back, as if he was getting his hair washed at the barber and ran the water over the hair. The scalp was cleaned quickly, because Harvey had noted the little boy had closed his eyes some time ago. After Harvey had rinsed the shampoo out of Aiden's hair he lifted the boy's head, straightening his neck and ran a towel through the tresses to dry it as best as he could before leading Aiden back into his bedroom. It was like Aiden was sleepwalking; his eyes hadn't opened since Harvey began washing his hair. Harvey laid him in the bed and covered him with his comforter, a fond smile on his face. Harvey grabbed the worn monkey Mike had given him on his first Christmas and placed it next to the dozing boy, holding back a laugh when the small hands automatically grabbed at the plush, pulling it to his chest. Harvey leaned down and kissed his son's forehead before whispering "I love you," and starting to the door.

"Daddy?" The small voice called from the bed. Harvey turned and saw Aiden sitting up staring after him. Harvey hummed, signaling that he wanted Aiden to speak. Aiden plucked at the threads on the monkey's head, looking down at the comforter. He then looked up at his father saying, "I love you too," before lying back down and closing his eyes. Harvey smiled and walked out the door. He toddled back into the living room to see that Mike was fast asleep on the couch. He grabbed a glass of water and turned to go into his own bedroom. He climbed onto the large mattress and pulled his legs under the covers.

Harvey was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

All roads lead to happy endings in my stories. This is one of my favorite chapters because of Aiden and Harvey's interactions. The next chapter deals with Harvey dealing with with some collateral damage as well as sending Aiden off to Elena's and dealing with that. That chapter will be up by Wednesday.

KatrinaKaiba


	16. Warming Cold Feet

Alright so here's the next chapter. I was glad that most of you enjoyed my last chapter. To Guest who left an anon review: I totally understand what you mean. I know that Harvey seems like he's talking to an adult, and it seems uncomfortable. I defend myself by saying that Harvey has been in a position of an adult for a long time, and has been speaking this way for a very long time. In my time as a teacher I have seen many parents act this way to their children and even worse when I'm on the street so I apologize for your discomfort but I feel that Harvey would have a tough time bringing down his language for even his own child.

Other than that I hope the rest of you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just any character you don't recognize.

* * *

Part 4 of the Wedding Arc-Thursday

Age: 5 years old

Harvey sat his in office the next morning in a much better mood than the previous morning. Aiden was back to being the hyperactive, annoying five-year-old that Harvey adored so much. Yes, it seemed the universe was back to praising Harvey Specter and blessing him as the supreme purveyor of law. The best closer decided to reward his awe-inspiring skills by foisting a pro-bono off on Mike, dropping a few scathing remarks about Louis' pretend wife, torturing a few associates and allowing a few minutes of joyous music to ring through the office. Yep, nothing could ruin his day…absolutely nothing…

"Harvey." Donna called through the intercom. Harvey looked over at her curiously as she stared at him forlornly from her seat.

"Yes?" He questioned apprehensively, pleading silently in his mind _It's not bad news is it, you know I can't take bad news…_yeah his mind was a Mel Brooks fan.

"Christopher's on the phone." She said.

"Natalie's Christopher?" Harvey asked

"No, it's Christopher Nolan. He decided he wanted to do a new Batman movie after five years and wants you to be Batman." Donna bit out acerbically rolling her eyes. Harvey almost pouted at her tone. He decided instead to sigh and roll his wrist through the air.

"Put him through." He allowed picking up the phone. "Christopher, what can I do for you?" He greeted. He could hear the wind whooshing in the earpiece; he must be outside, Harvey figured.

"Yeah, can you…I don't know…can you do lunch now?" Christopher stuttered. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at the phone before looking at his watch.

"Yes, why?"

"I just want to discuss something with you. It's definitely not a phone conversation."

"Fine, where are you?"

There was a pause. "Outside your office building." Christopher finally said. Harvey nodded absently standing up. He cradled the phone in the crook of his neck and shrugged his jacket on.

"I'll be down in a few," he promised before hanging up the phone. He strode out of his office and in front of Donna's desk. "I'll be out for lunch, take my messages and be a dutiful assistant. If Mike comes around, just tell him to leave the files on the desk." Donna saluted seriously and he began walking away. He stopped quickly and turned around to add, "Oh, and if Louis stops by tell him his wife wanted a quickie." He smirked and continued down the hall, Donna's laughter his companion as the doors closed.

He came out of the lobby into the sunny September air quickly donning his sunglasses and searching for the young man soon to be his nephew-in-law. He saw him shuffling off near the bike rack that Mike left his bike locked to. The man looked frantic, his brown hair sticking up in tuffs apparent that his fingers were running through them. His hands kept shifting from grasping at his pants pockets, to wringing the fingers, to scratching at his wrists. He was making Harvey nervous just watching him. Harvey stepped over to the man to put a stop to his twitchiness…

"Christopher." He called. The other man jumped at the strong voice.

…only to succeed in making him twitchier. Harvey suppressed a sigh. "Hey Harvey." Christopher stammered weakly.

"Shall we? You invited me to lunch but be forewarned, my time is billable at fifteen hundred an hour." Harvey joked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The silence that followed was so thick; Harvey thought it could be insulation for an entire house.

"It's a joke?" Harvey prompted. Christopher's eyes widened and he tittered a nervous laugh upon realization. Harvey rolled his eyes and started to walk up Lexington Avenue beckoning the panicked man to follow. The two fell into step Harvey turned left onto 54th street as they quietly made their way to a steakhouse. Harvey took care of the talking and the two were seated quickly. Their orders were taken and Harvey leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of the red wine he ordered.

"Salud." Harvey said tipping his glass toward Christopher's. His eyes shot up and he fumbled with the glass before chinking it against Harvey's. Harvey rolled his eyes taking another sip.

"You're clumsier than that one associate at the office." Harvey remarked off-handedly. Christopher simply tried to stop shaking in his chair. Harvey frowned. The other man wasn't this nervous the first time they met, almost seven years ago now.

Harvey remembered it like it was yesterday. The other man had stormed into the reception area; how he managed to get past the security guards on the bottom floor was a mystery to Harvey-even to this day. He was accompanied by a badly beaten woman and demanded to see a lawyer. The other man didn't realize that he stumbled into a corporate law office and it just so happened that Harvey was walking to the reception area and noticed the commotion. It was intriguing at the time and he decided to stay and watch the fireworks. When Christopher had seen him standing there stunned he powered forward and demanded that he help the woman get away from her current boyfriend; the bastard that put those bruises on the girl or else he would tell his co-workers that Pearson Hardman was full of uncaring bastards that refused to help a young woman who badly needed help. Harvey began to laugh loudly at the guy's bravado causing the young woman to look up. Harvey's laughter had stopped short when he took in the other woman's features. The sad blue eyes, the limp brown hair had been familiar to him. Her face was covered in bruises and her eye was blackened and swollen but he could make out a memorable face. His body stiffened when he realized it was his niece, Natalie. The fury had overtaken him and he whisked the two to the office and quickly took it upon himself to put the bastard away. It was one of the only pro-bono's he had ever willingly taken.

"…and I wanted your opinion." Christopher had said snapping Harvey from his reverie.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Harvey asked politely. Christopher nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm embarrassed to say that…I'm worried about…this." Christopher said vaguely.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Harvey asked bluntly. Christopher took a sharp breath in and slumped forward.

"That's why I wanted you to talk to me. You're straightforward and you won't BS me." Christopher admitted weakly. Harvey's glare thickened.

"Listen. You're a good guy Chris, I've always thought that. You helped Natalie through a rough time in her life and I'm grateful. But this right now, is not acceptable to me and if you so much as think about not marri-"

"I never said I didn't want to marry Natalie!" Christopher bellowed at him causing some of the diners to look over at them oddly. Harvey didn't heed their stares continuing to look at the younger man seriously.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way…what the hell is this then?" Harvey asked leaning back in the chair. Christopher sighed.

"The problem is…I'm afraid of staying married to her." Christopher admitted. Harvey's eyebrow rose cynically. Christopher sighed again, "That's not coming out right…I mean…she still has nightmares and, while she has gotten better about going out by herself…she still is scared to leave Queens." Christopher told him. Harvey nodded in understanding before Christopher continued, "What I'm freaking out about is that…what if it becomes too much? She's made such progress since then but…I just feel that, what if what I'm doing is never enough for her."

"What does that mean?"

"You've done so much for her these past seven years. She's always been close to you; like a father. I love Alex to death and I'm going to love having him as my father-in-law but…you're so much more in tuned with her. She goes to you for help. What if she can't connect with me like she does you?" Christopher asked him.

"Chris, she's already connected to you. We've known her about the same amount of time. She trusts you; she probably tells you things she doesn't tell me. You know her and understand her wants and needs. For example," Harvey said leaning forward. "You know for the reception that she didn't want a chocolate fountain right? But I convinced her to get one anyway? What is her take on that? Be honest."

"She really does want the chocolate fountain. But when we were paying for the reception, before you offered, she thought it was too big of an expense and wanted you to think she didn't want it."

"Exactly. She can tell you that. I'm not saying she isn't going to turn to others to help her, but you're going to be her husband. You're going to talk about things that she can't with others. Who else is going to listen to her gripe about how her Uncle Harvey is hovering and that he's overbearing and 'God will he stop paying for everything already?'" Harvey joked. Christopher nodded and laughed. "See? She can't complain to me about me. And you are special in that you are going to be there, no matter what because you love her. I may not be into monogamy and know jack shit about being married but I do remember when my parents' marriage was good. Communication and trust go hand in hand. You won't get anywhere by sweeping the important conversations under the rug." Sage Harvey had decreed. Christopher took in the advice like a sponge.

"So I should talk to her about my fears?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That makes sense,"

"It's a talent few master." Harvey said.

The two men laughed and the rest of the lunch was much more relaxed. The rest of the time was spent talking about the bachelor party that night. Christopher asked if he wanted to attend and Harvey politely declined joking that he could drink all of Christopher's friends under the table and it would embarrass them that an old man managed to take in all that alcohol and still manage to stand straight. Harvey paid for lunch and Christopher went back uptown to his own cushy office leaving Harvey to walk back to Pearson Law Firms by himself.

The day few by without any more incident. Louis hadn't like the comment left for him from Harvey and that served as most of the amusement for Harvey's work hours. He took Aiden and Mike home and quickly packed Aiden's bag for his overnight stay with Elena that he completely forgot about. It was Aiden's fault; the boy hadn't mentioned it all day when he was with Harvey. It was like the little brat was testing his memory. He threw some play clothes in the bag before turning and grabbing the Nike shoes from the closet and shoving them in a pocket on the side of the duffle bag. Aiden came in the room holding some of his toys and placed them gently in the other pocket. He then sat on the bed and watching his father dart around the room.

"Did you remember Alex?" The child asked. Harvey glanced at the bed and grabbed the stuffed monkey, fondly named Alexandria after Alexandria Cabot from Law and Order: SVU. Aiden had caught his father watching the show one night when he crept out for some water. Harvey had invited him to sit on the couch and watch with him. Aiden had thought it strange; his father, a lawyer, watching a show with lawyers in it. Whatever the reason, Aiden had liked the blonde lawyer and wanted to name the monkey after her. Mike thought it was cute. Harvey had placed him on top of the play clothes and turned to look around the room once again.

"Did you put everything you wanted in there?" Harvey asked him.

"Yep. Toothbrush?" Aiden asked brightly.

"Yes."

"Underwear?"

"Affirmative."

"Shoes and socks?"

"Double check."

"Aiden?"

"Ye…you won't fit in the bag," Harvey said playfully. Aiden giggled on the bed before hopping off and closing the bag.

"I put toys in there and Alex is in there. You put clothes and other stuff that daddies put in. I think I'm good to go daddy." Aiden reasoned. Harvey looked down at his son, stunned by the level of independence the boy has. Part of Harvey is screaming to take the deal, get Aiden out of the house and go out and get laid. The other part is screaming at him to never let Aiden go and why was Aiden so okay with leaving? Why wasn't Aiden torn up about being away from Harvey for a whole night? Aiden took the bag and slung it over his shoulder when he heard the doorbell ring. Harvey walked out of the room and out into the hall as Mike called that he got the door.

"Hi." Mike greeted Elena. Elena smiled at the blonde as he moved over and stood in the hallway, as if she was scared to walk any further. Aiden came speeding toward his grandmother, the bag bouncing against his back.

"Grandma!" Aiden yelled as he barreled into her. She staggered back and tried to balance herself onto her heels as the child hugged her tightly.

"Hello Aiden. Ready to go?" She asked. Aiden nodded quickly. Harvey walked into the hallway stiffly. Elena straightened and looked at her oldest son quickly. "Hello Harvey." She addressed him politely. Harvey nodded to her but said nothing. He felt Mike's finger dig into his back. He heaved a sigh.

"Hello mom." He reluctantly said. Mike patted his back in a "good boy" gesture and Harvey rolled his eyes. Aiden was babbling to his grandmother, not noticing the tenseness in the room. He was telling her what he was bringing and what they were going to do when they got to the hotel. Elena smiled and turned him around as he talked.

"Aiden, say goodbye to your father." She prompted guiding him forward. Harvey dropped to his knees as Aiden came in front of him. The small arms looped around his neck and his small frame flushed against Harvey's chest. Harvey wrapped his longer arms around the boy and squeezed him tightly kissing his blonde hair. Aiden pulled away with a smile.

"See you tomorrow daddy!" He called brightly before going to hold Elena's hand. Elena smiled at him and looked at Harvey.

"Any problems, don't hesitate to call." Harvey instructed her. "I've left a list of numbers and instructions in the bag for you."

"Harvey, I raised two boys," Elena began snootily but stopped herself. She sighed and continued a different train of thought, "but I appreciate your help." Harvey stared at her blankly.

"Have a good night Aiden. Don't drive grandma too crazy." Harvey joked to his son. Aiden grinned and pulled Elena out the door screaming to Mike a hasty goodbye before the door closed. Mike smiled and turned into the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready, okay?" Mike called. Harvey turned sharply and followed Mike's retreating back.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asked trying to stop his voice from sounding frantic. Mike turned around and regarded Harvey with a look that says 'what's it to you?'

"Christopher's bachelor party? I told you this morning that I wasn't going to be here." Mike explained before turning back to the door and into the bathroom. Harvey crossed into his room and quickly cut Mike off through the door from his room.

"You were invited?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. Harvey…do you want me to stay because you're going to miss Aiden?" Mike asked bluntly. Harvey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm not staying here."

"Oh, you have a date…or whatever it is Harvey Specter does?"

"Precisely."

"So can I take a shower in peace now?" Mike asked amusedly. Harvey coughed and walked back into his room. He heard Mike laughing behind the closed door. Harvey turned to his closet and began to dress in one of his best suits. Why should he stay home? He was unattached tonight; he should take advantage of that. Soon Harvey was dressed in one of his favorites; a perfectly tailored navy blue pinstripe three-piece complete with a white dress shirt and a grey-blue diagonal striped tie. He looked like he was oozing sex out of every part of his body. He heard the door close and Mike came out, dressed in an ensemble that one would expect Mike to wear. He was wearing a long sleeved navy blue button-up shirt that looked like it had shrunk in the wash a couple of times. His jeans were as skinny as the silver tie he was wearing, a dark wash that had started to fade on the thighs.

"Okay, one of us has to change." Mike joked taking in the suit Harvey was wearing. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I like this suit, makes my ass look great." Harvey gloated.

"Huh, that's the exact reason I like these jeans." Mike shot back. Harvey smirked.

"Aren't you going to be late? I think Chris said the strippers were coming at 8."

"Oh, they can wait for me." Mike drawled as he walked to the door, stopping to grab his wallet, slipping it into his pocket effortlessly. "See you later." He called back.

"You better be able to work tomorrow. I hear your boss is kind of a hardass." Harvey snarked back as the door closed. He laughed and looked around the apartment, checking if everything was off before he went on his own way. His eyes flittered to some of Aiden's work that was on the refrigerator and his heart tightened slightly. Harvey shook his head and started walking to the door, determined to have a good time tonight.

So it stands to reason that when Mike stumbled in at 3 am the last thing he expected to find was Harvey sitting on the couch, still dressed in the power suit, watching Veggietales on the flatscreen.

"I didn't think I'd find you in my bed tonight." Mike commented, giggling giddily. Harvey turned his head slightly at the voice not taking his eyes off the screen. Mike came and threw his tie on Harvey, humming a song as he came around and sat down. Harvey's eyes were reddened with exhaustion, Mike's with the high level of alcohol that he took in. Mike pulled a bottle from a plastic bag and held it out to Harvey. Harvey looked at the bottle and shook his head. Mike scoffed as the dancing vegetables seemed to me more interesting than the large bottle of yellow-orange liquid.

"It's not alcohol, its mango Gatorade. It's a hangover cure." Mike explained pushing the bottle into Harvey's face.

"I didn't drink." Harvey responded.

"You didn't? Why not, it tastes good." Mike giggled again as he remembered the drinks at the bar.

"I didn't go out." Harvey elaborated. Mike leaned back in suspicion.

"But…you got dressed to go out." Mike reminded him.

"I just didn't go." Harvey reasoned. Mike threw an arm across the back of couch and gave Harvey a sideways glance. Harvey sighed. "I got as far as downstairs when Fred gave me this." He pulled a paper from the inside pocket of the suit and handed it to Mike who moved it forwards and backwards to try and read it. He then flung it back to Harvey with a giggle.

"I can't read that. I'm too drunk."

"It's from Aiden. It says, 'you can stay in my bed tonight if you want.'" Harvey recited without looking at it.

"He wrote that?"

"No, it's my mother's handwriting. But it sounds like him. When I had to go to Jersey overnight during the Miller case, he was getting upset so I let him stay in my bed because it would be like I was there because it smelled like me…"

"So you stayed here?" Mike asked.

"Yep."

"Watching singing and dancing vegetables?"

"It seems that way."

"Instead of getting laid?"

"Succinct aren't you?" Harvey snarked.

"Dude…you got cock-blocked by a five -year-old. And he's not even here. That's impressive."

"What have I told you about calling me dude?" Harvey drawled wearily. Mike grinned before leaning into Harvey.

"You miss him!" Mike crowed. Harvey was silent for a moment.

"…Yeah I do," he admitted. Mike looked at Harvey, not expecting that he would give in so easily. "This is the reason he doesn't eat vegetables." The brunette continued pointing to the screen. "He's afraid that he's eating the characters. I have to hide the food inside of other foods. Like I mash his carrots into his macaroni, cauliflower into his mashed potatoes, things like that." Harvey babbled as he watched Larry the Cucumber spinning on the screen in a sombrero. Mike nodded shallowly as he sipped his Gatorade. "I fry green beans. I hate doing it to him but he won't eat it otherwise. You know?"

"No, I don't know. I don't have a kid to trick. I have to use yours." Mike said shaking his head. Harvey scoffed.

"I should get to bed. You need to sleep this off. I hope your Gatorade crap works." Harvey said turning off the TV and standing. "Night Mike." He walked away from the couch

"Harvey!" Mike called. Harvey turned around slightly. The other man looked ridiculous on the couch, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, the tie lying on the couch haphazardly next to him. "You could always try sleeping with his blanket." He suggested.

Harvey rolled his eyes and continued out of the room. He closed the door to his room and slipped into his own bed. He was a grown man for crying out loud. He could handle being separated from his son for one night. He nodded in resolve that he should get some rest before he had to wake up in…almost three hours. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

And if Mike found him curled up with an Iron Man comforter tomorrow, well…Harvey has his own brand of blackmail on the kid.

* * *

Next chapter is a real fun one. The aftermath of the party for Mike, the aftermath of leaving Aiden with his mother for Harvey and some Harvey and Natalie family bonding. Thanks for the support for this story. I really appreciate it.

KatrinaKaiba


	17. Fond Memories and Sugar Rushes

Next chapter. This one is more focused on Harvey (again) in terms of his relationship between himself and his older niece. It also shows us more of Elena and Harvey's relationship. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just any character you don't recognize.

* * *

Part 5 of the Wedding Arc- Friday

Age: 5 years old

Mike's head hit the desk for what seemed like the eighth time that morning. He had just come back from housing court, winning the case, but feeling like crap. He didn't have a nauseating hangover; the technique he told Harvey was a good one but the weariness he felt hadn't diminished from the lack of sleep. His phone buzzed and he sluggishly lifted it to his eyes, reading the text. He grinned at the text from Christopher.

"_Dude, you were so __**drunk**__ last night that when we went into the subway, you forgot the word for bread._" It read.

Mike typed back. "_So what did I say?_" Then he set his phone down and began to go through the contract for the merger Harvey had ordered him to do. He alternated between highlighting and annotating some sentences before his phone buzzed again. He lifted the phone and was grateful that he was in his office, because he would've received a ton of looks for the raucous laughter that followed his reading.

_"Panis._ _And no that's not a typo for penis; you kept saying ridiculous things then repeating them in perfect classical Latin. You are one intelligent __**drunk**__._" It read. Mike continued to chuckle as he typed his next response.

"_I woke up and checked my e-mail, and apparently while __**drunk**__I bought a blowtorch. Thought you'd want to know._" Mike silently dared Christopher to try and top that. He didn't have to wait long for the response.

"_So apparently I ran down the hall in my apartment building and started handing out uncooked spaghetti to strangers._" The text read. Mike laughed so loud that people passing by his office hear him through the closed door and he blushed at their glances. He quickly typed out his response, hiding the phone under his desk as Jessica passed by.

"_Guess who was still __**drunk**__ but on time to court to represent a client in housing court and win? This guy._" Mike wrote and sent it quickly as Harvey walked into his office. "Hey." Mike greeted as his phone clattered on the desk. Harvey glanced at the phone then to Mike whose face was still tinged with a red hue.

"Stop texting and do some work." Harvey ordered leaving the folders on the side and leaving Mike. Mike chuckled in embarrassment and began to read the merger again. The phone buzzed next to him and he looked at it, tempted to pick it up. He successfully managed to read through five paragraphs before giving in and looking at the screen. Christopher had sent him three messages. Mike opened them up while taking a sip of his coffee; he really shouldn't have done that because in the next sentence his lap was strewn with coffee and spittle because he spit out his coffee in laughter.

"_You're my hero._" The first text read. The second said"_It seems that I decided to sketch a building shaped like a penis._" The third was a picture of said building.

"_Oh my god, that's hilarious._" Mike had responded. He then typed out, "_Just so you're aware, tomorrow is 'Slow Clap when you see __**Mike**__' day._" He laughed and then decided to deal with the problem of his damp lap. He left the room and walked down the hallway. There was a slight commotion by the elevators that caught his attention. He wandered closer and heard a shrill, loud noise that reminded him of the whirring guns in Star Wars. He came and saw Aiden, swinging a large penguin though the air. The pewing noise was coming from him as he shot down some clients as they passed through the reception area.

"Aiden! What are you doing?" Mike asked as he came up to the boy. The boy was vibrating; literally his whole body was shaking as he whirled around to look at Mike.

"Uncle Mike!" He sang loudly bounding over to him. He threw himself at Mike who grunted at the impact of the five year old into his legs. Elena and another man came over. Mike took a moment to look at the child's grandmother. She was also shaking but probably for a different reason. The man had his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the lawyer.

"Roger, Elena." Mike greeted curiously as they stood in front of him. "Why does he seem like he's high?" Mike asked directly. Elena's face scrunched in embarrassment.

"Because he had a whole bag of cotton candy at the zoo." She admitted.

"A whole bag?" Mike asked incredulously.

"I was giving them to him in small pieces but I didn't monitor how much I was giving him. He was babbling random facts about each animal that you told him apparently and every time his hand came out I put another piece on it."

"It was the blue one! I loooooveee the blue one!" Aiden dragged out quickly shaking Mike's legs. Mike laughed nervously.

"Harvey can't see him like this, he'll kill me." Elena panicked.

"Harvey's not here. He went to court some time ago, and probably won't be back until three. He has to go pick up Natalie in Queens." Mike explained quickly looking at the elevators, hoping what he said was right and Harvey wouldn't just morph into the room. "Donna can't see this either. So what you need to do is take Aiden to the park and let him run wild, just let him run until this passes, which should be for another, three hours."

"He's been like this all night. He just talks and talks. It was driving me crazy." Elena prattled absently. "He didn't go to sleep until 10:30, _ten-thirty._ I don't know how Harvey does it."

"Ten-thirty!" Mike repeated, his voice showing his obvious fear. "He doesn't go to sleep at ten-thirty; he goes to bed at eight-thirty. Didn't you read the note Harvey left you?" He asked. Elena sniffed disdainfully.

"No, I mean…I raised two boys practically on my own. Where does he get off telling me how to watch a child?" Elena sulked. Mike looked at the bouncing child then back to the brooding woman.

"Well, honestly, he knows Aiden and he just wanted to prepare you." Mike tried sincerely. Elena scoffed again but said nothing. Roger squeezed her shoulder sympathetically before looking at Mike.

"He is a good singer. And very smart." The other man complimented. "He knows the lyrics to a lot of songs. We just got carried away last night because he seemed to be having fun," he explained. Mike nodded and squeezed Aiden to his legs affectionately.

"I understand but he needs to run this off before Harvey sees him. I'm giving you an out here, take it or leave it." Mike said to Elena. She looked at Aiden and sighed.

"Aiden, we're going to the park." Elena announced. Aiden cheered loudly and ran to the elevators jabbing his finger into the button repeatedly. Roger walked over to him and quietly spoke to the child while Elena stared at Mike.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this," she said. Mike sighed.

"Believe me I've dealt with worse." Mike responded. Elena turned and walked to the pair stepping into the elevator next to them. Aiden waved emphatically before the doors closed. Mike sighed and walked to the bathroom, remembering what he wanted to do in the first place.

He quickly cleaned up his pants and returned to his office quickly, placing his earbuds in his ears and beginning to read the files with little interruption. The sunlight shifted in the room as time passed. Mike finished the collection of files that Harvey had given him and began to speed through his own paperwork. He saw the reflection of a hand knocking on his door and looked up to see Rachel standing there with files in her hand. Mike placed his pen down on the table while pulling the earbuds out of his ears.

"Hey." He greeted. Rachel smiled and looked around the office.

"Wow. Looks great." Rachel commented brightly. Mike laughed and leaned back in the chair.

"Thanks, I try." Mike gloated swiveling in the chair. He turned to a small fern plant on the windowsill. "This is Christopher, I got him a couple of years back and he's still alive. Point, Mike." Rachel laughed and sat on the corner of the desk as Mike had done many a time years ago. Mike sighed wistfully and turned to face her. She smiled pulling a lock of hair from her face.

"So…how's Tess?" She asked shyly. Mike blinked at the name, remembering the last time they spoke had been at his apartment door when she saw him and Tess.

"Uh…I wouldn't know. I told her to leave as soon as you left and I hadn't heard from her since." Mike confessed. Rachel looked blankly at him; that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Oh," was the only thing that she could say. Mike nodded shallowly before turning his eyes aware from her intense stare. She looked as if she was trying to read into his soul; he'd temporarily allowed that fact file itself away in the recesses of Mike's mind. "That's…I mean…it's…" She stammered, trying to find the words. Mike shook his head and patted her hand.

"You don't have to try and say anything, Rachel, there's nothing to say. I messed up and I shouldn't have done that you and…I'm sorry." Mike apologized. Rachel's face fell as she tried to blink back tears.

"I…accept your apology. I shouldn't have pushed you away; you were grieving and just wanted some…comfort…albeit a little too much comfort but…" Rachel trailed off her head shifting off to the side. Mike cleared his throat before pointing to the papers in her hands.

"Are those…did you need my help for something?" Mike asked. Rachel looked at the papers as if she had forgotten they were in her hand.

"Uh, no I didn't need your help; I was just…on my way to the file room and saw you in here." Rachel explained lamely. Mike chuckled turning his chair away from her.

"You just wanted to visit? I wasn't even allowed to do that." Mike pointed out.

"That's because I was actually working…you were not." Rachel shot back playfully. Mike feigned an indigent look, laying a hand against his skinny tie. Rachel laughs and stands up walking to the door and opening it. She turns back to look at Mike who is staring at her with a bright, eager face. Rachel smiles and gives a wave of her hand as a farewell, stepping down the hall with short confident steps. Mike watches her walk away and puts his earphones back in his ears. Only to pull them out a moment later when his phone began to ring the name and face of Harvey Specter flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Mike called into the speaker.

"Could you come down to my office? I need those briefs you did." Harvey ordered him. Mike rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Yes, master you want anything else?"

"World domination, a white cat and for you to wear a wider tie." Harvey rattled off into his ear. Mike smirked.

"Okay, Dr. Evil." He hung up the phone and started out of his office and down the hall. He came upon Donna's desk shortly and saw Elena and Roger standing in front of the redhead's desk, Aiden sleeping on Roger's shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. Harvey came out into the hall and looked over the trio suspiciously.

"This is curious. I can't get the beast to take naps anymore on a day off and you get him to on the first try." Harvey commented slowly. Elena shook a curl of graying brown hair off her shoulder.

"What can I say; it's a gift. I did get you to take naps, and you were twice as stubborn as he is." Elena bragged pushing a falling whirl of hair out of Aiden's eyes. Roger smiled at his wife before turning to Harvey.

"I'll just put him on the couch." He suggested. Harvey shook his head and extended his own arms. "No, I'll take him." He offered and braced himself for the warm weight of his son as he was passed onto his good shoulder. Harvey smiled as the familiar weight settled the anxiety in his stomach, making him feel right for the first time in hours. Aiden stirred a bit and opened his eyes at the displacement.

"Daddy?" He questioned sluggishly, his brown eyes out of focus. Harvey tilted his head a fraction to look in the boy's face.

"Hey, little man," he said quietly. Donna had engaged herself in a conversation about dogs with Roger; she liked him better than Elena. Aiden wriggled a little on top of Harvey's shoulder.

"I don't feel so good." Aiden commented. Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked worriedly. Aiden didn't say anything, his breathing getting heavy. He heaved in three gaping breaths as he lifted his body from his father's shoulder. Harvey pulled himself back to look into the distracted brown eyes, hoping to see what the problem was. Aiden heaved once more before his stomach decided to empty its contents all over Harvey's suit. Harvey stiffened and closed his mouth, trying hard not to mimic what just happened. Aiden whimpered and began to cry as his father settled him on to the ground and took a few breaths in to steady himself before gritting out, "Donna, suit, men's room." Before slowly going down the hall toward the bathrooms. Donna rose from behind her desk and pointed into Harvey's office.

"You two in there, now." She ordered Elena and Roger who quickly obeyed. She pointed a finger to Mike. "Follow me with Aiden." She quickly led the three of them to a closet, throwing open the door. Inside there were some suits hanging neatly. There were clearly two different sizes; an adults and a child. She grabbed one of each and handed one to Mike.

"Take this to Harvey; I'll take Aiden to the ladies room." She told him. Mike nodded before quickly taking off down the hall. He could hear Donna cooing at Aiden, her soft tone unlike anything he ever heard come out of her mouth before. Mike could make out some of the words; basically telling him that it was okay and it was an accident. Mike turned the corner to the bathroom and threw the door open before locking it behind him.

"Donna?" Mike heard Harvey call from behind the stall door. Mike threw the suit bag over the side of the door.

"No, it's Mike." He responded as he hung the hook of the hanger on the door. Harvey sighed and his shirt came flying over the side at Mike who flinched before prying it off the door.

"Wash that in the hopes it might not stain. I'm not getting my hopes up." Harvey ordered grimly. Mike nodded, even though he knew Harvey couldn't see it. Mike took a look at the shirt and saw that it was tinged with blue…oh shit.

"Mike, I don't hear the water running!" Harvey shouted through the door, the echo bouncing off the walls. Mike winced and turned on the water. He heard the slapping of fabric on the door and guessed that Harvey took his pants or vest off next. "So, how did my kid's vomit turn blue?" he asked tersely. Mike winced again.

"Uh…I don't know Harvey. Your guess is as good as mine?" Mike stammered feebly. The stall door clicked open and Harvey came out from behind it, rolling cologne on each of his wrists before patting the wrists on his shirt. Harvey came up beside Mike and looked down at the shirt floating in blue tinged water.

"Vomit only becomes this color if someone had eaten copious amount of dyed food. The only thing I could think of is that Aiden ate a ton of cotton candy and worked himself up in a giant sugar rush until he passed out. Then he threw up on me…again." Harvey explained, the look on Mike's face the only evidence he needed to know he was right. Harvey let out an exasperated breath. "I knew it." He said, "I _knew_ it. The kid's got to go…and she…ugh!" Harvey let out a strangled sound and practically flew down the hallway to his office, Mike following behind after quickly grabbing the clothes gingerly throwing them in the suit bag. By the time Mike had managed to get to the office, Harvey was already in the midst of an argument with his mother.

"And you blatantly ignored my warning to not give him sugar because it makes him worse?" Harvey had accused as the door closed behind Mike. Elena was simply staring into her son's eyes impassively.

"I'm a grandmother. I'm supposed to spoil my grandchildren, it's an oral law; you're a lawyer you should know that. Your grandparents _spoiled _you when Alex was born, against _my_ wishes."

"That was because I was jealous and no one wanted to bother with me! They didn't deliberately say, 'screw the rules because I know better' and cause a sensory overload!"

"Oh that's cute did Natalie teach you that?" Elena drawled out sarcastically. "Because a book can teach you better than experience?"

"I have experience." Harvey argued back. "I have almost five years of experience with my son, whom I've raised by myself. I know his likes and dislikes better than anyone else and I know how far he can be pushed before he breaks. I didn't make that list to insult you; Aiden can be difficult and if he doesn't stay on schedule, he becomes too much to handle. But because you had to get on your high horse and try to prove you know better, my son is now sick and will be sick for the wedding tomorrow of which he is a part of the wedding party." Harvey explained angrily.

"It's a stomachache Harvey it'll pass." Elena tried to placate Harvey's anger but succeeded in making him angrier. "Don't you start yelling at me." She warned him her index finger held straight in the air.

Harvey's hand opened and closed in the air in front of his face, "I'm not gonna yell at you." He said to her slowly. His hands stiffened as his anger began to emerge again "I might _kill _you mom, but I'm…not…gonna yell at you," he repeated slowly. Elena sighed and turned away as Aiden came into the room with Donna, dressed in his suit. He came slowly up to Harvey and placed a hand on his thigh to get his attention.

"Daddy." Aiden started sorrowfully, causing Harvey to look down at him. Aiden's eyes welled up with tears as he started to whimper out, "I'm sorry for throwing up on your suit." Harvey bent down and lifted Aiden into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault baby." He said soothingly. Aiden leaned onto his father's shoulder and placed his thumb in his mouth for comfort. Harvey moved over to the couch and let Aiden lay down on it. Aiden whined at the move but quickly settled down and fell asleep. Harvey gestured to the group to leave the room while he put on a vinyl. He walked out as the music filled the room, background noise to help Aiden stay asleep. He walked over to Donna's desk and turned to the redhead.

"I need to go get Natalie in Queens. Donna can you make sure Mike and Aiden get back to the apartment alright?" He asked her. Donna nodded silently. Harvey left the group without another word and rode down the elevator quickly walking down to the car that was waiting for him. The ride into Queens was silent, the music he instructed be played distracting his thoughts. He hated leaving Aiden in the office ill but he wasn't going to break a promise to his neurotic, over-stressed niece who was getting married tomorrow. He promised he would pick her up and that's what he would do. The car pulled up in front of the church that Natalie would be married in tomorrow and Harvey climbed out of the car, giving the driver directions to Natalie's apartment complex and a time to be waiting outside of the building for them. He then walked over to the long stairs leading into the gymnasium directly across from the church. He went through the doors and saw Natalie on stage practicing with Caoilainn. He sat on the bench closest to the door as he watched the scene unfold.

Natalie was in her element on stage; it was easier for her to escape life for a while as another character than to face it head on. She was a creative woman, often seen writing or creating something. Theater was her extension, her game to play and she did it well. The scene came to an end and Harvey couldn't resist the urge to clap from his spot, standing. Caoilainn squinted through the lights and groaned exaggeratedly.

"Oh, who let _that guy _in?" She said loudly. Harvey scoffed as he came up to the stage.

"No one, because you left the door open." He rolled his eyes as he finished the sentence, leaning on the edge of the stage gracefully. Caoilainn rolled her eyes and jumped off the stage next to the man. "Didn't scare me." He said to her.

"Whatever. You're here to take her away from me?" She asked him. Natalie joined them on the floor after turning off the stage lights.

"Be nice Kay." Natalie chastised as she walked over. Caoilainn rolled her eyes again but said nothing.

"You ready to go?" Harvey asked his niece. Natalie nodded and looked over at her best friend.

"You're going to wait for Jamie and run lines with him right?" She asked. Caoilainn nodded.

"Yeah, eventually when the little douche shows up." She complained. Natalie patted her arm and grabbed her bag walking to the door. Harvey waved sarcastically at the other girl who just stuck her middle finger up in reply. Harvey laughed and followed Natalie out the door and down the stairs.

"How've you been?" She asked politely. Harvey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Better. Aiden's not feeling well because your grandmother decided to feed him sugar." Harvey explained. Natalie sighed and fell into step beside him.

"I'm sorry. I hope he'll be okay tomorrow." She hoped. Harvey scoffed.

"As if he'd let a stomachache stop him from showing off tomorrow."

"Right, because he's your son and therefore he shall always rise to the occasion."

"Exactly." Harvey and Natalie shared a laugh as they turned up towards the busy boulevard. They talked incessantly about last minute details as they made their way toward a 7-Eleven. The walk was familiar to both of them; it had been a sort of tradition. Once in a while, Harvey would go into Queens to walk home with his niece. Natalie has been his only connection to his family for a while and since she became a large factor in his life, he has treasured the moments they spend together. Natalie always takes the reins when talking on these trips and Harvey lets her for once grateful that he doesn't have to dictate the conversation. Natalie grabs a bottle of iced tea and two buffalo chicken rollers while Harvey grabs a coffee. The items are quickly paid for and the two set off again. Natalie hands Harvey the log shaped snack while beginning to eat hers. She was grinning.

"What's that grin for?" He asked taking a bite. Natalie swallowed and shook her head.

"I just…remember the first time we did this. The chicken rollers I mean." She responded shyly. Harvey nodded fondly, the memory rising up.

"That was a few months after Alex's wedding right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yep, you took me Christmas shopping in the city. You had just become senior associate at your firm." She reminded him, taking another bite.

"In 2003, yes it was after the wedding."

"It wasn't like this though."

"No it was not." Harvey began to laugh. "You were a firecracker."

"And you were an asshole."

"That I was."

The two laughed and allowed themselves to be whisked away into their memories.

_Twelve year old Natalie Palladino…no now she was Natalie __**Specter**__. The name caused bile to rise in her throat. So typical; her mother decided to go after a younger man named Alex Specter and that was that. She was four years older than him! That was like her going out with that…thing she called her neighbor back in Canada. Harry Johnson, the snot nosed eight-year-old nose picker that followed her around the town like a little stalker. Yeah, that's what it was like; her mom married a proverbial nose picker. And now she was stuck in New York City for Christmas, not at home playing in the powder white snow in Canada, but trudging through the blackened, slushy snow on the streets of Manhattan. Worse of all, she was stuck with Alex's-she wouldn't call him __**dad**__, not unless the ninth circle of hell warmed over- stupid older brother, who was __**the same age**__ as her mom, Harvey. Harvey Specter. Ugh. Natalie's eyes gave him the once over. The man looked like something that should be on a billboard on the highway, like GQ or Giorgio Armani; neatly pressed suit that cost more than the braces Jillian Hartman got and a 500 dollar haircut to match. The man was currently walking a few paces ahead of her and she grumbled something about getting kidnapped and he wouldn't even notice._

_"Can you keep up?" He snapped at her. Natalie rolled her eyes._

_"I'd like to but there's a giraffe walking ahead of me." She spat. Harvey rolled his eyes and kept walking at the same pace. Natalie struggled to maneuver between the pedestrians and stay with Harvey but was quickly finding herself surrounded by strangers. She pushed past them and kept his ridiculous hairstyle in view…seriously does he use glue in his hair? He stopped at a red crosslight and she almost slammed into his jacket._

_"Watch the jacket; I don't need your prepubescent acne staining it." He griped at her. Natalie stamped her foot against the cold concrete._

_"I don't have acne." She sneered. "And besides, why buy extremely expensive clothes if you don't want to ruin them?"She asked mockingly. Harvey rolled his eyes._

_"Because I look good in them." He snarled back smirking before the walk signal and strode off the sidewalk. Natalie hopped off the curb and stepped beside him but soon fell back because of her much smaller legs._

_"Can you walk slower please?"She groaned from behind him, sidestepping a large slushy puddle with great difficulty._

_"No, the faster I get through this day, the faster I get rid of you."Harvey reasoned angrily. Natalie stomped angrily past him and stepped in front of him. Harvey looked at her with an 'are you serious' look and tried to step past her. She bopped in front of him, stopping him from moving. "Will you move?" He snapped at her. Natalie crossed her arms._

_"No. If I'm such a bother, why didn't you just leave me back at your condo?" She asked. "I could be reading or doing something else more enjoyable than __**this**__." She deadpanned. Harvey scoffed._

_"Because my brother asked me to. Believe me kid, I'd rather be doing a pro-bono case than take you anywhere."Harvey assured her._

_"What's that?"She asked, cocking her head to the side._

_"Never mind." Harvey waved her question away. He finally got past her and strode toward Central Park. He wanted to stay as close to his condo as possible; there were nice stores on Fifth Avenue that they could go to. Harvey was confused by Natalie's behavior and mood. Not that he understood children in the first place but the fact was is that Natalie was a girl, and girls liked to shop, so why was she so upset? Not that Harvey cared but Alex was making an effort to bring the two families together and Gordon had given him the look. The look that Harvey couldn't say no to, hence the current situation._

_"You don't like me very much do you?"She said suddenly, her voice accusing_

_"I hate children, and doesn't the same apply? You don't seem to like me either."Harvey told her truthfully._

_"You're an asshole."She stated wryly._

_"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"Harvey quipped back, not missing a beat._

_"No, she's too busy kissing your brother."Natalie said dejectedly._

_"Who happens to be her husband."Harvey pointed out with a wave of his finger through the air._

_"Does it matter? I'm her daughter."_

_"And my brother's, he adopted you."_

_"He's not my father."_

_"Oh, yeah, because your father wants __**so **__much to do with you. When was the last time you saw him?"Harvey rolled his eyes_

_"Shut up, you don't know anything!"_

_"Please, I do know that my brother is more of a father to you than whoever your biological dad is."Harvey turned around to look at her, stopping on the cobblestoned sidewalk._

_"So what, it changes nothing."_

_"I'd be more grateful to the man, that's for certain."_

_"Give me a break. You didn't go to your mother's wedding."Natalie pointed out._

_"That's a different story," Harvey gritted out angrily. Natalie noticed and knew she was getting under his skin._

_"Is it?"_

_"Yes."_

_The two stood in front of each other, Harvey looming over the young girl. Natalie face was twisted in a sneer._

_"I didn't want my mother marrying your brother." She spat out._

_"I didn't want my mother marrying her current husband. But that's the hand we were dealt."Harvey simply shrugged. Natalie sucked in a breath and the angry tears she had been holding back welled up and fell from her blue eyes._

_"It's not fair!" She cried stamping her foot angrily. "First my dad leaves, and then she meets your brother; she's four years older than him! Then they get married. What's going to happen to me!"_

_"What do you mean?"Harvey asked, taken aback by the mood swing._

_"When they have their baby, is your brother still going to be the father that you claim he is? I read stories all the time! The forgotten child from the first marriage. That's going to be me! It isn't fair!"_

_"Life isn't fair kid; this isn't a fairy tale. You just have to suck it up and roll with the punches."_

_"Who's going to be punching me?"_

_"It's not literal!" Harvey drawled out. "Look, things are going to happen. You might like them and you might not. That's life."_

_"But it still isn't right."_

_"Then make it so." Harvey said simply, outstretching his arms._

_"…Did you just quote Star Trek?" Natalie asked incredulously. Harvey's eyebrows rose in surprise._

_"You…actually got that reference."He found himself saying, voice laden with astonishment._

_"Yeah…mom likes Star Trek…I watch it all the time with her." Natalie said, happy for the first time that day. Harvey cocked his head to the side and regarded the girl with a renewed purpose._

_"Really?"_

_Natalie nodded. "Captain Kirk's the man."_

_"…" Harvey was stunned into silence. Natalie shuffled nervously for a moment. Harvey simply stood as the wind whipped by their faces. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we could try this again?" He suggested. Natalie looked at him and saw honesty behind his brown eyes. She nodded shallowly and Harvey stuck out his hand._

_"I'm Harvey Specter…some people call me an asshole." He said. Natalie giggled and reached for his outstretched hand._

_"I'm Natalie…Specter…and sometimes I judge people before I get to know them."She admitted shaking his hand._

_It was then that two people decided to set aside their differences and try to forge a friendship over chicken rollers, coffee and iced tea._

"Are you still an asshole?" She asked him as they turned up the path to her apartment complex.

"Sometimes. Do you still judge people before getting to know them?" He asked her back before crossing the street.

"Sometimes." She admitted coyly. Harvey laughed as she opened the door to the building with an electronic key. The door opened automatically and she turned in the doorway.

"I'll be down in five minutes." She told him before turning and going into the building. Harvey stepped back and let the door close behind her and turned to see the town car waiting dutifully in front of the building. He climbed into the car and waited. Natalie kept her promise and was climbing into the car in under five minutes. The car whisked them away to Manhattan and to Harvey's condo where, after being given an abridged version of the orientation Mike was given; he had left out the hanging by entrails part; Natalie was shown to Aiden's room where she would be staying. Aiden himself was sitting on the couch, drinking soup broth next to Mike and watching Iron Man: The Animated Series while wearing said hero's pajamas. Harvey and Natalie joined them and they watched a few episodes together before Aiden fell asleep on Harvey's thigh. Natalie was dozing off and she bid goodnight to the two men before Harvey carried Aiden into Harvey's bedroom, laying him on the left side of the bed. Mike had apparently curled up on the couch and closed his eyes before Harvey came back in. Harvey grabbed himself a glass of water and went back to his room to lay down on the right side of the bed. Aiden snuggled into the dip of where Harvey had sat, gripping Alex the monkey in his hands. Harvey slipped an arm around the boy and closed his own eyes, hoping sleep would come easily.

* * *

Poor Aiden. I hate to do it to the kid but that's just how the story goes. The next chapter starts the countdown to the wedding. There's a nice Harvey and Mike scene that I am particularly fond of. See you all Wednesday.

KatrinaKaiba


	18. Prelude to a Wedding

So in this chapter we find Harvey getting ready for his nieces wedding with the usual shenanigans that come with being Harvey Specter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just any character you don't recognize.

* * *

Part 6 of the Wedding Arc- Saturday Part 1

Age: 5 years old

But sleep didn't come. Harvey stayed awake listening to the sounds of Aiden's snuffled snores and feeling of the little feet kicking painful bruises into his thighs. The bed was big enough to get away from the abusive little sleeper, if he would let go of Harvey. Harvey heaved a quiet sigh as he shifted slightly, trying to get his legs away from Aiden's feet. Aiden responded by shuffling closer, a foot magically finding its way into Harvey's side. Harvey winced and bit back a yelp, transforming it into a groan. Harvey was adamant now; he needed to get out of the bed. He pried Aiden's arms from his waist and skillfully managed to dodge the hands going to close around his shirt. Harvey rolled and dropped to the floor breathing heavily, glad to be out of the death grip of his son. Harvey stood up and gingerly walked out of the room, wincing in pain from the kicks to his legs and side. He crossed into the living room to find the light on and the couch's sole occupant awake and working.

"You do know you're not going to work tomorrow?" Harvey said amused when Mike jolted and the highlighter flew behind him. Harvey crossed and sat down next to the blonde on the couch. Mike took a gulping of breaths to steady his racing heart.

"We really need to work on your scare tactics." Mike breathed out. Harvey smirked and looked down at the papers.

"Hamilton merger?"

"Something was bothering me." Mike admitted rubbing his neck. Harvey nodded.

"Find it yet?"

"Nope," Mike leaned back wearily and rubbed at his eyes. Harvey sighed. "What are you doing up?" Mike asked through droopy eyes. Harvey rubbed at the spot on his leg absently.

"Aiden. He's a kicker." He said shortly. Mike nodded in understanding shoulders shaking from laughter causing Harvey to slap his leg.

"Ow!" Mike yelped.

"That's how it feels." Harvey said slinging the arm he used to hit the associate over the back of the couch. Mike rubbed his stinging leg. Harvey laughed at the hurt/angry look on Mike's face.

"So are we just going to sit here in silence?" Mike asked, his voice still laden with irritation at Harvey. Harvey sighed and slid down the back of the couch, getting comfortable.

"I'm going to decide to be nice to you tonight. I'll answer one question since this is the day of my niece's wedding." Harvey offered. Mike's eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh thank you Don Harvey." Mike lilted sarcastically. Harvey's eyes fluttered around in their sockets. Mike slid down and pursed his lips in thought.

"I just want to know about your dad." Mike said. Harvey stiffened beside him.

"That's not a question." Harvey deflected.

"What was your dad like? Tell me everything." Mike implored turning his head fully to look at the older lawyer. Harvey looked into the pleading blue eyes of the senior associate and found he couldn't say no. Harvey sighed and stood.

"I need a drink. You want anything?" Harvey asked turning to Mike. Mike nodded and Harvey walked over, taking two glass tumblers out and pulling a bottle of scotch from the table. He then took some ice cubes out and placed them in the glasses. He poured the amber liquid into the glasses and took it back to Mike, handing him the tumbler. Mike mumbled his thanks and took a slow sip. Harvey sat down gingerly and took a sip while crossing his legs.

"Well, I told you he was a saxophone player and that everyone loved him. He believed in love at first sight and then he saw my promiscuous mother and that was that." He reiterated from their pot-filled haze five years ago. Mike nodded slowly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Harvey sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "He was obsessed with music. It consumed him; he used to say every sound was an instrument and that when the sounds came together, they created a symphony." Harvey stopped to take a sip of scotch. "It wasn't just in his philosophy of noise that showed his obsession. He had a terrible time remembering names…"

"Like someone else I know." Mike interrupted playfully sipping the liquid from his glass.

"I can choose to remember, I just don't care." Harvey defended. "Well, my dad gave nicknames to everyone because he associated the nickname with something about them. Like, for example, he'd probably call Aiden '_Crescendo_' because his voice tends to get louder when he's excited and since Aiden's excited _all the time_, it would fit." Harvey explained.

"What would he call me?" Mike asked.

"'_Sharp_' because of your brain." Harvey wasted no time for that one.

"What did he call you?"

"What makes you think he needed to give me a nickname? I'm… was his son." Harvey cut off; even after ten years it still hurt. Mike squeezed his hand sympathetically, reminded of his grandmother who was gone five years.

"He did. I can tell."

Harvey rolled his eyes recalling the name for the first time in ten years. "Spinner."

Mike did a double take. "Spinner?"

Harvey's nod was unperceivable. "After the band you so fondly love." He drawled sarcastically.

"Oh…" Mike remembered the reference and realized why he had gotten punished.

"Don't worry you didn't know."

"Why'd he call you that?"

"Because when I was a baby, I would sit on the floor in front of him and spin on my bottom." Harvey admitted, red forming on his cheeks. Mike laughed lowly waiting for the retaliation but found there was none. "Yep…that's my nickname." Harvey admitted taking another sip. "Here's to you dad." He toasted placing the glass on his thigh hissing when the cold glass hit the forming bruise.

"What about everyone else; your mom, your brother…Natalie and Gabrielle?"

"Mom's nickname…was 'Soprano'. Because when she yelled, her voice was _piercing_." Harvey shuddered almost hearing the shrill. "Alex's middle name as you know is Ellington after Duke Ellington. His nickname was 'El'. Natalie was given an honorary nickname. My dad called her 'Nat King Cole' because her favorite time of year was Christmas and the two of them would play to his music."

"Play?"

"Natalie plays violin," Harvey explained. "Not something she flaunts, she plays in church and that's it."

"And Gabrielle?"

"She was called 'Lady Day' after Billie Holiday. Gabrielle is a morning person and no matter what, she woke up with my dad and even as an infant they would watch the sun rise when he was there with them. Helen was called 'Soul' because she filled Alex's world with soul, apparently. I don't see it." Harvey said draining the glass. Mike let the information settle in through the silence. This was a lot from Harvey, he realized.

"You really loved him." Mike stated understandingly.

"Yeah I did. I still do…And Aiden…he's so much like him." Harvey's voice cracked and looked away at Mike, the thumb and forefinger of his right hand against the inner corners of his eyes. He moved the fingers away and sighed. "I see it every day and it just…" His free hand curled into a fist. "Kills me that he'll never meet him, never talk to him; he just knows him through music. It kills me that…" Harvey paused, trying to find the words. Mike turned his head away from him and stared at the coffee table strewn with files and papers.

"I never got to say goodbye." He and Mike chorused together. Their eyes snapped to each other's gaze. They fell silent again, the thoughts weighing on their mind. Harvey stood up and walked to the record player and turned it on, a record already in the player.

"This is one of my favorites. Aiden knows it by heart. He's special that way…" Harvey mused to himself more than Mike. "It's like…he knows…he hears it once and it's just there. Like your memory." He directed this to Mike. "You remember everything you read; Aiden remembers every song he hears. He remembers the tune and can recall it perfectly." Harvey sighed and slid onto the couch again. "It's nice…because I'm not musically inclined. My dad tried and…" Harvey cut off with a chuckle and a smile. "It wasn't pretty. Alex can play the guitar but in the three chord style; he's not proficient and Gabrielle…she likes her current crap more than the classics but Aiden…I swear on whatever I believe in that he is my father reincarnated." Harvey finished. Mike smiled at the humorous notion. The music was a soothing comfort in the room and Mike found his eyes drooping even more. He shifted on the couch to rest his head against the back cushions. Harvey was staring into his glass and Mike wondered what he was thinking about but Mike closed his eyes and that was the end of his own thoughts.

Harvey woke up some time later to the sound of a phone ringing. Harvey groaned, willing the phone to stop ringing. When it didn't he opened his eyes and tried to stand but was stopped because his arm was being pinned down by something. He glanced down and saw Mike's back crushing his arm. Harvey rolled his eyes and tried to pull his arm from behind Mike's back. He pushed at Mike's back causing the other man to grunt and flip over. The force of Harvey's tugging caused him to topple off the couch and onto the cold floor.

"Ow." He moaned as he stood up. He walked to the still ringing phone and picked it up from its cradle. "Hello?" He said tiredly into the phone.

"Good morning Mr. Specter." It was the doorman Fred. "Sorry to bother you this early. I just wanted to tell you your mother is requesting to come up but I wasn't given an instruction for today."

"What? It's seven-thirty in the morning." Harvey said dumbly.

"Would you like me to tell her to leave?" Fred offered.

"No, she'll just make a scene. Let her up." Harvey sighed wearily.

"Yes, sir." The phone hung up. Harvey crossed over to the couch, after he put in a record, slumping onto the leather, and waited for the glass elevator to rise into the living room. Mike shifted on the couch, eyes still closed.

"Glad one of us can sleep." Harvey said dully as the elevator stopped on the floor. Elena stepped out onto the hardwood floor and her head glanced around spotting the hanging lights over the dining room table. He could see the critiquing look in her eyes as the brown iris darted behind her skull. Harvey pursed her lips and stood up, walking to her.

"It's not as bad as your office." She finally admitted.

"And coming from you, that's the closest I'll get to a compliment." Harvey murmured

"I mean it, this wall," She said walking past the couch and pointing at the masonry work over by the frosted glass that lead to the bedrooms. "It's a beautiful pattern, even if you have…_this_ next to it." She gestured to ancient looking statue standing tall next to the lamp.

"_That_, was from a foreign client and I knew it would piss you off so…I kept it. It makes me smile." Harvey drawled. Elena rolled her eyes and turned.

"If your office looked like this, I would be more inclined to trust your sense of style."

"Mom, your sense of design is based on Victorian castles. If that's not old-fashioned than I don't know what to call it."

"Harvey, you should stop throwing stones; you live in a glass house." Elena drawled turning and walking into the kitchen. She ran a hand down the marble island before turning to the hanging cabinets. "Your style is futuristic/modern. It's not bad but…it can be a little pretentious."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "So can candelabras." Harvey retorted. He heard a snort from the couch and looked over to see Mike roll over and prop himself up against the back of the couch. He was his rubbing his eyes and yawning. The blue eyes blinked slowly as he realized he was not the only one in the room.

"Hi Elena." Mike greeted, his voice rough-sounding. "Is there coffee?" Mike asked Harvey. Harvey gave him the usual 'you're an idiot look' before brushing past his mother to turn on the coffee maker. Mike had come off the couch and shuffled to the kitchen, pulling the waistband of his pants up to set it on his waist before sitting down in a white chair. Elena had shooed Harvey from behind the counter, insisting to get the three of them coffee. Harvey slid into the chair beside Mike and leaned his chin in his hand, elbow on top of the marble counter. Elena asked them how they took their coffee; Mike with sugar and milk, Harvey's black as night and bitter as hell. A few minutes of tired silence later; Harvey was absolutely the worst person to try and talk to without coffee Mike had learned this week; Elena slid two mugs of warm heaven to the two men. Mike took a sip gratefully and as the coffee slid down his throat he tried not to look disappointed. It was too bitter for him; that's he preferred to get his caffeine from Red Bull or Five Hour Energy drinks, they were sweet. It's why he likes a shit-ton of sugar in his coffee or tea, to cut the bitterness. After a week of Harvey making it perfectly for him, it was a letdown to drink someone else's.

Harvey's eyes took in Mike's posture as he took a sip of his own coffee. He held back a contented sigh as he drank. He had been drinking coffee this way since he was younger; around 16 years old, shortly after finding his mother _in flagrante delito_ with another man, subsequently Roger he would learn later. He assumed it was guilt, his mother knew it was guilt and his father thought Harvey was just trying to stay awake during the long school day and even longer baseball practice after school. Alex didn't have an opinion, just a pout when he was told he was too young to drink coffee. He knew how his mother took hers, small amount of sugar but a gratuitous amount of milk. He rolled his eyes at the memory of the two of them sitting at their small, wooden kitchen counter in Nassau County, the night after the incident, sharing a cup of coffee while trying to sidestep the giant purple elephant in the room. Harvey sighed into his cup, trying to dispel the depressing thoughts; this was supposed to be a happy occasion, focus on the happy Harvey, his mind told him. Harvey heard a door bang from somewhere down the hall and got up to investigate.

His legs took him to the bathroom where, after he opened the closed door; he saw Aiden leaned over the garbage can, vomiting. Harvey winced when he realized he had to clean that up before they left. He crept forward and stopped when he was behind his son.

"Aiden…" He called in order to not frighten the boy. Aiden pulled his head from the can and looked over at his father.

"Daddy?" He called back tearfully. Harvey knelt down onto the cold floor and placed a hand on his son's back and rubbed wide circles on the fabric covered area. Aiden turned his head and gagged into the garbage can again, dispelling more liquid and bile in the sleek black container. Harvey remained on his knees as the child heaved into the canister, whispering comforting words into Aiden's ears, hoping to remove the tears from his eyes. Finally, Aiden leaned back from the canister and plopped onto the floor. Harvey pulled the shaking boy against his chest, pushing back his limp, damp blonde bangs from his cheeks, drained of their usually rosy pink color.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harvey asked him. Aiden simply shifted and closed his eyes, head resting against his father's strong chest. Harvey chuckled, feeling the vibrations through Aiden's shoulders where his arms were crossed. "As comfortable as you are, I'm not, and I'm too old to stay in this position. So up we go." He said lifting Aiden from his chest to stand him up on his own feet. Aiden's protest consisted of a whine and that was all until Harvey stood up, that's when Aiden planted himself against Harvey's slightly shaking legs; they were shaking from the surge of blood flowing back into them after being folded for a long while. He moved Aiden to the sink to rinse out his mouth with jerky movements. After turning off the water, Harvey swayed on his feet for a moment before lifting Aiden up and allowing him to place his head onto his shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom. He rejoined his mother and Mike in the kitchen a moment later, finding that they were talking about something and laughing. He placed Aiden gently in the chair he was occupying a few minutes before and moved into the kitchen to give the boy something to eat. He decided on toast and some juice…on second thought Pedialyte, Harvey thought quickly, not quite trusting that the juice would fully hydrate Aiden's body by itself. At least the Pedialyte would be softer on the child's aching stomach. He placed the items in front of his son, who didn't look very excited. Harvey simply turned around, trying not to snap at his mother's chirping; it was her fault the kid was sick after all, continuing to 'prepare' breakfast for the rest of them. The preparations consisted of Harvey opening the wrapper for a muffin for Mike, peeling a banana for himself and giving his mother biscuits and jelly. Harvey propped himself up on the counter and ate in silence, happy to see that Aiden was at least nibbling on his toast.

"What are you doing here this early for anyway Elena?" Mike asked, his mouth around a corn muffin. Harvey rolled his eyes at the man's petulance. Elena wiped some crumbs from the side of her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Picking up Natalie for her hair appointment." She replied. "This is a busy day, after all. After we leave here we are going to pick up Helen and Gabrielle from your apartment Mike, which I am looking forward to seeing. If your office is any indication of your personal style then it should be a lovely space. Not anything like Harvey's in any case." Here, Harvey would've eye-rolled. It was a perfect moment for him to eye roll however he couldn't because his eyes were currently staring wide-eyed at his mother.

"Mom…you do know that…" He tried before the doorbell rang. Harvey sighed and hopped down from the counter to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Donna standing there with a hand elegantly fastened on her hip.

"She better be awake." Donna warned stepping inside. Harvey opened his mouth to warn her that his mother was here but Donna stopped him, "no, don't say anything. You Specters are such heavy sleepers…" She lamented before opening her mouth and loudly screaming, "Natalie!" She walked deeper into the condo and before Harvey knew it Donna had walking into the kitchen/dining room/living room and had stopped with a sharp jolt. Her eyes were staring at the woman sitting on a white chair next to Mike who shared a strong resemblance to the man behind her. The three occupants of the island were staring at Donna, having heard her in the hall. Sometime after the staring contests began, Natalie wandered in and floated into the kitchen. She had felt the tenseness in the hall and felt it was up to her to break it since…yeah Harvey currently was mimicking a stoned goldfish so it was her job today.

"Donna, did you know that my friend Tina heard you in Flushing?" She joked as she picked up an apple. Donna snapped out of the staring contest to look at the bride-to-be.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you forget I was coming at eight and it is now…oh eight-ten?" Donna retorted her voice bordering on irritation. Natalie pulled a hand through her hair, which was not pulled tight on her head, instead flowing down her back. She rolled her eyes, the sapphire hued iris twinkling in amusement. For someone who wasn't a Specter by birth, she did a damn good job making herself look like one. She bit into her apple and sat next to Aiden. Donna crossed over to the child and smiled soothingly at him.

"Hi there, how are you feeling?" She asked him. He shrugged quietly and bit into his toast. Donna ran a hand though his blonde hair and stood up. She then quickly smacked Mike on the back of the head. Mike jerked forward with the force and slammed his chin against his coffee mug.

"Ow."

"That's because you knew." Donna said simply continuing around the island into the kitchen. She plucked an apple from the fruit basket and tossed it in her hands, not eating it because she just brushed her teeth. Harvey shuffled back into the room and quickly made his way to the frosted windowed hall and shut himself in his room. He heard the click of heels following him and he actually feared for his life. Donna closed the door behind her and stalked up to him, placing a finger in his face.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Donna demanded angrily. Harvey sighed.

"I didn't know she was coming, I promise Donna, I really didn't, Fred called this morning and-" Harvey reassured her but then Donna was waving a hand in his face to cut him off.

"I asked what she was doing here." Donna repeated, the anger not dissipating.

"She said something about going to Natalie's hair appointment or some-what's that face for?" Harvey asked her when he saw her face redden, close to the color of her hair.

"What?" Donna said her face hardening. "I scheduled the appointment. I'm taking her there. Where the hell does she fit in with all this?" She insisted, her finger bouncing off of Harvey's chest.

"I don't know. You schedule my appointments for me. I don't know appointment etiquette." Harvey responded blithely. Donna didn't appreciate the joke it seemed. "Donna…I'll just tell her-"

"No, I'm going to tell her." Donna said turning on her heel and stomping back into the living room with a swing of her hips. Harvey followed frantically but somehow adopting a calm appearance as he was on Donna's heels. She stormed up to Elena who was now leaning across the table, talking to Natalie and placed a hand on the counter top. Elena looked up at Donna and Donna noticed she had a familiar look on her face. It was the same face Harvey usually gives her every July when she asks for Halloween off. It was a mixture of vague amusement that was overdrawn by mock irritation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Donna asked her innocently. Elena raised her eyebrows, another trait of Harvey's.

"I don't understand what you mean dear Donna." She answered smoothly.

"I'm under the impression that you are joining us for Natalie's appointment." Donna reminded her, a fake smile plastered on her face, despite the fact that everyone in the room who could read through The Cat in the Hat with 100% accuracy knew exactly how much Donna hated Elena.

"I was giving that impression. She is my granddaughter after all." Elena explained cocking her head to the side, the same fake smile on her face as Harvey did when he dealt with Daniel Hardman all those years ago. "Would that be alright Donna?" She asked artlessly.

Donna's face tightened, the anger almost pouring steam through her ears. Aiden then shuffled up next to her and placed a hand on her wrist. "Auntie Donnie, maybe she could go with you? So she can look as pretty as everyone else." Aiden suggested, his mature perceptiveness showing through again. Donna looked at the child, his brown eyes still red rimmed from his sickness. Then Donna sighed, at least if the woman was with her, she could keep an eye on Elena. And it would free up Harvey to do whatever needed to be handled at the church and with the flower people. Donna nodded shallowly, responded "fine," and Aiden squeezed her hand. She turned her head to look at Harvey who tried to hide his thankful face. She narrowed her eyes silently telling him that she expected lavish sacrifices in her honor at a later time.

Natalie, Elena and Donna left about ten minutes later and left the boys in the condo by themselves. Aiden hopped off the seat and walked over to his father.

"Daddy? Can I go take a bath?" Aiden asked quietly. Harvey leaned away from his son in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Harvey said jokingly. Aiden whined and stamped his foot on the floor.

"Daddy! Stop making fun of me!" Aiden gritted through his tightly closed teeth. Harvey chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm sorry, but it just…you never willingly ask for a bath."

"Well, you always tell me that it will make me feel better and I want to feel better for the wedding." Aiden reasoned. Harvey smiled and placed a kiss on Aide's forehead.

"Okay, let's go take a bath. Mike, don't break anything." He said to the blonde man who rolled his eyes. Harvey smirked and walked back with Aiden into the bathroom.

Aiden did feel much better after the bath. He looked it too. His cheeks were regaining color and his voice wasn't tinny and sad anymore. Harvey smiled as the boy incessantly babbled about his trip to the zoo yesterday, or whatever he could remember of it, as Harvey dried him off, slipping him into a pair of black briefs. Aiden toddled off into his room, he told Harvey he wanted to play monster trucks and when Harvey heard the boy making crashing noises and accelerating sounds he knew that it was alright. He came back into the living room and saw Mike sitting reading one of the few books Harvey kept around the condo.

"I didn't break anything I promise master." Mike said distractedly as he read.

"I'm just surprised you found something that you haven't read in the apartment." Harvey retorted sitting down on the couch flipping on the TV. YES was showing last night's game that Harvey missed. He pulled out his phone to text his niece, "_If the Yankees won last night, then you're going to be married for the rest of your life._" He wrote and sent it. Mike scoffed from next to him.

"Despite what you think, there are books in the world that I haven't read." Mike flipped a page in the book.

"You haven't read _The Great Gatsby_?" Harvey said incredulously. Mike scoffed again.

"I read it in the fifth grade." He responded. Harvey chuckled and looked down at his phone.

"_I'm a Met fan_." She replied. Harvey rolled his eyes and typed out his response.

"_And I care? As long as you don't cheer for Boston during the ALCS, I'll forgive you for rooting for that third-rate team._"

"So what are we doing today?" Mike asked him looked up from the book. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking of skipping the wedding and going down to the Jersey Shore to skinny dip." Harvey drawled sarcastically then gave him that 'really, are you seriously asking how to fill a patent again?' look. Mike closed the book with a snap and turned to him.

"Ha ha ha." Mike lilted sardonically. "That was good. Not." He added petulantly. Harvey crossed his legs elegantly and continued to watch the game.

"I have to go down to the church and make sure the florists do their job properly. I would have made my mother do it but she would become caught up with how the light comes through the windows or some other shit like that." Harvey said with a quick roll of his eyes at the image of his mother installing mirrors to reflect light onto the altar where Natalie would be standing. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and looked back at the TV. A door slammed in the hallway and Aiden flew out with his Iron Man action figure gliding through the air. Aiden was making shooting noises as he wandered around the room. Harvey turned his head to the shirtless child as he ran around the room.

"Aiden." Harvey called calmly; he rarely had to raise his voice. Aiden looked over at his father quickly.

"Yes daddy?" Aiden started over to the couch and leaned over the back of it next to his father.

"We have to get dressed soon. We have to go down to the church." He told him.

"Okay, can I take Tony?" Aiden asked.

"No. There's nowhere to leave him." Harvey told him. Aiden pouted and lifted himself off of the couch and walked back to his room. Harvey shook his head and stood up.

"Is your tux in my room?" Harvey asked Mike. Mike looked up from his book and nodded.

"Go take a shower; I'll leave the tux on the door. Maybe this time you'll be able to tie a bowtie without looking like an idiot." Harvey snarked at him turning on his heel and going into the hall, Mike following.

"I thought puppies couldn't clean up their messes?" Mike retorted playfully.

"If you still consider yourself a puppy then you should've never become a senior associate." Harvey said seriously, throwing Mike for a loop. Mike stared at Harvey's back for a second before turning into the bathroom and closing the door. Harvey sighed and opened his closet, pulling out a garment bag. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Mike to tell him it was okay to come in. Harvey came in, placed the hanger of the garment bag on a hook, locked the doors that led to the bedrooms and exited the bathroom. He turned into Aiden's room and found him coloring in a book on the floor, his crayons strewn around him as he lied on his stomach.

"Come on, time to get presentable." Harvey called past the prone child walking into the closet and pulling out a smaller garment bag.

"Daddy, do I have to wear a bow tie?" Aiden complained. Harvey unzipped the bag and pulled out a black tuxedo.

"It's not like Paul's; these are actually very classy." Harvey explained. Aiden stood and shuffled to the bed, pouting. Harvey pulled the jacket and vest off of the hanger, laying them on the bed. Aiden bounced on his feet.

"Take out a white t-shirt and put it on." Harvey ordered his son. Aiden walked over to the drawers and pulled out the article of clothing that was requested of him. Aiden wriggled into the shirt, pulling his head through the hole at the top with a triumphant yelp. He strutted over to his father proudly and smiled at him.

"I did it daddy!" He crowed. Harvey smiled and held the pleated collared shirt in front of him.

"Good boy, now turn around and let me put this on you." Harvey instructed. Aiden dutifully obeyed and held his arms out, allowing Harvey to pull the shirt onto each arm. Aiden turned around to face Harvey and Harvey meticulously fastened each button, the pearl knobs slipping easily in the holes. Harvey smoothed the arms of the shirt before fastening them with a small pair of silver cufflinks. Harvey swung the pants with a flourish in the air before bringing them down to have Aiden step into each leg and pulling them up. Harvey tucked the shirt into the pants before closing them and zipping up the zipper. The tie came next and as Harvey had said, it was a classy black silk bowtie that didn't look as ridiculous on the child as Aiden had thought. The vest and tie were next and Harvey stepped back to look at the child. He looked pretty good in Armani, Harvey thought, pretty darn good. Harvey willed away the thoughts that flew into his head about Aiden, twenty years from now, wearing a similar tuxedo before he got married. Harvey distracted himself by pulling thin fingers through Aiden's blonde unruly hair.

"Let's go fix your hair." Harvey said hearing that the shower hadn't been running for a while. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Mike, you done?" Harvey called. He heard the clattering of a brush onto the floor and sighed; klutz.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just fixing my hair." The other man's voice floated over louder. Mike unlocked the door and opened the door, revealing the blonde man in a well-fitting tuxedo. Harvey nodded in approval as his brown eyes ghosted over the other's body, noting the absence of the bow tie.

"Need someone to clean up your mess, puppy?" Harvey asked smirking openly. Mike's eyes fluttered in exasperation.

"I was going to do it last; I like to breathe." Mike retorted huffily.

"I can breathe just fine Uncle Mike!" Aiden called from beside Harvey.

"Oh, looking good little man. You're going to be beating the little girls with a stick to get them away from you." Mike said mischievously wiggling his eyebrows, almost laughing when Aiden's face fell and was replaced with a look of horror.

"I don't want to beat girls!" Aiden squeaked.

"It's a figure of speech Aiden. You're not going to hit anyone; it means you look so good that girls will be all over you tonight." Harvey explained, glaring at Mike.

"Oh…is that a good thing?" Aiden asked his father.

"Yes, it is, as long as you don't touch them." Harvey warned. Aiden nodded. Harvey led the two of them into the bathroom and over to the large mirror. Aiden stepped up onto a footstool to give his father a little more height to work with. Harvey quickly styled their hair into a neat pulled back style. Even Mike pulled his unruly bed-head back and looked presentable. Mike had tried to tie his tie and really failed at it, so much that Aiden even offered to tie it and he couldn't even tie his own shoes. Harvey quickly and perfectly tied the fabric and Mike rolled his eyes when Harvey pulled away from his neck with a smirk. Harvey retreated to his room as Aiden and Mike went into the kitchen and sat at the island while Harvey put on his own well-fitting tuxedo. He came into the living room just as the Yankees closed the game and won 5-3 over the Orioles. Harvey resisted the urge to dance as he saw his phone blinking at him from the coffee table. He grabbed it and the screen flickered to life. He had temporarily forgotten that he had texted Natalie before Aiden fluttered into the room an hour ago.

"_If the Red Sox beat the Yankees, I'll throw a party._" She had written back. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"_If you do that, I will not hesitate to make your life miserable._" Harvey texted back to her. He walked over to the counter and Aiden looked over at his father.

"Daddy, you look _handsome_." Aiden told him appreciatively. Harvey did a quick turn and smirked.

"Ready to go?" He asked the two of them. Aiden nodded and grabbed his shoes from the floor, slipping them on. Mike, who had already donned his shoes, moved to the door. Harvey grabbed some of the papers on the hall table and followed them out.

* * *

So the first part with Mike and Harvey on the couch is one of my favorite scenes that I have written between the two of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you Saturday this week.

KatrinaKaiba


	19. Realizing Just What You Have

Winding down. Only two parts of the arc left then. This whole chapter is mainly about Natalie but there are good Aiden parts in them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just any character that you don't recognize.

* * *

Part 6 of the Wedding Arc- Saturday Part 2

Age: 5 years old

The car ride to Queens was surprisingly short, despite it being a Saturday morning in the city. Traffic flowed and the car made all the right turns. Harvey glanced out of the car and saw a young woman waiting for them at the front of the church. Harvey stepped out of the car and walked to her.

"Analise, isn't it? Caoilainn's sister? She told me you'd be here." Harvey said as he approached her. Analise looked nothing like her sister. She was much shorter and chunkier than her; long brown hair pulled back into a neat pony tail and startling blue eyes behind glasses staring professionally at him.

"Yes, Mr. Specter. The florists came and are setting up inside right now. If you'd follow me." She gestured to the marble stairs and Harvey followed her, Mike and Aiden coming up the stairs behind her.

"Hi Ana!" Aiden called to the woman. Analise turned and smiled to the younger Specter.

"Hi Aiden, how are you this morning?" She asked him jovially. Aiden smiled brightly and came up beside her, taking her right hand.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning but daddy made it all better." He told her as she opened the heavy wooden door for them, propping it open. Harvey stopped on the stair as his son chatted amicably with the young woman that he himself had just met for the first time.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked as he noticed Harvey stopping.

"How does he know her?" Harvey asked aloud.

"Natalie's taken him here before. He knows everyone." Mike explained moving up the stairs. Harvey blinked a few times before letting it go and walking inside. The church was small, the hard shiny floor matching the steps outside; a salmon pink color dotted with brown, tan and white flecks color. The dark polished pews stood in lines through the entire space up to the front of the church where a large crucifix stood proudly on the altar. Harvey looked around and saw that Analise was correct; the florists were placing the flowers onto the altar carefully and artistically. What surprised him was the amount of children that were in the church, fluttering around the pews and affixing bows to the pews. Harvey looked at Analise who was just smiling.

"What are they doing here and who are they?" Harvey demanded. Analise's smile fell as she regarded Harvey coolly.

"Do you know anything about your niece Mr. Specter?" The much younger woman asked in an accusing tone that took Harvey aback.

"Of course. She does a lot of work here."

"Yes, and with that work she does, she has the opportunity to work with many children. In her capacity as a teacher, mentor, and director she has come into contact with a lot of the neighborhood children. These are some of the ones that have known her the longest." She gestured to the group of teens now staring at him since his loud commanding voice stopped them cold. Harvey looked over the group; they all looked to be different ages ranging from pre-teen to teenaged. There were boys and girls of different races in the room.

"She's worked with all of these kids?" He asked calmly, masking the surprise.

"Yes, she has. This particular group has been steady with her for about seven years, since she first entered the parish. They consist of some elder choir members turned orchestra members, her first Girl Scout troop, some kids she's tutored, some she taught in religious education, some she taught in school, you get the idea." Analise explained as she turned down the aisle, gesturing to the kids that they should continue working. Harvey followed along with Mike, Aiden having ran down the aisle to the see the other kids working.

"What are they doing here though, shouldn't they be, I don't know, sleeping off a hangover or whatever teenagers do these days?" Harvey asked his voice acidic, causing Analise to glare at him.

"These kids may not be from your son's elite school in Manhattan, Mr. Specter, but they aren't the scum of the earth. They're good kids; take Richard over there." She pointed to a mousy looking boy over to the side pulling a flower into a bow that was handed to him. "Natalie has been working with him since he was in the third grade. The kid could barely tell the difference between a 'b' and a 'd'; terrible dyslexia along with English being his second language. With her help, and the schools, he's managing a three on the state tests. When she met him, he kept telling her he was stupid and couldn't learn and she didn't care, just kept on helping him. And Stephanie over there-" A girl pleating a bow was the next to be pointed at. "She was a terrible child, throwing things, screaming, hated being here, two steps away from being sent off to a boarding school. Natalie was patient and kept at her until she finally managed to calm her down. Now next year, she's going to Princeton. I could go on but I think you get the point." Analise finished. Harvey stared at the teens as they chatted cordially with each other, one of the girls giving Aiden a bow to try and decorate. They seemed to work well with each other. "These kids wouldn't be the way they were without Natalie; they love her so they came to me when school started up again. They found out she was getting married and wanted to do something for her, in appreciation for all the time she spent with them; sometimes forsaking date nights with her fiancé in order to help them. They couldn't get her a big gift; some of them are too poor. Katherine," her finger indicated a blonde girl off to the side, weaving ribbon through a basket, "came up with the idea to decorate the church. I thought it was a great idea and they've been making bows for weeks. Something Natalie taught the girls how to do at Scouts, I recall." Analise cut off and turned to him, they were standing in a far corner away from the others.

"The point I'm trying to make Mr. Specter, is that she could've had the lavish wedding I'm sure you would've been more than happy to pay for and more comfortable going to than our little church in Queens. Natalie would've wanted for nothing and you and Christopher would've given her the moon if she wanted it. But I can guarantee that she wouldn't have loved it as much. She'd fake it, because she wouldn't want to upset you or seem ungrateful, but…" Analise trailed off and looked at the kids who were laughing and placing the bows delicately on the pews. "If you are as good at reading people as Natalie says you are…then you should know that this is what she likes; simple yet elegant. She'd rather a personal touch than a cold interpretation of what typical brides want."

"She's not like most brides." Harvey commented, agreeing with the short woman. Analise smiled, knowing he got it. Harvey took in the scene, finding Aiden was chatting with one of the girls, talking about Iron Man; Harvey chuckled, what else was new? The other teens were either turning ribbon or looping tulle. Some were jokingly critiquing the other's bows, causing the creator to burn red and snap for them to shut up but then laughing along when they stepped back to look at the bow. Harvey thought it was interesting, how these kids came together to do this. Most teenagers wouldn't be caught dead in church on a Saturday morning; Harvey certainly didn't when he was younger, and yet here they were, all for Natalie. Harvey was reminded of something Natalie once said to him, when she was at her lowest after her trial against the ex that abused her; she told him that she found the church he was standing in because they held support groups for battered women. She had laughed sardonically and said she never thought she would be battered. Harvey had sat next to her as she cried; she cried and told him that she was afraid that people would never love her again when they found out she was broken. That they would judge her based on the fact that she was too weak to stop Tristan from hurting her. Harvey had told her that she was wrong but couldn't do much more than that. Now he got it; as much as he joked at Mike for not getting it, it was his turn to feel silly at not getting it sooner. These kids did love Natalie, faults and all, because she loved them for their faults. They were showing her that they loved her by doing this for her, because they knew that she would do the same for them. It was with this thought that he strode to the teens, startling them. Even Aiden stopped talking as his father stood over by a black haired, Hispanic girl as her fingers stopped lopping the ribbon into the bow. Harvey took the bow from her hands silently and looked at it intriguingly. The teens seemed to be holding their breath as this intimidating man, who had insinuated that they shouldn't be there, made them unwanted in their own space, flipped the ribbon between his fingers, inspecting it. Harvey nodded and handed the unfinished bow to the girl.

"It's good. They're all good. Different but, you're all different yourselves. Natalie will like it." He finally said and watched as the group of teens let out a breath. His eyes connected with Aiden's and he was brightly grinning, as if he was a proud father; which was ironic since he looked like a carbon copy of Harvey's father. Harvey shook his head as he looked at Mike who was giving Harvey the same look that Harvey gave him at work; _you did well, maybe you're not such a bad lawyer after all._ "What are you doing at one anyway?" He remarked to the teens.

"Well, we're almost done here, then…I don't know, go home?" The blonde girl, Katherine, said.

"Okay, go home; get dressed in your nicest clothes and come back for Natalie's wedding." Harvey instructed watching with amusement as the faces staring back at him gaped in surprise. "It's not illegal to attend a wedding; I'm a lawyer I would know. She'd really appreciate it especially with all of the work you did here."

"But we wouldn't be in the way?" A boy had piped up in the back, over by an alcove on the first step on the altar.

"Are any of you expecting a phone call?" They shook their heads. "As long as you don't make any extraneous noises you can come. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not strong-arming you; I just did it as a gesture, since this is the day of my niece's wedding. I'm obligated to be nice." Harvey said, shrugging. The teens looked at each other, mulling over the proposition. Then they all smiled and looked at Harvey, nodding. Harvey smiled back and waved his hand in a gesture Mike knew was get-back-to-work. He turned away and put himself in a pew further away from the kids as they scrambled to finish putting their touches on the pews. After they had finished they all but fled from the church, promising Analise they would be back before one. Analise looked at Harvey in surprise as the last teen left. Harvey shrugged smirking and Analise shook her head going into a closed room off to the right of the altar. Mike and Aiden came to sit next to Harvey while he was stopped by one of the florists who instructed that they were leaving the boutonnières and bouquets with him as well as the flower girls' rose petals. Harvey nodded and signed his name on a paper before taking a box. Aiden kneeled on the wooden surface to get a better look into the box before his father scolded him for kneeling on the wood. Aiden saw blue tinged roses in plastic boxes.

"Aiden stop kneeling in your pants; you want Rene to get mad?" Harvey asked the child. Aiden shook his head, remembering what happens when Rene is mad; Aiden rubbed at his thigh absently, thinking a pin was accidently poking him. Aiden sat down as his father took out a flower and pinned it into the buttonhole of his tux. Harvey did the same for himself and Mike, not trusting that Mike could manage on his own. The three sat in silence, waiting until the time Christopher would arrive with his entourage. It wasn't a long wait; Mike had picked up his phone and began speaking into it, an echo reverberating around the empty church. The conversation was short and Mike turned to Harvey as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Groom's party is outside." Mike told him. Harvey stood and took the box over to the back of the church leaving it on a counter-space, Aiden following behind them. Analise had opened the door for them before going back into the church. Harvey tried to hide his smirk as he came over to Christopher, standing with his parents. The other man was shifting nervously while chatting with his parents. The other members of both men's families started to emerge. Harvey found himself being stopped at all fronts, Aiden in front of him. The poor kid was being passed around like hacky sack, going from one extended relative to another. Harvey was faring no better; he was being reprimanded for not telling these relatives, who he doesn't speak to…ever, about his young son. Mike was standing off to the side, talking to some of the Pearson Law Firm staff, and looking mighty cozy while doing it Harvey griped sullenly. Aiden had wandered over to Mike and pulled on his jacket. Harvey didn't know what the boy was asking for but it seemed Mike was prepared for it as he handed Aiden an apple; where did he put that?

The torture continued for another half hour until Analise came over and requested that everyone come inside to take their seats. Harvey and Mike followed behind some of the guests and hung around at the door since Mike was part of the wedding party. Harvey was pinning Christopher's boutonnière on his lapel.

"Nervous? All you have to remember is 'I do'." Harvey told him teasingly. Christopher let out a breath and shook his head.

"Just trying to go through all the motions in my head." Christopher responded. Harvey nodded and stepped back.

"There you go." He told him. Christopher looked at the flower and smiled. Harvey gave him a shove to get him to move toward the altar. Christopher started up the aisle to stand in the front with by himself. The teenagers from before came in droves; many of the faces Harvey didn't recognize. They were all dressed as if they were going to a wedding for which Harvey was grateful. They sat in the pews closer to the middle of the church, not wanting to go to the front with the bride's family. Harvey felt Mike shuffle closer to him and he turned to the blonde. "What's the matter?" He asked. Mike tapped his shoulder and pointed to the now open doors. The limo that pulled up opened its doors to reveal Alex, dressed in a midnight blue tux, Helen in a stunning teal maternity dress that tastefully accented the nine-month extension and Gabrielle in a Catalina blue poufy gown. Gabrielle was holding a small white basket for the flowers she was going to throw. She walked up to Harvey and held out the basket.

"Flowers please." Gabrielle said politely. Harvey narrowed his eyes playfully and put some of the petals in the basket. The other half was for Christopher's cousin who was sitting in the pew next to Aiden. Aiden was talking to her about The Avengers but Karina wasn't listening, trying to talk over Aiden about My Little Pony. Needless to say neither child cared of what the other was talking about. Gabrielle looked at her cousin and then back to her uncle giving the man the Specter are-you-serious look. Harvey nodded and she sighed rolling her eyes as she clacked in her heels towards the two children sitting in the pew in front of them. Aiden immediately launched into a conversation about the Avengers, telling Gabrielle that she had to agree with Aiden about everything. Gabrielle looked like she wanted to die at that moment. Alex chuckled as he came over to Harvey plucking the flower from his hands.

"I can put that on myself." Alex insisted pinning the flower to his lapel. Harvey's fingers itched when the flower careened to the side slightly. Alex's face twisted in amusement when he saw the glare affixed to the flower from his older brother. Helen sighed and fixed the pin and once the flower was straight she gave Harvey a look. Harvey nodded slightly and busied himself with giving the bouquets to the bridesmaids, including Caoilainn's maid of honor bouquet and Natalie's.

"Thanks ass-hat." Caoilainn said as he handed the flowers to her.

"You're welcome brat." Harvey said jovially as he looked around him. "Where's my mother?"

"She's with Roger outside. She'll be inside in a moment." Caoilainn said pointing out the door. She glides over to Mike, the rich Catalina blue fabric of the dress sliding against the floor effortlessly above the floor, and begins to talk about something Harvey can't make out. Harvey feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Donna smirking at him.

"Hey there stranger." Donna said breathlessly. Harvey chuckled and looked at her dress; it was the same color as Caoilainn's but instead of the halter style top, Donna's was strapless and fell straight to the floor. Harvey took it in appreciatively before looking back at the woman's eyes.

"Hey there."

"They say the best place to pick up people is at weddings." Donna continued using her forefinger and middle finger to walk up his arm seductively.

"If you're not turned off by a five-year-old playing Iron Man at nine in the morning, you can pick me up anytime." Harvey whispered at her. Donna stepped back and looked at him coolly.

"Oh, no that's a deal breaker. The five-year-old must play Batman." Donna placed a hand on her hip. Harvey burst out in laughter causing the bridal party to look at him oddly. Donna simply smirked.

Mike was standing with Caoilainn off to the side. They were talking about doing shots at the reception and what events would set that in motion. Mike was beginning his statement when he saw that Aiden had stopped talking and moved away from Gabrielle and Katrina to the other side of the pew. Mike excused himself from the conversation and walked over to the pew behind Aiden and sat down.

"Hey…" Mike called. Aiden swiveled in the pew, visibly relieved when he saw it was just Mike.

"Hi, Uncle Mike." Aiden said grumpily.

"What's the matter? You not feeling well."

"I'm fine…" Aiden said not convincingly.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Mike said standing and sliding into the pew next to the five year old. Aiden was fidgeting with pillow on his lap.

"Gabrielle and Karina were talking about being flower girls and Karina said she was nervous that she was going to mess up but Gabrielle said that their job was easy and that it couldn't be messed up. Then she said that I could mess my job up. I asked her how that could happen and she said that I could drop the rings or trip and fall or eat them or…"

"Woah woah, Aiden. You're not going to mess up," Mike reassured him but Aiden shook his head disbelievingly.

"But what if I fall? I don't wanna make this a bad wedding. Daddy's done so much to make this a good wedding and I don't wanna make him mad." Aiden protested. Mike patted the child's back soothingly looking over at Harvey, pleased that the other man couldn't see or hear Aiden's freak out.

"Aiden, listen to me, okay?" Mike looked into the wide brown eyes. "You are not going to do anything wrong."

"How do you know?" Aiden asked him.

"Because I'm Uncle Mike, I know everything about everything." Mike teased. Aiden didn't laugh. Mike sighed before continuing, "I also know because you're Aiden Specter, Harvey Specter's son. You won't fail at anything and you certainly won't trip in five hundred dollar shoes." This time Aiden did laugh.

"What do you do when you're nervous?" Aiden asked innocently. Mike looked at the ceiling for a moment before settling on the perfect answer that would satisfy the child.

"I think WWHD?" Aiden cocked an eyebrow at him and Mike smiled before saying "'What Would Harvey Do?' Although in your case it should be 'What Would Daddy Do?' I just think of how Harvey would handle this and do exactly that."

"And what would daddy do for this Uncle Mike?"

"He would…" Mike paused for dramatic effect. "He would…go out there and show them that he is the best ring bearer the world has ever seen." Mike finished cockily. Aiden straightened in the pew, clearly liking the idea and nodding quickly. Aiden then hugged Mike tightly and went back over to Karina, a cocky smirk in place. Mike laughed at his cleverness and walked back over to Caoilainn who was waving him over.

There was a rustle of fabric from behind them and Harvey turned to see Natalie standing in the door way, the tulle of her white dress filling the entire space of the door frame. She seemed to be sparkling; Harvey attributed that to the many embellishments tastefully sewn on the bodice of the dress. The top was extra special; instead of the strapless sweetheart shape that Harvey noticed many brides wanted, Natalie went with a style that reminded Harvey of Cinderella. The white fabric cut off at her bicep and was taut around her upper arm, leaving her shoulders exposed. The veil fell around the woman's shoulders and down her back leaving her face exposed. The soft brown hair twirled on top of her shoulder and her eyes were dancing with joy and unshed tears as she came to Harvey and Alex. Alex gave her a kiss on one cheek as Harvey kissed the other. Caoilainn handed her the large bouquet and Natalie smiled in thanks. She leaned around the others to try and see the people in the church. Harvey saw her eyes widen as they fell on the large group of teenagers who had noticed her come into the alcove and were waving at her excitedly. She waved back half-heartedly and looked at Harvey questioningly.

"They decided to come and put bows on the pews. I felt bad so I said they could come back as long as they were presentable," Harvey explained nonchalantly, noting the surprise and happiness cross over Natalie's features. "They couldn't buy you that Super Expensive Blender you wanted but they did the bows as a gesture that they care for you," Harvey playfully snarked. Natalie's blue orbs welled with tears and Helen came over to blot the tears out of her eyes gently. Harvey smiled and patted her arm. He then moved himself out of the way, leaning over Karina to kiss Aiden's head as he went to his seat next to Jessica. The organ started loudly and the procession began. In first came a bridesmaid and a groomsman that Harvey couldn't remember at all. The second processers also failed to make an imprint in Harvey's memory and followed up to the altar and separated, groomsmen going into the pews on the right and the bridesmaids to the left. Next came Donna and Mike, both walking confidently down the white covered aisle, Donna smiling and loving every moment; she definitely should've been an actress or a model, Harvey thought. They took their seats and down came Karina, slowly walking down the aisle dropping the petals with a cute flair as she walked in her small heels. Harvey rolled his eyes at the display causing Jessica to hit his arm. Gabrielle came after, walking quicker but still at a leisurely pace, throwing her flowers around haphazardly before going to sit next to Karina in the pew. Aiden was supposed to come next and Harvey cocked his head to the back, leaning forward to see what the hold-up was. There apparently was none as he saw Aiden…sauntering up to the front of the church like it was his wedding. Harvey blinked as the boy walked by and handed his pillow to the presiding priest who was looking shocked but slightly in awe of the five-year-old. He heard Jessica chuckle beside him. Louis poked him in the back and leaned forward.

"Did he just…swan up the aisle?" He asked him, stunned into admiration himself.

Harvey just nodded smirking as he said, "That's my boy."

He saw from the corner of his eye Helen being escorted to the front by Christopher's best man. Caioliann came next by herself, looking as much of the powerful woman that she portrayed. She took her spot on the altar in a chair to the left. The congregation stood dutifully as the bride was ready to make her entrance. The organ stopped and the clicking of a button was heard through the silent church. Through the speakers floated a lone saxophone playing the bridal march. Harvey caught his mother's stare from the corner of his eye; she knew what this song was and what it meant because she herself requested it for her first wedding forty-five years ago. Harvey ignored her pointed stare and contented himself on watching Natalie and Alex make their way down the aisle slowly and gracefully. They came to the front of the church and Alex kissed her cheek before declaring that he and his wife were giving Natalie to this man and went to sit beside his daughter and wife. Harvey craned his neck over to see that Aiden was sitting next to Mike respectfully and contrite. Harvey almost laughed seeing his son sitting quietly.

The priest began the opening rites and Harvey found himself drifting off, much like he used to do when he was a child. The whole thing seemed to pass quickly by; Mike went up and read (more like recited from memory) the first reading, someone else in Christopher's family reading the second. It wasn't until the nuptial rites did Harvey actually perk up in attention. Natalie and Christopher stood together in front of the priest he asked them if they consented to the marriage, if they would love and honor each other and if they would love and accept their children and raise them in the church. They both said yes and the priest told them to clasp their right hands. The priest turns to Christopher first asking the question they were all waiting for

"Christopher, do you take Natalie for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Christopher took in a breath and exhaled before answering; looking into Natalie's eyes, "I do."

The priest nodded and turned to Natalie saying, "Natalie, do you take Christopher for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Natalie smiled a bright smile and said, "I do."

The priest declares that the couple had given their consent to the church and proceeds to bless the rings. He hands Christopher the ring for Natalie and he slips it on her finger, swearing that the ring is a sign of his love and fidelity through God. Natalie does the same for Christopher and Harvey hopes to whatever may be listening that Tristan doesn't run in and ruin this right now.

Thankfully someone hears him and the ring is slipped onto Christopher's finger without interference. He smiles as the two share a small smile and then goes back to being bored again. The mass continues, flashing by Harvey quickly since he wasn't paying attention, instead focusing his attention on watching his son's behavior. Aiden for the most part was well-behaved, with the one exception of him asking Mike something and Mike shushing him causing Aiden to pout. Harvey is snapped out of his focused watching by everyone standing up again. He quickly stands with them as the priest blessed the occupants of the church. He then stretches out his hands and declares.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. O'Conell." He then gestures to Christopher, a wave to Natalie, prompting them to share a chaste kiss. The entire church erupts with applause and Harvey could hear the teenagers' cat-calls in the back. Christopher and Natalie separate with a smile and proceed down the aisle.

Harvey reunited with his son outside. He was talking, what else was new, with some of the teenagers. Harvey stood to one side; amused as Aiden got into a particularly heated argument with one of the more…eclectic boys about the best Avenger, which in Aiden's opinion would always be Iron Man.

"No way! Captain America hides behind his silly shield! Everyone knows who Tony Stark is!" Aiden argued loudly. The boy scoffed and shook his head.

"But if everyone knows who you are they're going to bother you. If you had a secret identity would you want people banging on your door?" The boy shot back.

"Fred doesn't let unknown people up to the door." Aiden retorted smartly.

"It still doesn't change the fact that Captain America is indestructible and his shield is made of an alloy of steel and Vibranium which was made by Iron Man's dad."

Aiden replied crossing his arms smugly. "Iron Man can fly! Therefore he is the best superhero ever."

"Oh you silly, silly boys. You have so much to learn." Donna said coming over to Aiden's side. "Batman is the best superhero ever. Have you seen the Kevlar suit? Delectable." She said in her almighty Donna voice. Aiden smiled up at her and hugged her legs. "Hey there cuddle monster, daddy's waiting for you over there. I have to teach this boy the finer points of superheroes." She pointed to Harvey. Aiden ran over to the man and hugged his legs.

"Hi daddy! Did I do a good job?" He asked brightly. Harvey chuckled and smoothed some of the stubborn pieces of hair that fell out of the coif.

"The best job. You really looked good Aiden," Harvey complemented. Aiden's smile widened. "What were you thinking about by the way? When you walking down the aisle?" Harvey asked him.

"WWDD?" Aiden replied confidently. Harvey's eyebrow spiked in wonder.

"WWDD? What's that?" He asked.

"'What Would Daddy Do?' Uncle Mike says that's what he thinks of when he's nervous." Aiden said. "Except he says…"

"WWHD?" Harvey says with the young boy.

"And here I thought WWDD was What Would Donna Do?" Donna said coming over to the two. Aiden rolled his eyes in a manner which suggested that Donna wasn't being as smart as she usually was.

"No that's WWADD? What Would Auntie Donnie Do?" Aiden shot back. Donna sighed at the child's incessant use of 'Donnie' for her name. Harvey smirked at her sigh. Gabrielle shoved a small vial of liquid in her uncle's hand, Donna's hand and Aiden's hand. Aiden perked up and shook the vial. "Bubbles!" He exclaimed and Harvey repressed a groan; it seemed the misplaced hyperactivity was resurging. Donna opened the vial and experimentally blew a line of bubbles effortlessly. Aiden tried to open his vial but couldn't fit his chubby fingers around the small top. He handed it to Harvey with a whine which earned him a serious look from the older man.

"I'm sorry, when did I bring a dog to the wedding?" Harvey shot at the child sternly. Aiden pouted before he amended his statement.

"Daddy, can you open this?" He asked politely. Harvey continued to look at him until Aiden rolled his eyes and amended with a "please?" Harvey smiled and took the vial from the child's hands.

"See, that wasn't so hard." He opened the vial deftly and handed it to Aiden who ran off to Karina to see who could blow the best bubbles. Harvey allowed himself to watch for a moment until an angry finger tapped on his shoulder. Harvey winced when he felt the muscles twinge from the old baseball injury sustained in his senior year. He turned and saw his mother glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. Harvey placed his hands elegantly into his pockets.

"Where's your husband? Did he burn in the church from your sins?" Harvey asked smoothly causing Elena's glare to deepen before she scoffed bitterly.

"Oh please, if you're still alive after the crap you've done…" She said with a tilt of her chin. Harvey shrugged smugly before cutting her off.

"You've got twenty-three years of crap on me mom." Harvey retorted.

"That was my song." She said quickly. Harvey stared at her blankly, then narrowing his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, it ceased being your song after the divorce. Natalie wanted something old, and that's what she got." Harvey explained simply. Elena just stared at Harvey until Aiden came running over.

"Grandma! Grandpa was in the church, in the song. Daddy, did you hear it!" Aiden said excitedly. Elena's eyes shot over to the boy before looking back at her son. Harvey was stone-faced as Aiden looked upon the two adults to acknowledge him.

Elena managed a weak smile. "Yes, Aiden, I heard it." She said. Aiden looked at his father, waiting.

"I know Aiden." Harvey responded simply. That seemed to satisfy Aiden as he ran back to his uncle who was talking to his daughter's in-laws. Elena stared off after him before turning back to Harvey.

"He knows about Gordon?" She said. Harvey nodded.

"Very much so. He says he wants to play the saxophone when he can reach the buttons." Harvey replied wistfully. It was Harvey's dream as well before his father realized that Harvey's patience couldn't handle learning to play any instruments. Elena nodded timidly.

"He's very much like your father," Elena noted tepidly.

"I know, you told me that when you met him." Harvey reminded her.

"I said he looked like your father, now I'm saying he has the personality to match. Although I see much of you as well." Elena expanded.

"When did you figure that out?" Harvey asked her leaning against a pillar.

"In the car on the way to the zoo." She responded. "Your driver, Ray, put some music on and Aiden was able to identify every single piece. Your father did that to impress me on our first date." She remembered wistfully. Harvey didn't look at her. Caoilainn came through the door and waved everyone to get in position for the bride and groom to come out of the church. Harvey quickly stepped away from his mother over to Aiden who was still blowing his bubbles.

"Daddy! Gabrielle showed me how to blow them so you get a lot of bubbles! Watch!" Aiden blew the bubble mixture through the wand with a harsh breath. Harvey watched as a few bubbles appeared. Harvey smiled.

"Good job. Look here comes Natalie." He pointed to the door. Aiden tried to get a good look but couldn't because of his small stature.

"Daddy! I can't see." Aiden complained. Harvey rolled his eyes and placed his hands around his son's waist. He quickly lifted him up onto his good shoulder.

"Better?" Harvey asked with a strained voice; Aiden wasn't getting any lighter through the years. Aiden giggled and nodded, pulling the wand through the mixture again and blowing the bubbles for the bride and groom. Natalie was beaming, almost glowing, Harvey thought as she giggled next to Christopher. Aiden wiggled on Harvey's shoulder and Harvey took that as an opportunity to put the boy down. He winced as he ran a hand over his head, feeling the excess bubble mixture that fell from the wand onto his hair.

The group remained for a little longer until Harvey noticed that Aiden was drooping next to him. He was reminded that the little scamp hadn't eaten much because of his stomach ache that morning. Harvey lifted the boy into his arms and walked over to the car that was waiting for them. He placed Aiden into the car and turned to see Christopher had walked over.

"Little man's out?" He asked playfully. Harvey smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be out for now but when it comes time to dance, that kid'll be on the floor showing all of you up." Harvey promised. Christopher laughed.

"Yeah, he's a charmer that one."

"Yes, he is…That reminds me; you had a funny look on your face when Aiden came down the aisle, what was that about?" Harvey asked him curiously.

"Oh that, it was just…he winked at the altar server." Christopher told him. Harvey's eyebrows rose in shock. "Yep, right after he strutted down the aisle like he was on a runway. Just…" Christopher showed Harvey exactly how Aiden winked. Harvey laughed.

"That's my son, the five-year-old flirt." Harvey remarked looking into the car; the boy was currently asleep, his thumb in his mouth. Harvey shook his head; he had to break that habit soon. Harvey waited until Mike had walked over and slide into the car next to Aiden. Mike smiled at Harvey reassuringly; silently telling him that he would watch Aiden during the picture taking. Harvey nodded back at him and walked to where the other town car was waiting for him. He climbed into the car and it quickly sped off to the reception hall.

* * *

I'll see you all tomorrow.

KatrinaKaiba


	20. Receptions and Frantic Pacing

Here's the penultimate chapter of the arc. This one is filled with copious amounts of Drunk!Harvey and ridiculous suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just anyone you don't recognize.

* * *

Part 6 of the Wedding Arc- Saturday Part 3

Age: Five years old.

Harvey was bored. He was currently standing at the counter of a dimly lit bar drinking straight scotch. The wedding party hadn't arrived for cocktail hour yet and Harvey was forced to try and hide from his family members. They were still harping on the fact that Harvey had an adorable five-year-old son and didn't tell anyone. What was worse? The fact that they wanted to know who and where Harvey's wife was. Harvey was half tempted to say it was Mike; hell the man nagged at him like he was one sometimes. That would supply Harvey with endless amusement but then Mike would get angry and not talk to him all night. Decisions, decisions.

Harvey felt a tap at the base of his shoulder causing him to turn slowly, menacingly. Who would dare interrupt Harvey's solitude? Brown eyes rolled when they took in the _only_ person who would dare.

"Louis." Harvey regarded the shorter senior partner. Louis had a woman next to him, their arms linked together. Harvey allowed his eyes a quick look at the petite blonde. Not bad, not his usual type but he was ripe for a little fun tonight.

"So Louis, tired of your wife being with me? Getting a little of your own back now?" Harvey joked.

"Well, considering I'm standing here with you and my future wife, it's a moot point isn't it Harvey?" Louis shot back. Harvey wasn't drunk enough to allow the quip to fly over him. "This is Sheila Sazs." Louis said, introducing the blond woman. His eyes darted between the woman and Louis, mentally categorizing how in the hell Louis Litt managed to get this woman to be attracted to him. As if Louis could read his thoughts, he grinned that smug rat-like grin and said, "Its killing you isn't it?" He asked haughtily. "Knowing the your wife jokes have to stop because I'm really getting married?"

"No, I'll just use your sister jokes now."

"You know I have a sister." Louis retorted. Harvey cocked his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, Esther. Older and married." Louis said clipping. Harvey nodded.

"I'll find something." Harvey said turning back to his drink, motioning for another one. Louis scoffed and moved away with his fiancé. Harvey sighed and drained the glass in one sip. He would definitely need more to forget what just happened. He felt someone sidle up beside him and he turned his head, hoping that it would be someone that he could…nope. He sighed again when he looked into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Mom." Harvey said beginning to drink from his freshly filled glass.

"Harvey." Elena said motioning to the bartender that she wanted the same as her son. The hand motion was even a carbon copy of Harvey's.

"Louis is getting married," Harvey said to her. Elena regarded Harvey with a side-glance.

"How many have you had?" She asked coolly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harvey said curiously.

"You're willingly engaging in polite conversation with me." Elena pointed out. Harvey scoffed and took another large sip.

"Not enough then." Harvey acknowledged taking another sip. Elena smirked and nodded at the bartender who left her drink in front of her. Harvey finished his in a swift gulp and moved his hand to take his mother's glass, momentarily forgetting it wasn't his. Elena slapped as his hand and glared at him.

"No, mine." She said to him like he was two years old again when he had tried to grab her scotch. Harvey almost pouted but instead waved his hand in the air

"Where's Roger?" Harvey asked placing his hand on the bar top.

"Talking with your aunt." She replied. Harvey nodded, the unspoken '_he's more welcome than me_' was left hanging in the air between them. Elena took another sip before saying, "I understand why I'm drinking like I'm at a funeral, but why you?" She asked her oldest son. Harvey sighed.

"I'm bored, Aiden's not here, Louis is getting married; take your pick." Harvey listed.

"Louis getting married is a reason for you to get drunk?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Yes. There's nothing for me to make fun of anymore. He's a senior partner, his billables have always been better than mine, and now he's getting married. He now has everything I used to make fun of him for."

"You have a son." Elena offered. Harvey shot her a look before scoffing.

"My kid's a bastard child. Louis' won't be." Harvey said darkly. Elena sat in silence.

"That's nothing to be upset about. You're still more handsome than he is." Elena tried. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"He already knows that. I can't use that against him. Not everyone can be as good looking as me. That's one thing I can't fault you for; you made one handsome kid." Harvey said bitterly. Elena sighed and took a drink. Harvey did as well.

"You could always get married." Elena commented.

"No I can't. I protest." Harvey said half-heartedly. Elena looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because…technically I'm married to Donna…It's a joke!" Harvey said quickly after seeing the fearful look cross through his mother's eyes; he may loathe her but he didn't want to lose another parent to an impromptu heart attack. Elena looked visibly relieved then gave him a look that spelled he should start giving her a real reason for that shock. "I don't want to…it's a hassle, I have to actually get to know the person and like them. Sex is fine because I don't have to know if the person I'm sleeping with doesn't like…I don't know…vests or something. I like vests. It's easier to have no strings attached. And now I have to worry if this fictitious person likes my kid or not. It's too much work and I'm used to one night stands. One shot and it's over." Harvey explained.

"I thought so too." Elena admitted. "I know you hate when we are compared but…I was better off not marrying your father because…I was afraid; of commitment and then you were born and…I was shackled. The sex was freeing, in a way." She confessed. Then she looked over to where Roger was standing and smiled. "Then…I met Roger and…it was different."

"You know…this isn't helping your case; you know the whole I hate you with every fiber of my being for cheating on dad and breaking his heart thing?" Harvey said bluntly. Elena sighed.

"Despite what you think, I did love your father. I just wasn't _in _love with him. I loved who he was but not what he was…I don't think that makes sense."

"I'm too drunk to even notice." Harvey said tipping the glass, watching the amber liquid slosh around. Elena sighed.

"I love Roger and I was glad to have met and married him. He…we…we just fit. Better than your father and I could ever hope to."

"You just like bossing him around. You couldn't boss dad around." Harvey spat. Elena shook her head.

"It's useless talking to you like this." She murmured. Harvey scoffed. Elena leaned over to him and kissed his temple before walking away. Harvey simply took a drink and turned around to the floor. He spotted Mike and Aiden walking into the hall, Donna following behind. Harvey stood up slowly, hoping the room wouldn't spin. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't fall over he walked to the table where he, Mike and Donna were sitting along with his brother, Gabrielle and Helen. He sat in the chair in front of his name card. Aiden ran quickly over to his father, every bit as energized as he would be after a nap. He flew into Harvey's arms causing Harvey to slide back in the chair.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Aiden said happily, digging his nose into his father's chest. Harvey chuckled and pulled the face out of his shirt.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, the people taking the pictures were so demanding. 'Aiden stand here'," Aiden mimicked, "'Aiden turn your head. Aiden stop playing with Karina's curls.' It's not my fault if they are so bouncy." Aiden defended. Harvey smiled. "Daddy, you understand right?"

"Yes, Aiden, I do. It's taking every bit of control I have to not grab at Donna's curls right now and pull them." Harvey told him. Donna cocked her eyebrow as she sat down.

"You wouldn't be able to touch them Specter." She said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes, because they'll bite. You know, like Medusa?" Donna asked him. Harvey laughed and shook his head. He looked at Aiden who was looking at Donna with a mixture of awe and fear in his eyes.

"Your hair's made out of snakes?" He asked her. Harvey almost slapped his forehead. Of course Aiden would get the reference; Mike knew everything about everything after all. Donna cocked an eyebrow and Harvey recognized that look.

"Before you scar him for life, just remember that you're his legal guardian if anything should happen to me." Harvey warned her. Donna looked over at him questioningly. He could see the gears turning in her head as she thought over Aiden's personality. Donna nodded at Harvey.

"Well played Specter." She said before taking a sip of her water. Mike just shook his head as Alex walked over.

"Hey there bro. You're already drinking? Dude, that's not fair." Alex whined. Harvey rolled his eyes and took another sip to mock his brother.

"You'll just have to catch up, and don't call me dude." Harvey said wearily. Alex smirked and pulled out the chair for his wife who slumped down tiredly.

"You okay Helen?" Harvey asked kindly. Helen nodded and rubbed her protruding stomach.

"Just a long day of being on my feet with this thing." She gestured to her stomach. Harvey smiled. Gabrielle sat down with a huff but Harvey ignored it; it was one thing to be cordial to a pregnant woman, it was another to try and talk to his niece when she was upset. That talk needed at least six more shots. Aiden shuffled in his seat excitedly when the DJ announced that Christopher and Natalie were coming in to the hall. Everyone cheered when the doors opened and the newlyweds stepped inside, large beaming grins on their faces. A few words were shared and then the dancing began. Aiden immediately was off onto the floor as Harvey had told Christopher a couple of hours ago. Harvey shook his head as Alex came over to him and set down two shots in front of him. He looked up at his brother with an amused smirk. Alex grinned back.

"Oh, it's on." Harvey said lifting the first shot to his lips only to have it taken away from him.

"Uh…who said either of these was for you? I have to catch up. Go get your own." Alex said nodding to the bar before taking both shot glasses and tipping them into his mouth. Harvey's mouth was gaped as he saw the liquid drained from the small glasses. Alex looked down at him with a shit-eating grin.

Harvey lost track of time after that. He remembers eating and Aiden saying something about cake, but then again, Aiden always said something about cake. There were speeches that he didn't pay attention to and the father-daughter dance that he did; it was funny watching Alex try to not act drunk. Natalie took it in stride though, quickly dancing with him then letting him go back to his brother for some more shots. Mike was currently sitting on the side talking to Donna who was also sitting with Rachel watching the Specters drink themselves under the table with amused smirks on their faces. Sometime after that Mike had wandered to the front and asked for everyone's attention. He was saying something about Natalie and Christopher and then another drink came and Harvey's attention shifted to the drink. Then some familiar music began and he heard a voice drifting through the speakers that he never heard sing with the music before. He looked up and saw Mike standing at the mic and it took a moment but slowly Harvey realized that the voice coming through the speakers and the voice coming out of the mic were both Mike's. The song's name appeared in Harvey's brain two seconds later; _Just The Way You Look Tonight_. Harvey's eyes didn't drift away from the associates' mouth until the end of the song.

There was thunderous applause and a blushing Mike sat down in his chair, Natalie ghosting over a second later.

"Mike! Thank you that was so good!" Natalie gushed kissing the blonde on his cheek.

"Don't make Christopher jealous now Nat." Donna said smiling at Mike. Mike blushed harder. Mike had a feeling that someone was staring at him and he looked over to where Harvey was sitting. His brown eyes were boring holes into him.

"What?" Mike asked, irritated at his boss' silence.

"I didn't know you could sing," Harvey said, trying to stop the slurring of his 's' from becoming prominent. Mike's blush deepened; Harvey didn't know that a person's skin could get that color.

"I told you I was in my school choir." Mike reminded him.

"No you didn't." Harvey protested.

"May 30th 2012. We were sitting in your office. You were wearing an all black three-piece suit along with a black tie and your jacket was open. I was wearing a grey suit and a black and white pinstripe skinny-tie and I was sitting in the chair to your left when you're sitting at your desk. You snarked at me and said 'oh, what did you do? Hold up the music for the kids who could sing?'" Mike recited perfectly from memory. "Do I need to go on?" Harvey stared; there were too many words for him to process. Mike smirked and took a sip of his beer.

"You plebian." Harvey shot at him. Mike tilted the beer to him.

"At least I'm not going to be falling over the toilet in the morning." Mike retorted. Harvey snorted in an undignified manner.

"I'll be fine." Harvey promised him. Natalie shook her head and turned to her mother, the smile falling from her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" Natalie asked her mother. Mike and Harvey turned to look. Helen's face was twisted in pain; her cheeks red and her forehead glistening with sweat. She was taking short breaths before she looked at her oldest daughter.

"Oh…Natalie…I'm fine." Helen struggled to say. Natalie's eyes widened.

"Mom…are you in labor?" The bride asked incredulously. The two lawyers looked at each other and then back to the heavily pregnant woman who was now clutching at the base of her stomach.

"Natalie, its…nothing." Helen tried to defer but Natalie quickly moved around the table and squatted next to her mother, looking into her eyes.

"Mom. We need to get you to a hospital." Natalie said seriously. She looked at her half-sister and said, "Go get your father; he should be by the bar. Then tell grandma that we are leaving." Gabrielle nodded. Natalie then turned to Donna and Rachel who were stunned silent from the scene, "Could one of you call Elmhurst Hospital and tell them that we have an emergency. My mom's in labor." She explained. Donna nodded and pulled her cell phone out from her bra. Mike stood up and went over to Natalie.

"I'll go get Chris." He said. Natalie nodded and Mike quickly sped off to the newlywed's table. Harvey sat in his chair, his brain unable to process what's going on at all. How did it come to this; Alex was just going to get drinks and now they were going to the hospital. Harvey scratched at his gelled hair. There was something he was forgetting…he just knew it.

"Daddy!" A small voice called out shrilly as something ran into Harvey's lap.

"Oh, I was gonna forget you!" Harvey remembered fretfully. Aiden looked up at his father strangely as his grandmother and Roger came over behind him.

"Where were you going that you were going to forget me?" Aiden asked his father curiously. Harvey shrugged.

"I don't know. Where are we going Natalie?" He asked his niece. Natalie cocked her head to the side as she heard her step-father being dragged over by her sister, their voices the telling factor.

"Whassa matter with your mum?" Alex asked, apparently being drunk causes him to adopt an English accent. Gabrielle looked as if she was going to blow up. Christopher came running over to Natalie, Mike following.

"Mom's in labor." Natalie quickly explained to the inebriated man. Alex swayed a little when he cocked his head over.

"Since when?" Alex asked. Gabrielle exhaled sharply and stomped over to his father.

"Since this morning!" She yelled at him. Alex blinked.

"This morning…no she was…fine…" Alex stuttered looking at his wife.

"She didn't want to tell you." Gabrielle told him. Harvey giggled. Alex shot him a glare.

"Shut up Reginald." Alex spat. Harvey stopped giggling and sent a sharp glare back at his younger brother.

"Don't start Ellington." Harvey warned him making a move to stand up. Gabrielle stepped in between the two men.

"Both of you don't start. Mom needs to get to a hospital not you two." She snapped at them. Both men shut their mouths and stared at the teenager. Donna came over to the group still on the phone.

"They want to know how far along the contractions are, and if she wants an epidural." Donna asked. Natalie looked at her mother.

"They're about thirty minutes apart. And yes to the drugs." Helen responded breathlessly. Donna nodded and spoke into the phone, turning away from the commotion. Alex looked over at his brother.

"Hey…they're gonna give her drugs…" Alex repeated dumbly to Harvey who nodded.

"Yeah so…"

"So…dude that's how you get drugs!" Alex exclaimed. "You get pregnant. We should get pregnant!" He plotted. The group looked around at each other, not believing that was just said. Elena did them all a favor and smacked Alex in the back of the head. "Ow!" Alex cried causing Harvey to laugh and Elena just responded by smacking Harvey as well.

"Ow!" Harvey shouted grabbing the back of his head. Elena gently moved Gabrielle over.

"This is how you deal with these two, watch grandma sweetie." She prompted Gabrielle and proceeded to grab the two men's outer cheeks and pulled hard. The brothers jerked forward from the force, yelping. "First of all, you're men! You can't get pregnant." She told them. "Now you," she turned her head to her younger son, "you need to sober up real quick because that baby's coming," she informed him. Her head turned to Harvey next, "you need to look after your brother because he's going to be a wreck and your father isn't here," she instructed the older man. She released their cheeks and their hands flew to their cheeks to rub some of the pain away. She then turned to Helen and took the task of coaching her from Natalie, having gone through labor twice before over Natalie never having children. Natalie stood up and walked to her husband, talking to him in hushed tones. Aiden walked over to his father and looked up at him.

"Daddy, is Auntie Helen going to have the baby now?" He asked cutely, looking over his shoulder at the woman, her face still twisted in pain. Donna quickly walked over and told them that they should get going and that Rachel has her car outside.

"I think so Aiden." Harvey responded unsure. Mike walked over to them.

"Harvey…did you drive here?" He asked hesitantly.

Harvey shook his head as Aiden leaned onto his father's hip, moving out of the way for some of the nosier party-goers, noticing the bride and groom mulling about in one spot in the room for more than five minutes. After being berated about not mingling with everyone, Natalie took it upon herself to go up to the DJ booth and tell the guests that she and Christopher were going to the hospital with Helen. They were welcome to stay at the party until the end. Natalie handed the microphone back to the emcee and followed Christopher to the door where Helen was gingerly being taken out of the reception hall by Mike and Roger. Gabrielle, Elena and Alex followed with Harvey walking out being helped by Donna with Aiden. Aiden was still babbling about the baby all the way to the car.

Helen was quickly admitted and the large group was in the waiting room of the maternity ward. It was an interesting sight; the men in their best suits and the women in elegant dresses. Natalie was still in her grandiose wedding dress. Aiden was seated next to Harvey his legs swinging above the floor as he and Mike looked through a National Geographic magazine. Harvey and Alex were drinking coffee, trying to sober up; Alex was vibrating next to Harvey, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Gabrielle and Natalie were staring off at a spot on the floor, thinking about their mother. Donna was waiting for Rachel, Roger and Christopher to come back from parking their cars in the lot. Elena was the only one not present, having been allowed in the room to be Helen's coach since Alex was incapacitated.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Alex lamented, his voice quiet and unsure. "This was supposed to happen in Canada. I should be in there…not mom." Alex insisted. Harvey slung an arm around his brother's shoulder, his mother's words ringing in his ears.

"It's okay. Mom's going to handle it." He assured the younger man.

"You must be so wasted to say that." Alex chuckled. Harvey's lips pulled into a small smile but didn't respond.

"What if something happens? Didn't you tell me when you were in school Nat," Gabrielle turned to her older sister. "That there were more complications with women who have babies after they turn forty? Mom's forty-four." The teen pointed out. Natalie hugged her sister with one arm.

"Nothing's going to happen Gabby. Grandpa's looking out for us. He loved mom, remember?" Natalie said, hoping that her words would be enough. The younger Specter nodded. Natalie smiled and leaned into her saying, "you need to be strong, you see Aiden?" She quietly gestured to the kindergartener who was still sitting and still swinging his legs rhythmically. Gabrielle nodded. "He's looking to you to see how he should act. You're his Natalie. You look at me to see what you should do and that's what he's doing. If you're scared that means he should be scared." Natalie explained. Gabrielle nodded again, confidently this time. She put on a smile and fell silent. Donna was pacing across the floor as the rest of the group joined them in the room. Christopher took the chair next to his wife.

"Is everything alright?" Roger asked as he sat in a chair further away from everyone.

"She's in the room now, Elena's with her. We're just playing the waiting game now." Donna explained sitting in a chair with Rachel next to her.

Another couple of hours past, Elena had come out twice to say that everything was moving along and then would retreat back behind the ominous silver swinging doors. Alex deflated each time, just wanting to know how his wife and their baby were doing. Aiden had fallen asleep on Mike's lap an hour later, Gabrielle following right behind on Natalie's. Natalie and Christopher's heads were connected and they were drifting away. Alex and Harvey were sitting legs pressed together, awake because of the caffeine they consumed. Donna was holding Harvey's hand as they silently looked at their shiny shoes in the reflective linoleum floor. Rachel had taken a seat next to Mike and they were reading through the outdated magazines on the table. The doors opened and Elena came out, looking tired but content. Alex stood up and walked over to her.

"Is everything alright mom?" He asked timidly. Elena smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, Alex, everything's fine. She did beautifully and you are the proud father of a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Elena told him, pride exuding in her voice. Alex's eyes widened and his smile stretched across his face. He turned to Harvey who was now looking up at him.

"Harvey…it's a boy." Alex said quietly. Harvey smiled and stood up. The brother's embraced, Alex squeezing tightly around Harvey's waist. "I have a son… we have sons." Alex said disbelievingly on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey stole a glance to his own son, still asleep on Mike's lap. Harvey released his brother who jogged over to his daughters.

"Natalie, Gabby." He called them shaking them awake. Gabrielle blinked open her eyes and sat up.

"What's the matter dad?" His younger daughter asked. Alex's smile hadn't diminished, in fact, it got even bigger.

"Everything's fine. Mom's okay and you have a brother." Alex told them. Natalie smiled brightly and looked at her husband. Gabrielle looked at her father but didn't make a move to smile. Alex's smile this time faltered as his youngest daughter didn't say anything.

"You okay Gabby?" Alex asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired. Uncle Harvey, are you going back soon?" She said to the older Specter brother.

"Yeah, Alex are you staying here?" Harvey asked his brother who nodded. Harvey nodded in turn and poked Mike, standing.

"We're going… can you carry Aiden, I'm not in much of a state to do so." He asked the associate. Mike simply lifted the boy onto his shoulder as he stood. Donna came over as Rachel stood up.

"We'll go with you. It's on my way home." She said. Harvey nodded and gave his brother a quick kiss into his hair before he moved out of the way. Gabrielle kissed her father's cheek, then her grandmother's. Natalie and Christopher decided to leave as well.

"I'll be by tomorrow dad." Natalie promised before she left. Alex nodded.

Harvey and his little crew made it back to the condo a little after one in the morning. Aiden was quickly and quietly changed into pajamas and laid down onto his own bed. Harvey handed Gabrielle some of his own clothes and allowed her the couch. He and Mike were grown up enough to be able to share a bed, considering they shared a couch the night before. Mike was already snoring by the time Harvey came into the room after taking a shower. Harvey rolled his heavy eyes and slid into the bed next to the blonde. He tipped Mike over to stop his snores and closed his own eyes, falling asleep in moments.

* * *

At least this time he didn't upset Aiden while drunk. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see some comments left. I will see you maybe Wednesday, definitely Saturday.

KatrinaKaiba


	21. Jealousy Is An Inherited Specter Trait

And we finally get to the end of this arc. There are a lot of things going on in this chapter, many things are revealed and Aiden just keeps getting more and more adorable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just any characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Part 7 of the Wedding Arc- Sunday)

Age: 5 years old

Harvey woke up to the sounds of paper ripping and sniffling. He looked over at Mike. Nope wasn't him this time. Harvey swung his legs over the side of the bed, thankful that he didn't have too terrible a headache. He paddled out of his room cautiously, not knowing what he could be facing. He leaned out of the glass walled hall and sighed quietly in relief when he saw it wasn't a burglar. He came out and stood in the living room looking down at the source of the noise.

Gabrielle was ripping paper and crying. Harvey cleared his throat and the girl looked up at him with shock in her tearful eyes.

"Uncle Harvey!" She gasped. Harvey placed his hands in the pockets of his sleep pants and looked at her.

"Do you mind? I was sleeping and I don't want to have Aiden running around this early on a Sunday." Harvey said to her. Gabrielle looked down at the mess. Harvey slumped to the floor and sat next to her. "Okay, what episode of 'Days of Our Lives' am I privy to today?"

"I'm insulted that you just compared my life to that drivel." Gabrielle said crossly. Harvey looked at her.

"You know what's worse? Mike and his friend…uh…H-something or other…they take lunch at 2 just so they go and watch 'General Hospital'." Harvey told her.

"Ugh."

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess? Don't make me guess. I'm hung over, tired and I haven't had coffee yet. You do _not _want access to my brain before coffee." Harvey warned her. Gabrielle rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Harvey sighed.

"You're jealous of your brother." Harvey said watching as the girl's head snapped toward him. "Yes, I'm right, I know. I didn't even have coffee before I said that. I'm good." Harvey said smugly. Gabrielle stared at him mournfully.

"I…yes…" The girl admitted quietly. She then slumped against her uncle and cried. Harvey wrapped a long arm around her and held her as her tears dampened his shirt.

"Nothing is going to change." Harvey told her, his hand rubbing circles in her back. "Your mother and father still love you and just because your brother needs more attention because he's a baby doesn't mean you can't help, Spinner." He rambled. Gabrielle looked up at the older man strangely.

"You're Spinner. Not me." She said to him. Harvey's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said; a distant memory of a night, with his father's arms wrapped around him, forty years ago.

"Well…that's because…" Harvey was embarrassed but didn't want to show it. "Jealousy is an inherited Specter trait." He told her.

"Really?" She asked him, her eyebrow cocked. Harvey nodded.

"Yep. I was jealous of your father. Natalie was jealous of you and I think if Aiden had a brother or sister, he'd be jealous too." Harvey explained.

"But Natalie was adopted by dad." Gabrielle argued.

"Just the name Specter causes untold jealousy to arise in the hearts of men." Harvey acknowledged.

"How did you handle it? Becoming a big brother?"

Harvey took in a breath. Time to tell the truth, he thought. "I…took it badly." He admitted. Gabrielle looked at him skeptically.

"Badly?"

"Oh, yes." Harvey divulged. "I…tried to sell him in the annual yard sale when he was a year old. Fifteen cents. Almost worked actually. I tried to mail him when he was four, _that_ almost worked. I lost him the mall when he was six. I tried to convince him he was adopted when he was eight. That backfired because grandpa told him that I didn't look like either of my parents since I was blonde, he said _I _was adopted. I spent two weeks in my room crying after school because of that. I didn't try anything else. My advice Ellie," Harvey started looking at her, "Is not to do any of those things. Believe me; it doesn't end well for you."

"But then…when did you begin to like dad?"

"Who said I like him?" Harvey accused. She cocked her head. Harvey chuckled. "Okay…when he was nine. This kid was bullying him in the school yard. I was thirteen, just like you. He looked so pathetic, crying and his nose bleeding. I couldn't _not_ do anything. So I told the kid's father and he tried to take care of it but…it didn't work. I stepped in one day and beat the kid to a pulp. Kid was so scared he told everyone your father did it because I told him to or I would do it again." Harvey reminisced. "Mind you, I only did it because no one else is allowed to beat up on your father but me. He's _my _punching bag." Harvey quipped. Gabrielle chuckled slightly. Harvey sighed. "I'm not saying the feeling goes away, but if you write him off now…you may miss something, some moment that you can never get back. And trust me…when the moment's gone…it's gone." Harvey offered sagely advice to the young teen. She sighed and looked around at her destruction and chuckled uneasily.

"Thankfully those were just blank pieces of paper." She said to him demurely.

"I guess."

The two chuckled and Gabrielle hugged Harvey tighter. Harvey sighed and gave her a small squeeze. Gabrielle quickly cleaned the paper and threw it away in the recycling can-Aiden's idea. Soon the two were sitting at the island, Harvey drinking coffee and Gabrielle milk. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence, the kind for thinking. Their thoughts were cut short by a bundle of energy surging into the room and taking a seat at the counter.

"Daddy! You're up early." Aiden commented loudly.

"Not so loud, it's the morning Aiden." Harvey reminded him placing a glass of orange juice in front of the child.

"Where's Uncle Mike?" He asked quieter this time.

"Right here monkey." A voice drifted into the room and Mike came stumbling in pulling a hand through his unruly hair. Mike sat in his chair and gratefully accepted the mug of coffee that was being given to him. Aiden smiled.

"Are we going to see the baby today?" He asked his father. Harvey nodded around a sip of his coffee. Aiden cheered and drank his juice quickly.

"Hey hey, slow down, we're not going until after you're done. Remember, its Sunday." Harvey said to the boy. Aiden stopped drinking. "What do we do on Sunday?"

"We go out to breakfast with Auntie Donnie." Aiden said. Harvey nodded. "Then we go see baby?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, then we go see baby."

"Yay!" Aiden cheered and took off from his seat to go into his room. Harvey shook his head and moved to get the boy dressed.

A half-hour later, the group left Harvey's condo to go out to a little breakfast bodega that Donna loved. It had become a tradition for Harvey Donna and Aiden every Sunday. It was courtesy to bring Mike and Gabrielle. They quickly wrapped up breakfast and made their way to Queens. They walked into the hospital and were directed to wait until 11:00 in order to visit the mother. Aiden couldn't contain his excitement as they waited. He was telling Donna what he was going to do with the baby. Donna was amused but Harvey wasn't.

"Aiden, for the last time, the baby can't play Iron Man with you, he's too little." Harvey said sharply. The child rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't have to hold my toys; he can sit there and wait for Iron Man to save him." Aiden explained exasperated.

"He can't be an innocent bystander." Harvey pointed out.

"He can't be a damsel in distress either, he's a boy." Was the next thing that came out of Aiden's mouth causing Donna to choke on her laugh to stop herself from disturbing the guests. The nurse came over to the group.

"Specter family?" She called. Harvey stood up. "Oh, good. You may come in two at a time."

"Thank you; come on Ellie we'll go first. I'll take Aiden afterwards." He said when the child started to become visibly upset.

"Is this the child's brother?" The nurse asked warily looking at the boy. Aiden cocked his head and was about to answer until Harvey cut in.

"Why?" Harvey asked sharply.

"Because only siblings can visit the mother and baby. Hospital policy." The nurse fired back.

"He is, the baby's brother. He's five." Harvey said quickly. Aiden gave his father a look; the kind that Harvey knew he gave Aiden when the child tried lying to him. Harvey simply looked down at the child and smiled. "And he's excited to see his brother, aren't you Aiden?" He asked his son, his tone indicating that he should forget for a moment that he was standing with his father and that he was an only child. Aiden smiled back at his father.

"Yep. I am Uncle Harvey." Aiden replied back. The nurse looked like she wanted to protest but simply turned and started toward the door.

"The three of you can come after you are all screened for infection." She said as she motioned them to follow her. Mike and Donna smiled at them in encouragement. Gabrielle walked silently behind her uncle and her 'brother'. The nurse screened them and once they were proclaimed clean, the three walked down the hall in the maternity ward to see Helen. The nurse left them at the door and walked back to attend to something. Harvey sighed and Gabrielle looked over at him.

"What was that about?" She asked her uncle.

"They wouldn't have let Aiden come in otherwise and if he wasn't allowed then I would have to put up with his pouting all day. That's not something I can do hung over; I've tried." Harvey explained quickly. Gabrielle just looked at him, a sarcastic look on her face. "Oh, shut up and go see your mom. And you," he pointed at Aiden, "don't be loud," Harvey warned pushing the door open. They walked into the room to see Helen sitting up in her bed holding the baby. She still looked tired but she also glowed with contented happiness. Alex was sitting beside her bed in a chair with the same proud look as he had when his daughter was born. Harvey quietly closed the door behind them as Aiden's eyes widened.

"That's the baby?" He whispered to his father. Harvey smiled and bent down at the waist to be closer to his son's ear.

"Yep. I told you he'd be tiny." Harvey said. Aiden giggled before walking over to the bed after Gabrielle. Aiden noticed there was another nurse in the room before walking up to Alex and giving him a hug.

"Hi, daddy!" He said to the man causing Alex a moment of confusion.

"Aiden…" He trailed off looking at his brother. Harvey's eyes darted to the nurse quickly and he hoped that Alex wasn't too tired to interpret the gaze. Helen noticed the look and was more quick on the uptake.

"Hi Aiden, how's my little man?" She cooed. Aiden turned and slipped over to the bed quietly.

"This is the baby, mommy?" Aiden continued with the pretense. Helen nodded and smiled down at them. The nurse smiled at the boy's cuteness before she slipped out the door. Harvey walked over toward the other chair in the room and sat down. Aiden bounded over to his real father and draped himself across Harvey's thighs. "Did I do good daddy?" He asked.

"Yes, Aiden you did _well_." Harvey responded. Alex shot the two of them a curious look.

"What was that about?" He asked his brother as Helen quietly talked to Gabrielle.

"They wouldn't let Aiden come in unless he was the sibling of the baby. So, Alex this is your son, Aiden." Harvey said tilting his legs, moving the boy towards his brother causing the boy to giggle.

"We're just pretending Uncle Alex." Aiden explained, in case Alex didn't understand. Alex chuckled and shook his head. Helen was giving Gabrielle the baby to hold.

"Cradle his head…there you go sweetie." Helen instructed as Gabrielle shakily took the baby in her arms. She swayed slightly as the infant's face scrunched up with the movement from his mother. Gabrielle smiled and looked over at Harvey, suddenly realizing what he had meant before. Harvey smiled back, their untold moment forever locked in that gaze. Aiden shuffled up onto Harvey's lap.

"I want to hold…uh…does he have a name or is he 'baby'?" Aiden asked innocently causing Harvey to stifle a laugh.

"Andrew." Alex said smiling, "Andrew Gordon Specter. After both his grandfathers." Alex explained. Aiden's nose crinkled.

"That's a silly name. You should've named him 'Aiden' that's a better name." Aiden said.

"But your name's Aiden." Gabrielle protested. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"That's why it's a better name." Aiden responded in a superior manner. Harvey poked him the ribs causing the child to double over with a squeak.

"If you two have the same name, how are we supposed to tell the difference?" Harvey asked him. Aiden gave his father a look before sighing.

"I'd be A-I-D-E-N and he could be A-I-D-_A_-N." The child explained slowly. Helen laughed from her bed.

"Well, unfortunately, your uncle and I already signed Andrew on his birth certificate. Sorry Aiden, looks like you're the only one."

"That's fine, no one can be another me anyway." Aiden replied with his nose turned in the air.

"If this is what he's like when he's five…" Alex began, his voice a conspiring whisper. "Imagine what he's going to be like at fifteen."

"I don't want to think that far ahead thank you." Harvey responded in the same whisper. Gabrielle looked to her mother.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She told the woman. Helen nodded and pointed over to Harvey.

"Give Andrew to your uncle." She told her. Gabrielle slowly tiptoed over to Harvey who took him gently into his arms. Aiden had shifted on his father's legs to get a better look at the baby. Harvey looked down at the child fondly. The baby was still asleep but Harvey could see that the baby was a combination of Helen and Alex- the curve of his nose and his small jaw shaped very Specter-like, his hair was a wispy brown color from Helen and his lips were thin like her's as well. Aiden leaned forward as his father looked down at the baby.

"Was I this small daddy?" He asked quietly. Harvey nodded. "Did you hold me like this?"

"No, I told you Aiden that I got you when you were eight months old. You were much bigger than Andrew." Harvey reminded him. Aiden nodded.

"Can I hold him daddy?" Aiden asked. Harvey hesitated for a moment, reminded that his son was easily distracted by things and how would that go if he dropped Andrew. Alex chuckled at his brother's hesitation and nodded. Harvey lifted the baby gently over Aiden's head as the child shuffled on his father's lap, back against Harvey's chest. Harvey placed the baby against the thin legs of the boy and instructed him on how to hold the baby.

"Place your hand here, very good Aiden," Harvey settled the boy's hand against the baby's neck and moved an arm under the baby's body. Harvey's arms remained as a precautionary measure since Aiden's arms couldn't fully support the baby. Aiden beamed as he proudly held the infant.

"Daddy, I did it!" He exclaimed. Harvey shushed him quickly, his eyes darting to the baby. But the damage was done. Andrew opened his eyes and Harvey was met with two orbs of brown that all the Specter men shared. Thankfully Andrew didn't cry. Aiden gasped slightly.

"Daddy, he's looking at me!" Aiden whispered. Harvey nodded against the child's shoulder where his chin was resting. Harvey was wistfully away in his memories of Aiden as an infant and how fast these five years flew by them. Harvey sighed and squeezed his son tighter with his elbows.

Eventually, Mike and Donna were allowed to see the baby as Harvey took Gabrielle and Aiden for lunch. Gabrielle was like a totally different teen. All she could talk about was Andrew. Harvey was finding himself smiling the entire time as Aiden and Gabrielle argued about who was going to be the better playmate to the baby. Aiden was winning, Harvey thought, but that was because he was biased. Although, if his niece kept on saying how she was going to dress him up like a doll, maybe it was best if he was biased to his son.

"Boys don't play dress up!" Aiden growled at her for the third time. Gabrielle scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"He's _my_ brother; I can dictate what I want to do with him." The teen spat back. Aiden's nose scrunched up and his head snapped to his father.

"Daddy, I want a brother!" Aiden said forcefully causing Harvey to choke on his drink. He coughed for a bit and looked over at his son, seeing that he was deadly serious.

"Aiden…you're not getting a brother. You're enough for me to handle."

"But daddy!" Aiden whined banging his hands on the table. "I want to play with Andrew but I won't play with him if he's dressed like a girl!" Aiden said firmly. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Gabrielle can't dress him like a girl, Alex won't allow it. Now will you keep your voice down…there are other people in the restaurant." Harvey scolded gently. Aiden's head whipped around the room seeing that there were people indeed staring at the child's outburst. Aiden slumped into the seat in embarrassment. Harvey chuckled as Aiden's cheeks turned red. Gabrielle just scoffed and continued to eat.

They soon made their way back to the hospital and Alex had requested to see his brother alone. He left Aiden and Gabrielle with Mike and Donna, as well as Natalie and Christopher who had come sometime after Harvey left. Harvey made his way to Helen's room to see Alex sitting in the chair with his son, Helen nowhere to be found.

"Helen wanted to go out for a moment," Alex explained before Harvey could ask. Alex smiled when his brother took the seat in front of him. The two brothers looked at the baby in silence as he was glancing at Alex's face.

"He's so small; he's much smaller than Gabby was." Alex noted rocking the baby slightly. "Is this what is was like for you?" He asked his brother. Harvey cocked his head questioningly and Alex chuckled, "I mean…when you held Aiden for the first time, when you knew he was yours, did you feel like…you could take on the world?" Alex clarified.

"When I first held Aiden, all I could think about was dad." Harvey told him. Alex looked up at him taking his eyes off of Andrew for a moment. "I thought about how much Aiden looked like him and…that he would never meet dad."

"Yeah…at least Gabby got to meet him." Alex said mournfully. Harvey leaned over and squeezed his brother's knee empathetically. Alex smiled a sad smile before saying, "We both have sons." He noted. Harvey nodded. "I was so jealous of you when you told me about Aiden," Alex admitted looking down to his son, "I mean…I love Gabby and Nat with all my heart, but…a dad and his son, you know…that bond dad was always talking about? I just…I wanted it too, because…you have it with Aiden, that bond. I can't hope to understand Gabby sometimes, Helen can and that's fine but I want what you have and now I have it." Alex smiled down at his son fondly.

"They are going to drive each other insane." Harvey noted with a chuckle, referring to Andrew and Aiden. Alex chuckled along with his brother in agreement.

"Like you two did," a voice emerged from the door. Harvey's head whipped around to see Elena standing in the doorway. Harvey stiffened and straightened in the chair as she walked over to her younger son.

"He's beautiful." She commented breathlessly. Alex nodded and lifted him slightly.

"You want to hold him?" Alex offered. Elena nodded and placed her bag on the bed holding her arms out. Alex slipped the baby into the waiting arms as he stood. He stretched his tight muscles and smiled. "I'm going to step out and stretch for a while." Harvey stood up quickly realizing Alex wanted him to stay in the room alone with his mother.

"I'll go with you!" Harvey quickly offered, trying to not look at his mother. Alex smiled a sly smile before shaking his head.

"No, you just got back, it's okay. The nurse will be by to check up on him and Helen should be back any minute. Don't worry." Alex reassured them as he walked out, leaving them both to stare after the man before their eyes flickered at each other. Harvey huffed and sat back in the chair. Elena turned her attention to her second grandson and cooed at him. Harvey was silent as Elena paced the floor silently quietly talking to the child. A nurse came into the room, large and imposing, taking the baby from his grandmother silently and moving to a curtained area of the room to give the baby a check over. Elena stood stiffly, unsure of what she was supposed to do now that the baby was taken from her. She found a chair a little ways away from Harvey and deposited herself in it. Harvey glanced over to her curiously.

"You can leave now." He said waving a hand to the door.

"I'm here to talk to your brother. You can leave if you'd like." Elena retorted smartly, mimicking her son's gesture.

"Alex wanted to talk to me as well, so I'm stuck here." Harvey shot back crossing his arms defiantly. Elena sighed and tilted her head elegantly to the floor.

"We were set up." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Alex called me and wanted to talk to me. He calls you and asks you to come. Then he leaves. He wants us to talk to each other."

"We've been speaking all week."

"But not truly alone."

"We aren't alone." Harvey pointed out his hand gesturing to the nurse.

"She's not there; she took the baby outside where Alex and Helen probably are waiting to accost us if we try to leave." Elena said dully. Harvey stood up and went to the small window on the door. He looked out and saw that his mother was right; Alex and Helen were outside talking to a doctor, baby Andrew in Helen's arms as she sat in a wheelchair. Harvey backed away from the door and flopped back into the chair bonelessly.

"Great." Harvey spat closing his eyes, pulling a hand over his face. Elena coughed and crossed her legs.

"There are worse things." She said optimistically causing Harvey to scoff.

"Like what?"

"I could be stuck in poorly decorated room." Elena said casually. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You see, that's funny because this is a hospital room; that's the epitome of poorly decorated."

"Oh, your office is much worse."

"I like my office." Harvey defended his not-poorly-decorated office.

"That's great dear, doesn't mean it isn't poorly decorated."

"Guess I never really listened to your Martha Stewart moments when I was at home."

"You never really listened to me at all."

"Hmm…I wonder why? Oh yeah, because I couldn't believe a word you said."

Elena scoffed. "Typical, just typical. You're still trapped in the world of twenty-eight years ago! I'm not saying to let it go; I just want you to move on. Don't you get tired of being mad at me?"

"No. Because it's not about that either. It never has." Harvey said seriously.

"What have I done to you? What have I done that has made you so…I'm still your mother." Elena said softly.

"No, you were never my mother." Harvey said sharply. "You were my…mirror. My self-depreciative, doubting, nit-picking mirror." Harvey explained angrily. "If I needed to be kicked in the balls while I was on the floor, you would be the one to do it. If I ever needed a list of my shortcomings and faults, I would find you. You were always there to tell me what I did wrong and how horrible I was at it…"

"I never told you that you were horrible at anything." Elena interrupted but Harvey continued to talk as if she didn't.

"All I wanted was to impress you, and I couldn't. But Alex? All he had to do was twirl around in a circle and it was like he was Fred Astaire!" Harvey exclaimed dramatically.

"Harvey…"

"No, no. You want to know why I can't stand you? Here it is. You've never given me the time of day unless you wanted to criticize me. You know how they say you're your own worst critic. That's not true; _you _are my worst critic, and you always have been. It was always, 'Harvey stop antagonizing your brother, he doesn't know any better' or 'Harvey not now, figure it out by yourself'. I don't recall ever hearing a positive thing come out of your mouth about me." Harvey recalled bitterly. Elena was silent. "I tried so hard to get something from you, a 'good job' or a 'that's great Harvey' but all I got was a shrug or a disheartened comment. I got into NYU, _NYU_, and all you had to say was why didn't I get into Yale, Princeton or _Harvard_. And baseball? I played for you but you never came to a game; you were always 'working'. I pitched a perfect game. I blew out my arm for you and it wasn't enough. You cared more about the bills than my arm." Harvey accused her, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "Dad was always proud of me, no matter what I did. Was it so hard for you to tell me that, like I heard you tell Alex?" Harvey finished, his voice no louder than a whisper. Elena stared at him for a moment before standing and walking over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek timidly causing him to flinch. She sighed and forced herself to look into his glassy brown eyes.

"I…you…" She faltered to find the words. "You…are so much like me…I always knew that…I never thought you really needed it because you were always so self-confident and self-assured that…it seemed unnecessary to do so, that it would be overkill. You needed challenging or else you would be bored because you are _so smart_. I was your challenge I guess…I made you want to work harder and harder, pushing you to the limit so you could get over that next hurdle...I never thought it would get this bad…when you caught me all those years ago and then you started to lash out…you pulled away from your father and I and then you…left." Elena shrugged helplessly. "You hated me and I...just had to accept it. You didn't want or need me anymore. You rose to the top, went to Harvard and became the best closer in the city. I did my job and I'm not sorry for the way I did it because…just look at you." She whispered stepping back and pulling him to stand. "You're a handsome, smart, compassionate man. You are a great father and lawyer and you should be proud of yourself. And even though I give you grief over things…I can't help who I am; I will always push you away, make you angry. And you will always look at me and see what I did to your father. You'll look at Roger and hate me for leaving your father for him. But…I will _always_ love you, Harvey." Elena promised him looking up at him seriously before enveloping him in a tight embrace. Harvey was still in her arms, not sure of what to do. Elena stepped back and grabbed her bag from the bed. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Harvey slumped back into the chair and placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose, pinching the thin column of cartilage there. He remained there for a few moments when the door opened and Alex walked in wheeling Helen.

"Andrew's down for the night…" He started to explain when he saw Harvey's form. "Are you okay Harvey?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he whispered back, not trusting that his voice wouldn't crack. Alex came over and leaned to the left to try and see his brother's eyes.

"Are you…crying?" Alex asked incredulously. Harvey's head snapped up and he quickly wiped at his cheeks finding that they were indeed wet.

"I…hospitals make my eyes water. The horrid décor and all." Harvey lied waving a hand at the pumpkin colored walls and brown upholstery. Alex's face told Harvey that he didn't believe a word that came out his mouth but wasn't going to say anything. Harvey stood and kissed Helen on the cheek and giving his brother a pat on his shoulder before leaving the room. Gabrielle was walking down the hall and Harvey gave her a kiss as a goodbye, telling her that he'd stop by to see her before she left for Canada. He came into the waiting room and saw Mike was by himself with Aiden and they were reading a magazine.

"Hi daddy!" Aiden crowed excitedly from the chair. Harvey allowed himself a small smile at the boy before he stood in front of them. "Did you know that snow monkeys are from Japan?" Aiden asked him. Harvey chuckled.

"Nope."

"Well they are. Just in case you were wondering one day. Like, you're walking down the street and you suddenly think, 'hey, I wonder where snow monkeys come from?' you'll remember that I told you." Aiden rambled innocently but Harvey knew the kid was aware of what he was doing; he was trying to distract Harvey from whatever the man was thinking. Harvey shook his head; the kid always did that when he thought Harvey was upset. Perceptive little shit, his kid was. Harvey smiled and lifted the boy from the chair and hugged him close. Aiden snuggled against his neck before whispering in his ear, "Are you okay daddy?"

"I will be buddy," Harvey responded, "I will be."

* * *

That's the end of the arc. But the fun isn't over yet. Saturday you're all in for a teen!Aiden treat. It's the chapter that all parents dread: the question of independence. See you all Saturday!

KatrinaKaiba


	22. Let Me Soar

Oh my...what is this, this is a teen!Aiden chapter...why yes it is. After all the Child!Aiden I thought you guys deserved a weekend of mature Aiden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and his grandmother.

* * *

Age: 18 years old

Aiden's hands gripped the wheel of the rented car as he soared down the Long Island Expressway. He was a conscientious driver, never going more than the intended speed limit, always signaling before merging or moving lanes and he kept his distance from other cars' bumpers when he drove. But right now, Aiden was too angry to care about being Driver of The Year now. His raging brown eyes flickered over to the exit sign and he twisted the wheel deftly as he took the car over the exit ramp. He had to get out of the city for a while, away from the hustle and bustle and noise and overbearing and…

Aiden sighed as the car glided over the flat pavement of the main street in the little town he was currently riding through. There was too much on his mind and if he hadn't left the city when he did…that's not something Aiden wanted to think about.

There was one person Aiden thought about getting to. One person who may have been able to help him. He just hoped they were home today or else Aiden had no idea what he would do.

Aiden pulled up to a small driveway and put the car in park before taking out the keys and stepping out of the car. He walked up the porch of the quaint townhouse and pressed the doorbell with a long thin finger. Aiden shuffled nervously on the porch for a moment, almost crossing his finger in hope. The door opened to reveal a shocked woman from behind the glass door.

"I hope you aren't here to show me my great-grandson." Elena said warily, suddenly reminded of another visit that began like this eighteen years ago.

"No grandma, I'm not. Can I come in?" Aiden asked hopefully. Elena nodded with a smiled and stepped to the side to allow Aiden to walk into the room after toeing his shoes off his feet. Elena followed him into the living room.

"Lemonade?" She asked him. Aiden nodded as he sat down on the couch, crossing his legs. Elena emerged from the kitchen a moment later with a tray. There were two glasses of lemonade and a few cookies on a plate. Aiden smiled as he picked up a cookie.

"Berry birthday cookies," Aiden commented fondly.

"They're your favorite." Elena said smiling as the teen took a bite from the cookie. They sat in silence as Aiden ate his snack. Aiden placed the glass down with a sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"Thanks grandma." Aiden said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're welcome Aiden. Now tell me why you're here." Elena ordered firmly. Aiden cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"I can't come to Long Island to see my grandmother?" Aiden inquired. Elena scoffed.

"No," she said bluntly. "You're like your father in that way. What's the matter?"

Aiden sighed. "It's dad."

"What about him?"

"I'm just…mad at him right now and…I wanted to leave for a while." Aiden admitted.

This time, Elena cocked her eyebrow, "Does he know you're here?" Elena asked. Aiden winced and waited a moment before shaking his head morosely. Elena closed her eyes painfully before sighing wearily. "Aiden, why would you do that? He must be worried sick about you." Elena said crossly getting up from the love seat and crossing over to the phone. Aiden shot up off of the couch and grabbed the phone from her hands.

"No, he hasn't noticed. He's at work." Aiden said quickly. Elena sighed.

"Aiden, he needs to know. I may be old but I'm not stupid. He'll notice you're gone and he'll send out the dogs to find you." Elena explained. Aiden shook his head.

"No. I…just want to stay away for a while." Aiden pleaded. Elena shook her head.

"No, I made this mistake thirty-nine years ago. Your father left and I didn't see him until he was 22. I spent four years hoping that he was alright." Elena argued.

"I'm not running away, I just need to be by myself for a while and I thought my retired grandmother would love to see her favorite grandson." Aiden retorted angrily. Elena placed a hand against the arm that held the phone.

"Andrew's not here but you're more than welcome." She joked moving her hand down his forearm and gripping the phone firmly despite her age. "But your father needs to know that you're here. And that you took one of the cars from the GCC." Elena told him with a knowing look on her face. Aiden blushed.

"Now, how did you know that I took a car from the car club?" Aiden asked her releasing the phone. Elena took it and punched in the numbers to her son's cell phone deftly.

"The car is pretentious enough that your father wouldn't let you drive it by yourself." She responded placing the phone to her ear as it range. She quickly heard her son's clipped voice on the other side. "Hello, Harvey…no just calling to talk…I have something here that might interest you…no it's not a new painting, it's Aiden…yes_ your_ Aiden; how many Aidens can you possibly know?…he came to chat with me…he drove over…yes Harvey I am aware of that…if you want him back then come get him, I so rarely get visits anymore…and whose fault is that?...I'm not ordering him to go home when he just got here…that's his decision; if you want him back so badly, you know where I live, until then Harvey, I'll talk to you later, goodbye dear." She hung up the phone and smiled at Aiden as she set it down on the table. "There you go; you can stay until he gets here."

"Grandma…" Aiden whined.

"No, Aiden, whatever it is, you two can figure it out here. I spent my entire life being on the brunt end of your father's personality. I've dealt with his anger and his hate and I found that maybe if we talked it out sooner, it wouldn't have been so heartbreaking for me. You have about an hour so if you want to talk, we can talk." Elena offered. Aiden shook his head.

"I just…can I just lay down?" Aiden asked. Elena nodded and sat down on the couch gesturing to the teen that he could place his head on her lap. Aiden smiled and took off his suit jacket, laying it on a chair before moving to the couch and lying down. Elena smiled as she threaded her fingers through the gel-slicked blonde tresses. They remained like that in silence for what seemed like hours. Aiden nodded off into a nap, his tiredness overtaking him quickly. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up in a comfortable position as his grandmother pulled her fingers over his scalp soothingly.

Aiden was snapped out of his nap from a loud banging from the door. Elena sighed and patted Aiden's cheek.

"He's here." She said simply and allowed Aiden to bring himself into a sitting position. She stood and walked into the hallway. There were a few words spoken between mother and son before Harvey stormed into the living room, his eyes catching the sight of his son on the couch.

"What the hell Aiden?" Harvey demanded as he crossed over to the couch to stand in front of his son. Aiden looked at the floor in embarrassment waiting for his father to berate him. "Do you have any idea what I was thinking, how I felt? After I got that call from your grandmother I got another from the car club asking me how the car was. I hadn't taken a car out and I find that your _forged my signature_ to get a car. I don't even know you managed that but let's think for a second what would've happened if you crashed the car. I didn't know where you were Aiden and if you crashed that car I would've gotten a call saying my son was in the hospital or _dead_!" Harvey spat angrily, voice tinged with worry, not that Aiden could really tell. "Was it worth it?" Harvey asked him. Aiden didn't answer. Harvey's face grew redder and his hand shot out to grasp at Aiden's arm tightly, pulling him to stand. "You're not five Aiden, I asked you a question; was stealing the car worth it? Was this your goal to make me worry about you? To make me mad? Some teen rebellion of some sort? To get me back for something?"

"No." Aiden whispered. Harvey's eyes widened and he flung Aiden's arm from his grip.

"Then what Aiden? Why are you going through this elaborate plan for?"

"Because I needed to get away from you!" Aiden shouted, fed-up. Harvey took a step back from the admission.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Harvey asked unknowingly.

"Everything!" Aiden cried stomping away from his father. "You're everywhere and suffocating me with your questions, 'did you fill out that application? Did you send away for this college's information? How about your essays? Oh, look Aiden, this college has a great pre-law program!'" Aiden mimicked his father's deep voice and mannerisms. "Then the side remarks about NYU and Harvard and dad, it's too much for me. I'm already juggling everything and my time is stretched enough without you pressuring me. You're trying to force me to pick a college already and I haven't gotten any responses back because it's No,vem,ber! They don't send the letters until _January_!" Aiden stressed frantically pacing behind the couch. "I'm not you dad. I can't do eighty things in two hours. I work at my own pace and it's worked for _me_ because it's what _I_ know is best for _me_. I'm not Harvey Specter, I'm Aiden Specter; I do things my way and things get done and before you say it," Aiden cut his father off seeing he was going to speak, "I already do enough work. This isn't a test or a learning experience for when I'm a lawyer. You're not trying to show me anything. I understand you are excited for me dad, but I have to get through Form IV first. I have to finish school, baseball; I have my play to work on. I'm student government president and I'm even working on the side on my Eagle Scout project. You need to chill with the colleges' dad and trust me. I'm sending out the applications and working on the essays. I don't have to worry about the SAT's and the ACT's because my scores are the best. I don't have to worry about some things because I already have it under control." Aiden assured his father. Aiden rounded the couch and stood in front of his father confidently, a small sad smile on his face. "You need to let go dad. You need to let stretch my wings, and fly. You need to trust that I can soar without you for a while. I'm not asking you to let me cut myself out of your life; I'm not ready for that yet but I need to see how much I can do on my own. You can ask me about my ideas and thoughts but I don't need you pushing me around like I'm five again. Please dad, let me fly." Aiden pleaded with his father, tears prickling in the corners of his chocolate brown eyes.

Harvey stood looking into his son's eyes. Aiden was silent as he stared confidently at Harvey. Harvey sighed and ran a finger over Aiden's cheek tenderly saying, "You're definitely not five years old anymore." His voice was forlorn and wistful. Aiden's tears threatened to spill over his eyelids at the sound. "I want to let you go Aiden, but…you're so headstrong, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But I have to. It's life; I have to push myself until it hurts and learn from my mistakes. Isn't that what you told Mike?" Aiden whispered. Harvey nodded shallowly before enveloping Aiden into a hug.

"You're right. I'll try not to be overbearing." Harvey promised. Aiden smiled into his father's suit jacket.

"That's all I ask." Aiden responded quietly.

Aiden and Harvey remained in their embrace for a few more moments until Harvey pulled away and placed his hands on Aiden's shoulders.

"Now, we have to go home. I have to get the car back to the club before eight and begin to plot your punishment for this little stunt." Harvey warned him. Aiden sighed.

"It's not gonna be a good one is it?" Aiden asked warily.

"Oh, not it's not."

And as Aiden recalled this day while he was filing papers in his father's office for the week following, he mentally filed his carjacking under 'things I will _never_ do again.'

He did have to learn from his mistakes after all.

* * *

Tomorrow we have another treat YoungAdult!Aiden. I like the next chapter much more than this one because there are two snarky Specters.

KatrinaKaiba


	23. Ten Thousand Men of Harvard

So another chapter with an Older!Aiden. I like this one (don't I always :P) and I hope you enjoy as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 22 years old

It was dark-that much was certain. Harvey closed the door of the condo behind him as he crossed into the hallway. Aiden must not have gotten home yet, he thought as he walked down the hall. That thought was quickly disproven as he heard the soft jazz music coming from the living room. He crossed into the large room and saw that there was one light on, the side table lamp by the hallway that led to their bedrooms. His eyes adapted to the lack of light and he was able to see Aiden sitting on the couch, the light reflecting on the glass tumbler in his hand, filled with the warm amber liquid that Harvey himself was looking forward to drinking. He could see his son was deeply in thought about something evidenced by the glassy, distant look in his brown eyes. Harvey let his briefcase hit the table with a clatter, startling Aiden out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey dad." Aiden called tiredly from the couch. The college senior rubbed his eyes under his wireless frame glasses as he smiled.

"Aiden. Drinking on a school night?" Harvey teased, gesturing to the glass. Aiden chuckled.

"If I get drunk enough I'll forget to open this." Aiden joked back showing Harvey the envelope in his lap. Harvey squinted and sighed.

"I can't read that." He told his son who chuckled pulling the envelope back onto his lap.

"Oh, I forgot you're sixty-one; eyesight deteriorating." Aiden teased. Harvey crossed over and gave Aiden a playful tap on the back of his head.

"I'm not the one in glasses." Harvey snarked back playfully. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked at the envelope. He made out the letter head for… "…Harvard Law…" Harvey said quietly.

"Yep. Make sense now?" Aiden asked him as he swirled his glass, watching the dancing amber liquid move at the bottom.

"Celebratory?" Harvey hoped as he moved to the glass table where Aiden had left the bottle of scotch out, as well as another tumbler; damn that kid was good.

"Haven't opened it yet." Aiden replied moodily.

"What are you waiting for?" Harvey asked pouring himself a glass. Aiden sighed.

"I'm not; I don't want to open it." Aiden replied stubbornly taking a sip from his glass.

"Aiden…you've been waiting for it." Harvey reminded him, remembering that the kid would come home every day and look for the letter.

"Yeah, and what if I open it and it says 'oh, I'm sorry, you're not Harvard material'." Aiden spat bitterly.

"Louis wasn't Harvard material and they let _him_ in." Harvey drawled putting the crystal container down and recapping it. Aiden sighed exasperated.

"Yep, it's all a joke to you dad." Aiden said annoyed, slumping against the cushions. Harvey came over and sat down gingerly.

"Sorry, but you're being ridiculous. Of course Harvard wants you. You're the son..."

"Of Harvey Specter," he chorused with his father. "I know. But you do realize you went to Harvard…" Aiden paused to calculate the number, "thirty-nine years ago? They wouldn't remember you," Aiden pointed out.

"I still went there, and they would know that. Besides, even if you weren't my son; in which case you wouldn't be as awesome and you definitely wouldn't be _looked _at by Harvard much less accepted by them." Harvey said cockily causing Aiden to glare at him. He continued, "Even if you weren't my son, in all seriousness, the work you did in school is enough. Your college resume is almost five pages for God's sakes." Harvey said impressively. Aiden blushed and took another sip. "They should've sent a parade for you. You're going to get in, just open the letter." Harvey prompted pushing the piece of paper toward Aiden. Aiden looked at it then grimaced.

"I can't. It's too much pressure," Aiden said shaking his head.

"Do you want me to do it?" Harvey asked pulling the letter towards him. Aiden's shot out and grabbed it.

"No! Don't." Aiden said quickly pulling the envelope to his chest. Harvey was taken aback from the reaction.

"Okay…what was that about?" Harvey asked slowly. Aiden sighed and placed the letter back on his lap.

"It's just…you've worked so hard for me all my life and…it was all for this moment, when I would open this letter and I would be going to Harvard in the fall." Aiden explained sadly looking at the letter.

"Yes, so give me the moment before you give me a heart attack." Harvey said impatiently.

"Don't joke about that you know that it runs in the family." Aiden told him gravely. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I do know that and this is not helping. Just open the letter." Harvey demanded. Aiden sighed again.

"But…what if I didn't get in?" Aiden asked desperately. Harvey rolled his eyes again.

"There no way that happened so…"

"But what if it did!" Aiden exclaimed cutting his father off. "What if I wasn't good enough? What if…they didn't like me or…I didn't do enough; I told you I should've been on the mathletes." Aiden mourned closing his eyes as he tilted his head onto the back of the couch with a pathetic groan.

"Being a mathlete doesn't matter to them Aiden." Harvey assured him. He leaned over and took his son's free hand in his own and clasped it firmly. Aiden looked up into his father's eyes timidly.

"I just don't want to disappoint you dad." Aiden admitted. Harvey sighed.

"You can never disappoint me Aiden. I've seen how hard you've worked all these years at Fordham. To get to this point. You got a 173 on the LSATs on your first try. You have a 4.0 GPA; I didn't have a 4.0 and Harvard took me just fine. You're a shoe in. And if you aren't, then daddy has to close a few blockheads." Harvey said arrogantly.

"I don't want you to dad." Aiden almost whined.

An elegant eyebrow rose. "Oh, you don't? I was under the impression that you wanted to be an associate at Specter Litt?" Harvey asked skeptically. Aiden exhaled a breath, clearly aggravated.

"I do but if I don't get into Harvard then what? Are you going to bend the rules?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I have," Harvey murmured, remembering his greatest mistake from twenty-three years before. Aiden didn't hear him thankfully.

"I'm serious dad. I don't want you storming to Cambridge and threatening people." Aiden told him. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to go over to Harvard, I can have Donna call them and we would just have a chat." Harvey said crossing his arms. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous." Aiden huffed, mimicking his father's pose.

"You're right. Open the letter and we'll go from there." Harvey said brashly, having dictated the whole conversation. Aiden stared at him in awe as he slowly realized what his father had done. He blushed and looked to the floor as Harvey chuckled. "Remember, I've been telling people what to think for thirty-six years." Harvey told him before picking up the letter and placing it in his son's hands. Aiden took it but didn't make a move to open it causing Harvey to roll his eyes. "Aiden…just open it and we'll figure out the rest then. It's just like when we opened the letter for Fordham and the letter for your LSAT results. Just step by step," Harvey encouraged him. Aiden sighed.

"Glass is half-full dad?" Aiden asked his eyebrow raised.

"Half-full, half-empty it doesn't matter. All that matters is; there is still going to be alcohol in them." Harvey said smiling. Aiden chuckled before taking in a breath. He pulled his index finger though the glued flap, opening the letter. Every sound of tearing paper had an effect on the boy; Aiden's teeth were tightly mashing together locking in his jaw and his lips were pursed tightly. His eyes blinked rapidly as his finger glided through the connecting adhesive, his breath shortened into quick pants. His fingers were shaking as he pulled the tri-folded paper out of the pocket. He took a breath and connected his gaze with Harvey who nodded his support. Aiden nodded back with a tight smile as he lifted the flaps of each fold and swiveled the paper around because of course it would be upside down. Aiden closed his eyes as he righted it. He took another breath in and opened his eyes to read the first lines. His eyes were wide as they flitted over the words. The chocolate orbs were not blinking as the words processed in his brain.

"Aiden?" Harvey called to him. Aiden's eyes looked up at his father and his face was blank. "Aiden? What's the matter?" Harvey asked softly. Aiden blinked a couple of times but was still silent. "Aiden, if you don't start talking I'm going to die of heart failure. What the verdict?" Harvey demanded. Aiden let the letter slide toward his father with a shaky hand.

"Here." Aiden said quietly. Harvey took the letter and looked down, reading the words. He allowed a hand to come up and lay on top of his tie.

"_Dear Mr. Specter,_" Harvey read aloud. "_I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions and Financial Aid had voted to offer you a place in the Harvard Law Class of 2034_…Aiden…you did it!" Harvey crowed flinging the paper the air and leaning across the couch to hug Aiden tightly. Aiden just began to laugh and hugged his father back just as tight. The laughs slowly began to turn into sobs as Aiden began to cry against his father's shoulder. Harvey pulled back to see that those were indeed tears being cried onto his suit jacket. "Hey, what's the matter? You did it." Harvey said confused. Aiden nodded against the strong shoulder.

"I know but…I'm happy, these are happy tears dad." Aiden assured his father. Harvey smiled and leaned against the young man.

"They are, aren't they?" Harvey said, his voice breaking slightly and he decided against talking for a moment, lest he should start to cry with his son. He rocked himself and Aiden in a comforting gesture, reminiscent of days long past when Aiden was a child and needed the constant reassurance. Now he was twenty-two and going to law school that fall. Going to Harvard. Going to Massachusetts. Away from New York…Harvey fought back the tears as best as he can, trying to dispel the depressing thoughts. He would cross that bridge when they got to it. Now was a time to celebrate. Harvey let Aiden sit back and he grabbed their forgotten tumblers. He handed Aiden his and Harvey lifted his own. He clinked the glass together and smiled at his son. "To you," he toasted, "for getting into Harvard. The next step? Passing the bar." He teased causing Aiden to roll his eyes.

"Goody, another letter to freak out over." Aiden said sullenly taking a sip from the tumbler. Harvey smirked as he took a sip from his own.

"But…I'll still be here when you need to open that envelope." Harvey assured him. Aiden smiled and shifted on the couch so that he could lie down, placing his head onto his father's chest. Harvey shifted to make himself comfortable and allowed the blonde head to rest on top of his suit jacket. Aiden sighed, contented as his father pulled his fingers though the soft blonde tresses as he closed his eyes, drained.

"I'm so proud of you Aiden." Harvey said quietly, "So very proud."

Aiden smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, so now I'm going to give a shout out to you guys for some ideas. I have another 15 chapters worth of prompts that aren't written yet. So in a review, give your prompt and an age. If you have a prompt and no age, that's fine too. :) See you maybe Wednesday, definitely next Sunday.

KatrinaKaiba


	24. Chicken Pox Chicken Spox

Unoriginal chapter title, I know. This is dedicated to my sister who asked for this. It's not exactly what she wants but I'm not writing to please her entirely. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 3 years old

It had hit as quick as lightning. One day Aiden was bouncing around the room in his usual manner, perfectly normal and the next…

"Daddy! It itchy!" The bare-chested three-year-old complained from his position on the couch. There were little red, irritated bumps covering the large expanse of pale skin. Harvey rolled his eyes from the counter in his kitchen.

"I know Aiden, just…wait a minute." Harvey said impatiently stirring something goopy in the bowl in front of him.

"But daddy!" Aiden interjected rubbing the pot-holder covered hands over his stomach, trying to relieve the prickling sensation on his skin.

"Aiden, I said wait." Harvey responded sternly, his tone not unlike the one he would use with Mike in the office. Aiden huffed and crossed his arms, only to unfold them when the undersides of his arms began to itch. Aiden let out a whine and shifted on the smooth couch. If he were a little older, he would be lamenting that the couch wasn't made of upholstery that could rub his skin raw, relieving his itching. However, Aiden was three and did not even know the word 'upholstery' so his lament was the small whimper that came from his throat when his back rubbed against the smooth surface of the leather the couch was made of. Harvey had told Aiden that he had the chicken pox. Aiden had protested saying that he hadn't gone near any chickens causing Harvey to roll his eyes and simply place the child on the couch.

Aiden's school called him at work, telling him that Aiden had been sidling along the wall like a stealthy snake. When asked why he was acting like that, he explained in his too-blunt, too Harvey-like way that he was scratching his back because Bradley Anderson wouldn't. This prompted the nurse to look into the matter further and find little itchy bumps all over the child's body underneath his pressed suit and pull Harvey out of work to care for the little writhing invalid. Aiden whined at being taken out of school, not understanding the concept of being contagious and Harvey had to really restrain himself from yelling at the boy to stop whimpering. He had a headache from arguing with the teacher, the nurse and the secretary that Aiden was indeed vaccinated and no, he had no idea where the boy got the pox from and did it really matter at this point? The response was deafening Harvey mused as he rubbed his the fleshy shell of his ear, a clear sign to all who know him that he was worried.

Aiden was a bitch to care for when sick. Harvey found this fact out when the boy was eight months old with an earache. That night was mentally classified as the worst night of his life. It only got worse; he'd be whinier, clingier and more obstinate than normal. Harvey could barely walk two steps away from the boy when in this state. Worse still, Aiden was practically an insomniac when sick; not sleeping for hours upon hours and forcing Harvey to stay awake with him. He'd rather someone take care of his son for him but Aiden wouldn't allow Harvey to do so. Harvey sighed and stirred the oatmeal paste vigorously in the bowl. Once he and Aiden came home the first thing Harvey did was call Alex who didn't really help him out any further irritating Harvey and forcing him to call Elena. Thus the oatmeal paste that caused bile to rise in Harvey's throat. He moved over to the couch and Aiden sat up.

"Whass that?" Aiden said dejectedly. Harvey sighed and sat down.

"Something grandma said would help you feel better."

"It looks like doggie puke." Aiden commented, his nose crinkling in a familiar gesture; Harvey's own nose did that often enough. Harvey sighed again and pushed the spoon up in the bowl.

"Aiden, I'm not asking you to eat it, I just need to put it on you." Harvey tried.

"No!" Aiden screamed loudly, scrambling off the couch and running on the hardwood floor to the back of the condo. Harvey rolled his eyes and stood up, placing the bowl on the table before going into the back. He came upon Aiden's door and turned the knob, thanking whatever was out there that the child didn't know how to lock his door. Aiden was nowhere to be seen but Harvey knew the child didn't get far. Harvey moved over to the closet and opened it. Aiden wasn't there. Harvey leaned down to get a glance under the bed. Nope, not there either. Harvey scratched his head, grimacing when he felt errant paste from the inside of his wrist brush his forehead. He pulled his hand away in disgust and took another look around the room. His eyes fell upon the pile of toys in front of Aiden's large toy box. Harvey was sure that Margarita, his house cleaner, would've put them away. Then he looked at the box and chuckled. He walked over to the box and lifted the lid. Inside was Aiden, huddled in the dark cramped space, hiding from his father.

"Hi there," Harvey called. Aiden pouted looking at the wooden sides of the box instead of his father's face. "Aiden, don't you want the itching to stop?" Harvey asked.

"Yes." Aiden replied sadly. Harvey smiled. He pulled the boy out of the box and placed Aiden on top of his thighs. Aiden wrapped his fingers, now devoid of the pot holders, through the fabric of Harvey's suit jacket and wiggled his face against the wool. Harvey smiled then realized why Aiden was doing it and pulled back, causing the boy to whine.

"No scratching, you're going to leave scars." Harvey chided.

"But daddy, I'm itchy." Aiden complained. Harvey cocked his head to the side, surveying the boy's body with a cursory glance. The bumps were everywhere and while they were still small and not too irritated, the rubbing would have to stop or it would end badly for his son's skin. Harvey lifted them from the box and moved into the bathtub, Aiden tensing as they came upon the large tub. "No bath!" Aiden exclaimed, trying to climb over Harvey's shoulders. Harvey's hands tensed on Aiden, holding him tighter as the boy wriggled. Tears were gliding down Aiden's flushed cheeks, making his bright brown eyes glossy and Harvey felt something in his chest tighten.

"I know you don't want a bath," Harvey said gently, "but it will help the itching Aiden."

"No, I don't wanna bath!" Aiden screamed, assaulting Harvey's eardrum with the sound as it reverberated through the large bathroom. Harvey winced and bit back a growl. The stubbornness was shining through with a great ferocity, Harvey noted. He placed Aiden on the closed toilet seat with Aiden scratching at the suit as he was let down. Aiden made a move to grab Harvey again when Harvey pointed a long, stern finger in his face.

"Don't move." Harvey ordered, done with the games and being nice. Aiden simpered on the porcelain seat but obeyed. His crying echoed through the open door as Harvey moved through the hallway into the living room. He grabbed the bowl of oatmeal paste as well as the powdered oats that his mother instructed for him to use in a bath if Aiden protested against the paste. Harvey came back into the bathroom and saw that Aiden was still sitting there, sniffling. Harvey knelt down on the floor, wincing at the feeling of the cold, hard floor against the curve of his knees. "Okay," Harvey began, catching Aiden's attention. He was using his stern father voice, which was a branch extending from his stern lawyer voice that he had been using when he wanted Aiden to listen without complaint. "I have the paste and something to put in your bath. You get to choose one of them, and you must pick." He told him firmly.

Aiden's right thumb found his mouth and he sucked on it as he looked at Harvey. Harvey knew that Aiden was sizing him up; the boy may only be three, but he was just as sharp as Harvey was at reading people sometimes. Harvey continued to give his son the uncompromising gaze he gave Mike at work. Aiden's eyes rolled slightly, realizing that it was fruitless to argue any further. Aiden pointed with his free hand to the powdered oatmeal in Harvey's left hand. Harvey nodded and tipped the contents in the large bath. He then divested himself of his jacket and cufflinks, rolling his sleeves to his elbows before turning the water on. Aiden jumped slightly as the water gushed out from the faucet. Soon enough Harvey deposited the boy in the water after taking off the very colorful underwear the boy was fond of. Harvey let Aiden soak in the water for a while absently watching the water and oatmeal swirl around as Aiden was just being. The listlessness of the normally energetic child was an uncomfortable change in the usual routine. Other times, Aiden would be prattling on about his day or taking shaving cream and smearing it on the wall to write letters in the foamy mass. The first time Aiden had done it Harvey couldn't even muster up enough anger at the fact Aiden used all of his ridiculously expensive shaving cream because Aiden had spelled his own name on the wall and had such a bright proud smile on his face. Harvey bought the child a can of Barbasol and Harvey helped Aiden learn new words in a different way which made his niece, Natalie, happy at the "proactive stance" Harvey was taking in Aiden's education. Harvey rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to throw a snowball at her after that comment.

Aiden waved a hand through the water, pulling Harvey from his thoughts.

"Is the itching better?" Harvey asked gently. Aiden nodded with a sniffle causing Harvey to chuckle. "You'd think I put you in a pit of boiling lava the way you're acting." Harvey commented casually as he moved a wash cloth against the irritated skin gently dispersing the powdered oats against the pox. Aiden groaned and shifted in the water, wanting his father to press harder, to relieve some of the more persistent itching but Harvey was unyielding. After washing at his son's limp blonde tresses and rinsing the oatmeal mixture off of the tired body with the detachable showerhead, Harvey wrapped a towel around Aiden and placed him on the toilet seat once again as Harvey quickly drained the water and rinsed the surface of all granules of oat. Aiden watched in silence, thumb in mouth as Harvey leaned over the side of the tub.

"Daddy." Aiden called, except it sounded like "Gabdy" because of Aiden's thumb-occupied mouth. Harvey looked over his shoulder at Aiden. The boy moved his thumb to the side of his cheek to speak to the older man, "you're still wearing your suit," he noted with a slight tilt of his head, the sight foreign to him. Harvey looked down at his slightly damp button-up covered by his waistcoat. Harvey shrugged.

"Rene will ask me later what happened and then I'll blame you." Harvey snarked back. Aiden smiled lightly continuing to suck on his thumb. Harvey stood up with a groan at the throbbing pain in his knees and toddled over to the boy gingerly. He picked up the small boy and walked into Aiden's room to put on a pair of cotton pajamas, Iron Man of course. The boy was obsessed with the superhero after seeing a showing of the cartoon on TV with Mike. Aiden stood on the toy box and silently begged to be picked up by sticking his skinny arms in the air and in his father's face. Harvey pulled the boy to him and slowly guided himself into the living room placing Aiden on the couch. Aiden whined as Harvey moved away. "You need to eat baby." He said simply. Aiden's eyes filled with tears and his hands drifted to grab at the waistcoat. Harvey spun and found Alex the monkey, placing it in the grasping hands before they touched him. Aiden embraced the monkey with one hand, tucking it in the crook of his elbow while placing the thumb from the other hand in his mouth. He sank against the cushions with his round eyes narrowed, glaring at his father as Harvey moved to the kitchen. He was grateful that the simmering soup on the stove hadn't burnt, over-boiled or started a fire in his absence. He ladled some into two mugs and let them sit on a tray before going into the refrigerator to get out a juice box for the toddler and a glass of water for himself. Those were placed next to the soup and crackers that Harvey horded by the box. He walked over to the couch and placed the tray on his lap. Aiden looked over with dazed eyes at the soup.

"Is it chicken noodle?" Aiden asked, his voice hesitant and whiny.

"Of course," Harvey said with a roll of his eyes. Aiden smiled and scooted over next to his father and allowed the older man to spoon-feed him, not even protesting that babies are spoon-fed and Aiden was not a baby. Harvey flipped on the TV to a children's program that Aiden liked and the boy curled against his father's side absently scratching at the spots under the cloth of his leg.

Harvey spent the rest of the day alternating being daddy and doctor, soothing his crying and frustrated child while putting on copious amounts of oatmeal infused lotion and chamomile lotion. He bundled and cooled down the boy when he became too cold or too hot, changing pajamas at least four other times. The fever swelled and broke a few times, causing worry and panic to rise before relief set in. Aiden cried and whined and barely left Harvey's side, clinging to him. There was barely any sleep for both of them and Harvey was trying to balance work and caretaking. Harvey was close to cracking under the weight of it all.

Finally, after three days, the pox was receding and mostly disappeared from Aiden's skin. He was a little brighter and was less clingy which made things easier for Harvey. Aiden went back to school and Harvey back to work. Harvey was happy to see his office, Mike, Donna and hell, he was even happy to see Louis, anything was better than watching a sick Aiden.

However, there was that paternal part of Harvey that was upset. He knew that times like those when Aiden was most needy, most in need of his attention and help were going to be few and far between in later years and was actually satisfied when Aiden was especially clingy, called him for everything, and needed him. A part of him was already lamenting for when the boy would pull away.

"Daddy!"

Harvey grunted with the force of his son slamming into his chest, giving him a tight embrace. Harvey smiled into the soft hair and allowed Aiden to sit in his lap and tell Harvey about his day. He decided there could be more time to lament in a couple of years.

* * *

We are now back with a younger Aiden for a little while. Two chapters max then I have a few prompts (from you and my own) that deal with Aiden as a teen to adult age. I figure I owe you that much since I had that epic!arc with 5 year old Aiden. Continue sending your prompts (even though I have enough to get this story to 49 chapters and oh my god why am i still asking for more on my plate; guess I'm a happy masochist lol) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!

KatrinaKaiba


	25. Mine

This chapter is for (anonymous reviewer). She wanted Aiden to fight Harvey over Mike. I instantly thought of this the moment I read your review, darling because terrible twos are definitely something that would be a horrible time for both men to witness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden

* * *

Age: 2 years old

It started out small, Harvey thought. At daycare, Aiden would take other toys and not give them back without a fight; it's just what two-year-olds did. Harvey was trying to get the boy to share; it was difficult because most of the adults in Pearson Law Firm would just let the boy have whatever he was grabbing at, except for Louis, but Louis doesn't know how to share even at forty-seven so he didn't count.

He could see why others were intimidated by Aiden and relented their hold on items. The child had a temper and a strong pair of lungs, a dangerous combination. He screamed and cried and could go on for minutes upon hours until you gave up. A screaming child was not a good one. It got to the point where Aiden was cooped up on the thirtieth floor or in Harvey's office. Harvey had to move all of his prized balls to some other location since Aiden had a fascination with pushing them to the floor. Records were moved because if not, they were going to be used as Frisbees. Harvey had it all under control at the office.

At home was a different story. Aiden was fiercely protective. After he swiped something, it would either go hiding in his room or Aiden would stop you from getting to it with a glare and a sharp "mine!" "Mine" was his new favorite word and boy did he say it a lot. Between the screams and cries was the enunciation of that word. Harvey hated it and avoided saying it like the plague when the child was around as if saying it would prompt Aiden into looking for a new possession. Again it started off small; pens, papers, cufflinks. Then it started to grow into larger items, Harvey's briefcase, shoes, cologne bottles, then it merged into the stealing of Harvey's suits and that's where Harvey drew the line.

"No Aiden, you can't take daddy's suit." Harvey said firmly grasping the jacket the toddler had taken into his room. He pulled the arm gingerly, mentally wincing as the fabric was pulled taut by Aiden's unyielding grip on the other sleeve.

"No, mine!" Aiden yelled being pulled along with the jacket, his rear sliding across the floor as his feet tried to find purchase on the slick wooden floor. Harvey exhaled sharply while pulling a little harder.

"Aiden. Daddy wears these to work. You can't have them." Harvey tried explaining to the toddler but it was to no avail. Aiden simply stamped his heels against the floor and cried at Harvey.

"It mine!" Aiden growled pulling even harder, and Harvey could swear he could hear a seam popping. Harvey slacked his grip and loomed over Aiden. He grasped the child's fist and pried his fingers off the fabric. Aiden whined and pounded his feet against the wood floor, his whines becoming louder and shrill. Harvey ignored him and put the jacket back in the closet. Aiden followed behind him still crying loudly. Harvey then turned to Aiden and placed himself at eye-level with his son.

"Don't touch my suits. They are daddy's." Harvey said, trying a different tactic by using his title instead of the dreaded word. Aiden huffed angrily but said nothing. Harvey picked up the toddler to remove him from the room. Aiden stiffened, physically reminding Harvey of his displeasure as Harvey moved him into his own room. He put Aiden down next to his toys.

"These are yours, they are Aiden's." Harvey said picking up a toddler car and showing it to Aiden. Aiden snatched it out of his father's hand and glared.

"Mine," Aiden proclaimed. Harvey smiled, taking the advice Natalie gave him about positive reinforcement.

"Yes Aiden, this is yours." Harvey's tone was light and playful. Aiden smiled back at his father and played with his toy. Harvey sighed and leaned back, content to watch for now and hoping that he was making some progress against Aiden's possession phase.

Oh if only he knew.

How one goes about suspending a two-year old from day care was a mystery Harvey was fully intending to solve. Christine had called him; she was called first since he was in a meeting, and told him Aiden was pulled out of his 'school' because he was projecting especially uncontrollable behavior and that it was in the best intentions for the other students that he be taken out of the environment to calm down. It was a better way of saying 'Aiden's being a pain in the ass and we can't handle his tantrums'. According to his nanny, Aiden was taking all the toys and collecting them at his spot and throwing the toys he didn't want at the other children when they came too close to the pile. Christine also sent him a picture of the fort Aiden built around the toys and boy did his kid look particularly demonic. The boy was glaring from behind the yellow, red and blue cardboard blocks with a large pile of toys, daring anyone to come close to him. His kid went all out.

Harvey put his head in his hands dejectedly. This couldn't happen at a worse time, Harvey mused. The firm was up to their eyeballs with a large high-profile case that meant all lower-ranked personnel were being used for the case, leaving Mike to be under Louis' purview under pain of death. Okay it wasn't that dramatic but it meant that Harvey was to be handling his own case work pretty much on his own. Mike's 'small bladder' meant that he was leaving the room at different intervals during the hour and the time was spent quickly being briefed by Harvey as well as picking up a few documents to read during the times Louis was not breathing on his neck. Harvey had quipped back that Mike would rather have Harvey breathing on his neck causing the other man to flush and flee the room.

That put Harvey in better spirits.

Harvey spent the next hour and a half contemplating how he was going to punish the boy for his behavior. He practically tried everything that his niece told him after he begrudgingly asked for her help. Rewards, punishments, firm talking, time outs, token economy, behavior charts and contracts. Nothing helped; his kid went around like a mini-dinosaur, roaring and stomping and leaving destruction in his wake. Once the clock dinged four-thirty, Harvey braced himself for Hurricane Aiden. Just like clockwork he saw the slicked back brown hair of his nanny with her hand in Aiden's. Harvey stood and buttoned his jacket before moving out to the hall.

"Hi Aiden." Donna was saying as Harvey came out into the hallway.

"Donnie!" Aiden exclaimed happily, rushing over to the side of Donna's desk to hug her. Donna pursed her lips at the incorrect pronunciation of her name from the child and Harvey had to hide a smile. He was just as clueless as she was where the origin of the name came from, but Harvey found great amusement from it whereas Donna just got more irritated. The boy climbed up onto the secretary's lap and looked at her desk from his new vantage point. Christine was explaining something to Harvey who was only half-listening and mostly watching Aiden. Donna was able to multi-task with the child in her lap, that wasn't the problem. Aiden was curiously taking in everything and Harvey had seen that look before.

"Excuse me Christine," Harvey interrupted the woman quickly grabbing Aiden before he made his move to grab the flowers in the corner. Aiden started to squeal and struggle against Harvey's grip.

"Fowers! My fowers!" Aiden called out as Harvey shut them in his own office. Through the glass Donna and Christine could see Aiden crying and throwing his little fists in the air while Harvey did everything to stop himself from yelling at the boy to stop. Donna and Christine shared a look before going onto what they were meant to be doing.

Mike walked down the hall quickly, looking this way and that, expecting Louis to have caught onto his escape route by now and was lurking in the shadows to catch him. Thankfully Louis wasn't jumping out at him and Mike made his way to Harvey's office. Donna caught his gaze first and Mike knew that look meant trouble.

"Aiden's here." Donna said. Mike looked quickly into the office and saw Aiden playing on the floor of Harvey's office with a few cars. Harvey was at his desk working. It seemed everything was alright on the surface, but Mike had been working for Harvey for years now and could see the vague impression of boiling anger on his face.

"Aiden taking everything again?" Mike asked Donna. She nodded. Mike grimaced. "I'll tread lightly." Mike told her before going toward the door. As soon as he closed it he was met by two brown-eyed gazes. "Geez, that's freaky."

"Uhcle Mai!" Aiden exclaimed and toddled over from his spot on the floor. Mike knelt down and embraced the child while Harvey came around the desk after buttoning his jacket.

"Those mi…Are those the files?" Harvey asked catching himself before he said the forbidden word of the day. Mike smiled.

"Yep, here you-woah!" Mike tried to stand up but was quickly jumped on by Aiden.

"No!" Aiden exclaimed gripping onto the associate. Mike and Harvey both looked at Aiden incredulously.

"Aiden." Harvey said simply his gaze firm on the child's back. Aiden snuggled into Mike's chest and fixed a small glare in one eye at his father.

"Mine," Aiden said, his voice muffled by the jacket but the word was clearly discernible. Mike blushed from embarrassment and he hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Um." Mike said and, as if sensing Mike's hesitation, Aiden looked up with a cool look that resembled his boss'.

"Mine." Aiden repeated firmly, his little fingers clutching onto the fabric tighter. Harvey took a deep breath in to steady himself.

"Aiden." The boy looked up at his father's tone. "You can't claim Mike; he's a person, not a toy." Harvey explained even though he knew that Aiden only heard up until 'Mike' in the sentence. Aiden's face scrunched up.

"My Uhcle Mai." Aiden said definitely, smushing his face into the less expensive wool of Mike's jacket. Mike was beginning to get uncomfortable, both from his position on the floor and from Harvey's glare. Like this was his fault, Mike thought huffily. Mike placed a steadying arm on Aiden's body and moved to dislodge his legs from underneath him. He then shakily stood with Aiden's arms still tightly conformed to him. He handed Harvey the files and made a move to remove Aiden from his body. Aiden whined and started to whimper. "My Mai, my Mai." He said sadly. Mike placed him on the floor by his toys and Aiden quickly was preoccupied with the little cars rolling across the floor.

Harvey and Mike discussed the case quickly, knowing Mike didn't have much time to waste. Precedent was quickly found and Mike smiled, standing up alongside Harvey and the two moved to the door. Harvey smiled and patted Mike on the shoulder as he opened the door. Aiden flew across the floor and threw himself onto Mike's legs.

"Uhcle Mai. No go." Aiden said sadly. Mike placed a hand on Aiden's head.

"I'm going to work. I'll see you later." Mike promised but the child clung tighter. Mike pulled his leg free and went down the hall, shooting Harvey a sympathetic and apologetic look when he heard the toddler cry. Harvey waved a hand, dismissing the glance as he caught Aiden before he ran out the door.

The next few hours went like this but steadily got worse. Mike would come around and Aiden would cling to him for the entire time. Not even his cars would distract him. Aiden became more and more like a territorial dog, practically growling when Harvey would come to read something over his shoulder. Every time Harvey touched Mike, even the smallest graze Aiden would bite out a "My Mai," at his father. Mike found this amusing at first, telling Harvey that he had competition with a two-year-old but the novelty wore off when Aiden started taking the papers away from Mike as he tried to read them because Mike wasn't playing with Aiden. They needed the quiet atmosphere to work so unfortunately for Mike, Aiden had to remain on his lap because the moment he was moved, Aiden would begin to scream and cry. Harvey was irritated and close to snapping but tried so hard not to, fully knowing that this was a phase and they needed to tough it out, for better or worse.

Mike stood up moving the toddler. "I got it!" Mike exclaimed. Harvey's eyes looked up from the paper he was reading. "I got the smoking gun, yes!" Mike turned in a half circle while clapping his hands once. Aiden giggled and jumped up and down, thinking it was a game. Harvey smiled.

"Good job." He said patting the associate on the back. Aiden glare at his father and pulled on Mike's arm.

"My Uhcle Mai." Aiden reminded him angrily. Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike tried to hide his smile.

"What do you want me to do?" Mike asked him.

"Go file that while I get Barrington on the phone. Tomorrow we go in for the kill." Harvey said eagerly. Mike smirked.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Mike retorted wistfully. Harvey punched his shoulder playfully, thankfully out of the critical gaze of his son.

"Okay Duvall, get going. I want it on my desk at eight tomorrow." Harvey ordered. Mike mock saluted and moved to go out the door. Aiden quickly stepped in front of him, stopping him with a whine. Mike smiled down at the toddler.

"I got to go now Aiden." Mike told him. Aiden shook his head fretfully.

"No go, no go, no go!" Aiden chanted loudly at Mike pulling on his pant leg frantically. He looked to Harvey for a little help.

Harvey sighed and squatted down. "Aiden, Mike will be around later." Harvey told the toddler. "He's coming to the house tonight."

"I am?…oh I am!" Mike retracted his question quickly upon seeing Harvey's face, that look that told Mike should go along with whatever he was being told. "Yeah buddy. I'll be around later." Mike promised again circling around him. Aiden wailed as Mike's back retreated down the hall. Harvey pulled him into his arms and rocked him gently, mentally reminding himself that the boy refused to take a nap today. He should be tired.

Harvey quickly wrapped up whatever he had left to do and took Aiden home where Aiden began his possessive assault on Harvey's ties. Harvey was murmuring to himself as he pulled the long silky accessories from the small piled Aiden collected them in. He was trying to get them back before the baby came back with whatever he was stealing now. "I leave you alone for one minute and you manage to take all of my ties." Harvey was in awe at the stubbornness of his child, he always was even though he knew exactly where the child got it from. Harvey was draping the ties on his arm neatly when he heard the loud slapping of Aiden's chubby feet against the floor as the toddler came back into his room, this time holding the foreign statue that was against the wall in the living room. The one he knew his mother would hate if she saw it. Aiden wailed loudly as he saw that his father was taking back his ties.

"No! Mine!" Aiden screamed as he came to his father. He dropped the statue, but thankfully because Aiden was very close to the ground, the statue just bobbed to the floor. Chubby little hands came to pull at the long pieces of fabric wound on Harvey's arm. Harvey took in a sharp breath as Aiden yelled. "Mine! My ties!" Aiden told his father. A swell of pride fostered in his heart as he heard Aiden correctly identify the neckwear but quelled it for another time.

"No Aiden. Daddy's, daddy's ties." Harvey told him firmly. Aiden squealed loudly and reached up to grab at the long ends. Harvey pulled his arm up enough that Aiden couldn't reach and grab the ties, further frustrating the baby. A knock at the door alerted Harvey to Mike's presence. He quickly grasped Aiden's hand and flew out of the room the toddler bounding along behind him. He opened the door to see the blonde putting up a fist to begin knocking again.

"Hi." Mike said brightly as Harvey stepped aside to let the associate in. Aiden immediately stopped pawing at his father when he spotted his current obsession in the room.

"Uhcle Mai!" Aiden cried out running, tripping over his own feet, then stood up at Mike's feet, his arms gripping around his knees causing the man to bend them to accommodate the clinging child. "Mine." Aiden said, giving his father a small glare over his shoulder. Harvey rolled his eyes and made his way into living room where he had placed some of the files he had been given before he went home. Mike followed behind slowly with the motions of a robot, Aiden still wrapped onto his legs. Mike sat on the couch and Aiden clambered into his lap, lying back against Mike's stomach and putting his thumb in his mouth, relaxing against Mike as if he were a lounge chair.

Harvey and Mike quietly worked, occasionally talking to each other about something in the files, but never touching. Aiden was quiet and not moving, still awake but content and Harvey was completely against disturbing the focus that he and Mike were in. Minutes ticked by and soon Mike felt his neck start to cramp and he lifted a hand to massage at the tense muscles.

"Geez, I've got to get a better reading position." Mike complained rolling his neck side to side to relieve the tension. Harvey glanced over at Mike and smirked.

"Sucks to be you." Harvey said lightly flipping a page over in the folder. Mike rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, the movement causing Aiden to snap out of his reverie and become aware of his surroundings. Mike smiled silently at the child, placating the baby that he would not be moved from his spot. Aiden flopped back onto Mike. Harvey shook his head amusedly. They continued to read for a little longer until Mike whooped in joy, displacing Aiden again.

"I got it! You little sneak I got you now!" Mike crowed loudly. Aiden babbled happily as Mike's smile grew. Harvey looked up, a lock of gelled hair falling from the coif into his eyes. Mike leaned over to Harvey and held the papers out to him and pointed to the statement that he found. Harvey placed a hand onto Mike's to still the trembling fingers. This was a bad idea on Harvey's part because at that moment Aiden decided to become possessive and his hand flew out to smack at Harvey's.

"Mine!" Aiden cried leaning forward mouth open. Quick as a flash, Harvey pulled his hand back just as Mike's moved forward and Aiden's little mouth closed around the thin flesh of Mike's fingers and bit down hard. The papers fell to the floor as Mike yelped and pulled his hand back to rub at the tender pained area. Harvey's eyes snapped between Aiden and Mike, not believing what just happened.

"Did you bite him?" Harvey asked Aiden. The boy could at least _look _guilty, Harvey thought as Aiden's nose turned up into the air defiantly. Harvey stood up quickly and pulled Aiden down off of Mike and stood him up. "You don't bite him! You don't bite people!" Harvey scolded. Aiden sniffed again and Harvey's anger incensed. He grasped at Aiden's hand and tugged him down the hall to his room and sat him on the bed. "This has to stop Aiden. You can't just bite people because you think they're intruding on your property." Harvey told his child firmly. "Mike is not yours. You can't have him."

"Mine!" Aiden yelled, reacting finally to Harvey's words.

"No, not yours. Now you _stay in here_. Time out." Harvey said standing up and moving to the door. Aiden ran behind him and tried to stop him after hearing the words 'time out' wailing with every step. Harvey placed a hand on Aiden's chest to stop him and pointed to the bed. "No, time out. Sit, on, that, bed." Harvey said, punching each word out of his throat. Aiden stamped on the floor angrily and cried out to his father as Harvey closed the door. Aiden banged his fists against the door and yelled loudly.

"No! No! Dada, dada!" Were just some of the things that were heard by both men outside. Mike had taken it upon himself to get ice out of the freezer and place it on his hand.

"Are you okay?" Harvey said, trying to speak loud enough to drown out the screams from his son's room. Mike lifted the ice, the skin underneath red from a combination of the cold block and the injury. There were purple indents in a semi-circular pattern, Aiden's teeth.

"It's fine, he didn't break the skin." Mike assured him. Harvey sighed and sat down on the couch, running his hands over his face. The screams were louder and more desperate. The sound was borderline screeching.

"I can't do this." Harvey said suddenly. Mike looked at him questioningly. "I can't fight with him anymore. He's stubborn as hell."

"If you don't do this, he'll be spoiled." Mike reminded him of the reason that Natalie gave to him weeks ago.

"I know," Harvey practically whined, "but he's…doing that. All the time. I can't listen to it anymore." Mike had seen Harvey in this position before, when Aiden was eight months old and had an ear ache coupled with a fever. Harvey was at the end of his rope.

"Harvey, he needs this, you need this. It's hard but you have to do it." Mike said gently. Harvey pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes, pushing them against the closed lids as he continued to hear the sniveling sobs from down the hall. Harvey's heart broke hearing it. Shattered into pieces as Aiden cried in the room. Mike's presence grounded him from going back into the room and stopping the process of giving the boy a time out. It was the longest few minutes of Harvey's life. Finally it was over and Harvey moved into the room gesturing for Mike to follow. The two men came to the door where they could still hear Aiden's screams and cries as the door opened. Aiden was standing in the middle of the room his face wet and red from the exertion of his wailing. His voice was rough from the terrible screams that finally diminished when Harvey opened the door. Harvey strode over to Aiden with all the poise and calm that could be seen any other day when the lawyer would go into a conference room and close multi-million dollar deals. Harvey stooped to Aiden's height and looked into the red-rimmed, glassy brown eyes, tears still falling down the rounded cheeks and body heaving heavy breaths.

"Aiden." Harvey called, capturing the toddler's attention. Aiden sniffed and ran a hand over his leaking nose. "I put you in time out because you bit Mike. You need to say sorry to Mike." He turned Aiden to the blonde man who knelt down on the floor as the boy toddled over.

"I sowwy." Aiden said tearfully giving Mike a hug. Mike hugged back and whispered into Aiden's hair.

"It's okay Aiden." Mike turned the boy back to his father.

"I sowwy dada." Aiden said hugging the older man tightly. Harvey was taken aback by this because Aiden usually had to be prompted to apologize, as was typical at that age. Harvey wrapped his arms around the baby and kissed his temple.

"It's okay baby. I love you." Harvey told him lowly.

"Wub you dada." Aiden said back. Harvey squeezed the little body tighter to him as he fought back his own tears.

That was the break they needed. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Aiden suddenly started to get it and was getting better at sharing as well as letting his possessive nature recede. Yes they finally made some headway.

It also helped that the child wasn't able to speak for three days due to a self-inflicted bout of laryngitis caused by the fitful screaming match he had with Harvey that night that forced him to listen to everything Harvey said without interruption, but Harvey would never admit that it was the most helpful event of them all.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter we return with a teen!Aiden learning how to drive. I want to hear your requests. I have another 25 chapters worth of prompts but I can always use more.

On another note. As I finish writing one story, I tend to begin another. There has been one plot bunny raging around my head and I blame the Suits meme for it. So I have here the premise for this story. I would like to know if you would be interested in reading it or if I should just scrap it.

The prompt on livejournal went like this:

"Harvey Specter is The Spirit." So I ran with this premise:

"The Spirit's body never dies; he just continues to live on. The city changes and people around him start to die including Ellen and the Commissioner Dolan. Sand never comes back, and The Spirit is all alone. Years pass and he forms a new moniker for himself; Harvey Specter. The Spirit becomes a shadow in the night, never really pursued by anyone but still fights crime as he did all those years ago. He is a colder womanizer now and projects this into his alternate persona and is just waiting to die eventually.

On another note, Silken Floss waits for the Spirit to emerge, but never finds him. She starts to worry so she is also granted immortality, or whatever The Spirit has. She figures out a way to duplicate the serum that The Octopus used on himself and Denny Colt by extracting it from the finger she took from the scene that night. As she waits she gains multiple PhD's thanks to her eidetic memory but needs a way to blend in with the rest of the world. So she also creates an alternate identity; Michael Ross."

For some reason I think of Mike as a pretty girl (as evidenced by my other story). It would still technically kinda be a Mike/Harvey story, only with The Spirit/Silken Floss (because that kiss should've totally lasted more than a second in the movie).

If you actually made it to the end of this note, I implore you to give me your opinion. I have three chapters written but I could stop at any time if this doesn't make sense to you.

KatrinaKaiba


	26. When Daddy Let Me Drive

It seems we're moving back and forth between teen!Aiden and child/toddler!Aiden now-a-days, aren't we? Not that some of you mind that. :) I hope you enjoy this little piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 17 years old

Aiden stood outside of his father's home office nervously, tapping his fingers against his thighs in a rhythmic pattern he was learning on his saxophone. He wanted to knock; he had a question he wanted answered but was too afraid to ask. He took a breath to steady himself. What did he have to lose? He thought. It was such a simple question, and he wanted a simple answer so what was the problem? Aiden nodded his head determinedly and knocked firmly on the door. He heard his father call him in and Aiden pushed the door open confidently, striding inside with ease. His father was sitting at the desk reading over some paperwork by the lamplight. Aiden smiled and took a breath before completing his journey across the room.

"Hey dad, whacha doing?" He said cheerfully. Harvey looked up from his paperwork with a suspicious eyebrow.

"Aiden. How are you?" Harvey asked cordially.

"I'm fine dad, how's life at Pearson Specter?" Aiden continued along a different route.

"It's going along as smoothly as usual. What do you want?" Harvey asked bluntly putting down the folder and looking fully at his teenage son. Aiden allowed himself to look astonished at his father's presumption.

"Do I have to want something in order to have a chat with my dad?" Aiden said lightly folding his arms across his chest adopting a slight pout.

"Yes." Harvey nodded and smirked. Aiden rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You caught me. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Since I got my learner's permit…" Aiden started hesitantly, faltering with his thoughts at the end of the sentence.

"And the streets of New York are no longer safe." Harvey mimicked his son's higher pitched voice. Aiden glared at the interruption causing Harvey to chuckle. "Sorry, continue." He granted with a smirk.

"I got my learner's permit, so I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive?" Aiden asked, a blush forming on his cheeks. Harvey sat quietly in the chair, making no motion to speak causing Aiden to become apprehensive. "Uh…dad?"

"Aiden, I…I am swamped with work. You have school and all those other things you do after school. I don't think there's any time for us to do it." Harvey said, his voice apologetic. Aiden looked down at his feet sadly, to stop his dad from seeing his watering eyes.

"Oh…" Aiden said simply, trying hard not to sound dejected before putting on a smile. "It's okay dad. I understand. We're both busy people, sorry for bothering you." Aiden turned to leave.

"Aiden…" Harvey started letting his son's name trail off in the air. Aiden spun around, looking back. "How about…maybe Ray could teach you?" Harvey suggested. Aiden smiled.

"That might work. I see him more than you in any case." He teased and Harvey smirked. Aiden smiled "Alright, I'll talk to Ray tomorrow. See you later dad." Aiden resumed his exit.

"Where you off to?" Harvey asked.

"Got a science project to finish." The teen called back, already in the hall. Harvey shook his head amused and continued to read.

The next morning, before he got out for school, Aiden asked Ray if he would teach him how to drive. Ray was more than delighted, Aiden had figured and that made Aiden content. Who better than a professional driver to teach him how to drive? He thought cheerfully as he walked into school, immediately donning his 'intelligent, suave student' persona as he strode down the hallways, saying good morning to everyone, even engaging in a few handshakes that would make his father's eyes roll; Aiden was still a teenager after all.

School was dragging on it seemed, as it often does when one is anxious about something. Aiden anxiously tapped on his leg again glancing at his watch every so often to check how much time had passed. His teachers scolded him when they found him being so unfocused, causing the other students to laugh and Aiden to blush. He still wiped the floor with them when it came to debating answers in class, so there was that. Finally, the clock hit two-thirty and Aiden all but ran out of the school, happy to see that Ray was already waiting for him at the curb. Aiden threw his bag in the back and slid into the passenger's seat practically vibrating. Ray chuckled as he moved the car into the busy streets of Manhattan. He glanced at his companion with amusement.

"Excited Aiden?" He asked with a smirk. Aiden only nodded quickly, reminding Ray of the five-year-old that would often prattle on about school with the bluntness only a child sired by a Specter would have. Aiden was as bad as a gossiping teenage girl back then and had calmed down somewhat. He would still get an animated lilt in his voice when he was relating things sometimes complete with whirling limbs except these movements, once jerky, were now slightly graceful after years of intense dance training. It was endearing in a way. "We're going into Queens since there's significantly less traffic there than here, you agree?"

"Absolutely." Aiden said in a tone that indicated weariness of being stuck in gridlock traffic way too often in his life. Ray laughed and turned on the jazz CD Harvey had given him that morning. Aiden sighed and listened intently even though he knew the music by heart. Ray deftly guided the car over the 59th Street Bridge (Natalie's name for it, being from Queens) and glided through the slight traffic down Queens Boulevard into Elmhurst which Aiden only knew was the town because they passed Elmhurst Hospital on their way through the streets. Numbers climbed upward and they reached a slightly secluded neighborhood, barely filled with cars and Aiden was flabbergasted; there were places in New York City like this? Ray pulled the car over and shifted the gear into park turning to Aiden with a smile.

"Okay buddy, out and about." He said cheerfully. Aiden couldn't contain his joy as he stepped out of the passenger's seat, running around the car and practically jumping into the driver's seat, putting on his seatbelt like a dutiful driver-to-be. Ray sat in the passenger's seat, clicking his seatbelt into the lock and turned to Aiden. "How do we start?" He asked the young man. Aiden took a breath in and tried to remember what he learned in Driver's Ed.

"I put the seat belt on. Adjust the mirrors!" He said quickly looking to see if all the mirrors were in place. Mike had told him once that the driver's side window was properly adjusted if you could see some of the handle in the mirror. Once that was done Aiden fiddled with the rearview mirror, fine-tuning his vision in the back before turning to Ray with a smile. "So now I'm going to take the car out of park and _ease _into the street." Aiden said confidently, beginning to do just that. Aiden turned hesitantly into the street looking back and forth though the mirrors more times than was actually necessary. He started down the street slowly, barely pressing his foot hard on the gas pedal. He turned when Ray indicated he should, putting the blinker on when he did. He stopped at every stop sign dutifully.

Aiden continued along his way contentedly down the streets. "Am I doing alright Ray?" He asked tilting his head over, slightly looking at the driver.

"You're doing fine Aiden. Keep driving." Ray responded merrily. Aiden resisted the sigh forming around his lips and looked forward. The driving session didn't last too much longer after that. Aiden needed to go to Pearson Specter as per his scheduling demanded to do his homework. Ray resumed driving, telling Aiden he wasn't ready to drive into Manhattan and Aiden silently agreed with him. Ray pulled up on 54th and Lexington, right outside of Pearson Specter and Aiden hopped out, Ray following behind. "That was good today Aiden." Ray told him. Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was, thanks Ray. Same time tomorrow?" Aiden asked. Ray just gave him a knowing glance.

"I think Aiden…you'd rather try someone else." He told the teen who cocked an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?" He asked sheepishly.

"I've known you and your father for a long time. I can tell when you need something more. I'm just cut out for teaching kids how to drive. My own kids didn't learn well from me."

"Oh Ray…" Aiden began to protest but Ray cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, not offended at all.

"I understand, you learn better from someone else."

"Yeah…I guess…" Aiden rubbed the back of his neck. Ray pushed him toward the building, bidding him a good evening as the teen quickly passed through the lobby to go into the open elevator pressing the button to the fiftieth floor. The car soared up the building, ticking past each floor, stopping occasionally on another floor to pick up or drop other people off. Aiden sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the car to stop on Pearson Specter's floor. The car dinged and the light indicated he was on the law firm's floor. He walked out and glanced to the right, seeing his surname glinting in the florescent light and smiled. He strode down the hallway, politely nodding his head at others in greeting when they noticed him. He came upon the large glass-walled office that his father worked in, seeing that Donna was dutifully at her desk. Aiden stopped at the wall and leaned over slightly, his jacket crinkling at the lapels.

"Hey Aiden." Donna greeted looking up from her computer screen. Aiden smiled.

"Hey Aunt Donna." He said happily, but Donna could hear the gloom in his voice.

"What's the matter?" She asked, crinkling an eyebrow. "Bad outing with Ray?" Aiden sighed.

"No, it's just…I was too complacent with him. I didn't know how I was doing with him." He told her with a frown.

"Ray's a laid-back guy." Donna explained with a shrug. Aiden nodded.

"I know that but…it doesn't matter. I have to find another teacher."

"Hmm…how about…me?" Donna asked with a smiled. Aiden brightened.

"Really? You'll teach me?"

"Yes. I'll take my lunch later tomorrow and pick you up at school."

"Thanks Aunt Donna." Aiden chirped turning into his father's office (void of all signs that Harvey was there) and started to do his homework.

The next day, same time, Aiden waited out by the street for Donna to pull up to take him for a lesson. Lo and behold, she pulled up promptly at two thirty-five and Aiden slid into the passenger's seat as Donna hopped out of the driver's seat.

"No no, Aiden. You get over here and start driving." She told him firmly. Aiden tried not to let his eyes bug out of his head.

"Uh…should I really be driving here? I don't think I'm ready to drive in Manhattan," Aiden hesitated in the seat. Donna cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh, when do you think you're going to be ready? After you practice in Queens for three years?" She asked him sarcastically. "Aiden you live in Manhattan, you should practice in Manhattan." She explained slowly. Aiden nodded; it seemed like a legitimate argument and slid out of the seat moving around the back to the driver's seat. He sat down and closed the door, thankful his school was on a semi-quiet street despite the amount of children attending. Aiden clicked his seatbelt on, adjusted the mirrors and, glancing at Donna, waited for his next instruction. Donna simply looked out at the street. Aiden sighed internally and pulled out slowly into the street.

Driving in Manhattan was decidedly different than driving in Queens. The streets were busier and there were more cars despite the fact they weren't even on the major streets of the city; they were driving on the side streets, further away from the park. The cars were faster, the drivers more volatile, honking and yelling at each other, rushing to red lights and rude in cutting off other cars, nearly causing accidents. Aiden found himself gripping the steering wheel to stop himself from flashing his middle finger at the cabbie next to him who was invading his personal space.

Driving with Donna was decidedly different than driving with Ray as well. Where Ray was complimenting and giving with instructions, Donna was not. Donna was silent, letting Aiden dictate what he should do, where he should go. It was freeing, yet increasingly not. Aiden felt that the car was stifling with thick tension and he was hardly breathing. There was no music playing and Aiden was concentrating on driving, so he wasn't talking to her. Aiden turned and swerved in an out of traffic very well he thought; he remembered to signal each time. Aiden pulled into the building's parking lot, rarely used by Harvey because Ray drove the man everywhere. Aiden pulled into Donna's spot (given to her by Jessica after the Cameron Dennis fiasco he was told, not that Aiden knew who Cameron Dennis was) and turned the ignition off. He smiled and turned to Donna. She smiled back.

"You didn't look to see if there were car's behind you when you pulled out from in front of school. You pull too far to the right when turning left, you didn't signal a turn twice, and didn't signal a lane change once. You rode the bumper of the cabbie in front of you when we were on First Avenue and Sixtieth Street for six blocks. You were over the speed limit on some side streets and you almost hit a squirrel." She told him. Aiden's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Um…why are you telling me this now?" He asked her slowly. Donna shook her hair off her shoulder.

"Because that's what driver instructors do when the student's test is over."

"That was a _test_?" Aiden drawled out, leaning forward.

"Think of it as a pop quiz." Donna rephrased, twirling an elegant hand in the air. "Or one of those…pre-tests. The ones that get you ready for a real test."

"Semantics Aunt Donna. I'm still learning how to drive and I need to be told what I'm doing wrong." Aiden told her.

"I did tell you that." Donna said.

"After the fact." Aiden pointed out sharply.

"That's what I do Aiden; I watch people mess up and then tell them. It's so much more fun that way." Donna smiled thinking over something. Aiden sighed and shook his head, leaving the car and making his way through the lot alone. He rode the elevator up to the lobby and then the main elevator to the fiftieth floor. He left the lift dejectedly and walked down the hall, taking a turn to his father's old office which housed Louis now, having taken the office when Harvey moved into his new office which once belonged to Daniel Hardman. He stepped past Angelique (Norma having passed away seven years ago) and knocked on the door. Louis was sitting at his desk with Harold sitting on the couch. The junior partner saw him approaching and indicated this to the senior partner. Louis waved Aiden into the office and leaned back in his chair.

"What's the matter with you Harvey jr?" He asked with a half-hearted sneer.

Aiden sighed and shook his head. "I just wanted to stop by and say hi, is that too much to ask of you?"

"Frankly yes. Because, while your father is paid to swan around, I must do actual work around here." Louis bit out while scratching a pen to his legal pad in front of him. Harold tried to hold back a smile at the acidic remark. Aiden also noted the lack of fire behind the words and sat down in the chair beside the blonde junior partner.

"Why the long face Aiden?" Harold asked. Aiden sighed again.

"I just came back from learning how to drive with Aunt Donna." The teen explained

"Oh, how was that?"

"Terrible." Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. "She didn't tell me that I was doing things wrong until _after _I had done them. As in when we parked the car." He told Harold. Harold grimaced and nodded his head.

"That seems like a Donna thing to do." He admitted. Aiden groaned exasperatedly and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I just want someone to help me practice driving and tell me what to work on so I pass my driver's test!" Aiden exclaimed. Louis cocked an eyebrow at the teen.

"You're driving?"

Aiden regarded the older man with a look. "Yes." He dragged out slowly. Louis chuckled.

"The streets of New York are no longer safe." He drawled lightly writing some more on the legal pad in front of him.

Aiden glared at him. "They would be if someone taught me how to drive properly." Aiden pointed out bitterly. Then he got an idea. "Hey…Uncle Louis…" Aiden started slyly and immedetly Louis thought of Harvey.

"No Aiden."

"Come on Uncle Louis please!" Aiden pleaded, rounding his eyes and pouting his lips.

"That worked when you were five and cute. You are no longer cute!" Louis snarked back. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I have no one else Uncle Louis. You have no problem telling people what they're doing wrong." Aiden's voice dropped. "Please."

Louis regarded the teen with a cursory glance, mulling over the thought. He groaned and closed his eyes wearily. "Okay…tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and we'll do a lesson okay?"

"Yes!" Aiden pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chanted going around the desk and hugging his pseudo-uncle tightly.

"Okay…okay now Aiden…you're welcome…will you let go now?" He asked sharply and Aiden dislodged himself from their embrace scampering down the hall to his father's office to start his homework.

The next day Aiden waited for Louis to arrive in his car which was surprisingly not as fancy as Aiden thought it would've been. Louis rolled his eyes as the boy tossed his school bag in the back seat and moved around to the driver's seat. Aiden put his seatbelt on and fixed the mirrors as he had every day he practiced. He took a breath in and looked at Louis.

"Now don't be afraid to tell me that I'm doing something wrong when I do it." He told his companion bluntly.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Louis bit out crossing his arms. Aiden smiled and shook his head before going off down the street carefully. Nothing wrong yet he thought and he clicked the blinker to go to the right. He looked quickly to see if no cars were coming and then turned the car into the intersection. Louis jolted next to him and Aiden turned his head slightly to look at him.

"What?" Aiden said quickly, darting his eyes between the street and the senior partner.

"That was the quickest look back I have ever seen. What if you got hit?" Louis demanded frantically. Aiden cocked an eyebrow and turned his gaze to Louis suspiciously.

"Uh, there was no one coming down the street. It was safe to go." He told him slowly. Louis scoffed.

"But you didn't even wait to see if someone would just come rip-roaring down the street." Louis pointed out. "Eyes on the street." Aiden rolled his eyes but followed the order, turning his head to look at the street. There was no more talk for a couple of blocks as Aiden drove along the streets deftly. Absently his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal and the car sped up slightly. Louis took a sharp breath in and Aiden came out of his blank state and looked at him.

"What now?"

"You're speeding." Louis pointed to the speedometer. Aiden looked down at it and resisted the urge to click his tongue in irritation.

"Uncle Louis, I'm only going twenty-five miles per hour." He said looking back up at the road. "That's five under the speed limit."

"Well, the speed limit is to make sure you don't kill anyone when you drive." Louis stated. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Seeing as the speed limit is thirty and we have a system of streetlights in Manhattan, I'm sure I won't kill people if they follow the street rules." Aiden indicated with a slight lilt in his voice. Louis rolled his eyes but jerked as Aiden slowed down slightly.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Huh?"

"You just lifted your foot from the gas pedal."

"So I could slow down."

"Why don't you just let go of the wheel and scream 'wee' all the way down the hill?" Louis spat. Aiden's eye couldn't bulge out of his head anymore.

"Uncle Louis…" Aiden started but Louis didn't stop rambling.

"And then while we're at it, why don't we take off our seatbelts and play chicken with your hoodlum friends?"

"Uncle Louis…" Aiden tried again but to no avail.

"I mean you're already speeding down the street, so why not add another speeding car hurtling toward you to the mix? That sounds like fun!"

Aiden slammed his foot on the break, stopping the car short causing Louis to jerk forward but not by a great distance because he decided to keep his seatbelt on. Aiden gripped the steering wheel and was breathing heavily as Louis panted next to him. They were on a miraculously empty side street where the car wasn't in anyone's way when stopped. Louis turned to Aiden, a murderous look coloring his eyes.

"What is the matter with you? You never break like that!" Louis yelled at him. Aiden didn't look at him or say a word. "I mean, if you had done that on an icy road, we would've careened into a parked car and then the car would've exploded and we would've died. Do you want that on your conscience?" He asked the teen.

Aiden closed his eyes and expelled a breath slowly. "Uncle Louis…do you have…_any_ idea how _crazy_ you are?!" Aiden yelled back at the man. "You're causing me to have heart palpitations and I'm only seventeen years old! I mean, I have never, in my life, have met such a cautious driver as you. Is this why you people like to walk everywhere?"

"What do you mean you people?" Louis drawled out suspiciously.

"Your people, Jewish people!"

"They are Hassidic Jews, I am not a Hassidic Jew, I am a different Jew." Louis explained for what seemed like the fiftieth-thousand time. "And that is a blatant stereotype. I'm telling your father when we get back to the office."

"Oh please that would delight me endlessly." Aiden drawled sarcastically shooting him a glare. Louis sniffed in their air but said nothing more. "I'm driving back to the office now. Say a word to me, and I'll make this car fly, got it?" Aiden threatened pressing the gas pedal and driving down the street at thirty-one miles per hour, just to piss Louis off. He pulled into the parking lot once again and parked the car at an angle, again just to piss Louis off. He turned the car off and stormed out of the parking lot and up to the firm's main floor never stopping until he made his way into his father's office, flopping down on the couch face first and burying his nose into the soft leather cushion. He fought the urge to scream by tensing his body so much that when he felt someone touch his back his jerked up and twisted violently. He looked over to the intruder and saw Mike standing there with a pen in one hand and the other up by his face.

"You okay Aiden?" He asked the teen.

"Uncle Mike, when did you get in here?" Aiden asked blankly

"I've been in here the whole time, I was waiting for your father, I have to discuss a case with him." The senior partner told him. Aiden blushed and looked down at the couch, wondering how he could miss Mike in the room. Mike laughed and patted his shoulder, "Your mind was on something else, don't worry about missing me. What's the matter?"

Aiden sighed and sat up. "Driving with Uncle Louis is a nightmare I never wish to repeat."

Mike hummed. "That bad huh?" Aiden nodded. "Well, let it be said that anything done by Louis is more difficult that it should be."

"Ain't that the truth." Aiden murmured. Mike laughed and dropped down on the couch next to the teen.

"Uncle Mike, could you teach me how to drive?"

"Buddy…I don't know how to drive." Mike admitted, wringing the highlighter with his fingers.

"You don't?" Aiden asked skeptically.

"I mean I _know_ how to drive, I read how to but, I never got my license. It's my own personal fear I guess." Mike explained and Aiden read into the comment enough not to say anything further.

"But you still ride a bike?" Aiden pointed out.

"I have to keep up with your dad somehow." Mike said flippantly.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." Aiden asked lowly. Mike shook his head.

"I'm leaving it at that." Mike said with complete finality and Aiden sighed steeping his fingers on his lap.

"Uncle Mike…I don't understand why I'm disappointed when everyone else teaches me to drive. I mean, I have different teachers in school and I learn from them all the same, even if I sometimes have to ask you or Louis or dad about something. Why is this so different?"

"Aiden…who taught you how to ride your bike?" Mike asked.

"Dad."

"Who taught you how to pitch?"

"Dad."

"And hit a ball?"

"Dad."

"Who taught you how to shave?"

"Dad."

"Who taught you about girls?"

"Dad…reluctantly. Where are you going with this councilor?" Aiden asked tiredly.

Mike laughed. "Who should be teaching you how to drive a car?"

"Dad!...oh…" Aiden trailed on in realization of Mike's trap. Mike smiled.

"You're expecting your father to teach you because he's taught you all different life lessons before. You don't want anyone else so your mind is overreacting to other's input because it wants your dad."

"So you think that if dad is the one in the car with me, I'll be fine?"

"I know you'll be fine." Mike told him and stood up upon seeing the flash of polish black shoes down the hall. "My problems can wait." He said and left the office. Aiden waited another minute before Harvey came in and sat down at his desk.

"Louis tells me that you had a panic attack in the car and threatened to drive him over a cliff. Is this true?" He asked looking over at the teen. Aiden cocked his eyebrow.

"No…"

"I figured; I told Louis I would talk to you about your inappropriate behavior in the car but I knew that you probably didn't do anything wrong. He freak out because you were going thirty-one miles per hour?" Harvey asked, amusement dancing across his features. Aiden grimaced.

"Twenty-five." He replied. Harvey chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, that's just ridiculous." He commented going to read a file on his desk. Aiden stood and walked over to the desk, taking a breath.

"Dad?" He paused to capture his father's attention. "Uh…I…"

"Aiden?" Harvey interrupted. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said firmly.

Aiden's face brightened upon hearing his father's statement. "You will? Oh thank you dad!" Aiden ran around the desk and gripped his father in a tight embrace, pressing his cheek against the smooth fabric. Harvey lifted a hand to pat his son's broad back.

"I know Aiden. I mean you went to Louis, I guess that's punishment enough." He said good-naturedly causing the boy to chuckle against his shoulder. Aiden pushed off and quickly did his homework while Harvey paused every now and then to watch the boy…almost man work diligently. He did Harvey proud.

Like clockwork Aiden waited by the curb again at two-thirty to see his father coming down the street in a black sports car causing the teen to roll his eyes. He came up to the driver's side and waited for Harvey to climb out. Harvey smirked at the appalled look on his son's face.

"Really dad, this is what I have to drive in?" Aiden said sullenly.

"You want to learn how to drive, so you drive in the best." Harvey said simply gesturing to the driver's seat as he walked around the back. "Get in. Fix the mirrors and get your seatbelt on." He ordered. Aiden rolled his eyes again but did as his father commanded. Harvey sat down and buckled in as Aiden fixed the obviously tampered with mirrors. When they were straight Aiden turned the key in the ignition and put the car in drive before looking around to see if there was anyone coming down the street. When satisfied that no one would crash into the extremely expensive car, Aiden put the blinker on and eased out into the street. Harvey nodded beside him and Aiden knew he did something right. He hid a smile as he went to turn onto the next street.

"Okay Aiden, now you need to gently start sticking yourself out so that people will see you're turning." Harvey instructed gently and Aiden nodded, beginning to pushing out slowly into the intersection, when he saw a break in the cars he moved forward and straightened into the lane. Aiden sighed and guided the car down the streets of Manhattan, hesitantly but not like in a slow pace. Harvey pointed out other things he should be doing, where he should keep his eyes on the road, how far apart he should be from the other drivers, where his hands should stay on the wheel, and he spoke in a firm but soothing voice and Aiden realized what Mike had meant. His father had always taught him this way; not instructing him how to do something, but guided him, believing that Aiden knew what he was doing but simply reminded him how to do something as it was happening. The teen was accustomed to this, learning and mastering skills with his father's firm hand steadying him. Aiden was more than confident in his abilities to drive but his father's approval never hurt him. Harvey instructed what streets Aiden should drive down, where to turn where to slow down and speed up. Harvey taught Aiden how to drive efficiently in the type of car they were in. Harvey led them back to the Gotham Car Club and Aiden pulled the car into the showroom and turned off the ignition. He and Harvey stepped out of the car, with Aiden handing the keys back to the gentleman who lent Harvey the car. Then he and Aiden left the car club and walked to where Ray was waiting with the town car to take them back to Pearson Specter.

Aiden leaned against the seat, exhausted from the mental strain of trying not to crash a two-hundred thousand dollar car. Harvey chuckled from beside him and Aiden turned his head on the back cushion to look at him.

"You'll get used to it." Harvey told him.

"I did good dad?" He asked in a low voice.

"You did _well_, Aiden." Harvey prompted and Aiden rolled his eyes. "We'll work on parking this weekend. That is, if I passed your driver instructor test?" Harvey asked. Aiden smiled at him.

"That sounds great dad."

* * *

Aiden's such a daddy's boy it's not even funny. Well, next chapter we are going back to toddler!Aiden and his idea of hide and seek. Should be good. Prompts are still being taken and will eventually be written and boy there are some good ones.

KatrinaKaiba


	27. Hide And Seek

Here's the chapter. Its being given to you on a Wednesday because I don't have work on Sunday. You guys are lucky aren't you :). This chapter was inspired by a conversation with a friend's son because this is what happened to her.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 3 years old

Harvey stuck his head out from under the couch cushion that he was currently looking under. He was already behind time today because his watch was missing. His good watch, the watch he wore to impress clients because he was impeccably on time. He thought he left it in the box on his dresser, that's where he put it, but now it was missing and he was half-dressed looking for it. He heard a giggle from the chair perpendicular to his position and looked over to his son, fully dressed and waiting to go to nursery school. He was watching some child's TV program and loving every second of it. Harvey shook his head and continued his search but then stopped once again when thought of something. Aiden.

He turned his head to the toddler and looked him over once then twice. The little boy was unusually complacent this morning. Usually Aiden would be bouncing around the room, impatiently waiting for Harvey in the hallway to leave. Today though, it was as if Aiden was waiting for something to happen. Harvey pursed his lips and stood up; fixing the couch cushions haphazardly and walked over to the toddler.

"Aiden." He called firmly prompting the toddler to look up at him.

"Hi daddy!" Aiden called back, beaming from ear to ear.

"Do you know where daddy's watch is?"

"Watch?" Aiden asked curiously. Harvey pointed to his empty wrist where the watch is supposed to be.

"Daddy puts it here on his wrist. It makes the ticking noise?" He tried to spark recognition in Aiden's brain.

"Watch!" Aiden said brightly, hopping off the couch and running to the tissue box. Harvey watched curiously as Aiden dipped a hand into the opening and pulled out a sparkling item.

"My watch. Aiden…why was it in there?" Harvey asked taking the straps from the boy and fastening it to his wrist. Aiden smile broadened.

"I play hide and seek. I win!" Aiden said happily. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Aiden you can't play hide and seek by yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because then you always win." Harvey pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Aiden asked, clearly not understanding where his father was coming from.

"Yeah what is wrong with that?" Harvey asked himself incredulously. The man who always wanted to win questioning a technique of his son's that allowed him to always win. He must be coming down with something. Harvey shook his head and quickly told Aiden that he was almost ready to go. Aiden cheered and scampered to the door to wait for his father to join him. Harvey knotted his tie and threw on the vest and jacket before grabbing a CD and briefcase. He grabbed Aiden's hand and went into the glass elevator, taking them downstairs.

He got to work on time, thankfully and managed to impress the client in the long run. He walked around Pearson Law Firms with a spring in his step and a cocky air. He even was nice to Louis…for four whole minute, a new record. He crossed into his office, giving Donna a quick hello before settling in to do some finalizing paperwork. Mike stopped by with some problem (didn't he always?) and Harvey quickly helped the associate fix it with time to spare. Harvey shook his head as the proverbial man-puppy scampered away in search of his next treat. Harvey decided to take a break and put on some music before making his way to the restroom to relieve himself. He stopped at Donna's desk.

"Hey, I'm going to get something from the partner's break room after I go to the bathroom. You want anything?" He asked her politely.

"Not really." She said and Harvey turned away to leave. "Oh, Aiden didn't come back yet?" She asked her voice sounding genuinely surprised.

Harvey stopped mid-stride and turned around. "What?"

"Aiden went to the bathroom, did he never come back?" Donna repeated. Harvey cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aiden's here?" Harvey asked. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It's Tuesday he came at four thirty." She reminded him. Harvey looked down at his watch. It was six forty-eight now. A slight panic arose in Harvey's chest.

"Aiden never came to see me. Where was I when he got here?" Harvey asked calmly despite his racing heart.

"Christine dropped him off at four thirty, we talked and Aiden said he had to go to the bathroom. I said okay because you were still in your meeting. He said he'd be right back."

Harvey's eyes widened slightly. Aiden was missing. Who knows where the kid could've gotten in the two hours he was not there. Harvey nodded slightly and Donna picked up the phone.

"I'll call over to Norma to see if he was by Louis."

"Where's Mike?"

Donna paused in her dialing. "I haven't seen him since he ran out of your office." She told him. Harvey sighed.

"When you're done with Norma, check the bullpen." He ordered before starting off down the hall to Jessica's office not waiting for her nod of agreement. Harvey paused at every empty glass room to see if he could see the blond head of his son but to no avail. He stopped into Jessica's office a moement later, barging into the office without knocking. Jessica looked up from her paperwork at the man.

"Harvey. What brings you down here?" She asked pleasantly, the undertone of her voice indicating that she was annoyed at being interrupted. Harvey looked around the room silently before he turned to answer her.

"Did Aiden stop by today?" He asked her. She quirked her eyebrow.

"No, why did you lose him?"

"No he's just…playing hide and seek."

"In a law firm?"

"You try keeping that kid in one place for more than five minutes." He murmured as he turned and quickly left the office. Jessica watched her protégé for a moment in amusement before shaking her head and resuming her paperwork.

Harvey paced down the hallway, stopping once, twice, three times in many places, trying to get a glimpse of the small frame of his son. This was ridiculous, he thought, how hard could it be to find the child, he was the only one allowed on the fiftieth floor. No one had seen the blonde, not even Louis who, after Mike and Donna, was the most visited person by the child. The other senior partner had laughed at the fact that Aiden was missing, not because the situation was humorous but how the younger senior partner was acting. Harvey resisted the urge to knock Louis' teeth out by going to Norma. She hadn't seen the boy either and he hadn't stopped to get his little treat the woman gave him every day. Harvey sighed and walked away. He crossed into the bullpen but as Donna had found out, Aiden didn't come in to find Mike, who was now sitting at his desk, headphones in. He decided to leave the blonde associate where he was, the missing child would cause the young man to have a panic attack and Harvey didn't need to deal with the other man's issues while in search of the child. He circled around the floor another time before going back to his office to see if Donna made any headway.

"Not a sighting on the floor Harvey. However, someone said they might have seen a little boy on the forty-sixth floor." She told him.

"Oh god. I hope he's not with Paul Porter." Harvey moaned as he walked to the elevators. Donna sighed and sat down as the phone rang, her job waited for no man.

Harvey crossed onto the elevator, practically running into the car and pressing the button. If Aiden wasn't on the floor, there was nowhere else he could be. The thirtieth floor, where Aiden spent most of his first two years, was now occupied by another business that Aiden didn't know about. Aiden wouldn't leave the building…would he? No, Harvey always taught him to stay where people could find him, that he should never leave Harvey's office except to go to the bathroom. He knew that most people wouldn't send their child to the bathroom by themselves at three, but Aiden was more mature than people thought and the bathroom was close to Harvey's office. Now the child would never be allowed to go anywhere without a body guard again if Harvey ever found him.

He walked out onto the floor and looked around, no child to be found. What if someone took him? What would he do? How would he explain this to his brother? His niece? And his mother? That was a conversation he didn't want to ever have with her. Harvey started to sweat as the panic set into his stomach. He almost had the thought to pray for the first time in years. That Aiden was alright, that he would find him. He would give anything to find his little boy, _anything_.

He sighed as he darted to the left, away from Paul's office, he would look there last if he didn't find Aiden before then. Harvey's eyes flicked up and down the main hall, left and right but still he couldn't see the boy. He decided to go a different tactic.

"Aiden." He called out. "Where are you Aiden-bug?" He called, knowing the boy loved his nickname. He heard the rustling of leaves from one of the plants but no Aiden. He sighed and tried again. "Aiden-bug, where's my Aiden-bug?" This time, the rustling was still heard but there was a squeak that followed. Harvey's eyes darted to the plant. It wasn't flush against the wall; it had been moved, the sooty, imprinted circle on the linoleum indicating that fact. Harvey stepped closer and could see a pair of black loafers behind the dark pot. Harvey sighed in relief and dropped to his knees. He pulled the pot away from the wall and the plant swayed from the movement. Once the plant was removed he was greeted with the beaming sight of his son's smile. Harvey's heart stopped for a moment and he pulled the boy to him, gripping him tightly against his chest.

"Oh my…Aiden…you're okay…" He said softly his arms closing around the boy almost like if he moved away, Aiden would disappear. Aiden was giggling in his arms. Harvey pulled back, leaving his hands gripping at the skinny biceps and put on his stern father face, the one let Aiden know he was getting lecture. "Aiden, why would you tell Aunt Donna that you were coming back from the bathroom in a moment? What did I tell you about lying?"

"That you only do it when the lie is to your advantage," Aiden recited and Harvey pulled his lips together and let out a sharp breath.

"Yes, I did say that but…you can't lie about where you're going. What if someone got you?"

"But daddy, we were playing." Aiden said innocently. Harvey jerked back in astonishment.

"What?"

"We were playing hide and seek daddy, you won!" Aiden said happily. Harvey blinked a few times.

"Aiden…we were playing?" He asked for clarification. Aiden nodded.

"Yeah, you told me you can't play hide and seek by yourself, so you were playing with me. And you won!" He repeated slower.

"Aiden…" Harvey began but found himself smiling against his will at his child's precociousness. "You have to tell the other person they're playing."

"You do?"

"Yes, I thought you were gone. I didn't know you were hiding." Harvey explained, hoping his son would understand the difference. "I thought you ran away from me."

"I wouldn't do that to you daddy. I love you." Aiden said sweetly pushing forward for another hug. Harvey accepted the hug gratefully smiling against the gelled blonde hair before lifting them off the floor and going to the elevator. Aiden chattered the whole ride up against his father's shoulder and Harvey found himself hanging onto every word. They came upon Donna's desk and Aiden merrily greeted the redhead.

"Daddy found you Aiden." She pointed out. Aiden nodded quickly.

"Yep. Daddy won!"

"Won? You were playing hide and seek?" Donna asked looking at Harvey who nodded.

"Yep. Daddy's good at this game. We should play again!" Aiden turned to his father with big round eyes.

"Aiden, we should play in the park." Harvey told him absently; weary from the excitement of the past twenty minutes.

"We're going to the park?" Aiden asked excitedly bouncing in the man's arms.

Harvey bit his lip. "Maybe Saturday." Harvey suggested knowing he trapped himself with that comment.

"Okay!" Aiden nodded in agreement. Harvey sighed.

"Aiden!" A voice called from down the hall. Harvey turned and Mike ran over to them, panting.

"Hi Uncle Mike! Daddy found me first."

"Found you first?" Harvey repeated. Mike laughed nervously and straightened, his hand awkwardly dangling in front of him.

"Uh…yeah, um Aiden said you guys were playing hide and seek that I should help." Mike explained.

"But you didn't find him." Harvey pointed out.

Mike looked away from Harvey. "I forgot to look for him." He admitted. Harvey's face fell into a blank stare but Mike knew he was in deep trouble.

"Uncle Mike you don't forget anything. Are you getting old?" Aiden giggled.

"No Aiden, it's just one of Mike's little quirks. Like forgetting his phone everywhere." Harvey said a little steamed. Mike blushed and stuttered.

"Well, all's well that's ends well, right?" He said. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Go back to work puppy." Harvey said turning into the office with Aiden on his shoulder. Mike bit his lip and turned away, nearly getting hit by the pen Donna sent sailing his way. Aiden settled on the couch with his coloring book and a juice box and a small snack while Harvey continued with his work in silence, the jazz record he put on gently playing between them. Harvey stopped after a while, noting the music was off and he rubbed his eyes while he stood to go get another one. He looked over at the couch, noting that the boy hadn't spoken in almost an hour. He stopped and saw the little boy snoring on the couch, his small rear sticking up in the air as he slept. Harvey chuckled, Aiden must not have napped in school, he thought before turning to his desk. He quickly gathered his things and after picking up his briefcase, he slung the sleeping boy over his good shoulder and made his way out.

Ray dropped them off at home and he quickly put Aiden in bed, changing him out of the suit and into his monkey pajamas. Aiden stirred on the bed as Harvey tucked the covers around him. Aiden opened his eyes and looked at his father just as Harvey put the stuffed monkey Mike gave him for his first Christmas next to him.

"Daddy?" Aiden called tiredly. Harvey hummed as he smoothed the creases in the blanket out. "That was a good game."

"I know, sleep now buddy." Harvey told him kissing his forehead. "Love you Aiden-bug." Harvey said standing up.

"I love you daddy-bug." He responded, turning over and closing his eyes. Harvey put the nightlight on and left the room.

* * *

I love toddler!Aiden because he's so brash and bold. Next chapter to be put up on Wednesday as a present for the newest episode the next day is going to be an adult!Aiden and his own daughter, Harvey's granddaughter. :) Something to look forward to.

KatrinaKaiba


	28. Hush Little Baby

Here we are again. A new chapter, a new point in Aiden's life. This week's story brings us full circle to one of the most defining moments in a parent's life; when your baby has a baby of their own. And as usual, Aiden always needs to have a moment of worry and self-doubt that Harvey needs to fix.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Click.

"Hello?" A clearly weary voice rasped into the phone.

"Dad…Sammi had the baby." The other man's voice came over the phone. Harvey bolted awake disturbing the person sleeping next to him.

"And you didn't think to call me Aiden," Harvey said crossly, wiping furiously at his eyes, the blurring sleep now irritating him since he clearly wanted to be awake. He heard the exasperated sigh and mentally pictured the young man's brown eyes rolling in amusement.

"Dad, you're sixty-seven years old, you need your beauty sleep." Aiden said teasingly but Harvey could hear the weariness in the associate's voice.

"The hell I do. When it comes to my first grandchild, I don't need sleep." Harvey bit back, throwing the duvet over onto his partner and stepping out of the bed gingerly, not wanting to hurt himself in the process of rushing out the door.

"Well, don't rush too quickly; they still have her in observation." Aiden commented and Harvey thought he could hear the click of Aiden's shoes. Did he go to the hospital straight from work? He was about to comment on that when his brain connected the words in Aiden's statement. He all but dropped the pants he was stepping into upon his realization.

"Her?" Harvey asked quietly. Aiden chuckled.

"Yes dad. Her. It's a girl." Aiden said proudly and Harvey could practically see the wide proud smile across Aiden's face. Aiden's smile was his best feature, Harvey thought. Harvey chuckled.

"Now I'm at a loss for words." Harvey said.

"For once?" He heard two voices chorus, one over the phone and the other from behind him on the bed. He turned and glared at Mike who was looking amused at him, the covers coming down across his lap. Harvey scoffed and turned back to the phone as Mike silently got dressed, knowing that he was going wherever Harvey was.

"Okay smartass I'm going to hang up and I'll be there in a few minutes okay?" He told his son.

"Okay, old man. See you in a few." Aiden hung up the phone and Mike took a moment to come over and wrap an arm around Harvey's waist lightly.

"What was that?" He asked looking over at the older man.

"Samantha had the baby. You coming?" Harvey said picking his car keys off of the dresser.

"Yeah, now that you woke me up." Mike rolled his eyes and followed out the door. Harvey smirked at him.

"Nice to know I can still cause you to pass out." Harvey commented with an arrogant lilt to his voice.

"I've been working non-stop on a case for three days. Trust me, you're not that good." Mike quipped going into the elevator. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge rookie?" Harvey asked.

"I passed rookie status a long time ago Harvey. Senior Partner remember? You promoted me." Mike said flippantly pointing his index finger at his face. Harvey leaned over and pressed his nose to the base of Mike's ear.

"You'll always be a rookie to me Mike." He whispered. Mike shivered but said nothing further allowing Harvey to win this round. Harvey smirked and pressed the button letting the elevator take them down to the parking lot. The two men climbed in the car and set off toward the hospital further uptown where Aiden lived. It wasn't a long ride for them, and if Harvey disobeyed a few traffic laws, Mike just looked the other way. It wasn't like the man couldn't talk his way out of it at any rate. Harvey pulled into the hospital parking lot roughly ten minutes later and the two men quickly (or as quickly as a sixty-seven and fifty-five year old men could go anyway) up to the maternity floor. Harvey asked the young nurse where he could find his son and daughter-in-law, briefly flirting with her in order to gain access to the two, causing Mike to roll his eyes. Some things never change. After being told and allowed the access, Harvey and Mike set off down the hall toward the indicated room. Harvey was as calm as ever but Mike knew better than anyone that he was anxious. There was this crease above his right eye that tipped the blonde off. He had noticed it shortly after Aiden was given into Harvey's care, twenty-seven years, six months, and twenty days ago now. Time certainly flies; Mike thought sadly, his chest tightening slightly. He remembered when Aiden was an infant, eight months old with the brightest brown eyes and the widest smile Mike could ever see. He remembered that he was jealous of the child, that he had more of Harvey's heart than Mike could ever hope to have. It was now a fond memory, for Mike did have a piece of Harvey's heart, had always had that piece, from the moment that they met, when their lives changed forever.

Harvey stopped in front of the room and paused, a fist raised to knock, waiting. Mike came behind him and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. Harvey looked back and saw the small smile etched on Mike's face, as always. There may be more lines now then there were years ago, but the smile was the same; he was the same sweet, caring, supportive Mike, Aiden's 'mommy' and his best friend. Harvey gave a reassured smile back and knocked lightly, knowing his son could hear it. There was a shuffle from the room and his son's bright smiling, but tired face came into view as the door opened.

"I don't even want to know how you got in here." Aiden remarked tiredly, brown eyes rolling slightly behind his glasses.

"It was my devilish charm." Harvey smirked.

"The one you sold your soul for?" Aiden shot back, looking back at Harvey with a surprisingly familiar facial expression, despite not looking much like his father at all.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the particulars of a contract." Harvey teased. Aiden smiled and moved over to let the two men inside. Samantha, Aiden's wife and soul mate apparently, was lightly dozing on the bed. Harvey knew she was lightly dozing because she shifted as Aiden walked back over and sat down. Harvey and Mike sat as Aiden pulled out a white blanketed bundle from the plastic container next to him. The baby was small compared the long thin arms of her father, but Harvey took a second glance at her.

"She's pretty big," he commented. Aiden chuckled.

"Seven-and-a-half pounds. Twenty inches long." He recited proudly bouncing his daughter slightly, to keep her asleep.

"Much bigger than you were." Harvey told him. And this was true. Aiden, for whatever reason, was only five pounds, five ounces and eighteen inches at birth. Harvey only knew this because it was on his birth certificate. Aiden smiled and started to pass the baby towards his father who took her gingerly despite holding babies for the past couple of years now; his nieces' children, a whopping five for Gabrielle and two for Natalie. He looked down proudly at the girl, her face scrunched as all newborns were. He could see the little Specter nose that his family shared sticking up. Wisps of brown hair stuck to her forehead and her eyes were closed. He smiled and looked over at Mike who was beaming over at him. He turned to face Aiden.

"What's her name?"

"Emily. Emily Rose." Aiden said with a chuckle, like he couldn't believe that this was happening. Harvey nudged Aiden's knee with his own.

"It's happening kid." Harvey said simply. Aiden nodded but said nothing else. "She's beautiful."

"She's squished." Aiden piped up.

"But she will be beautiful, she has a gorgeous mother and a handsome grandfather," Harvey boasted rocking the baby gently. Aiden scoffed.

"Not handsome father?" He asked. Harvey looked over at the young man and nodded.

"Out of the two of us, I'm clearly the more handsome one." Harvey told his son. Aiden leaned over and gently plucked his daughter from his father. He then gave the girl to Mike.

"Now you can't hold her. Mommy can," Aiden quipped and Mike rolled his eyes.

"You haven't called me mommy in years." Mike said suffering. Aiden chuckled.

"Well, now you can be Grammy." Harvey joked but his eyes were shining seriously. Mike rolled his eyes again but smiled.

"I could pull it off. I have soft features." He said looking down at his 'granddaughter' fondly. Harvey poked him in the side.

"That's not all that's soft." Harvey teased. Mike glared at the man and kept his silence. Aiden shook his head and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Harvey looked over at the new father, putting a hand on his thigh. Aiden looked over at his father through half-lidded eyes.

"You think you haven't slept now, just wait." Harvey warned him.

"It's okay, I never sleep anyway. My boss is a hardass." Aiden said wearily but the teasing was still evident in his tone. Harvey rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. "This what it was like for you?"

"No I slept like a baby when you were around. You were already sleeping through the night." Harvey reminded him. Aiden nodded; he didn't remember any time that he wasn't with his father but knew all the same that it didn't start out that way. He was with his mother for the first eight months of his life. He didn't dwell on it though. "But it was amazing the thing you did. You're going to enjoy it. Not right now, but eventually it gets better." Harvey continued.

"Well, Sammi's going to have a lot of help when I'm at work." Aiden explained.

"Good for her. Wish I had that help when you were little." Harvey said wistfully.

Mike glared. "Uh…I'm chopped liver?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You don't count, you're mommy." Harvey reminded him. Mike sighed, wishing he could spare a hand to punch Harvey in the shoulder.

"I get no respect Emmy, none at all." He whispered to the baby. She shifted but didn't wake up. Samantha moved as well on the bed but didn't wake up. Harvey looked at her oddly.

"Is that tired or does she always sleep that deeply?" Harvey asked pointing at the woman.

"Bit of both." Aiden responded. "She's a pretty deep sleeper, so she said I should handle all late night feedings since I'm either going to be up working or wake up before her." Aiden explained. Harvey chuckled in understanding.

The group chatted a little more before the nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery. Mike began to yawn then and Harvey knew it was time to go. He handed Mike the keys to the car and told him to warm it up for him. Mike nodded, knowing the real reason he was being told to go. Mike gave Aiden a congratulatory hug and went down to the elevators alone. Aiden turned to his dad.

"Thanks for coming dad." He said tiredly.

"It's fine Aiden. I'm glad to have met my granddaughter since my dad couldn't meet you." Harvey said putting a firm hand on the other's shoulder. Aiden nodded.

"I'm glad you're here too dad." Aiden said and Harvey watched as the normally cheerful brown eyes filled up with tears. Harvey moved forward and placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harvey cooed softly, a voice he hadn't used in years. Aiden's tears began to fall as he sniffled.

"I just…I'm scared. Dad, I'm only twenty-eight, I'm a second year associate, I won't be there for her and Sammi all day. I don't want to screw this up." He explained roughly.

"Hey…you are not going to screw up anything. You haven't screwed up your entire life, why start now?" Harvey tried to bring levity to the situation. Aiden wasn't having it.

"Dad, you had me at thirty-nine. You were already senior partner and settled…mostly." Aiden pointed out.

"Yes, that's true but…you're tired Aiden. That's why you're freaking out." Harvey said patiently.

"It's not because I'm tired dad." Aiden gritted out stubbornly. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You know how you get when you're tired." Harvey said pointedly. Aiden took in a stubborn breath and pouted. Harvey smiled. "Aiden, you're going to be a great dad. That kid is lucky to have you as a father. And you said yourself that Sammi's going to have help. So are you." Harvey reminded the young man. "It's going to be hard. I've never sugarcoated anything with you and you know that. There are sleepless nights ahead and your short temper is going to get the better of you. Just call Louis if you need someone to yell at, that's what I do." Aiden laughed. "There you go. Aiden…I have never been more proud of you than I am right now."

"I just want to be like you dad. I wanna be as great a father as you have been to me." Aiden whispered. Harvey smiled and leaned forward; pressing his forehead to his equally tall son's and connected their eyes as he had done so many times in the past.

"You are going to be great kid. The best father. Much better than I have been sometimes." Harvey commented sadly, looking down at the ground guiltily. Aiden scoffed.

"Dad…look at us…we should be happy." Aiden said. Harvey smiled and pulled back.

"I am. You're the one being a Debbie Downer." Harvey shot back. Aiden smiled.

"I'm happy." Aiden assured his father.

"Good." Harvey said and took the young man in arms in a tight embrace.

"I'll see you before I go to work." Harvey promised in his son's ear. Aiden nodded against his chest and pulled back.

"I love you dad." Aiden said.

"I love you too…daddy." Harvey said poking him the shoulder before going to the elevator watching Aiden's smile until the doors closed.

* * *

So in response to the overwhelming question of Harvey/Mike, it is finally present in this chapter. There might be another chapter that deals with their relationship only I haven't written it yet. Next chapter will start a series of your prompts starting with one from a guest. Drunken Aiden. That was an interesting chapter to write. See you next week.

KatrinaKaiba


	29. Drunken Night Ramblings

Long rambling note ahead. You have been warned.

So last week we had a major revelation. Mike's age. As in he has one. He's 31. How you ask? He tells us in 2x01 (She Knows) that his parents died when he was 11. In 2x11 (Blindsided) he tells us they died in 1992. 1992 minus 11 is 1981. 2012 (2013) minus 1981 is 31 (32).

What's even more startling: we now know how old Harvey is as well. He says in 1x03 (inside track) "You found the one mistake I made while drafting those bylaws, a dozen years ago when I was two years younger than you" that means he was 29. 29 plus 12 (how long he's been at Pearson Hardman) is 41.

...yes this is what is important to me...

This changes the ages in this story and I will eventually go back and change them but not right now. I just thought everyone should benefit from this bevy of knowledge.

This chapter is for a guest who wanted Harvey disciplining Aiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 15 years old

It wasn't meant to be like this Aiden tried to think but his brain was more preoccupied with the twinkling glass in front of him. He was just supposed to go with his friends to a party. It was the end of the year and he had asked his father if he could just go out with his friends. Harvey had agreed since he had to work a little late. Aiden's only rules were to text him every hour since he was having a dinner meeting. Somehow, his phone alerted him every hour to text his dad. He was thankful for that now that he was a little disoriented.

Somehow, a bunch of fifteen and sixteen year olds, freshman and sophomores in high school, were surrounded by college students and drinking. Aiden had tried to resist but peer pressure won again and Aiden relented, saying he would only have one. One turned into two, then three and then Aiden lost count. It was getting harder and harder to text to his father. Aiden reread the start of the latest hourly texts, the fourth one, "_imm fiin, is jusss tifrd._" The letters swum in Aiden's head and he couldn't make out if he had spelled anything wrong, a clear sign of his inebriation. He giggled as he quickly came up with a better plan, just call his father. It was easier than trying to screen his incorrectly spelled texts. He giddily pressed his father's picture, the name next to it simply 'dad' and pulled it to his ear. He heard the rings in his ear as he waited, thinking of them as a song. After the second ring he started to echo the sound lowly.

"Boop, boop." He chorused. He heard the phone click slightly, indicating that his father was picking up the phone.

"Aiden? You need me to pick you up?" Harvey asked in his ear and Aiden giggled.

"Daddy?" Aiden grumbled into the phone.

"Yes Aiden?" Harvey said slowly. Aiden smiled drunkenly.

"Hi daddy!" He lilted brightly his voice high-pitched and slow.

"Aiden…are you okay?" Harvey asked. Aiden scoffed rudely into the mouthpiece.

"Yeah…I'm realllll good dad." Aiden dragged out with a giggle. Harvey was silent on the other side of the phone. "Daddy? You there daddy?" Aiden said into the phone. "Helloooooooo?"

"Aiden…" Harvey started his voice tight. Aiden didn't notice the warning tone.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Are you drunk?"

Aiden paused for a moment, mentally reflecting on the evening. "I think so dad."

Harvey sighed. "I'll be over in a few." He said resignedly.

"Oh wait. Daddy." Aiden said quickly, he needed to tell his father something really important, something that couldn't wait.

"Aiden, not now. I'll come get you." Harvey hung up the phone and Aiden sat in his chair. Might as well wait, he thought pulling his red cup over to him. Aidenfiddled with his cup when it was empty, using it as a closed spy glass, a bullhorn, an earpiece, and, when his father finally found him in the house, a hat. Aiden saw the silhouette of his father in the low light shimmering on the floor. He looked up and saw Harvey standing there expectantly. Aiden smiled.

"Daddy!" He said happily, throwing his arms out and dislodging the cup off his messy hair. "Oh, I lost my hat." Aiden looked at the floor dejectedly. "Daddy…daddy I need a new red hat. I got to get a new red hat!" Aiden said loudly. Harvey didn't do anything, didn't say anything. "Daddy, and it has to be red, it can't…it can't be any other color but red. Because then…it's wrong." Aiden wobbled over to his father, trying to walk but failing miserably. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist, bending to press his head into Harvey's stomach. His fingers found the button holding the jacket of his suit closed and flicked it. He giggled as it bounced back into place each time he hit it. "This is fun…" Aiden commented.

"Aiden, we're going home." Harvey said, his voice low and devoid of emotion. Aiden looked up from his vantage point and laughed again.

"Daddy, I can see up your nose." Aiden said laughing through each word. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Fabulous." Harvey said and started out of the large house, Aiden gripping his waist as he maneuvered them through the throng of drunken teens and adults. Harvey didn't stop for a moment until they got outside and he dislodged the young teen from his waist. Aiden pouted.

"Daddy, I'm tired, can you carry me?" Aiden whined.

"Aiden, the car is right here." Harvey said walking forward. Aiden stomped all the way to the passenger's side and slipped in the car. He fumbled with his seatbelt, not succeeding in getting it clipped in the lock. Harvey slipped the buckle in the lock and put his own on, driving away from the party house in a flash of red and white lights.

The car ride home was mostly filled with the incoherent babble of Aiden's muddled mind. He was telling Harvey that he didn't understand why the drinking age was twenty-one. That the alcohol tasted so good and why didn't everyone just drink all the time?

"I tell you dad, this is so good. I feel great! After this, I'm going out _all _the time." Aiden yelled loudly in the confined space of the car. Harvey didn't even wince.

"If you say so Aiden. Just promise me to tell me all about this in the morning, when you've woken up." Harvey told him. Aiden just nodded and looked out the window at the sprinkling lights passing by his eyes. Harvey pulled the car into the parking complex behind their building and put the car in the spot. Aiden stumbled out of the car and tried to catch up with his father who was walking toward the elevator. He didn't even look back to see if the teen was following him. Aiden slipped into the elevator beside his father and leaned on the wall letting it support him as the car careened to the top of the building. Aiden stepped out, his shoes sliding on the smooth floor as he stepped out of them. Aiden mock-skated down the hall toward the bedrooms, crashing into the walls and tables as he drunkenly made his way to his room. The teen flopped onto his bed, suddenly very tired and closed his eyes. He fell asleep within moments.

The next morning Harvey walked down the hall from the living room, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was surprisingly well-rested despite picking up Aiden close to two in the morning. He stopped by the open bathroom where he heard the unmistakable sound of hung-over retching. He suppressed his smirk; Aiden's feeling _so_ good now, he thought smugly. He arrogantly leaned onto the door frame while taking a sip from the cup, watching the bent back of his teenage son over the toilet bowl. He chuckled.

"Good morning sunshine!" He crowed loudly, taking distinct glee in the pained groan emitted from the boy. "Still love drinking?" He asked, pouring the salt onto the wound. Aiden responded with another moan and the release of more bile. Harvey turned out of the door and called over his shoulder, "There are eggs waiting for you in the kitchen, when you're ready to stop praising the porcelain throne." He said going back to the kitchen.

Aiden found his way to one of the white chairs a few minutes later, slumping down in it and glaring at the food his stomach didn't want to eat but his brain was telling him to eat. Harvey had moved his attention to his phone, as he always had during the first half of breakfast for sixteen years. Aiden took a sip of juice, tentative because he needed to test if his stomach would take in the substance. He waited for a moment before picking a little at the scrambled eggs in front of him, noting that they were slightly shinier than normal, as if his father used more oil or butter than necessary. Aiden looked over at his father for a moment, but Harvey ignored the look. Aiden started eating slowly thankful for the silence because his head was about to split open.

"So…you have fun last night did you?" Harvey asked, voice slightly louder than usual. Aiden groaned and looked over at his father with weary, pitiful eyes.

"Dad…whatever I said…don't trust it." Aiden whimpered out. Harvey chuckled.

"Oh, but we were having such a delightful conversation last night Aiden." Harvey argued and Aiden had a feeling this wouldn't be let go so easily. "You were telling me that you thought everyone should be allowed to drink and that it was so good. Just wanting to see if you still defend your position."

Aiden sighed and put down his fork. "Dad, I know you're disappointed but-" Aiden started desperately.

"Aiden, we've past disappointed." Harvey interrupted, the playful tone gone from his voice. "We past it sometime after you texted me some misspelled nonsense about Mario Kart and how it was making bad drivers."

"So you knew? That I was…" Aiden said despondently.

"Yeah. After the second text." Harvey didn't even hide the frustrated tone. "Aiden…I trusted that you would be responsible. That you were above such nonsense." Harvey started then he scoffed. "I should've known even you could be pressured into it. How did it happen? Did they tease you; call you a daddy's boy? A little girl? A baby, chicken, which one? At least tell me you put up a fight before you chugged down that beer." Harvey chuckled humorlessly and Aiden felt like crying.

"Does it matter?" Aiden asked, feeling worse with each painful word coming out of his father's mouth.

"You bet your ass it matters! Aiden, we've been through this; you know what I expect from you and you deliberately went against it!" Harvey pointed out with a hard fist against the island counter, the vibrations shaking the items on top of it. "It's not even the drinking, it's the fact that you lied and told me that there was no drinking and Stephan's parents were watching you."

"They were. We were going out for pizza and then…Stephan went home. We didn't want to go home so Richard told us that he knew where to go." Aiden explained, looking at the countertop where a drop of juice spilled from his cup. Harvey didn't say anything and that told Aiden to continue. "He took us to the apartment you found us at. I only drank dad, I swear. I was pretty much by myself the whole night. I drank from a different cup all night; if I put it down, I got another one. I was being careful." Aiden told him frantically. Harvey's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…and that's supposed to make it better?" He asked sarcastically. "'Dad, it doesn't that I'm fifteen and I'm not allowed, that it's _illegal_ for me to drink, but I was completely careful the whole time.' That's your defense." Harvey said firmly. Aiden looked at the spilled juice again. "It…doesn't…matter. It doesn't matter that you were careful about it. It doesn't matter that you got a different cup all night. You still did it and you still lied to me. You should've called me the minute Stephan went home."

"You were in a meeting!" Aiden said.

"I would've sent Ray! I would've had Donna or Louis get you! Hell, I would've asked Mike to ride his bike over to you and the two of you could've taken a train home! The point is Aiden; you had another 145 other options that you didn't even think about." Harvey lectured.

"Oh here we go again with the gun analogy." Aiden muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Harvey glared at his son. "Aiden, I don't know what to do with you."

"I won't do it again." The teen promised firmly and Harvey nodded.

"Your damn right you not going to do it again. You wanna know why?" Harvey asked.

"Because I'm punished?" Aiden questioned bluntly.

"Not just punished, consider yourself indentured."

"Oh, come on! For one night of drinking? I bet Uncle Mike did stupider things." Aiden argued loudly standing up but one sharp glare from Harvey caused him to sit down again and fume silently.

"Mike's idiocy is not the topic of this conversation." Harvey explained, his voice soft but still harsh. You broke my trust Aiden, and you can ask Mike how hard it was for him to get it back. Go get dressed. You're coming to the office." He told the teen and Aiden quickly left the table and did just that. He went through the morning routine quickly and met his father downstairs with Ray. They were silent the whole ride the only sounds heard was the gravel crunching underneath the car and the music drifting from the speakers. They pulled up to Pearson Law Firm and Harvey led the way up to the fiftieth floor in complete silence. Aiden shuffled in his suit and shoes, feeling like a little boy dressing up in his father's clothes instead of comfortable in his own skin. Harvey passed by Donna's desk and Aiden made a move to go down the hall to Mike's office to leave his father to cool off but a strong grip caught his upper arm tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Donna said with a cocked eyebrow. Aiden looked around, suddenly having the feeling he knew why the associates were afraid of her.

"Uh…to Uncle Mike's office?" Aiden suggested.

"Oh no, drunky, you're mine today." Donna explained.

"My punishment is working for you?" Aiden asked mentally cheering.

"Get that look off of your face kid." Donna said, as if she were reading his mind. "It's not easy being me. You'll understand first hand. Sit at that desk and don't let anyone bother your father." She pointed to her chair, settling in another chair in the cubicle.

"Okay…" Aiden said hesitantly, thinking that it shouldn't be hard.

But it totally was.

Aiden spent most of the day fighting with the phone; he didn't know the right combination of buttons to connect and disconnect calls. He spent ten minutes listening to Louis talk to his therapist by mistake. Never again he promised himself. Then his grandmother called and apparently it was a mistake to let his father get the call because Donna spent twenty minutes lecturing him on the vague reasons why his father shouldn't get his mother's calls. Then after that, because he let Elena talk to Harvey, he was on a coffee run for the entire floor. Louis made him go back three times because it wasn't perfect and Harvey didn't even take the coffee from him, indicating he was still pissed at Aiden. Aiden sighed and rubbed his feet when he was allowed to sit again. Donna looked over at the teen amusedly.

"Tough day?" Donna asked innocently enough but Aiden could hear the mocking tone underneath it. Aiden ignored her and dug a bent knuckle roughly in to his foot, his shoe on the floor glistening from the insane amount of polish that his father made him use. Donna cocked a hip and waited for Aiden to look up from the silence.

"What?" Aiden asked crossly.

"Oh…nothing, it's just…" Donna chuckled. "I asked you something and you didn't answer. It must've been my hearing." Donna said jovially but there was an underlying bit of poison underneath it. Aiden blankly blinked at her and knew better than to say anything in argument.

"I don't get it Aunt Donna." Aiden complained, slipping his foot back into his shoe and hunching over onto his knees, slouching his back in a blatant sign of disrespect should his father be watching. Alas he wasn't because he had left the room a while back, when Aiden went out on his second run for Louis' coffee. "I mean…all I did was get drunk. It was once, I won't do it again." Aiden promised.

Donna shook her head. "You don't get it. Just like Mike." She said simply.

"Like Mike? What does this have to do with Mike?" He asked.

Donna wrenched him up to drag him to the office and practically threw him onto the couch. "You see this office? Your father loves this office." She pointed around the room. "Everything he got in here was given to him because they, his clients, trusted him to do his job. That applies to you as well. Your father trusts you and you throw it back in his face. This wasn't because you got drunk Aiden. It's because you broke his trust." Donna explained, her countenance becoming sad and full of pity. "He asked you to be responsible and you weren't. He can't see himself leaving you behind by yourself. It was test and you failed kiddo."

"A test?" Aiden said slowly, starting to get it.

"A test. He wants to let you be independent. Maybe leave you at home but not now, not after this." Donna said finally and walked out of the office quietly. Aiden slumped back against the seat cushion and mulled over Donna's statement. He got it.

"Aiden." A voice snapped him out of his daze. Harvey.

"Dad." Aiden said softly. Harvey walked over to his desk and sat down silently. Aiden watched with haunted eyes as his father simply continued to work, as if he wasn't there. Aiden closed his eyes and felt a small tear form and fall. He stood up and walked over to Harvey and quickly gripped his shoulders, burying his face in the soft wool of his suit jacket. Harvey stopped working as the teen pressed tightly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I broke your trust in me dad." He said into the shoulder, a bit muffled but Harvey could hear it clearly. Harvey lifted a hand and stroked at the back of his son's head, carding his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"I know Aiden." He said pressing his lips against the crook of Aiden's ear.

It wasn't all right yet, but it would be, eventually.

* * *

We made it to 100 reviews! This is more than I thought would ever happen. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and you can still request a situation for the boys. Next chapter is a prompt from Krishnaa who wanted Aiden taking care of Mike.

KatrinaKaiba


	30. Give Me A Hand

OMG last weeks episode had so many feelings it made me cry. I loved it! Hoping that this weeks is just as good.

Now onto the buisness of what you are here for. This chapter is for Krishnaa who wanted a chapter where a preteen Aiden was helping Mike when he was sick. Since I already went the sick route I decided to hurt Mike (because who doesn't :}) and have Aiden take care of him. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 13 years old

It all happened so quickly. So damn quickly that there wasn't a moment that Aiden could just sit down and think. One moment he was just walking around with Mike, going to the museum for about the thousandth time. It was a rare day off for both of them and Mike offered to take Aiden off of Harvey's hands and hang out. Aiden didn't mind, he never minded spending time with the older blonde. They were having a playful argument about the qualities of the perfect bike when it happened. Aiden tried to step into the street, having already determined that there weren't any cars coming. He turned his head to continue his conversation when he felt his body crash into the cold hard ground. He shook his head, trying to combat the disorientation he felt and tried to see who pushed him so hard. He heard the screech of tires as a black SUV sped away from the scene and he felt his chest constrict with nervous anxiety. Where was Mike?

His question was answered with a sharp look to his left; Mike was sprawled out on the opposite side of the road, his back to Aiden. Aiden saw a crowd of people around them, huddled shoulder to shoulder to get a look at what happened; this was New York after all. Aiden stood up and walked over to where the older man was sitting.

"Uncle Mike?" Aiden asked hesitantly leaning over to get a better look at him. Mike turned and his eyes were awash with pain and relief as he grazed over Aiden's body, checking for injuries.

"Aiden…are you okay?" Mike asked, his voice breathy and teeth gritting together harshly. Aiden nodded, took stunned to speak. He was more preoccupied with how the blonde associate was still awake.

"Uncle Mike…your arm…" Aiden whispered pointing at the left arm lying limply against Mike's leg. Mike's blue eyes traveled along Aiden's arm down to his own, seeing the odd angle of bone pressing against his skin. Mike chuckled weakly and looked back up to the teen, who was turning pale. "We have to get you to a hospital!" Aiden exclaimed taking out his phone and pressing 911 in rapid succession. He pulled the phone to his ear, barking out that they needed an ambulance and where they were to the dispatcher. He hung up the phone and knelt down on the floor, thankful he was wearing jeans (he didn't need to incur his father and Rene's wrath for a little scuff on his pants). "Uncle Mike, the ambulance is coming…its okay." He tried to comfort his uncle while simultaneously trying not to freak out.

"Aiden…" Mike chuckled again. "Calm down. I…" Mike blinked a little. "I see stars…" He giggled, a high pitched tone in his voice, telling Aiden that Mike wasn't all there. Aiden waved a hand over Mike's eyes unsuccessfully focusing the man who was still giggling suspiciously. The wail of sirens startled Aiden and he quickly stepped back to let the EMT's take Mike onto the ambulance. Aiden argued that he was the only person with Mike and that he needed to get in the back with Mike but the EMT told Aiden that because he was a minor, he couldn't legally get in the back with the group. The EMT told Aiden what hospital they were taking Mike and that he would stay with Aiden until he could get to a safe adult. Aiden shook his head and said that he was close by to his father's work (which wasn't a lie; Pearson Law Firm was just a few blocks away). The EMT didn't quite believe Aiden but unfortunately didn't have time to wait for Aiden to call his father as he was called into the ambulance to leave. Aiden huffed petulantly as the doors closed in front of him and the ambulance pulled away. A few adults, mostly women, wanted to help him but Aiden shook his head and said that his father was a few blocks away. One or two protested to Aiden walking down the street by himself but Aiden was able to argue his way out of it and started off down to Lexington Avenue. He turned onto 54th street and entered in the back of the building that housed the Pearson Law Firm and rode the elevator up to the Fiftieth floor. He passed by the receptionist desk with a small smile to the secretary. Aiden turned into the hallway where his father's office was and took a breath before coming to Donna's desk.

"Aunt Donna?" Aiden questioned, trying to capture the attention of the woman. The redhead looked up and saw Aiden standing there and her eyes widened.

"Aiden what happened?" She asked incredulously looking at the teen with worry in her eyes. Aiden looked down and it was then that he realized how he looked. His shirt was stained with the wet gravel and dirt from when he was pushed to the floor. There was blood also streaked through the damp fabric from his hands from when he broke his fall, he must've wiped them on the shirt absently. The knees of his pants were wet from when he knelt next to Mike…Mike.

"Uncle Mike…he went to the hospital." Aiden finally said, his voice small and weak. Donna's eyes widened even more and she circled around her desk, wrapping a long arm around his gangly awkward shoulders and leading him into his father's office. His eyes were trained on the floor so he couldn't see his father look up and at him as Donna placed him on the couch gingerly. Harvey stood up and buttoned his jacket before going over to the couch, not sitting.

"Aiden…what happened to you?" Harvey asked, darting his eyes between Donna and Aiden. "Where's Mike?" He continued, knowing Aiden was supposed to be with the blonde man.

"He went to the hospital…I think his arm is broken." Aiden repeated, elaborating a little bit for Harvey. Harvey unbuttoned his jacket and sat next to Aiden, pulling the torn hands into his own.

"Donna, can you go get your first aid kit?" He asked and Donna nodded, leaving father and son in the room alone. Harvey took a mental survey of Aiden's wounds, finding very little wrong on his son, thankfully. Aiden was silent, thinking about Mike until Harvey gently pulled his chin up to look into his eyes. "Aiden…what happened?" He asked again firmly. Aiden's eyes watered up with tears.

"I…don't really remember." He admitted. "I was walking into the street after checking for cars. There were none so I started into the street. Then all of a sudden I was on my front, lying on the ground on the other side of the street and Uncle Mike was on the ground where he was standing before. I walked over and saw his arm didn't look right…he didn't notice. I called an ambulance and they got there and took him to the hospital. I couldn't go because I'm a minor. So I came here…" Aiden explained tiredly. Harvey nodded and Donna came in with the first aid kit. Harvey cleaned up the shallow wounds gently and cleaned up Aiden's face.

"Okay…we are going to go to the hospital and see him. I'm sure he's fine." Harvey said pulling Aiden to stand. Aiden nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the room, his father's strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, grounding him. They walked out of the building and into the waiting car. They rode to the hospital in silence, Aiden mulling thoughts around his head, thinking the absolute worst. Harvey's arm hadn't moved from his shoulder, only tightened in sympathy. That touch was Aiden's life line; it kept him sane as the car glided through the streets toward the large hospital on 77th street. Aiden climbed out of the car and walked into LenoxHillHospital remembering the last time he had been here, almost four years ago. It was for a silly thing, Aiden realized now. He knew that he was allergic to cherry tomatoes; he had known since he was five but he had some anyway, thinking it would be a mild reaction like it had been when he was in kindergarten. He was wrong and the school had to send him to the hospital for emergency treatment. His father had been livid when he got there, in a record five minutes from Pearson Law Firm. He mustered up a smile as Harvey asked where they could find Mike. The nurse pointed them toward a waiting room where Aiden could hear the high-pitched whines that he had known was his uncle. Harvey rolled his eyes upon hearing the sound but walked toward the room anyway.

Mike was sitting on the examining table, his eyes pointed toward the ceiling. He was rocking side-to-side droopily, a tired smile crossing his face. Harvey crossed over to the padded table and placed a hand on either side of the seated man, leaning close to alert Mike to his presence. Mike's smile brightened upon seeing him.

"Harvey!" Mike drawled out, the second syllable of Harvey's name drawn out with a slur. Harvey rolled his eyes; the man was high on painkillers.

"Mike. What's the damage?" Harvey asked sternly. Mike pouted for a second at the tone but shook his head.

"I just broke my arm. It's no big deal…it's my left arm so I could still work." Mike told him. Harvey nodded.

"Okay…but you're not going to work right now." Harvey said kindly.

"Why not?" Mike asked with a cocked head, his voice pitiful. Harvey smiled slightly.

"Because you're high."

"But I didn't mean it! Harvey, don't fire me!" Mike panicked. Harvey gripped the right hand lying on the table.

"I'm not firing you stupid; you're on painkillers," Harvey snapped at him. Mike stilled and quieted and Aiden wondered how his father was able to do that so well. Mike leaned forward and laid his head on Harvey's shoulder.

"Harvey. It hurt so much." Mike complained, his voice low.

"I would think so. Aiden was worried." Harvey told him, voice just as quiet and Aiden had to strain to hear the words. Mike's head snapped up and he looked into Harvey's eyes. Aiden could see the color drain from his face as he stared at Harvey intensely.

"Aiden…where's Aiden? Is he okay?" Mike asked quickly.

"Aiden's fine…he's right there." Harvey pointed over to where the teen was standing. Mike looked at Aiden and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh…Aiden come here." Mike said relieved. Aiden shuffled over to where Mike was sitting. Mike brought his right hand over to Aiden and touched the side of his face gently. Aiden melted into the touch and Mike smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay." Mike said. Aiden nodded but couldn't say anything. There was this knot in his gut that wouldn't go away despite seeing that Mike was okay. Mike let go of his face and slumped against Harvey again and Harvey took a moment to look at Aiden. Aiden shuffled off to the side again and was looking at the ground, oddly silent. Harvey didn't have time to dwell on this though because he was more concerned with the dribbling wobbling Mike on his shoulder.

Mike was carted out of the hospital in a wheelchair and then led to the car with Aiden on his right and Harvey on his left, gently putting him in the car. Harvey instructed Ray to take the trio back to Harvey's condo, where Aiden would be in charge of watching Mike for the rest of the week. It wasn't a punishment, wasn't given to him like a punishment would but to Aiden, it felt like a punishment. Harvey explained to Aiden that since Aiden was off for a week, due to mid-winter break, it was the better option that he just watch over Mike, instead of Mike trying to accomplish everything with one hand by himself. Aiden agreed, but didn't really like it.

Harvey went off to work, telling them that he would swing by Mike's apartment later and grab some of Mike's clothes. Aiden flakily smiled and simply nodded as Harvey explained that Aiden should lock the door, how to make soup, and gave Aiden the times to give Mike his medicine. Aiden took it all in and Harvey left. Mike was asleep on the couch and Aiden sighed morosely. This was going to be a long week.

He was right. Every morning Aiden woke up and gave Mike one of his painkillers. Then he whipped up something for breakfast for the both of them with Mike eating in the living room and Aiden eating at the island in the kitchen. Then Mike would turn on the TV and Aiden would try to do some of the school work he was assigned that month. The seventh-grader sighed as he looked over the work, getting confused and just pushing it aside. He could ask Mike but…Aiden didn't want to bother him. The man was in pain and was resting and wouldn't want to be bothered with Aiden's silly homework. He'd figure it out eventually.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the squeaking of Mike shifting on the couch. He was turning toward Aiden.

"What's the matter buddy?" Mike asked, his voice clearer than it was, the pain killers must be wearing off, Aiden thought.

"Nothing…it's just…" He cut off looking at the man. Mike was expectant, waiting for his answer. Aiden shook his head, "it's nothing." He reiterated turning off the chair and stepping down off of the chair. He didn't see Mike's face fall slightly as Aiden turned away and quickly got the pills out for Mike to take. He walked over to the couch and stretched his hand out to give Mike the medicine. Mike moved his right hand forward and just before Aiden put the pills in his hand, Mike's hand grabbed the teen's sinewy wrist and pulled him next to him on the couch. Aiden gasped as he fell onto the cushion next to the injured man. Mike was glaring at him.

"What is it Aiden?" Mike asked. "Why are you being so skittish around me?" Aiden just sat there and wriggled in Mike's fierce grasp. "It's no use kid; I was a wrestler in high school. I can pin you down in about six seconds. What is the matter?"

"Nothing!" Aiden exclaimed still moving.

"It's not nothing." Mike argued. "You've been tiptoeing around me all week. It's like you don't want to be in the same room as me. What is it?"

"Its not you, it's me." Aiden said. Mike let go and Aiden fell back in shock, his head hitting against the soft but rigid arm of the couch. Mike looked hurt but why?

"Aiden…are you…_blaming_ yourself for my accident?" Mike pieced together, proving that he wasn't just a pretty face and that he had listened to Harvey for all these years.

"Well…if you hadn't had to push me out of the way…you wouldn't have fallen." Aiden explained sadly. Mike shook his head and connected their eyes.

"Aiden…I pushed you to get you out of the way of the car. You didn't see it but I couldn't let you get hit. I was the one who pushed you and I was the one who slipped on the ice and therefore broke my own arm. You had nothing to do with it."

"But Uncle Mike…" Aiden protested but Mike placed his right index finger over his lips.

"Aiden. You thought it was safe. I only acted because I would have killed myself if you had gotten hurt. You're my…you're important to me. I didn't want to lose you. You aren't to blame. So stop treating me like glass and give me a hug." Mike said firmly and Aiden casted his arms around Mike's shoulder, being pulled into a tight embrace.

It got better after that. Mike and Aiden drew little things on Mike's cast; like two school children, Harvey had said. Mike helped Aiden with his homework and Aiden was a help for Mike by sneaking into Harvey's briefcase and taking out some files for Mike to work on. They were the perfect team and Aiden was sad he had to go back to school but Mike eventually went back to work as well. It was okay though because Mike was still wearing his cast at the office and Aiden was able to help there too.

It was the worst five weeks of Kyle's life.

* * *

Hope you liked it and especially so for you Krish. Next chapter we go back to a young Aiden (not too young though). I don't want to spoil it too much for you so you have to wait.

KatrinaKaiba


	31. I'm Not A Baby, But I'll Act Like One

Last week's episode was great. I enjoyed it a lot; Rachel and Harvey interactions FTW and Paper Basketball.

This chapter is a difficult one for me since I am against physical discipline. But I pulled through and made something I can be proud of. I hope you enjoy.

Warning: contains spanking of a child.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 6 years old (for anonymous guest)

_Cough cough._

"Aiden again? What are you doing in school? Sucking in people's breath?" Harvey asked putting his hand on Aiden's forehead to check his temperature. "Hmm…no fever. Is your throat hurting?" He asked the child. Aiden nodded and put his hand onto his throat in an indication of where the pain was, then he placed it on his stomach. Harvey sighed and nodded in understanding. Aiden had been feeling sick off and on for a couple of weeks now however, the doctor had cleared Aiden of all major sicknesses. No flu, no strep throat; he was clean as a whistle. He didn't think the boy was faking it; other kids were a veritable breeding ground of germs and Aiden was in school all day. He also had a weaker immune system due to his premature birth (that he only found out about through his son's medical records when he was two; thank you Aiden's egg donor, he had thought sarcastically at the time) so Aiden got sick and stayed sick for a while. But it hadn't progressed into anything bigger than a cough and a sore throat for a week now. There was no mucus, no runny nose, no sore chest from heaving coughs. It was a sore throat and a cough and now his stomach hurt. Aiden still went to school and his teachers didn't tell Christine or him that Aiden was getting sicker; quite the opposite actually, Aiden didn't display any signs of being sick during school and Christine didn't notice anything when she had him during the day. Even the firm didn't see anything wrong but when Aiden got home, when Harvey wanted to go out to do something, anything to get away from the monotony of his home life, Aiden developed a cough and became miserable. He tried to ignore it and go out anyway but the boy gave Mike a hard time and for Aiden to give perfect Uncle Mike a hard time meant that there was something wrong.

"Aiden. Daddy has to go out for a while. He has a client meeting okay?" Harvey said to Aiden, phrasing it as a question so Aiden felt like he was being included with the decision but he wasn't really; Harvey had to go regardless of how Aiden was feeling. Aiden shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to go…" Aiden whined stamping his feet on the ground. Harvey sighed.

"Aiden…it's for work. You know I have to go or Jessica will get mad." He explained brusquely, feeling a little angry from the child's stubbornness.

"I don't care!" Aiden stamped his foot hard, the vibrations shaking Harvey's knee. Harvey pursed his lips.

"Aiden…try to throw up or go to the bathroom. Okay. I'll still be here." Harvey suggested tersely looking at his watch. If Aiden was able to feel a little better then he could leave and still be a little on time. He hated being late to anything but parties; those he was required to be fashionably late to. Aiden scampered off to the bathroom and called Mike. The man would always come to watch Aiden and surprisingly never complained about missing client meetings. He smiled as the phone rang; even though it was meant to be a joke, Mike was very much like a mother figure to Aiden, despite being a man. He quickly told Mike that he should still be going to the meeting and Aiden was feeling better. It wasn't a lie; just a little fib and Mike could handle anything Aiden threw at him now (both literally and figuratively). Mike replied that he was on his way and would be there in five minutes. Harvey hummed in response and told him he'd see him in a few as a goodbye and hung up his phone. He put on his shoes and made sure his tie was straight.

"Aiden!" Harvey called out into the hall. He heard the toilet flush and the water run, indicating that Aiden was washing his hands. Harvey buttoned his cufflinks and waited for Aiden to open the bathroom door. He came out with his head bowed down and walking sluggishly toward him. Harvey cocked his head and pulled Aiden toward him. He placed a hand on Aiden's forehead and had to pull it back.

"Aiden, you're burning up!" Harvey exclaimed in shock. Aiden was just fine, how did this happen, he thought. He picked Aiden up and walked into Aiden room, placing the child on his bed and tucking him under the covers. He walked quickly into the bathroom and pulled the ear thermometer out of the cabinet and brought it to the room. He clicked it and put it in Aiden's ear waiting for the beep. Once the device beeped he pulled it out and looked at the reading.

"99.9. Oh Aiden." He said sympathetically. Aiden coughed pitifully and took a shuddering breath before leaning against the pillow. Harvey smoothed the slick hair back from Aiden's forehead and sighed while he pulled out his phone. He first called the client telling her that he was unable to meet her because his son was sick. She understood thankfully and told him she was call Donna on Monday in order to a schedule another appointment. Harvey hung up on her and went to dial Mike's number when he heard a shout from the living room.

"Harvey! You here?" It was Mike.

"In Aiden's room!" Harvey called back. He pulled Alex from under the pillow and tucked it next to Aiden who squeezed it comfortingly. Mike walked into the room and looked at the seemingly sick boy.

"Hey buddy, still not feeling well?" Mike asked Aiden sweetly. Aiden nodded and coughed into his elbow, just like Harvey had taught him. Mike nodded and patted his head. "Harvey…can I speak to you outside?" Mike said cocking his finger to the hallway. He nodded and kissed Aiden's head, feeling the heat though his lips.

"Aiden…you just try to go to sleep for a while okay. I'll come in later and see how you're doing okay?" He said reassuringly. Aiden nodded and closed his eyes. Harvey and Mike left the room quietly, Harvey closing the door behind him. Mike turned to him and took in a breath.

"Harvey…I'm starting to wonder about Aiden." He started hesitantly showing Harvey that Mike was trying not to get him mad. Harvey waved a hand to indicate to Mike that he should keep going. "Aren't you getting the feeling that…he's just faking this?"

"Mike…why would he fake this?" Harvey asked him. Mike sighed.

"Because he wants your attention." Mike told him firmly. "When I was twelve, after my parents died, I didn't want Grammy to go to work sometimes, because I was lonely or afraid but I didn't want to tell her that. So, I would fake being sick. I would cough, and tell her my stomach hurt. I would run around in my sweaters for ten minutes before she was ready to go to fake a fever. She never took the thermometer out because she was of the old thinking that she could tell it better with her hand and lips. It eventually progressed to the point that I was forcing myself to throw up to prove to her that I was sick. I think Aiden's doing the same thing."

"Mike…I understand that's what _you _did, but Aiden's not you. He wouldn't lie to me like that." Harvey said sharply.

"Harvey it doesn't matter that Aiden isn't me. He's a kid and he just wants attention from you." Mike argued.

"And I'm telling you how my kid operates. He wouldn't fake being sick because he wants me to stay home. He would tell me because he and I understand each other. Aiden doesn't have sneak around and pull a Mike because he's afraid of his own shadow. So don't tell me how _my _son thinks because you don't know." Harvey snapped at Mike and Mike knew better than to argue any more.

"Okay…I'm just going to go home then." He said wearily.

"Yeah, I think you should." Harvey retorted angrily. Mike nodded and turned out in silence, closing the door behind him. Harvey huffed in exasperation and walked into his room, stripping out of his suit and changing into his lounging clothes (because calling them pajamas sound juvenile). He went into the living room and flipped on the TV to watch the latest Yankee game as they continued on their quest toward the World Series. Harvey sat through four innings in silence until he heard the distinct sound of plastic hitting the floor. He jumped off the couch from shock and his head snapped toward the hallway where heard the sound. He took a few calming breaths and started toward the hall. What could've caused that he thought as he crossed through the living room. Did something fall in Aiden's room? Aiden was supposed to be napping but he could've woken up from the noise. Aiden had a tendency to flail his limbs while he slept, that would've caused something to knock over by accident. He came to Aiden's door, ready to open it when he heard the familiar sounds of Iron Man blasting his enemies. He slowly cracked the door open and felt anger flow through him when he was able to peer into the room.

Aiden was playing on the bed, absolutely not sick.

Harvey stepped into the room quietly as Aiden flew his Iron Man action figure through the air bouncing on his bed. He folded his arms, tightening them against his chest as Aiden continued to bounce and speak, ignorant of his father's presence. He spun around on the bed and saw Harvey standing at the door causing the action figure to drop from his hand in shock.

"Daddy!" Aiden exclaimed, dropping onto the bed quickly as his father stared at him.

"So…feeling any better?" Harvey bit out harshly. Aiden looked down at his legs and heaved a breath, preparing to cough. "Don't you dare!" Harvey order him before Aiden expelled any sound through his throat. Aiden stared at him with widened eyes and had the intelligence to not speak as Harvey's lips tightened as he watched Aiden blink innocently at him. Harvey shook his head. "Aiden, in five minutes I am going to call you outside and I am going have to punish you for lying to me about being sick." He told his son and he watched as the round brown eyes widened even more and a look of confusion passed over the boy's face. Harvey turned and walked out to calm himself down.

He never thought it would have to come to this, he reasoned as he sat on the couch. He never thought Aiden would do something that would cause Harvey to have to resort to spanking him. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with spankings, quite the contrary; his mother never hesitated in using physical punishment on Harvey when he was younger. He knew why he had gotten spanked; his mother would always tell him and most of the time it was when he did something really serious. He knew that what Aiden did was a really minor thing and maybe he shouldn't spank him for it but this really pissed him off. He hated lying, hated liars and always had. He supposed it stemmed from his childhood, with his mother and brother constantly lying to cover their asses. It was his personal pet peeve. It didn't help that Aiden was being more bold than usual as well. He would constantly talk back to Harvey or any other adult and some of the things he said bordered on cruel and inappropriate. He would also lie to the other adults as well and would get caught in the lie so much so that Harvey often threatened to spank Aiden because of his language and the lies and now it had just escalated into this.

Harvey looked at the clock forcing himself to be calm enough to call Aiden out to the living room. "Aiden!" He called waiting for the boy to come out; not if the boy came out because Aiden knew better than to keep Harvey waiting. He didn't wait long. Aiden slunk out of the hallway and into the living room, his eyes casted down guiltily upon the floor as he shuffled to the couch. Harvey scooted forward onto the edge and pushed Aiden's chin up to look at him in the eyes.

"Aiden. I'm going to spank you because you lied to daddy about being sick. You made daddy worry about you and cancel an important meeting because you lied. I'm going to give you six swats on your bottom. Come here." Harvey prompted pulling Aiden across his knees, the boy's rear sticking up by his right hand. "Aiden I'm going to start." Harvey told the boy, more for himself though, to urge himself to actually begin. He raised his hand and sharply brought it down upon the boy's clothed rear. Aiden jolted and winced under his firm grip. Harvey swatted him again, just as firm as the first one and Aiden wiggled from the pressure but nothing more than that. Harvey batted him again and this time Aiden whimpered. The fourth swat hit and the floodgates opened.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Aiden cried loudly. Harvey ignored the sentiment and proceeded with the fifth whack against Aiden and the boy whimpered louder. Harvey could see the teardrops on the floor and it gave him pause. Was this too much? He thought. Was he hitting too hard? Aiden was clearly discomforted by the action but Harvey didn't think he was hurting the boy. Aiden sobbed against his leg but the child wasn't gripping at his thigh as Harvey used to do with his mother. Those hits from his mother hurt so much that Harvey felt them for hours afterword. Harvey shook the thoughts from his head and delivered the final spank quickly letting Aiden cry on his lap for a moment or two. His legs shook from the forceful vibrations emitting from Aiden's body, so much so that Harvey lifted Aiden to stand in front of him. Aiden's face was reddened from being overturned for the brief time and there was tears and clear snot shining across his face. Harvey pulled out a tissue from the box on the table and gently wiped the offending liquids away from his son's beautiful face. Aiden sniffed and continued to tear up as Harvey placed the tissue on the couch.

"Aiden…" Harvey began slowly, giving the boy a moment to alert his attention on his father. "I spanked you because you lied to me about being sick. Do you understand that you can't lie to daddy about being sick?" Harvey asked.

"Yes." Aiden answered pitifully his voice heart wrenchingly sad and full of remorse.

"Okay. You have to promise not to lie to daddy anymore."

"I promise." Aiden said with an emphatic nod.

"Okay, are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Okay. Come here." Harvey pulled his arms open in a gesture for a hug and Aiden threw himself into his father's arms and pressed his face into the soft Henley his father was wearing. Harvey wrapped his arms around Aiden and pressed his nose into Aiden's hair. "It's over Aiden. You did so well and I'm not mad at you Aiden. I love you so much." He explained to the boy. Aiden sniffled in his confines and squeezed harder back, giving Harvey the reassurance _he_ needed to know that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Next chapter is a mystery to me because I'm not sure which premise I am going to pick. Send me some ideas, I always enjoy having them stare at me when I'm writing.

KatrinaKaiba


	32. Just You and Your Hand Tonight

Episode reaction: OMG that was great. There was so many things to note: Mike wanting to fix it, Hardman being one step ahead of everyone, Jessica acting more like Harvey.

So this was not supposed to be the next chapter but I needed a lighter chapter to offset the previous one and the one that was after this was supposed to be off a little with Aiden so I chose this one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 13 years old

_Oh God what a day_. Harvey thought as he passed through the large space that was the living room. Being managing partner was not all it was cracked up to be and his mind mentally flashed back to a night in Jessica's office when she told him in so many words that he wasn't ready to be managing partner yet. It took another eleven years before he was and as usual, in hindsight, she was right; he wasn't ready then. He shrugged his jacket off and draped across a white stool in front of the kitchen island with a sigh. He was so tired. He wasn't sure that if it was because he was getting older (he was fifty-two) or because the work got harder (he had to oversee many more cases) or because the cases just bored him (aka mergers). He chuckled as he passed by the couch; it seemed some things never changed. He glanced at the table and saw that Aiden had left his usual plethora of paperwork there for him to see. School handouts, classwork, permission slips, all neatly arranged for him to sign. It was routine for them. He quickly penned his signature in all the right places, marking a few things here and there out of habit and shucked the papers into a pile to give to the boy when he appeared from whatever he was doing. The eighth grader was becoming more and more of the stereotypical recluse teenager and while it irked him sometimes when the boy was overly emotional (since emotions are things Harvey Specter doesn't deal with, unless you were Mike) he was nowhere near the difficult violent teen that Harvey was. He didn't think that he could handle that. So he put up with the screaming and the tears and yes they fought terribly still but it was manageable. Aiden was still the exemplary student, the nice opening-doors-for-old-ladies child and the sweetest innocent boy that Harvey had raised him to be.

As he made his way towards his bedroom to take off the rest of his suit he heard a slight gasp coming from Aiden's bedroom. He stopped and stared at the door; Aiden was here, he thought. He seemed to recall that the boy was supposed to be out with a friend for a tutoring session but the days seem to meld together nowadays so he could have been wrong. Harvey crept over to the door and knocked lightly. Hearing no indication of another person in the house he shrugged and moved away, stopping again upon hearing a slight moan from behind the door. Harvey quirked an eyebrow and began to worry. Was Aiden hurt? He stepped toward the door and quickly threw it open, stopping short upon seeing the scene.

Nope, Aiden wasn't in pain.

Not the bad kind anyway.

"Oh my God!" Harvey exclaimed when his brain caught up with his eyes. His eyes darted from Aiden's face, to his lap where the boy's hand was gripping at...He turned around and tried not to petulantly throw his hands over his eyes to unsee what could not be unseen. "I'm sorry." He murmured to the boy, now frozen in shock, face blushing from embarrassment. "I didn't...oh shit...uh..." Harvey was at a loss for words. "I'll just be outside..." He closed the door and practically fled down the hall to his room. He shed his clothes quickly and then half-ran to the living room, knowing the boy would eventually come outside.

He sat on the couch trying to get the facts straight in his brain. Aiden was...for lack of an eloquent way of saying, jerking off. His Aiden. Harvey sighed and leaned back onto the cushions. That was not what he wanted to see. Of course he understood; he was a man after all and still did it himself. Actually he was much younger than Aiden when he started beating off but...This was _Aiden_. His little boy. The little boy that climbed into Harvey's bed when he couldn't sleep. The boy that would come to Pearson Specter and want to do work with his daddy. The little boy that would talk on and on about his day without taking a breath. The little boy that loved Iron Man and...

No, Aiden wasn't that little boy anymore, Harvey reminded himself sadly. He was a young teen now. The kind that loved to watch stupid videos on YouTube even though he was specifically told not to. The teen that rolled his eyes and scoffed when Harvey would reprimand him. The teen that played baseball and gloated that he was the best pitcher in the league. The teen that started to pull away from the protective grip of his father even though Harvey didn't want to let go. That was his Aiden now, whether he liked it or not.  
He heard the shuffling of socked feet behind him and he half-turned his head to view Aiden, head down and completely afraid to look at Harvey's eyes. Harvey sighed and turned fully around to his son.

"Come on, you know I have a thing against elephants. Your uncle may like them but I don't." Harvey joked gesturing next to him for the boy to take a seat. Aiden shuffled over, still not looking up at Harvey and sat down stiffly, as if he were preparing himself to bolt at any second. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, their breathing being the only sound heard.

Then Aiden heaved a heavy sigh.

"Dad?" He said, the squeak emitting from his mouth causing him to wince.

"Yeah son?"Harvey hummed in response, indicating that Aiden should continue.

"That was weird." The teen commented dejectedly.

Harvey chuckled, "Yep, that was weird. It could've been worse." Harvey said. Aiden finally looked up and the look on his face made Harvey want to laugh. It was a carbon copy of the one Harvey gave Mike when the younger lawyer said something incredulous.

"How?" The teen asked.

"I could have reacted like my mother did when she caught me for the first time." Harvey replied. Aiden cocked his head, asking for an explanation. Harvey smirked at the memory.  
"She came in and threw Holy Water at me while your uncle was standing there swinging a pair of rosary beads in the air." He said and Aiden barked a laugh.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Harvey nodded. "Yep. My mom was like Penny's mom in Hairspray; 'devil child, devil child!' Complete with the southern accent." Harvey and Aiden laughed. "The sick part? Alex was only six at the time. He didn't know what he was doing. He just did what my mother told him to do."

"So that means you were..." Harvey could see Aiden was doing the math and Harvey sighed.

"Ten." He admitted. "Much younger than you. Actually I was ten-and-a-half. When your grandmother caught me she freaked. I actually thought that I was doing something really wrong. I didn't have the courage to even try when...I got hard," Harvey explained, trying not to weird himself out talking about this subject to his son but Aiden was hanging onto every word with an curiosity that he hadn't see for a few years; like Harvey's words were the, gospel of life again. iI was a little disconcerting to say the very least. "I was ashamed." He admitted and felt a surge of repressed anger at the memory; looking back on it when he was older and even now he was irate at the complete hypocrisy that his mother had shown; she told him that masturbating was a sin against God but then she went right on screwing around behind his father's back as if adultery weren't a more grievous sin than a ten-year-old playing around with his body because it felt good. Aiden coughed slightly, alerting Harvey to his presence and he calmed down. "It wasn't until your grandfather sat me down after catching Alex doing the same thing five years later that he told me that it was a natural reaction and that I shouldn't be ashamed. So you got off easy." Harvey said and smirked when he caught the teen laughing at the obvious double entendre. It was nice to see that smile again, Harvey thought and was disappointing that it was only a fleeting moment.

"So...what do we do now?" Aiden asked shyly, the embarrassment coming back. Harvey rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Now you can tell me exactly how long you've been doing this," Harvey offered. Aiden sighed; he knew this was coming.

"Honestly? This was the first time I tried to...play with it." Aiden admitted, the apples of his cheeks reddening and casting his eyes on the floor. Harvey's eyebrow quirked.  
"Really?" He asked, surprised by the answer because he could tell Aiden was being truthful.  
"Yeah...some of the boys...were talking about it in the locker room at school, before gym. They were talking about how good it felt and...some of the things they think of..." Aiden bit out, eyes still glued to the floor. Harvey nodded his understanding even though Aiden couldn't see it.  
"That figures. You're too innocent to have thought of this without help." Harvey commented bluntly his fingers pressed under his chin. Aiden's eyes shot back up to look at his father.

"Hey!" Aiden stammered and Harvey had to laugh.

"Well, I can't forget about this but all I can tell you is that it's a natural reaction and don't feel ashamed in doing it but, there have to be ground rules." Harvey indicated this with a lift of his finger. Aiden nodded and his eyes were glued onto Harvey's lips, to see every word that he said. "You can't do it in school; believe me, you never get away with it; they know." Aiden nodded again. "If you're going to do it here, at least do it in the shower so I can't hear you. It's like...imagining your parents having sex; you know that they had to in order to have you, but you don't want to think about it. It's the same thing with a parent and their child; we don't want to know."

Aiden was silent for a moment before he said, "Is that what you do?"

"Huh?" Harvey was taken aback; _that's_ what the kid latched onto?

"You...jack off...in the shower. Right? That's why you're telling me to do it." Aiden commented and knew he was right when his father's ears started to turn pink.  
"That's none of your business, young man." Harvey said sternly and Aiden raised his hands in a gesture that clearly said that he was leaving the topic at that. Harvey sniffed a breath in victory and continued with his speech. "And the last thing is. If you _ever _need to talk about this or anything related to...sex...you _can_ come to me. Okay? I won't be, too weird about it and I'll be as honest as I usually am with you. I can't sugarcoat things; its not in my nature. Promise me that okay?" Harvey asked and Aiden nodded.

"I promise." Aiden repeated and Harvey nodded in return. Aiden looked pensive for a moment before twisting his fingers on his lap, the thin digits turning white and red with each movement. "Dad?" Aiden lilted and Harvey again hummed in response. "Why did you look so sad before?" He asked. Harvey tilted his head to the side.

"I looked sad?" Harvey shot back curiously. Aiden nodded.

"Yeah. When I was coming out here and you were looking at me, you looked sad." Aiden explained.

Harvey didn't speak for a moment.

"Well...It's just that...it hit me. That you're growing up. You're not the little boy I remember." He finally admitted.

"Dad...it's still me." Aiden reminded him, a hint of guilt lacing his voice.  
"I know it's still you but...you're a teenager now. You've certainly been acting like one and come January, you'll be fourteen. Thirteen years ago I got you and you were this big." Harvey indicated Aiden's previous size with a spread of his hands; at least twenty inches apart. "Now you're that big." He waved his hand along Aiden's body sitting next to him. Aiden was silent. "A part of me wishes you were still that big." Harvey admitted. "But I know that you have to grow up. I just didn't think that it would feel like this."

Aiden scooted next to Harvey and wrapped his gangly thin arms around Harvey's waist, saying nothing. Harvey laid an arm against the lanky shoulders of the teen and in turn also said nothing. They just let the moment lie where it was; there was no need for words. Aiden's head found its way against Harvey's chest and Harvey bent his neck to lay his chin against the long, rebellious locks of Aiden's blonde hair that the teen had started growing out recently. Harvey sighed remembering when he had starting growing out his blonde hair; that was the eighties, everyone did it then. It was a quiet, tender moment in their otherwise stressful, busy lives and Harvey couldn't remember a moment like this happening the not-too-distant past. It was nice. Aiden shifted under Harvey's embrace and the moment was over. Aiden sat up and smiled that beautiful smile Harvey loved so much.

"I love you dad, and thanks...for being cool about this." Aiden said standing and grabbing the pile of papers lying on the coffee table.

"I love you too Aiden." Harvey responded and moved to turn the TV on. Aiden started out but then stopped and looked at the TV. The Yankees were on. He looked at the papers, and then down the hall where the light in his room was still on and turned back to the couch. He went back and sat down next to his father, placing the papers back on the table. Harvey looked startled for a moment.

"Just a few innings dad." Aiden told him, leaning his head back onto the man's chest. Harvey smiled and resumed the position they were in earlier.

"Okay." Harvey simply said and turned his eyes to the game, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it. The next chapter is going to hopefully be up next week but I'm not sure since I'm not working next week.

KatrinaKaiba


	33. Mama

Episode reaction: It was good. I find myself actually liking Scottie and hating Katrina a little bit. I feel like she wants to get with Mike and she's just pulling pigtails. I'm so excited for tomorrow's episode though.

This chapter is for MercheGlee who wanted Mike being called Mama. Enjoy.

* * *

Age: 18 months old

Harvey should have sensed something was wrong, looking back on it now. However, he was more pleased with Aiden's verbal accomplishments. He was talking, well, babbling many different sounds that he thought were real words but sometimes there were actual words, English words that came out of Aiden's mouth. He knew how to say 'dada' (because that was his first word, no matter what Donna said; it was clearly 'dada'). He knew 'hi', 'ball', 'juice' (though it sounded more like 'yoose') 'bye', 'no' (because Harvey was always saying it when Aiden went after the records; Donna already scratched Miles Davis, he didn't need anymore casualties) 'baba' (bottle) and surprisingly 'monkey' (for the silly little monkey Mike had given him for his first Christmas). Aiden knew where all his body parts were and understood directions given to him, even if he decided to ignore them (because Harvey was his father and never listened to directions given to him as well). So Harvey was pleased with his progress since his concerns a few months ago were proven to be just a matter of stressing. Aiden liked words and sounds, he loved listening to people reading and singing. Harvey shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when a new word popped up.

It was just the context and the nature of the word that surprised him.

It was an ordinary night in the Specter household. Harvey and Mike were working and Aiden was entertaining himself over in the corner with a few toys. It had become second nature for the two men to work in the condo rather than pulling a late night in the office. Mike found it more comfortable and couldn't have imagined that this would be his life when he started working for Harvey but during the course of the past year of working for the closer taught Mike many things; that everything Harvey projected was simply that- a projection. He liked people to think that he was this emotionless, calculating uncaring law superhero, and that was mostly true but underneath the layers of Tom Ford and ZIRH hair gel was something soft and kind. Mike was grateful to be one of the few people allowed to see that side of him.

Mike was taken out of his thoughts by someone pulling on his pant leg incessantly. He looked down and saw Aiden looking up at him.

"Hiya buddy." Mike said smiling at the baby. Aiden responded with his bright smile and laid his head against Mike's thigh.

"Mama," Aiden cooed softly against the wool and both men snapped their heads at the word. Mike quirked an eyebrow at Harvey suspiciously.

"Uh...is this some sort of joke?" Mike asked firmly.

"Excuse me?" Harvey snapped back.

"Look I know we joke that I'm like his mother but this is taking it too far." Mike remarked, not really answering Harvey's inquisition while gently displacing Aiden's head on his lap in order to stand. Harvey watched as the baby looked up at his 'mama' with watery eyes.

"Mama..." Aiden whined lifting his stubby arms to the man.

"You think I coached Aiden to start calling you 'mama'?" Harvey asked the lucidity of the entire idea baffling him. Mike scoffed.

"I think it'd be just the type of joke you'd pull." Mike responded scathingly. Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like what you're insinuating, Mike." Harvey drawled, his tone bordering on warning. Mike scoffed.

"I think I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said stiffly turning and walking out only stopping to pat Aiden's head as he left. Harvey leaned back on the couch and sighed. Well, _that _scene indicated that they were on a break again, that was for sure. It seemed every time their relationship was on a good path, Mike felt the need to find someway to sabotage it. The man continually found some way to break it off; it seemed the reasons he gave Harvey nine months ago always were on his mind. This was one of those times. Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew they would come back to each other; they always did, but the time between each separation was always tense and fraught with uncertainty. He looked over to Aiden who was crying out for Mike; crying out "mama" rocking his little fists in the air angrily. Harvey sighed and stood to grab at the flailing toddler. He lifted Aiden to his chest and rocked the wailing boy side to side, whispering gently into his small ear. He put Aiden to bed and finished the work Mike left for him before turning in himself.

It didn't get better at work. Mike was still steamed and mostly ignored Harvey, speaking to him clippingly when he had to. Donna had laughed upon hearing about Aiden's newest word but her amusement was quickly dissipated when she realized how badly Mike was taking it.

It didn't help that Aiden continued to call Mike 'mama' despite Mike correcting him at every turn.

"Mmmmmike." He prompted Aiden while they were sitting on Harvey's office couch one afternoon. Aiden cocked his head and looked at Mike weirdly.

"Mama!" He chirped, smiling his wide smile at the blonde. Mike groaned in frustration and Aiden responded by climbing into Mike's lap and giving him a kiss on the nose. Mike chuckled and hugged him.

So Mike grudgingly got used to being called 'mama' by Aiden though he wasn't so forgiving to Harvey; Mike was still under the impression that Harvey coached Mike to call the older man by that title. Harvey didn't see much of problem with it and actually found it cute. Mike didn't dignify that statement with a response, he simply stormed out. Harvey watched as the man turned the corner. Donna slipped into the glass walled room slyly and sat in a chair at the desk.

"Trouble in paradise?" She remarked with a smirk. Harvey gave her a look but couldn't say what he wanted to say due Aiden banging into her crossed legs.

"Ni, Ni!" Aiden greeted her. Donna smiled down at the boy.

"Hi shnugabugum." Donna responded pressing her nose against the baby's. Aiden giggled. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand his problem." Harvey remarked irritated.

"Aiden's just saying hi." Donna shot back.

"I meant Mike." Harry clarified. Donna's look indicated that she knew that already.

"He's being called mama and he's a man. That's gotta be emasculating." Donna explained.

"He's the one that says he has soft features." Harvey reminded her.

"That's got nothing to do with it."

"It's a term of endearment from an eighteen-month-old baby. Is it really that grievous?" Harvey asked.

"Harvey...think about it from Mike's point of view." Donna shuffled forward on the seat she was sitting on and placed a well-manicured finger in the air. "He's constantly been in relationships that fail. He doesn't want Aiden to get so attached that he's hurt by if you and he separate for good." She began and she saw the hurt flash over his features.

"I'm not..." Harvey began but Donna put up a finger to stop him.  
"His logic remember?" She reminded him before continuing herself. "He thinks that if Aiden calls him 'mama' that it means that your and Mike's relationship has progressed so much that Mike is another parent."

"You are too you know." Harvey pointed out sullenly.

"Any child would give their binkie to have me as their mom." Donna said haughtily. Harvey rolled his eyes again. "Couldn't resist. But can you honestly tell me that you were ready to put on the daddy pants when you thought Olivia was Zoe's?"

"Why bring up her?"

"Because she came before Aiden and that's not an answer."

Harvey sighed and stared down at Aiden before replying, "I was taken aback by Olivia but..."

"Now think like Mike...he's felt like a screw up his entire life. Now this kid wants to look up to him like a parent? It scared him Harvey. He doesn't want the responsibility because he's scared he'll mess it up." Donna finished and slicked back the blonde hair splayed across her thigh. Harvey remained silent and simply watched.

"You're right." He said finally. Donna smirked.

"Of course I am." She gloated and started to walk out. "By the way, its parent day tomorrow at the day care." She reminded him.

He nodded in understanding. "Alright. One?"

"Yep." She said and she started out the door.

"Thanks Donna." Harvey called out behind her. She smiled and turned back.

"That's what I'm here for."

The next afternoon Harvey followed a young woman around the small building where Aiden attended 'school'. She was showing him all the things his son's class did. He was happy to hear Aiden was a smart little boy even though he knew that already. He came into the observation room to watch his son without alerting the boy to his presence.  
Aiden was sitting on the lap of one of the assistants and looking at a book. The woman he was sitting with was reading the text on each page and then would stop and ask Aiden what things were in each picture. His tour guide told him that they did that to help develop Aiden's vocabulary. What happened next explained everything.  
"Aiden, who is this?" The assistant asked sweetly pointing at a blonde blue-eyed woman on the page.

"Mama!" He cried happily. Harvey's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Yes, that's mama. She's cooking in the kitchen." The assistant replied proudly. Harvey turned to the teacher next to him.

"That's his favorite book." She told him. "He picked it because he looked at the cover and said 'dada' while pointing to the man on the cover. He reads it every day." She explained when Harvey looked pensive. He nodded in understanding.

"How long has he been reading it?" He asked her.

"A few weeks now. He loves it. Veronica has been pointing out the vocabulary for him. He can indentify almost every picture when asked." She answered.

"Ms. Appleby, Aiden's been calling my associate, Mike, 'mama' for a few weeks now. Could it be because of the book?"

"Perhaps...what does your associate look like?" She asked him.

"Blonde, blue-eyed, tall and skinny." Harvey described to her. She nodded.

"The last two don't have relevance but the fact that he's blonde and blue-eyed is what clinches the behavior. You see Mr. Specter; at his age he is going through what Piaget calls the Sensorimotor stage and he's trying to use symbols to represent objects. His current schema for the word 'mama' is represented by a blonde person. It doesn't matter that your associate is a male because Aiden hasn't assimilated that fact into his schema." The teacher explained very specifically and very expertly. Harvey followed as best as he could and got the gist of it; Aiden thought that Mike was 'mama' because the woman in the book looked like Mike. Okay, he got that; now the next question was...

"How do I get him to stop?" He asked.

"You need to get him to take the new information, in this case getting Aiden to say 'Mike' instead of 'mama', and help him accommodate this information in his schema: that not all blonde people are 'mama'. So you need to tell Aiden that Mike is not mama." Ms. Appleby instructed. Harvey shook his head.

"Mike has been trying that for a few weeks. Aiden hasn't responded." Harvey explained.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Mr. Specter."

Harvey nodded and looked at the boy. He looked so happy. Then he had an idea.

"Can Aiden bring that book home tonight?"

"I don't see why not. I'll tell Veronica to put it in his bag."

Later that evening Harvey managed to convince Mike to come over. Mike was sitting on the couch with Aiden dragging over all his toys and having the blonde hold them. Aiden hadn't said anything much since coming home which made Mike more comfortable. Harvey pulled the book out of the baby's schoolbag and brought it over to the pair.

"Aiden, want to read a book?" He asked. Aiden's head snapped over to his father and smiled upon seeing his favorite book. He stomped over and pulled Harvey onto the couch next to Mike. Aiden clamored onto Harvey's lap and looked up expectantly. Harvey chuckled and flipped the page over and started to read. Aiden was glued onto every word. Harvey lifted his finger and pointed at a picture.

"Tell Mike and daddy what that is." He prompted. Aiden looked at Mike and smiled.

"Mama!" The child tipped. Mike looked over at Harvey curiously. Harvey whispered a 'good boy's in the baby's ear and placed him on the floor to continue flipping through the book. He turned to Mike who was practically throwing fire through his nose.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Harvey laced his fingers together before answering, "Have you ever heard of Piaget's theory of cognitive development?" Harvey asked. Mike was taken aback by Harvey's question.

"I read something once." Mike admitted.

"Aiden's been reading this with his teachers for a few weeks now. This is the character 'mama'." He explained pointing at the woman in the book. "She's blonde, and that's why you're 'mama' too. Just for good measure, I even took Aiden to see other blonde people. He called Katrina and Harold 'mama', although not as excitedly as when me addresses you." Harvey told Mike. Mike tilted his head down to look at the floor in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"I just...it seemed like a joke." Mike said, echoing his sentiments from a month ago.

"Mike..." Harvey began, trying to choose his words wisely. "We're not together because I'm looking for a mother for Aiden. I don't want you to feel that you are his parent, no matter how much I joke with you that you nag like a mom, you're not. You're in this because I'm choosing to keep you here and it makes me happy you love Aiden a lot. Just be yourself and be honest because that's all I've ever been with you." Harvey said kindly to the blonde. Mike nodded gently. They sat in silence, the only sound was Aiden flipping the pages and cooing at the pictures. Mike smiled down at him then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harvey's in a chaste kiss; all they could do in front of the baby. Harvey smiled back as he pulled away and allowed Mike to sidle in next to him throwing an arm around the associate's shoulders and having his blonde head settle against his chest. They stayed like that until Aiden decided that not enough attention was being placed on him and made them separate in order to hold all his toys.

Diaster averted once again, Harvey thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next week for another installment.

KatrinaKaiba


	34. When It's Gone, It's Gone

Episode Review: No! Its over for another 18-22 weeks! But seriously I was in a weird spot after this episode. I was so emotionally drained and confused. Wasn't one of my favorites but it was definitely the a good way to end the season.

This chapter was one that came to me weirdly during a class one day while I was teaching and then I wrote it down and it wasn't half bad. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and Ameila.

* * *

Age: 18 years old

Amelia Montgomery-Smith was no angel. She didn't have a pair of angelic wings underneath her shirt, no halo over her head. She did things that would make people cringe, said things that would make a sailor blush. She made mistakes, she knew that. She never dwelled on it though; she did things and moved on. It was easier that way.

Until the day one of her mistakes knocked into her, literally.

She looked at the bags littering the floor and sighed. It would take her forever to pick them all up; she was no spring chicken. She glanced up, expecting to see the hoodlum that banged into her already gone. She was surprised to see the opposite just happened. The young man; he was definitely a young man if given the attire he was wearing (a full suit with nicely shined black shoes on his feet) was still there, also looking down at the bags. He glanced back up at her, his big brown eyes shone with an apologetic gentleness knowing he had barreled a mature woman over (Amelia would never describe herself as old). He was neatly groomed; a smooth baby face with a gentle blonde coif a top his head to match the expensive looking suit he was wearing. He looked like he belonged on Fifth Avenue. He suddenly dropped to his knees, not caring a bit for a little dirt on his extremely expensive suit pants and began to fiddle around with the items in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." He said worriedly starting to put some of the items back in their bags. "I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going." He explained as he straightened the bag on the sidewalk so he could put her items back in easier. Other people hurried past, sparing a scathing glance as they walked by but the young man didn't pay them any mind. She stared down at the young man as he worked, a little confused.

"It's quite alright young man." She assured him, surprising herself with the gentle voice coming out of her mouth. It was just that he was so sweet, she argued, it couldn't be helped. The man chuckled.

"It's not. I can tell by your face." He argued back after putting her items back in their bags and pulling them up while he stood. She cocked her head, her blonde hair shifting over her shoulder. "I can tell by the furrow in your brow that this is the last thing you wanted to happen." He explained handing over her bags. She took them hesitantly, surveying him with narrowed brown eyes. He was tall, very tall, and carried himself in a way that could be described as arrogant but looked good on this man. It was a familiar look that Amelia couldn't place. He smiled and that disarmed her a little. "You're sizing me up now?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. That too spiked a familiar pang in her mind. "Let me buy you coffee. If only to repay for the one that I ruined." He offered, his charming smile still in place. She smirked back and nodded.

"Fine, if only to replace the one you ruined." She agreed and they walked over to the Starbucks on the corner. He quickly ordered something for the two of them to drink while she got a small table by the door. The man placed the drink she wanted by her as he slid into the seat, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat down. Something again prickled at her memory and she tried to find what it was, if only to shut her brain up, but nothing came to mind. The man took a sip from his drink and placed it down with a sigh.

"I needed that." He admitted smoothly leaning back in his chair. She took a sip of her own to pass a few seconds as she continued to search her memory banks. This was the strangest feeling of déjà vu that she ever experienced. All the pieces were there but she couldn't connect them.

"What's a young man like you doing on Fifth Avenue? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked. He laughed out loud and took a sip from his cup.

"I actually go to college." He admitted. She looked confused.

"College. How old are you?" She asked. He didn't look that old, she thought, but she didn't think he was that young.

"Eighteen. Propositioning me?" He blurted. She almost spit her drink out.

"No, not at all. I'm married." She told him, turning over her left hand to show him her ring finger. He nodded shallowly.

"That's nice." He told her, and it wasn't a flippant, programmed response; he genuinely thought it was nice she was married. She smiled at the man's tone. "How long?" He continued as though talking to a friend and not a woman he just mowed down on the street.

"Thirteen years." She replied pulling her hand back.

"Oh, any children?"

"Two. A boy and a girl." She told him and mentally hit herself; why was she telling this kid about her family. He nodded.

"Wow. That must be nice. I don't have any brothers or sisters." He admitted with a sad tone to his voice.

"Hmm." She hummed not knowing what to say to that.

"I mean, it's just been me and my dad for all this time. He never got married so...it's okay though." The man said quickly seeing her involuntary reaction to his story cross her face; a look of pity he seemed to be familiar with. She nodded as he continued. "I love my dad and I'm glad to have him I just...wished there were more of us."

"Why?" She asked despite her assertion that she didn't want to hear the boy's sob story.

"I'm going to go to law school in a couple of years." He started leaning onto the table. "He's never really had anyone but me. Dad doesn't have many close friends and his brother is in Canada. I mean...we've been together for so long and I don't want him to be lonely when I leave."

"It's a part of life. People have to grow up sometime." She told him, remembering her father's words so many years ago.

"How old are your children ma'am?" He asked quickly. She was taken aback by the sudden question.

"They're...twelve and ten." She replied. He nodded.

"So, you still have them for a while longer. And you still have your husband." He pointed out.

"Yes, I do."

"But my dad...he'll never admit it, but he'll be lonely."

"That's in a few years. You should concentrate on more important things." Then it hit her.  
"Wait...what about your mother?" He hadn't mentioned her at all. She saw an unreadable look on his face, as if he were debating about saying anything. He sighed.

"I don't know her." He said, his voice small, a stark contrast to his tone a while ago. She quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you not know her?" She asked ignorantly.

He grimaced. "I never met her. My dad was given custody of me when I was eight-months-old. I don't even have any pictures of her."

"What happened?" She asked curiously berating herself for prying into his personal affairs.

His eyes grew dark. "She wasn't a nice woman. She faked my kidnapping in order to get my dad's money and my dad made her sign over her maternal rights. It was a closed door adoption...sort of." He explained softly, not meeting her eyes as he looked at his coffee lid.

That story was the last piece of the puzzle. Amelia held back a gasp as she realized why this man was familiar. She knew his father. He didn't look like him but this man carried himself just like him. This was Harvey Specter's son; the man that forced her to get rid of her first child in a backroom threat. The boy in front of her was her son. Aiden. It was like she was seeing him in a different light now. He was so big, so tall and handsome. He didn't look anything like her, the only thing they had in common was a pair of brown eyes; maybe it was for the best. This kind young man was hers and how she longed to take him in her arms and hug him tight.

She had often thought about Aiden, especially after her other son (the twelve-year-old) was born. She thought how much she had ignored him and what a disservice she had given him. She had felt that she made a mistake as she looked at the pictures of her first child. She wondered how he was, what he was like and what he looked like since babies changed so much during their first year. She never told her children about their half-brother because technically, he wasn't really their brother. She had given up any claims to him when she signed those papers, eighteen-years-ago now. She mulled it over a bit while they sat in the silence after his admittance about her; he was now eighteen. She could tell him; he was an adult now and the limitations were expired, Harvey couldn't do anything to her because maybe, he wanted to know about her too.

Then she stopped herself. It wasn't fair. Not to him and not to her. Maybe one day she would tell her other children about Aiden but not now. She would probably never tell Aiden about this. He was happy not knowing. He was innocent. He came to terms with the story of his mother's deceit years ago and she didn't want to drag a rift between Harvey and Aiden. She did want to all those years ago, when the wound in her heart was bleeding and fresh but now it had closed over and was healing. She came to terms with her mistreatment of him and vowed to be a better mother to her children. She made good on that promise so far. So she kept her mouth shut; the secret intact.

She chatted with Aiden a little more, marveling at the level of aptitude that the boy had achieved during his life; captain of his varsity baseball team, leading male in school plays, honor roll student and freshman and Fordham University. He was accomplished and it was all thanks to his father she thought with a twisting pang in her heart. All this time wasted because she wanted a little more money. She could have been there, watching the boy grow up. Maybe not with Harvey, but she would have been a part of his life; she would have been witness to his greatness. But all she could do now was sit on the sideline behind the fence.

Aiden looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go see my dad now. He's taking me out to lunch. Thanks for listening to me prattle on about mostly nothing." He smiled sweetly at her, the motion looking nothing like his father. She smiled back and stood up.

"Thank you for the coffee. Even though you owed me it. Your father must be so proud of you." She said and by the look on his face, she knew he was. At least the bastard got something right in all of this, she thought bitterly. She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Good luck to you in whatever you do." She said, holding back from wanting to hug him with great restraint.

"Thank you. I wish you that as well." Aiden shook her hand and started off down the street. She followed him with her eyes until he disappeared into the crowd. She turned and started on her own way home and once there, she took out all the pictures she had of him (hidden in an innocuous book on the shelf) and mourned for the years that she had lost with him due to her own greed.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it. I'll see you guys next week.

KatrinaKaiba


	35. Chatterbox

Back to child!Aiden for a little bit. This chapter is inspired by the antics my sister and I think of when we go to lunch. This idea came out of a talk we had at our Religion program about what to do to when approached by a stranger. Sadly we thought that Aiden wouldn't be as vigilant as the program wanted children to be.

Trigger warnings: Attempted kidnapping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 5 years old

Aiden was excited. He bounced in the back seat of the car as it drove down the street. The men in the front were whispering quickly, so Aiden couldn't make out what they were saying but he bet it was about the puppy he was promised.

Okay, let's back up a second to the beginning of this story.

It had started out as an ordinary day. Aiden went to school, was picked up by Ray (because Christine was in the hospital looking after her mother) and was left off at his father's law firm. Mr. Randolph (the security gaurd) had seen him at the door and he was quickly ushered into the building and escorted him to the fiftieth floor. Once there he was left with Angela (the front desk receptionist) who was still on the phone. Aiden had been rocking back and forth on his feet when he spotted two men standing off to the side by the elevators. They looked like they were discussing something very important. They were whispereing with harsh voices and kept looking at him. Aiden was a curious soul (much to his disadvantage sometimes) and walked over to them.

"Hello," he had greeted in his best firm voice (daddy always said to make a lasting first impression). The taller of the two men looked down at him curiously.

"Hello..." He said slowly. Aiden bounced on his heels.

"Whatcha doing?" Aiden cocked his head to the side questioningly. The men spared a glance at each other before the shorter man leaned down to Aiden's height.

"We were just waiting to see someone about something we lost." He replied to the boy's question smoothly. Aiden's eyes widened.

"You lost something? What?" Aiden asked. The men looked at each other again.

"A puppy." The taller man blurted. Aiden gasped and put both hands in front of his mouth in shock.

"You lost your puppy? Oh no that's terrible." Aiden said feeling a small sense of pride in using a big word like 'terrible'. The smaller man closer to Aiden smiled sadly.

"I know. He's so small and I just want to get him back." The man said lowly. Aiden nodded. If daddy would let him have a puppy and it was lost, Aiden would want to get it back too.

"Where did it go?" Aiden asked firmly determined to be of some help. The men glanced at each other another time and if Aiden had the people-reading skills his father had, Aiden might think something wasn't right. But alas, the boy was too concerned about the puppy to care. The shorter man stood up.

"We were in Central Park. Do you know where that is little boy?" He asked. Aiden's head started to bob quickly.

"My name is Aiden Specter and I live by Central Park! On 86th Street!" Aiden told them. They glanced at each other again, smirking a little at the admission from the boy.

"Specter...Is your father...Harvey Specter?" The taller man asked slowly. Aiden nodded fiercely.

"Yes, yes." Aiden said happily. The shorter man bent down again and crooked a hand in a gesture for Aiden to interpret to come closer. The child leaned in and blinked innocently.

"Tell you what, Aiden. Your daddy is the best person to help us with this. But he's busy right now so...we'll take you to the park to help us and then, if we can't find our puppy, we'll get your daddy to help us." He propositioned to the boy. Aiden thought for a moment, finger placed firmly against his lips. Daddy did say that he shouldn't go anywhere with people he didn't know. But they seemed to know his daddy, so...they couldn't be all bad. Aiden nodded.

"Okay. But we have to come back soon, my daddy might start looking for me." Aiden told them. The taller man smirked as his partner stood up and took Aiden by his small hand, tugging him gently back to the elevators and pressing the down button. The trio slipped past the security guards, Aiden tucked neatly between them so he couldn't be seen. They took the boy to the car and quickly drove away from the building toward the park.

The men were still whispering in the front as Aiden looked out of the window, the familar sights of the horse carts and stone wall comforting him.

"What color is the puppy?" Aiden asked. The shorter man, in the passenger's seat, turned and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Aiden sighed.

"What color is the puppy?" He repeated slower, drawing out each word. The smaller man sighed.

"He's...uh...a golden retriever." He said, stuttering over the description a little bit. Aiden nodded.

"What's his name?"

The taller man glanced at his partner for a second before looking back at the road. "Sparky."

"That's a silly name for a puppy." Aiden commented brightly. "If daddy let me have a dog, I would name it...Louis. After my uncle. I like him. Daddy makes fun of him all the time . I don't know why he does though." Aiden babbled. The shorter perpetraor in the front looked uneasy for a moment at the incessant talking.

"That's...nice kid." He said to Aiden then leaned over to his partner. "_He hasn't stopped talking since we took him from the firm_." He whispered.

"_Shut up, don't you think I know that?_" The other whispered. "_But he'll bring in a hefty payload so put up with it_."

"My Uncle Louis is Jewish. Sometimes he gets to get off of work because he's Jewish. He wears a hat sometimes, on the back of his head." Aiden continued and placed a hand on the back of his head where you would find a yamacha. "I see it sometimes when he's leaving the apartment building to go to temple. What does a temple look like? I asked my daddy to take me to a temple and he said, 'maybe when I'm older'. What does that mean? It seems I ask my daddy for things all the time and he always has a reason why I can't have it. I want a puppy but when I ask for it he tells me that we already have one or that I'd lose it. I wouldn't lose it." Aiden pouted and crossed his arms. The men glanced at each other, seeming to wonder when this kid would take a breath. "I mean, I'm helping you find your lost dog. You lost it and you're grown-ups and your daddies let you have one. Is your dog a boy or a girl?" Aiden asked, this time his question didn't seem rhetorical.

"A boy." The smaller man said meekly and the taller man glared at him. Aiden nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I'd want a boy or a girl puppy. Daddy doesn't seem to want one at all. I keep telling him all the cool stuff we could do with a puppy. My Uncle Alex has a puppy. Actually its a dog and it's name is Dido. She's a girl dog. I go see her when we go to Canada. Canada's cold. My daddy always complains because it's cold. He doesn't like the cold. When we go to Canada I go play in the snow in the back yard because there's so much room to run around. Not like here. I can't even go on the balcony when it snows because daddy won't let me. He doesn't let me do a lot of things. He's always telling me no. Does your daddy tell you no?" Aiden asked the taller man, leaning forward as much as he could. The taller man glanced back at the young child in the review mirror.

"Uh...sometimes..."

"I don't like it when he tells me no." Aiden continued, his words flying a mile a minute. "But he tells me its because he wants to keep me safe. How is not getting me a puppy keeping me safe? I mean..."

"I can't take it anymore!" The smaller man yelled from the front seat, causing Aiden to stop talking at the outburst. "He's driving me crazy. Forget the money, let's just take him back to the firm."

"What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't stopped talking and his squeaky voice is annoying me. It's like driving around with Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"I love Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Aiden squeaked in the back. Then he proceeded to sing the Christmas song that helped get them famous from the movie. The smaller man groaned and the taller man swiveled the car around and started driving back to the firm. The car stopped in front of the firm and the smaller man got out, pulling Aiden out of the back seat. He was still singing.

"Hey you!" The smaller man shouted to a passerby. Louis turned around and saw the man with Aiden. "You work at Pearson Law Firm?"

"Yes..." Louis said slowly. The man thrusted Aiden toward Louis.

"Take him. He's your problem now." He said turning away.

"Uncle Louis!" Aiden crowed happily. "This is the Uncle I was telling you about. The Jewish one." Aiden explained to the other man but he had stomped away to the car and drove off. Aiden looked a little put-out about his leaving. Louis looked down at the younger Specter.

"Aiden..." He started and Aiden turned his bright brown eyes at his pseudo-Uncle. "Did you know that man?" He asked.

"No, but he was looking for a puppy...oh no! Uncle Louis, we have to find the puppy!"

"What puppy Aiden?" Louis asked completely confused by the events that just transpired. He just wanted to get some lunch for God's sakes.

"The men in the car. They were looking for a puppy. We never actually looked for Sparky but we just gotta find him!" Aiden implored the older man and Louis just couldn't break the news to the sad little face beaming up at him. He just couldn't do that to Aiden. Louis sighed and took Aiden's hand.

"Let's go talk to your father." He advised walking into the lobby doors.

"Daddy will know what to do! He knows how to fix everything!" Aiden cheered as the two went into the large glass lobby and took the elevator to the fiftieth floor. Aiden bounced on his heels as the elevator went up and Louis looked sadly down at him. The elevator coasted to a stop on the designated floor and the two stepped out with a few associates that were darting between the floors. They practically fled from Louis' sight as the older man and child made their way to Harvey's office. Donna was waiting there for them.

"Hi Auntie Donnie!" Aiden sprinted toward the older woman's desk and implanted himself onto her lap. Donna gasped at the child's jostling and looked down.

"Aiden!" She gasped out and placed a hand on his head. "You were with Uncle Louis this whole time. Someone could have told me that." Donna said giving Louis a glare. Louis shifted under the look and took a breath.

"Donna...Aiden was..." He started but was interupted by movement from the office.

"Aiden was what?" Harvey said as he walked out of his office. Aiden threw himself at his father's waist and gripped at the fabric tightly. Harvey patted his head and looked at the other senior partner.

"I think Aiden was kidnapped." Louis finished

"But he's right here. To be kidnapped means he would have to be missing." Harvey said dully mocking Louis. Louis stiffened in anger.

"I know what kidnapped means Harvey. I was just outside getting lunch..."

"What'd you bring me?" Harvey asked cheekily and Louis ignored him.

"When a strange man came and pushed Aiden to me telling me I could have him." Louis finished.

Donna looked at Louis crossly. "A man just pushed a kid at you?" She asked. Louis nodded. Harvey looked down at Aiden curiously.

"Aiden. Where were you?" He asked. Aiden smiled up at his father and took a breath.

"These guys were looking for their puppy so they were waiting in the hallway over by Angela's desk to talk to someone and then they asked me to come look with them and we went into the car and we were going over to the park, you know the one by the house? Then I was talking to them a lot and then they turned the car around and gave me to Uncle Louis." Aiden explained. Harvey's eyes bugged out of his skull at the child's admission. Aiden looked around at the adults, seeing that they were all having similar reactions to the story he just told.

"Aiden..." Harvey started but Aiden started to tug at his sleeve.

"Daddy! We have to go save the puppy!" Aiden blurted out. Harvey stooped down and looked at the boy intently.

"Aiden..."

"Come on! If you help then we'll definetly find it."

"Aiden there is no puppy." Harvey finally gritted out. Aiden stopped and looked ever much like the Disney character look-a-like that he projected. Harvey coupld practically see his innocence breaking in front of him.

"There's no puppy?" Aiden asked blinking oddly at Harvey. The older Specter nodded.

"They just told you that so you would go with them." Harvey continued. Aiden's eyes watered a little and Harvey felt a piece of his heart break with the sight. "Aiden. What did I tell you about going with strangers. You did homework on it." Harvey asked sharply annoyed at the boy's naievtiy.

"But they knew you because they said that I'm Harvey's son." Aiden insisted.

"Aiden...but did _you _know them?"

"No..."

"Then they are strangers. Just because someone says they know me doesn't mean anything to you. A lot of people know my name. Don't go with anyone that you have no idea who they are." Harvey reminded him firmly. Aiden nodded.

"Daddy...was there _really_ no puppy?" The child asked again. Harvey nodded.

"There was really no puppy." Harvey repeated. Aiden placed a hand to his head, as if he was woozy. "Are you okay Aiden?" Harvey asked worridely.

"Yeah, I just feel like the world just stopped. I'll be okay. Uncle Louis?"

"Yeah buddy?" Louis asked timidly.

"Can I go to your office? I need your imput on this matter."

"Okay..." Louis started slowly. "Why?:

"Because you go to Dr. Lipscitz. You talk to him and he helps you."

"Harvey...is my personal buisness really the topic of discussion in your house?"

"No. It's topic of discussion everywhere." Harvey replied smoothly causing the other senior partner to roll his eyes. Louis extended his hand out to Aiden and once the child had grasped his hand Louis took Aiden off to his office. Harvey sighed and walked back into his office, Donna at his heels. Harvey sat in his chair slowly and let out another long breath.

"He was gone, and I didn't even know..." He said slowly. Donna placed a hand over his and squeezed his fingers tightly.

"It's not your fault." She comforted.

"I should have known he was here!" Harvey protested loudly pulling his hand out from under hers and slamming it down on the desk roughly. She flinched but said nothing else as Mike came into the room, bounding in like a little puppy begging for a treat.

"Harvey I found some...thing..." He started excitedly but the feeling fell from his voice when he saw the look that his boss was expressing. "Uh...did I miss something?" He asked. Harvey shook his head.

"No." He replied leaning forward. "What do you have for me?" He asked holding his hand out for the papers in Mike's hand. Mike smoothed down his tie after handing over the files and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. All thoughts of Aiden were put aside for now.

Aiden was with Louis for the rest of the day and Harvey was thankful for that. He called Norma periodically (himself, not Donna) to see if the boy was still there. He didn't know how he should feel at this point. He was mostly relieved that the men didn't hurt his son but was frustrated by the fact that they were let in the building in the first place. He was irritated that Aiden willingly went with them without a fight. He was angry that Angela didn't notice the boy was there. He was pissed the security guard didn't see Aiden leaving the building. He couldn't be pissed at Ray because Ray did his job; he dropped Aiden off at the right time and made sure that he was safe before leaving. He was dissapointed in himself for not teaching Aiden right.

That was what it was, wasn't it? He could blame everyone else but in the end, he was the one that had to teach Aiden about Stranger Danger and how to not go off with someone. Obviously something didn't click in Aiden's brain that Harvey should have ensured was understood. Harvey heard a knock on the door. Louis was there with Aiden. Aiden shuffled into the room and sat on the couch while Louis walked over to Harvey's desk.

"He's okay now." Louis told him. Harvey nodded and looked over to the little boy. Aiden was swinging his legs against the black leather of the couch looking down at the motion.

"Did he tell you anything?" Harvey asked quietly, shuffling papers around to muffle the sound of his voice.

"He was mostly distressed about the dog. He didn't even care that he was kidnapped. He didn't realize it." Louis shrugged nonchalantly but knowing Louis as long as Harvey had he could tell that the older man was just as unsettled by this as Harvey was.

"Hmm. Thanks." Harvey muttered looking back down at the papers. Louis nodded and turned out. Aiden was still swinging his legs and entranced by the movement. Harvey stood up and walked over to his record player, switching the machine on and setting the needle on the record. Sultry smooth jazz music was emitted from the player as Harvey moved over to the child and sat down next to him. Aiden looked up at the man and sighed.

"Hi daddy..." Aiden said sadly.

"Still annoyed by the puppy story?" Harvey asked with a tilt of his head.

Aiden nodded. "A little bit. But Uncle Louis said something to me."

"What is it?"

"He said you were upset that I went with them."

"He was right..huh...never thought I'd say that..." Harvey commented off-handedly. Aiden giggled but then became morose again. Harvey sighed. "Aiden. I am upset you went with them because you're snarter than that. You should've thought about it a little more. You let the puppy disuade you."

"What's that mean?"

"You fell for the lie they gave you."

"Oh...I'm sorry." The child apologized quitely. Harvey wrapped an arm around the boy.

"It's not a matter of being sorry Aiden...I know that you're sorry because you know you did something wrong. Now its a matter of never _ever_ doing this again. Because you scared me Aiden," Harvey finally admitted.

"You were scared? You never get scared." Aiden was astonished. Harvey chuckled at the boy's innocence. Harvey was like a superhero to the boy; he didn't let anything scare him or hurt him. He just powered through whatever he had to in order to save the day.

"Yes I was scared. I was scared because...I never want you to be hurt. And those men could have hurt you." Harvey told his son. Aiden cocked his head to the side. "Daddy loves you so much that sometimes it scares him."

"I love you too daddy." Aiden said cutely and hugged the older man tightly with his little skinny arms. Harvey wrapped his other arm, draping it against the child's back rocking him into his chest. He placed his lips against the gel-crusted blonde hair and tried not to make the promise of placing Aiden in a bubble or a putting a GPS on the boy so Harvey would know where he is at all times.

But Aiden wasn't stupid. He never made the same mistake twice.

And that was enough for Harvey.

* * *

As with many of my chapters recently, there is no real resolution because these are topics that cannot be solved with one talk or one action. Hope you enjoyed and see you next week.

KatrinaKaiba


	36. Dirty Little Secrets

So um...hi. I was hesitant about putting this chapter up. This chapter is for Soyli Oliveria, AlexaSummer and a few other guests that wanted Aiden to find out Mike's secret and his and Harvey's relationship. I hope that this is good for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age: 22 years old

It was finally time; Aiden was going to Harvard and would be there for three years. Things were in boxes and he was mostly moved into his new apartment, just the bits and pieces remained like a duffle bag full of clothes and other knickknacks. It was Aiden's last night in New York and Harvey had taken the day off to spend with his son. They went out along the city mostly talking about Harvard and the newest rules that the Bar Association was implementing; they weren't going to apply to Aiden for a couple of years but Aiden was the type of kid that wanted to be ready. Aiden listened with an attentive ear as his father talked and gave him advice; don't spend all your time messing around with the other girls, don't binge drink before a final, always make fun of a professor's toupee and don't take a step into Fenway Park unless the Yankees were playing or he was disowned. Aiden had laughed at that one. It had been a great day. They walked home from Aiden's favorite restaurant and made their way into the condo.

"Uncle Mike!" Aiden greeted, surprised to see the other blonde.

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to drop by to say goodbye. I'm not coming with you and your dad tomorrow." Mike said. Aiden smiled but then frowned. There was something off about this, Aiden could tell. He wasn't the expert people reader his father was but there was some things that Aiden could just tell.

"What's the matter? You look...like you're in trouble." Aiden deduced. Mike nodded and his smile turned shaky as he sat on the couch. Harvey walked over and sat down next to Mike pressing their legs together slightly. Aiden took a seat opposite of them, wondering why they both looked so grim. "Dad..." Aiden prompted slowly.

Harvey took in a breath and exhaled before speaking, "Aiden. Mike and I have something to tell you. Now just for the record, we only waited to tell you this because we felt you'd understand better now than when you were younger." Harvey explained. Aiden nodded shallowly. "Mike and I...we're...we've been...in a romantic relationship."

Aiden leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "What?" He repeated. Mike nodded.

"Um...yeah...Harvey and I are sort of...partners..." Mike clarified.

"I got that part!" Aiden snapped. "How long?" He asked.

Mike gave Harvey a look before replying, "Off and on? Twenty-one years."

Aiden was speechless. He began to stammer. "Tw-twenty-_one_ years? That's my entire life!" He realized. Mike winced from his volume.

"That's right. It's actually twenty-one years, three weeks, ten days, sixteen hours-" Mike babbled before Harvey placed a firm hand on his arm to silence him. Aiden's face was red and his fists clenched on his thighs.

"Well. We always joked that Mike was my mom. Guess he always really was. The two of you married?" Aiden snapped crossing his legs and bouncing the one over his knee rapidly. Harvey looked less than amused.

"No we're not married and this doesn't change anything." Harvey tried to explain but Aiden barked a laugh.

"Oh no? Of course you don't think so! You haven't been lied to your whole life!" Aiden yelled. Harvey stood up to loom over the young man.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that." Harvey warned. Aiden stood up and advanced on his father slowly the distance between their faces slowly closing. Aiden wasn't as tall as his father but he wasn't short ether.

"So when did you guys have time to mess around huh?" He asked with a bitter smile. "When I was at school? During games?" Aiden's eyes were quickly filling with tears and Harvey grasped at his son's arms tightly.

"Aiden you're making this into something that it isn't." Harvey said firmly. Aiden threw his arms out dramatically.

"You two have been having secret rendezvous since I was a child and constantly lied to me about where you were going and what you were doing when you were 'working'." Aiden air quoted the last word. "How is that making something into what it isn't?" Aiden snapped back and Harvey didn't reply. Aiden let out a shaky breath and pressed his fingers together underneath his eyeglasses. "What other things have you been lying to me about?"

"What makes you think that I'm keeping anything else from you?" Harvey asked defensively. Aiden scoffed.

"Come on...you're always hiding something. It's who you are. I may turn a blind eye to it but you didn't raise me to be stupid." Aiden accused with a sneer. Harvey's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You watch your mouth snippy. I'm not hiding anything." Harvey repeated. Aiden crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You're going the right way for a smacked bottom Aiden. There is nothing else."

"You're lying." Aiden hissed.

The little back and forth continued for another minute or so, each side getting more heated. It was causing Mike to fidget in his chair from the tension escalating between the two Specters. Aiden was starting to point out little things that should have told him about his father and Mike's secret relationship. Harvey was snapping back retorts to the young man about how he didn't know how hard it was not to tell him, that they wanted to but they didn't want to hurt Aiden. Aiden yelled back that their current situation was causing him more pain than anything else. Mike's head was vibrating from all the words, the internal sound of trust breaking and the pounding was killing him. He took in a deep breath to try and stop the echoing anger in his brain but it did not good. Mike was having flashes from a time long by; a threatening voice, angry shouting, and with them he turned himself in with them.

"I never went to Harvard!" Mike blurted. Aiden and Harvey's heads whipped over to the older blonde. Harvey looked like he was ready to kill Mike and Aiden looked like his world was shattered.

"Mike..." Harvey groaned and that was all Aiden needed to know it was true. Mike bit his lip. Aiden was silently staring at who he thought was a great Senor Partner at his father's law firm but with that outburst...

"You never went to Harvard?" Aiden repeated. Mike nodded. "Are you freaking kidding me!" Aiden yelled angrily. Mike stood up and calmly looked at the younger man.

"I can't deny it. I didn't go to law school. But with my memory I could fake it well..." Mike started but the words died out of his mouth as Aiden's glare deepened.

Aiden whipped around to look at his father. "And you knew. The whole time. Does Aunt Jessica know?" Aiden asked and Mike nodded. Aiden scoffed. "Wow. Way to get one over on everyone dad." Aiden muttered sarcastically and Harvey looked away. Aiden shook his head. "What a great send off. 'Let's tell the kid that we've been together the whole time' and then somehow that morphed into telling me that you both should be arrested for fraud." Aiden stomped to the door. Mike quickly followed behind him.

"Aiden you don't know the whole story." Mike tried to explain but when Aiden tuned around the look in his eyes stopped Mike cold. He had seen that look once in his life but once was enough; Harvey had given him that look after he got high with Tom Keller. A look of broken trust and complete disappointment. Aiden's usually charming warm brown eyes were cold and haunting.

"Should I believe what you'll tell me? I mean you're a seasoned liar." Aiden but out coldly. Mike stepped back and placed his outstretched hand to his side in shock. Aiden hollowly laughed. "I always had a feeling there was something weird between you two but it didn't matter...but now? I'm simply wondering how much more lies you two have spawned against me."

"You are being a drama queen." Harvey scolded and Aiden laughed again; it was a sick demented laugh, the one that cut Harvey's heart to ribbons. It was a similar laugh to his when he asked his mother about the various men she had cheated on his father with.

"Maybe. Doesn't matter." He shrugged dismissively. "All I know is; I'm not sticking around to listen to my arrogant jackass of a father and his little boy toy spew more hypocrisy." Aiden opened the door and looked back. "I should be back later but don't wait up. Not that you're going to because I'm sure you have a lot of planning to do not that I'm leaving. My room would look great turned into a game room." Aiden turned out and slammed the door behind him.

Mike and Harvey were left standing in the large room together.

"That was...not how it should've gone." Mike admitted sadly. Harvey sat back on the couch wearily.

"He'll get over it." Harvey promised, he was stone-faced and his voice was distant-sounding. "He just needs to cool off. He'll come back and will be sorry for his temper. You'll see."

Mike sighed. "I hope you're right." And with that the two went off to bed.

The next morning Harvey awoke before Mike and quickly moved to get ready to drive Aiden up to Boston. Despite fighting the previous night, Harvey was sure that Aiden wouldn't be as angry today and if he was, four straight hours of being in the car with Harvey might smooth out the rough spots.

Harvey crossed over to Aiden's room, fully expecting the morning person to be awake and sullenly sitting on his bed waiting for Harvey to come out like the eternal five-year-old soul that he was. He opened the door and found an empty room; the only thing in the room was Aiden's patchwork stuffed monkey, Alex. Harvey picked it up off the bed and quirked an eyebrow but paid no mind to it and went to the living room. Surely Aiden was there.

But he wasn't. There was nothing in the living room out of place. Upon closer inspection, Harvey found a piece of paper with Aiden's handwriting and his house keys. Harvey scanned the note frowning at its contents. He then proceeded to read it another eight times and ripped it up; Mike couldn't see the paper, it would break his heart. He let out a deep confused breath and looked around the room again, silently wishing that this wasn't happening, that Aiden wasn't really serious about what he had written in the letter. He may not have Mike's eidetic memory but those words were carved into his brain and he say on the couch, pressing the monkey to his chest, kissing its head tenderly.

Mike came out of the room a little while later singing at the top of his lungs stopping a long note short upon seeing Harvey seated on the couch cradling Alex in his hands gently.

"I know you think you're Speed Racer when you drive but even he couldn't get to and from Boston in two hours." Mike joked as he walked by. Harvey didn't laugh. Mike turned back to him. "What's the matter? Where's Aiden?" Mike looked around for the young man. Harvey sighed.

"He left. He took the bus up early this morning." Harvey told the blonde sadly. Mike cocked his head.

"He just left? He didn't even say goodbye." Mike realized clearly hurt. Harvey nodded. Mike sat beside him morosely and they were silent.

"Mike..." Harvey called and Mike turned his head to the brunette. "I think I made a tactical error."

Harvey wouldn't hear from his son for a year.

* * *

There is a sequel to this so don't come kill me. It will be up next week because I couldn't leave them like this. See you then.

KatrinaKaiba


	37. Need You Now

Here it is. The sequel to last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Age: 23 years old

The whole first year of law school was almost over. They (the first years) were going to start looking into their specific programs for the fall semester. Aiden looked around at the various papers on his desk. Law and Government, Law and Business, International and Comparative Law, Law, Science and Technology, Law and Social Change, Criminal Justice. The six programs that Harvard let students choose through. A year ago Aiden knew exactly which one he was going to study, hell, he knew that six years ago when he started in Fordham. Now...he wasn't so sure.

His eyes strayed to the Law and Business paper, the one of top, staring him in the face. That path led him to Pearson Specter- or whatever the hell it was now; Aiden didn't know. That was his destined path all along, he would get his Harvard JD and go to his father's firm and make him obscene amounts of money. But ever since the bombshell that was incurred last year; his father and his father's boyfriend's fraudulence, it made him rethink that dream. He could still go on that path; he would just simply choose to go to another firm. Who wouldn't hire him? He was the son of Harvey Specter, surely some of the older man's grace, wit, cunning, and charm would pass down to his child. Aiden didn't like to brag (yes he totally did) but he was a sharp kid with a lot of potential. He was a catch for any firm to have.

But...his eyes traveled to a downturned frame that held a photograph of him and his father. He had left it there to serve as a reminder of why he was here. He couldn't look at the smiling faces but he remembered them clear as day in his mind. Could he betray him like that? Could Aiden just stab his father in the back by going to another firm? The cynical voice that liked to hide in the back of his mind came forward, reminding Aiden that his father had lied to the whole Law Association for years about his associate-turned-partner (no pun intended).

Aiden sighed and looped around in his desk chair, away from the papers and he glanced to the corner where his saxophone lay. Aiden stood and walked over to the instrument, picking it up and feeling the heavy brass beneath his fingers. Aiden sighed again and remembered when his father had bought him the instrument. He was twelve and had signed up for his school's band. Harvey had been intrigued, Aiden recalled, when Aiden (all limbs and no sense of space) knocked into the office and told his father that he wanted to play the saxophone. Aiden chuckled and shook his head pulling the mouthpiece to his lips and blowing gently into the tubes. Harvey hadn't argued, didn't try to stop Aiden's rambling and simply told Donna to clear his schedule because he and Aiden were going shopping for a saxophone that minute. It took most of the day for Aiden to become comfortable with the instrument of choice but once he did, he looked every bit like his grandfather, his father had said. There was even a picture to prove it; the very same picture that Aiden had hung on his wall and looked at every day. That was his role model now. His grandfather hadn't done anything to cause Aiden grief, hadn't lied to him, hadn't hurt him. Aiden played a short song effortlessly and flawlessly, showing his proficiency with every note. He still loved to play, even if he didn't as much anymore. It was cathartic and helped to clear his mind when it was running on distracted. This was the main reason why he was doing it now.  
The decision he needed to make was an important one for his future but he couldn't decide. A few more lilting melodies later and Aiden's mind still wasn't as clear as he wanted it and he was getting bored. He placed his saxophone gingerly in its stand and fell onto his bed.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Aiden's real problem wasn't the decision of what program to study, it was much deeper than that, much more personal. His real problem was the rift between him and his father. The first couple of days after Aiden stormed (quietly) out of the condo he called home for twenty-one years he was bombarded with texts and voice messages from various people; Mike, apologizing profusely and mournfully expressing his feelings over what happened, Donna, who scolded him for the most part but he knew that she was more worried that he wasn't keeping in touch with anyone and Harvey who had varying degrees of responses for the young man. Aiden listened to each one (if only to get rid of the annoying icon on his notification bar). If Aiden had to compare the messages to something, it was kind of like the messages that Chad's leaves Jimmy in _Blades of Glory_. They started off as completely insulting; a slurring mess of words calling Aiden an ungrateful brat, a snob, that he hurt Mike with his petulant actions (it was at this point Aiden had the inane thought that his father was reading this off a paper because of the elevated language he was using). Aiden is man enough to admit that he cried from his father's hurtful language. Months passed and Aiden continued to ignore the messages and they died away from everyone but Harvey. The messages started to become less angry and more pleading. One message almost made him break down; Aiden came home intoxicated and plugged his phone into the charger and saw he missed a call from his dad. He stumbled onto his bed and listened to the message. Harvey simply said that he called just to listen to Aiden's voice. If Aiden hadn't passed out, he would have called Harvey back. The messages then started getting depressing. Harvey started to just ramble on about his day, little things about cases and then would drop that he missed Aiden and that he loved him. It was getting harder and harder to be mad at his father when he sounded so pathetic on the phone. He didn't even know why he was keeping up the pretense anymore. Mainly because it was in his nature to; he was stubborn, was still hurt and that was his driving force to keep his anger up against his father.

But now even his father wasn't angry anymore, just mournful and heartbroken. Aiden could pick that up from the sound of his voice. Aiden sighed; it seemed he was doing that a lot lately. He flipped over onto his stomach and pulled his cell phone to him, looking at the display. He debated calling his dad, as he did most days now. He had always gone to Harvey for any big decisions in his life, and this was another one. But Aiden still felt the nagging hurt underneath his veins, pushing into the nerves of his body and spreading throughout his muscles. He was tensing up and he threw the phone across the room, letting it land in the soft pile of clothes on the floor.

Aiden stood up and moved to the door. He needed a drink.

The bar was packed with Harvard students from wall to wall, some older, some his age. All were sitting around the bar, casually drinking since tomorrow was a school day. It was just a time to unwind and that was just what Aiden needed. He gently pressed his way in between some of the others and ordered himself a Macallan shot and gave the bartender the money before walking over to a group of three men (a redhead, a brunette and a black-haired) in the furthest corner of the bar.

"Any further away and they'll have to charge extra just to send your drinks out here." Aiden commented to the group before sitting down at an empty seat. The brunette chuckled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"We were wondering when you were coming out Specter. Billy heard your sax going and we thought you didn't want company." He commented, gesturing to the black haired man as Aiden took a sip of the whiskey. Aiden pulled a face and then sighed in content.

"Well, I thank you for your trepidation but really, it's not the end of the world if you bother me when I'm playing." Aiden retorted. Billy snorted

"You say that now, but you know you get bitchy when we do don't lie." He said pointing a firm finger at the blonde. Aiden rolled his eyes but didn't make a motion to argue.

The redhead banged a hand on the table loudly before saying, "Hell, Billy, at least Aiden can play an instrument. You and George here can't even sing if your life depended on it."

"Oh, shut up Thomas. This is coming from the man who decided that he would 'play' the piano for Sandra Brady to impress her, and made a fool of himself in the process. At least we can hold a note." George (the brunette) said mockingly. Thomas turned his nose up in the air and took a gulp of his beer. Aiden chuckled.

"Now now, guys, it doesn't matter because in the end...I'm still more talented than all three of you put together." Aiden laughed loudly at the end, losing his straight, serious face for the first time that evening. The others laughed with him and indulged in a little glass-tinkling toast before taking a swig of their drinks. Aiden put the glass down on the table with another contented sigh.

"So Specter, ready for tomorrow?" Billy asked leaning back in his chair. Aiden cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ready for what?"

"Branson's test. He moved it up because of the conflict it was having with the...uh...that thing going on during the common hour next week." Billy explained. Aiden turned to the other men at the table.

"There's a test tomorrow?" Aiden asked them, his voice devoid of any emotion because he didn't want anyone thinking he was worried. George nodded.

"Yeah Aiden, you didn't remember?" He asked concerned. Aiden shook his head slowly then looked at Thomas.

"No I...Thomas, you're not pulling my leg."

"I wouldn't do that to you about this. You're a neurotic freak enough as it is, this would be just overkill." Thomas assured the blonde. Aiden closed his eyes and rubbed at them with his finger tips.

"Damn it." Aiden cursed and stood up. "I've got to go. I have to read over my notes and study. See you guys later." Aiden said and jetted out of the bar.

An hour later, with no progress made, Aiden was starting to panic. It wasn't like he was doing terrible in this class; quite the opposite, but the professor thought Aiden was a smart-mouthed little know-it-all (and maybe it was true) and wanted to catch Aiden with his pants down (not literally, thank God) and make a fool out of him. It wasn't Aiden's fault, he just caught a mistake the older man had made and pointed it out.

Loudly

In front of the whole lecture hall.

With the cockiest smile and haughtiest tone of voice.

...

Shit he was screwed.

Aiden sighed and flipped the page to read over some other notes he had on the subject but nothing was connecting in his brain. It was hopeless, he'd never remember any of this crap. Aiden pressed his fingers into his cheekbones, trying to relieve the pain in his head by inflicting pain onto his body. The words were swimming around in his eyes as they painfully tried to make sense of the content.

Aiden threw his pen across the room and it made a sickening noise as it hit something hard by his clothes. He cocked his head over to the pile and stood up, walking over to the pile. He bent down and picked up his phone seeing he had a voicemail. He swiped his finger across the screen and put the phone up to his ear.

_Phone call from phone number 646-342-3167 _

_Received at 7:36 p.m._

Aiden rolled his eyes. It was his dad. He didn't need to deal with this right now. He waited to listen to whatever bullshit the man was going to spout tonight.

_Hey Aiden. Just calling to check up on you. I...uh...was wondering if you were gonna come home for the summer._ _Everyone really misses you here. I mean...they know that you're really busy at school and at work. They're so proud of you._

There was a pause and Aiden heard his father taking a breath as he contemplated his next words.

_I'm proud of you too kid. And I miss you like crazy. And I don't want us to be like this anymore. ...You know what I found? The contract we signed. Remember? I was going to love you forever and you were going to love me forever. I still you so much and...I can't stand you not talking but...I have to accept it. This is my fault. I shouldn't have lied to you about Mike. About him and me and that he is what he is. I deserve this...You know...it's funny. I spent my whole life vowing that if I ever had a child that I would never let our relationship get to be the way my mother and mine was. But that's exactly what happened. Ironic huh? Well, I'll let you go now. Maybe one day I'll get a response. I love you.. Aiden-bug._

Aiden whimpered as the automated voicemail asked if he wanted to delete the message. He chose to listen to it again.

And again.

And again.

He listened to it so many times his phone was about to die but he didn't care. He was crying so hard that the tears were soaking his neck, making the skin damp and slick. He wiped at his cheeks but it did nothing to alleviate the water there. He shakily passed his fingers over his contacts and pressed the slot he was looking for. His hands trembled as he lifted the phone to his ear and waited for the person on the other side to pick up.

They did.

After the initial greeting, which sounded slurred from being woken from sleep rather than alcohol, Aiden had to take a steadying breath before talking.

"Dad...I need you..."

Aiden paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment, stealing glances at the clock every third pass. Logically he knew his father wouldn't get there for a while, four hours minimum, but the childish part of his mind, the part that still thought his dad could fly, was hoping he'd knock on the door right now.

His thoughts were halted by a knock on his door. He looked at the door and walked over to it. He took a breath in and opened it. Harvey stood on the other side. He was slightly disheveled-looking; his hair was sticking up at different angles, as if he was running his hands through it throughout the entire drive to Boston. He was wearing a pair of blue-plaid sleep pants and a white undershirt with a jacket thrown over it. He looked the same as he did a year ago when Aiden left, give or take a few wrinkles in his forehead. He was stone-faced as his eyes silently assessed Aiden. Harvey's eyes stopped on Aiden's red-rimmed eyes. Aiden shuddered and rushed forward to embrace his father tightly, wedging his face into the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. The tears escaped faster when he felt Harvey wrap his arms around Aiden and pressed him into his chest. Aiden took a sobbing breath and let himself be enveloped in the sharp scent of his father's cologne and the warmth of his body for the first time in a long time. It was as if the tenseness fell away with the hug and Aiden felt safe in his father's arms. Harvey rocked them from side to side, rubbing circles on Aiden's back and making shushing noises in Aiden's ear as the young man cried.

"It's okay. I got you." Harvey soothed.

Aiden's tears subsided and the pair made their way to the couch, still tightly locked in their embrace. Aiden sniffled and pulled away from his dad while wiping at his snot and tears. They sat in silence, unsure of where to go from here.

"I'm sorry." They blurted together. There was a beat between them and then they started to laugh. They laughed and laughed like one of them told the funniest joke. Harvey was the first one to break trying chuckle-fest.

"It's been awhile kid." He said to his son. Aiden looked guiltily at the floor. "I meant it. In the message. I'm so sorry about what happened last year. I thought it was the best time to tell you. I didn't think it through and..." Harvey trailed off and rubbed at his thigh absently. Aiden looked up and sniffed a breath through his nose.

"Dad...I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I'm an adult but I didn't act like one. I...missed you too dad..." Aiden apologized. Harvey smiled warmly at the young man and grasped the other's hand tightly.

"Accepted. And whatever we need to do to get our relationship back to where it was, we'll do it," Harvey promised. Aiden nodded again and smiled small at his father. Harvey let out a small gasp and Aiden looked over in alarm.

"You okay dad?" Aiden asked worriedly. Harvey shook his head.

"I'm fine Aiden. Its just...I missed that smile so much." He admitted and Aiden's smile grew. "So down to business. What did you call me to this godforsaken city for?"

Aiden told his dad about everything; his problems picking a program to go into, the test, his professor, everything and anything, just like he always had. Harvey listened with an attentive ear and threw in his opinions when necessary. Aiden admitted that his dad was always able to help Aiden retain information better and this time was no exception. After Aiden finished talking, Harvey helped him study for his exam and Aiden thought it helped a lot. The information seemed to come quicker and it made more sense.

A few hours later Aiden felt like his head was going to burst but he was more confident than he was before his dad came. Harvey stood up and stretched his sore muscles and Aiden followed.

"You going back to the city?" He asked as they made their way to the door.

"I still have work this morning. I can make it back and in bed. Mike should still be asleep." Harvey commented off-handedly. Aiden stiffened at the first mention of his father's partner.

Harvey turned around and looked over at his son. "Aiden?"

"Dad...I didn't mean what I said about Mike." Aiden let out a sad sigh.

"He didn't read the note."

"But..."

"You were mad. He understands that. He's never blamed you. But, he would like a phone call." Harvey said. It wasn't a suggestion per se but it was hinted as one. Aiden nodded.

"I'll do that in the morning dad." Aiden promised.

"And Donna. She wants to yell at you for ignoring her for so long to cover for the fact that she was worried sick about you in Boston."

Aiden chuckled weakly. He knew how his Aunt Donna could get when she was being overprotective. He nodded but it was less firm this time. "Okay dad. Have a safe trip." Aiden said.

Harvey smiled back at his son before stopping short in the hall. "Oh, I have something for you. I don't really need it anymore." He stooped down and picked something out of the bag he was carrying. He pulled it up to Aiden's vision and the young man laughed.

"Alex? You still have this thing?" Aiden asked, taking the worn monkey gingerly in his hands.

"Your...Mike didn't want to throw it out." Harvey explained. Aiden smiled down at the toy and gently squeezed it to his chest.

"Thanks dad." Aiden said softly. Harvey gave his son a short hug goodbye and left down the hall. Aiden turned back into the apartment and closed the door.

Harvey was right. He was back before Mike was going to wake up. Though to be fair, it took a lot more than Harvey leaving to wake Mike up. Harvey slid back into the bed and sidled up to the blonde man. Mike turned slightly and opened his eyes upon feeling the dip in the bed.

"'Arvey?" Mike questioned.

"Nope some other man is coming into your bed to steal your innocence." Harvey drawled quietly. Mike scoffed and opened his eyes.

"Innocence? Me?" Mike inquired propping himself onto an elbow. Harvey smiled at his lover and slipped his hand under the other's back.

"It's the eyes." Harvey supposed and pushed Mike's head onto his chest.

"They are deceiving. Its how I got you to love me in the first place." Mike agreed and giggled when Harvey pressed a finger into his side.

"Where were you though?"

"Boston."

"Bos...you went to see Aiden?"

"No, I wanted to see Fenway Park. Of course I went to see Aiden." Harvey said. Mike's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious. He was ready to talk and we did. You should be getting a call in the morning."

"I hope you weren't too hard on him." Mike said. Harvey kissed his head and then settled against the pillows.

"There's enough time for me to give him crap for this. Let's just get back to the way things were before." Harvey commented, closing his eyes. Mike smiled down at the man, kissed his cheek and settled against his chest falling asleep soon after.

Things were on their way back to normalcy.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter and I'll see you next week.

KatrinaKaiba


	38. Ordinary Day

So I have been looking at all the chapters over the past couple of days and I have come to the conclusion that I prefer to put Aiden in situations that makes him cry. In order to rectify that, this chapter does not have Aiden crying in it whatsoever. That makes me feel a little better.

This chapter is dedicated to Msreadalot71292. I hope you're still lurking around this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and Fred.

* * *

Age: 4 years old

"Daddy…daddy. Are you awake?" Aiden asked, his voice a harsh whisper in the dark. Harvey groaned and flipped his head on his pillow to stare over at the toddler leaning on the side of his bed. Aiden looked so small compared to the large surface he was trying to lean on. He was dressed in his usual red and blue Iron Man pajamas and his blonde hair fell loosely around his chubby cheeks. His brown eyes were alert, as they were every morning. Harvey sighed and pushed his face deeper into the pillow, thinking _why oh why is Aiden a morning person_? The bed started to bob underneath him, telling him that Aiden was trying to climb up onto the bed but his legs were too short to propel himself up the large gap. Harvey sighed and pried his arms out from under his chest and placed them on Aiden's hands. He pulled the toddler up onto the bed, hearing a pleased squeak from him as he was settled onto the cushiony pillows. Aiden pulled the duvet up and slipped under the blanket, snuggling next to his father. Harvey closed his eyes, lightly dozing when he felt a poking at his side, digging into his ribs. Harvey opened his eyes blearily.

"Daddy, where's your phone?" The boy asked innocently, his voice still in a whisper. Harvey pulled his hand out again from the warm cocoon of the blanket and groped around the bedside table. He found the phone and handed it to Aiden who gleefully unlocked it with a deft swipe of his finger and pressed one of the game shortcuts. Harvey chuckled and closed his eyes wanting to get a little more sleep. Aiden quietly played next to him; well, he was mostly quiet aside from the hissed cheers when he got the Giant Coins and level ups and the disappointed jeers when he didn't get the right prizes on the conveyor belt.

Harvey wasn't sleeping much anyway; he never really did when Aiden came into bed with him. He couldn't remember a Saturday after Aiden turned two that the boy didn't climb into bed with him at six-thirty. Aiden was an early riser and his hyperactive self needed someone to play with; Harvey was the only one around. So Harvey relented and let the boy come in the bed and play on the phone. The boy was careful enough with the thing that Harvey didn't really mind allowing it. He felt another prod to his side and he shifted under the surprising touch.

"Daddy. I'm on level one-zero-two." Aiden told him happily, still whispering in his ear. Harvey grunted in understanding and flipped his head over on the pillow, his face turned away from the child. Aiden played on the phone for a little longer, pressing different games until he was bored enough to try and fully wake his father up. Aiden climbed on top of the older man's back and placed a leg on each side of Harvey, pressing into the sides with his heels. "Daddy…wake up…" He called pounding the strong back with little fists. To Harvey it felt like he was getting a rough massage and he arched his back from the pressure of the toddler against his spine. Aiden sure knew how to annoy someone awake.

"Alright, alright, I'm up Aiden, I'm up." Harvey said rolling over and gently displacing the child next to him. He blinked his tired eyes open and gazed upon the waiting child bouncing next to him. Saturdays were always an early day despite a late night the evening before. Aiden's bedtime on a normal weekday was eight-thirty but on Friday nights Aiden was allowed to go to bed at nine-thirty bordering on ten in the evening, if only to allow Harvey to have a little more rest on a Saturday. It seemed to have backfired though; Harvey thought as he slowly sat up and regarded Aiden with a weary look. "Hi there Aiden-bug." Harvey greeted in a rough voice. Aiden smiled that addicting smile back.

"Hi daddy-bug." He replied with his chirpy voice. Harvey rubbed at his eyes and then at his hair that was falling into his eyes. Aiden copied his dad and giggled when the blonde tresses fell back into the eyes. Harvey smiled and scooted out of bed, stepping gingerly onto the floor. Lately his back had started to bother him in the mornings; he figured it was old age (he was only forty-two). Aiden climbed out of the comforter and lifted his arms so Harvey could grab him and place him onto his feet on the floor since the drop was too much for the child to attempt yet. Someday though, Aiden definitely would try it; it was a guarantee (and break his arm in the process). Harvey walked off into the bathroom while Aiden stopped off into his own room to do God knows what while Harvey attended to personal matters in the bathroom. After his business was finished Harvey crossed into the living room and sat on the couch. The Yankees were playing today, he thought gleefully. It gave him and Aiden something to do later on in the afternoon. There was nothing more that Harvey liked better than watching baseball with his little boy. Aiden was interested (thank God) with the sport and his indicatively curious nature shone though. He asked question upon question (daddy, is that how you catch, can you teach me?) even cheered and booed (although he didn't know why he was exactly but it was the thought that counted). He heard the distinct patter of Aiden's feet as he ran into the living room and jumped head-first onto the couch. He landed with an 'oof' and lifted his face from the cushion, smiling at his father. Harvey quirked an eyebrow, mouth twitching to stay straight, and Aiden swung his legs over the arm of the couch and sat next to his father.

"What's we doing today daddy?" He asked brightly. Harvey bopped the small nose playfully.

"Breakfast, walk, shopping, baseball." Harvey recited to him. Aiden started to bounce on the cushion excitedly.

"The Yankee's are playing today?" He asked and Harvey nodded. Aiden cheered and jumped off the couch, running to get his shoes on. It had become sort of a tradition for the two. Saturdays were their day; no work, no school (when it was during the school year; Aiden would start pre-school on Tuesday) just them. They would walk to the store down the street and pick up something for breakfast in their pajamas; the only time Harvey would be caught without his suit on or hair done. It was a charming simplicity, a side of Harvey most never would see. Aiden came back into the room, pulling his jacket behind him and throwing it onto the couch next to Harvey.

"Aiden." Harvey prompted with a serious voice.

"Can you help me with my jacket daddy?" Aiden asked sweetly. Harvey smiled and pulled the boy into his lap. He helped Aiden slip his each arm into the jacket and he zipped it closed. The zipper hit the barrier of teeth at the base of Aiden's neck and Harvey leaned in a kissed Aiden on the nose, making him giggle. Aiden slipped down from Harvey's lap and scampered off to the hallway to wait for Harvey to slip his feet into his own shoes and put on his sweater. Aiden spun in small circles in the hall, looking up at the dangling lights on the ceiling. Harvey came into the hall, pushing his wallet in to the pocket of his sweater and took Aiden's hand. The glass elevator was waiting for them. Aiden rushed in and pressed the lobby button and the doors closed. Looking at the city through the glass was one of Aiden's favorite things to do in the mornings, no matter the weather. He told Harvey he especially liked it when it was raining or snowing. Harvey asked why and the boy replied that it made him feel like he was a part of the rain and snow, that he was falling from the sky. Harvey thought it was a little morbid but reminded himself of the precocious innocence that Aiden displayed. He wasn't a jaded soul, cut down by the world yet; he could still appreciate its beauty for a little while. Aiden hummed a little tune next to him and bounced with the beat as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor. Aiden practically flew out into the area and almost hit the porter of the building.

"Hiya Fred!" Aiden said cheerfully, throwing his head back to look at the tall, thin man. Fred looked down and smiled at Aiden.

"Good morning Mr. Specters." He greeted the two with a tip of his green hat. Aiden giggled; he always liked being called Mr. Specter, it made him feel like an adult. "Where are you off to today?"

"We're going to the store, then we're going to eat, then we're getting dressed, then we're going—" Aiden babbled, never taking a breath, until Harvey bopped him gently on the shoulder.

"You're babbling." Harvey told him. Aiden blushed slightly and took a deep breath.

"Daddy says we have a lot to do today." Aiden summarized concisely. Fred leaned down to look at Aiden closer.

"Someone's told me a rumor that a little boy's going to school Tuesday." Fred said with a sidelong glance to the left, as if he were telling a secret. Aiden's face brightened.

"Me, that's me.!" Aiden cheered with a gasp, feeling important. "I'm going to pre-school! Daddy's taking me!" Aiden said happily. Fred chuckled.

"Pre-school, already? Time flies doesn't it Mr. Specter?" He asked Harvey.

Harvey nodded. "It certainly does." Harvey commented wistfully, thinking about just that. It seemed like only yesterday Harvey had gotten the boy when it was actually three years ago. Mike would know the exact time frame down to the minute; the weirdo. Aiden giggled.

"I'm going to a new school too, not the old one. Daddy didn't like the old one." Aiden whispered at the man conspiratorially. Fred nodded in understanding, shooting Harvey a look. The other man knew exactly how difficult the other school was for Aiden as the father had often commented about it. Fred was a good worker, had been working in the building long before Harvey became a lawyer and was a good listener. Fred was glad that Aiden was moving to a new school and hoped that it would be a better fit. "And Fred!" Aiden continued. "I get to wear a school uniform!" Aiden placed his hands in front of his face as if a uniform was the best thing in the world.

"A uniform? Really?" Fred asked. Aiden nodded.

"Yeah. Daddy doesn't like the uniform though. It's a white polo shirt and I don't have a tie. I have to wait until I get older to wear a suit, daddy said." Aiden told the porter. Harvey sighed; this kid would be the worst spy ever. Harvey pulled on his hand to get him to move toward the door.

"Okay, Aiden, we need to go. You'll see Fred later." Harvey told the toddler as they left the building. Aiden waved back at Fred over his shoulder.

Harvey and Aiden walked quickly down the busy street taking in the crisp, cool September air as they walked by the entrance to Central Park. It was a nice location they lived in, as Aiden liked the park very much. The kid liked to be outdoors Harvey had noted. It was a shame they lived in the city but Aiden did better than most children. He was able to go out most days because Christine took him when Harvey went to work. He was definitely Harvey's son; Harvey hated being inside as a child as well. They made it to the posh supermarket Harvey was fond of and went through the sliding doors. Aiden hopped over to the cart holder and pulled one out with a grunt for Harvey to take. The little boy was much shorter than the cart and it took a great deal of effort for him to pull it out of the rack. Harvey chuckled but patiently waited for the struggle to end. Aiden pulled the cart over to the older man panting but with a pleased smile on his face. Harvey lifted the child up and placed him in the cart so they could start to go down the aisles for some food.

Food shopping didn't take very long for them, since Aiden wasn't out of the cart and therefore wasn't able to wander and grab at items that he wanted and apparently _needed_ to have. It was frustrating sometimes to combat the child while he was screaming in the store but a well-timed throw over Harvey's shoulder and a quick five minutes later ceased that behavior immediately. Since then Harvey had barricaded the child in the cart, and _what_ a difference that made.

Aiden was currently on the topic of Iron Man and how much more awesome he was than Captain America (that was a common topic in the Specter household). It was funny to watch Aiden get excited; his little hands would curl up into fists and they would shake with every word he said. His high-pitched voice squeaked even higher and he would talk so fast, you could barely catch a word sometimes. Harvey followed along with a nod here and there and an 'oh really?' thrown in once in a while since sometimes the words didn't make sense. Aiden didn't mind the one-sided conversation; he relished it, further making a case of how Aiden was Harvey's son; he liked the sound of his own voice more than others. Aiden moved into the topic of school and how it was going to be different than his old school. Aiden said some nonsensical things like how they would have ice cream for lunch and stuff and Harvey just couldn't help but laugh at him. Harvey said there wouldn't be any ice cream but Aiden adamantly argued that there would be. This was about the time they were checking out their items so Harvey was more interested in the prices than Aiden's argument. Aiden continued to speak all the way home about this and that while Harvey relished the time; he knew that someday this wouldn't be at all possible and he wanted to savor it as much as he could.

Harvey quickly put away the groceries with Aiden's 'help' which mostly consisted of Aiden telling Harvey where everything went (because after the milk incident, Aiden wasn't allowed to help anymore). He made a quick omelet for Aiden and himself and they sat together at the island eating. The room was finally quiet around them as they ate. Harvey finished quicker than Aiden who was more interested in the light dancing on the wall than his breakfast prompting Harvey to refocus the boy multiple times to continue eating his breakfast. Aiden sighed and gave a small roll of his eyes as he obeyed. Harvey contained his smirk as he sipped his coffee, savoring the little bit of power he had before Aiden would deliberately start to disobey him.

Harvey put the dishes in the dishwasher and told Aiden to get some clothes on so they could go out quickly. Aiden obliged because he knew that if he delayed that they would be late for the Yankee game and that wouldn't be good. Aiden pulled his shirt over his head and scampered into the bathroom to wait for Harvey to pull his hair back. Aiden loved having his father do his hair; it made him feel older when he looked like his father. After the quick hairdressing moment the two Specters made their way out of the building again, only stopping for a minute to talk to Fred, as was Aiden's usual routine and into the crisp September air.

There was shopping and some squabbles (mostly about the play clothes that Aiden would wear after school as well as the snacks he would take for lunch each day). Harvey rolled his eyes when Aiden said that Teddy Grahams were out and now it was all about Bunny Snaps. The reason for the eye roll was not the statement itself but in the manner it was said with; a little tilt of the head, a pair of stiffly crossed arms and a pulled mouth in a straight line, all combined by a serious lilt that reminded Harvey of a younger, more high-pitched, Harvey Specter. He acquiesced and put the box of Bunny Snaps in the cart and moved on. Aiden smiled in the cart and sat back to watch the other passing carts.

It wasn't that Aiden was a terrible child per se; it was more that he was a lot like Harvey was when he was a child; and that was a scary thought. Harvey had mulled about it one night when Aiden was two and had screamed himself hoarse before falling asleep in Harvey's lap. He saw the warning signs; screaming tantrums, shaking fists of rage ready to punch at something, stiff body tense from anger; they were all things Harvey himself had done at that age. His mother had ignored it, thought that it would pass. It didn't. Harvey's unstable tantrums had turned into murderous rages as he got older and he would often lash out and hurt someone. His mother's first thought was to spank him to deter the behavior and that didn't work. He only got worse. Aiden wouldn't turn out like that, Harvey promised himself; there would never be a need for the man to spank his son (however, this would prove to be untrue in two years).

Harvey took himself away from those thoughts as Aiden politely pulled at his father's sleeve.

"Daddy, can I have this?" Aiden asked pointing at what appeared to be Iron Man attached to a juice bottle. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, cocking his hip to the side. Aiden looked at the bottle then back up at his father.

"Because it's Iron Man." Aiden said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Harvey chuckled.

"Fine I'll put it in." Harvey said. Aiden cheered as Harvey put the bottle in the small compartment Aiden was in. "You know I spoil you." Harvey commented. Aiden smiled.

"I know." He replied and they went on their merry way down the aisle. Harvey shook his head.

They played I-spy in the fruits and vegetables sections when Aiden was getting restless. It was a fool proof plan most times since Aiden's attention span was that of a gnat's but when he focused on his father's clues, it kept him quiet and thoughtful as he looked around the section. Harvey was then able to pick up the vegetables and fruits that Margarita would need to cook dinner for the week.

"That one!" Aiden crowed pointing a green fruit Harvey had started to pass by. Harvey looked over and smiled at the boy.

"Yes. I saw an avocado. Your turn." Harvey offered. Aiden contemplated his next move and looked around. His eyes glowed when he spotted the next item for their game.

"I-spy with my little eye, something that is…brown." Aiden said slyly, his mouth pulled into a crafty smile. Harvey hummed and looked around the aisle. There were many colors around them, but no brown. Brown usually meant bad and this store had impeccable choice in fruits and vegetables so brown was not really an option. But Aiden was smug about his answer, that much was sure, so he thought it was something that would fool Harvey. Harvey, not wanting to be fooled by a four-year-old, tried just a little bit harder to find Aiden's fruit or vegetable. He looked to the left and right of him, spotting green, red, blue fruits and orange, yellow and even purple vegetables but not brown. He looked at Aiden again, happier than a pig in shit at Harvey's lack of an answer.

"I don't see anything Aiden." Harvey finally admitted after they left the fresh foods section. Aiden giggled and pointed to a container in the cart already.

"The olives daddy. They're brown." He said with a self-satisfied smile at fooling his father and equally smug lilt to his voice. Harvey looked at the container and saw the brown fruits shining up at him through the plastic. Harvey shook his head but said nothing at Aiden's trickery. They made their way to the cashier conveyor belt with their purchases and Aiden continued to talk about this and that as Harvey waited for the older woman to ring up the items. Aiden pulled on Harvey's pants a few times to check if he was still listening. Harvey nodded with each insistence and assured the boy that he was still paying attention. The cashier chuckled.

"He's adorable. How old are you?" She asked Aiden.

"I'm four; I'm going to preschool Tuesday." Aiden said proudly holding up four fingers for her to see. She gasped in a playful mockery of shock.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was speaking to such a little man." She remarked. Aiden smiled and Harvey ruffled his hair. He swiped his card and signed the touch screen with a quick wave of his wrist. Aiden waved at the woman as he took a few of the less heavy bags, she waved back and smiled at Harvey. Harvey gave her a proud smile as he grabbed the other bags to take them back to the condo. Once they got there, after talking Fred's ear off for the third time that day, Harvey put the groceries away and then turned out of the apartment again to make their way to get Aiden's uniform. That only took an hour and it was time for the Yankees to begin playing. The boy ran to his room and threw his uniform box onto the bed along with his jacket and his shoes before running back into the living room to drape himself onto the couch next to his father.

The game lasted about three-and-a half-hours with both Specters cheering and jeering at the television during the entire game. The Yanks pulled it out in the end though, winning the game with a home run by their best hitter. Aiden bounced on the side of the couch in excitement.

"Daddy, when are you going to take me to a game?" Aiden asked cutely. Harvey looked over from the counter in the kitchen where he was cooking up something for dinner.

"Next season Aiden. When you're five." Harvey replied looking back at the food in the skillet he was heating up. Aiden pouted and crossed his arms childishly causing Harvey to chuckle and move the spoon around the pan. Aiden crossed over to the island and sat in one of the white scoop stools to watch his father. Soon enough Harvey was done cooking and placed a plate in front of Aiden while he started to eat from his own. Dinner was soon finished and Aiden toddled off into his room to grab his pajamas and go into the bathroom to meet Harvey who was waiting to give the toddler a bath. Aiden's bath consisted of Harvey trying to wash Aiden and Aiden mostly playing with the toys and splashing water onto Harvey. Bath time consisted of Harvey also needing to be just as wet as Aiden. Aiden giggled each time.

Harvey quickly dried off Aiden and helped the child to dress himself before wiping the water off the floor and changing into his own sleep clothes. He deposited the dampened clothes into the hamper and came into Aiden's room where the child was bounding around the room shooting at things with his Iron Man Reactor Blaster. Harvey rolled his eyes and growled before grabbing the child around the waist and depositing him onto the bed. Aiden bounced and looked up at his father, giggling.

"What do you want to read tonight baby?" Harvey asked the little boy. Aiden shuffled up onto his pillow and laid against the soft support.

"The Places You'll Go?" Aiden suggested. Harvey nodded and walked over to the large bookshelf and took off the familiar looking book, with the whirling colorful swirls on the cover. Aiden had snuggled into the duvet and Harvey sat next to the boy slinging an arm around the toddler flipping over the book cover. Aiden laid his head onto Harvey's chest and waited for the deep soothing voice to start reading,

"_Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to great places! You're off and away_…" Harvey began. He continued to read, turning the pages and reading the words despite the fact that Aiden's breathing had tapered off and slowed a while ago. He fell asleep sometime while Harvey was reading about turning left or right, or right-and-three-quarters. Despite this, Harvey continued to read, his mouth forming each word, the rumble of his chest keeping Aiden in his sleeping state. "_So…be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray or Mordecai Ali Val Allen O'Shea, you're off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So…get on your way!_" Harvey finished, closing the book and gently pulled Aiden off of his body, the limp form slipping down and settling on the pillows, his blonde tresses covering his eyes, flittering against his nose and cheekbones. Harvey pulled the strands out of the beautiful little face that warmed his heart and changed his life for the better. The kid may frustrate the hell out of him sometimes but they had the best times together.

Harvey pressed a kiss against Aiden's forehead and turned off the main light with a flick of the switch. He looked back and saw the glow forming across the floor from the Iron Man nightlight in the outlet by the window. Harvey smiled and closed the door retiring to his room for the night.

* * *

This wasn't a very action-packed chapter but I still hoped you liked it all the same. Happy Passover and Happy Easter holidays to everyone.

KatrinaKaiba


	39. Go Stand In The Corner

Soooo excited. The new season premires on July 16th! Yes that is a Tuesday but it doesn't matter. We have a date and a time and we are that much closer to the new season.

This chapter is for 5-Star who requested a tempermental Aiden that is diciplined by making him stand in a corner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and his classmates.

* * *

Age: 16 years old

It began as things like this usually began, with a late start. For some reason Aiden's alarm didn't wake him up at six like it usually did. Instead his alarm blared at seven, impatient and loud. Aiden stirred and blinked at the clock, shooting up when the blurred numbers finally registered in his mind. He threw off the covers and slipped off of his bed going to his closet, even though his body protested because he didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. He didn't have any time for anything this morning as he slipped into his uniform for school (which was really only a button up shirt and a tie; he just opted to wear an entire suit). He was pulling an arm his blazer since it was a cooler day out when his door opened.

"Aiden…oh. Running late?" Harvey joked. Aiden groaned and hooked a finger through the knot of his tie and straightened it. "Breakfast is outside for you when you're done. I've got to go in early." The managing partner had said. Aiden waved a hand in farewell and Harvey chuckled as he closed the door. Aiden didn't pay any attention to the older man's words until he was standing at the front entrance of the building that Ray wasn't coming to take him to school that morning. Aiden threw his head back with a groan and started off toward the train station down a couple of streets. He hated taking the train. It wasn't that he thought he was above using the train (that's what most people thought when he complained about it; because his father made a lot of money) it was that the train really didn't stop by the house and the school. The stop closest to Browning was 56th street and Lexington Avenue on the 6 line and the school was on 62nd between Park and Madison. It took a little time to get to each destination from the train and was just easier to have someone drive him there. Today was just not his day he thought as he felt the cold wet drops fall onto his face from the sky. He practically ran to the red door of his school and threw open the door. He checked his watch; 7:54, practically on time, but late by his standards. He quickly went through the school and got into his classroom just as the door was about to close. Safe.

"Mr. Specter." His homeroom teacher said with a surprised tone. "Glad you could join us."

The other boys laughed at the statement as Aiden blushed and went to his seat, pulling up his bag and taking out his things for the day. He took a mental calculation of what he needed for the day and thankfully had everything he needed. At least one thing was going his way today.

"Specter." The boy next to him prodded at his arm. Aiden looked over at him and his eyes narrowed. Martin Caruthers, quite literally his nemesis. The other boy had constantly ragged on Aiden since they started together in kindergarten. Aiden was smarter than Martin and was liked more.

"What do you want Caruthers?" Aiden snapped at him angrily. The mousy brunette pointed at Aiden's feet causing him to look down.

"Daddy let you out of the house wearing two different shoes? How unlike him." Martin sneered. Aiden pursed his lip but sat down, pulling his feet under the chair and staring at his teacher, attempting to pay attention to the morning announcements. Their phones were collected and Aiden noticed that it was missing too. He told this to his teacher who believed him and Martin ribbed him by saying he was just hiding it because he wanted to text his girlfriend. Aiden didn't respond and was proud of himself that he didn't punch the smarmy asshole in the face.

Aiden went through the rest of his day as best as he could with the following incidents happening: The students in the library made a huge mess and he had to clean it up thus being late to his next class and missing the beginning of the lesson. He didn't have lunch with him so he had to eat school lunch and then during lunch Martin and his friend Linster "accidentally" spilled their juice toward him and it dripped onto his light grey pants staining them red. He would have to change them when he got to Pearson Specter. In gym, he missed the ball and the force knocked him onto the ground causing his head to smack against the wood floor. Because of that he was banned from practicing at baseball practice that day, so he had to leave school at 2:30 to go to the office instead of 5:30. There was a pop quiz in Ms. Conch's class and he got an 88. It wasn't a terrible grade but it wasn't his usual. And of course Ms. Conch noticed it right away and loudly pointed it out, further embarrassing Aiden and causing him to develop a pounding headache. It was pouring out when he left school and he didn't have an umbrella as he made his way toward Pearson Specter just a couple of blocks from the school. He was soaked when he reached the fiftieth floor and pulled out his spare suit from the closet in his father's office, which he thankfully wasn't in. Aiden sighed as he peeled the cold wet suit from his body in the partner's bathroom. Could the day get any worse?

Apparently it could.

Aiden made his way back to the office and found that somehow it locked behind him. Now he couldn't even begin to start his homework until it was opened. He groaned and looked over to the cubicle that Donna should've been in but found that she wasn't there. Aiden almost screamed and threw his balled-up suit onto the ground but he didn't, because he was Aiden Specter, the coolest kid in Form II and Harvey Specter's son. He wasn't allowed to show his frustration openly. He simply turned around and left the suit by Donna's cubicle and went on down the hall. When he was four this would've counted as an adventure but now at sixteen, it was simply a walk of meaningless meandering. If his father wasn't there then the chances of Mike being around were even slimmer and even less so if he wanted to see Louis. Jessica wasn't in either because he passed the empty, dark office on his way in. Harold might be in, maybe Rachel but unfortunately, they didn't keep him entertained for very long. He could take his frustrations out on Kyle but he already completed his torture of the junior partner for the week and it wouldn't be fair to exceed his quota just because he was having a bad day. He sighed as he turned around on the rotunda; there was nothing for him to do. He stopped over by Mike's empty office and came over to Alexandria's desk, Mike's secretary. She was typing up something on her computer.

"Hey Alexandria." He said to her, calling her by her full first name since his uncle (and monkey) was named Alex and it confused him. She looked up and pushed her reading glasses down her nose to see him.

"Aiden. What are you doing here? Is it five-thirty already?" She asked. Aiden shook his head.

"No, I was banned from baseball practice today. Hit my head in gym class." He explained. She nodded in sympathy.

"Mike's not going to be back for a while. He's with a client." She told him. He nodded.

"Do you perhaps have a spare key to my dad's office? I left my things in there and it locked behind me?"

She grimaced as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I think Mike does but they're on him." Aiden chuckled humorlessly.

"Of course." He whispered. "Thank you Alexandria." He said turning away and starting back down the hall. He came upon Donna's desk; it was still empty. He sat in the chair wearily and began to spin slowly back and forth looking up at the ceiling. He leaned over into a drawer to his right and pulled out the can opener she kept there. He had seen his dad and Donna go into his office, kicking him out sometimes with the can open in tow. Aiden wondered what they did with it; no one would tell him. He fiddled with the handles, turning them inside out and twisting the mechanism, watching the gears turn. A well manicured hand suddenly penetrated his vision and pulled the can opener from his hand.

"Caught with your hand in the cookie jar little boy." Donna said playfully as Aiden turned in the chair with a cheeky grin.

"I was just admiring your handiwork Ms. Paulsen." He told her. Donna flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Specter. Out of my chair." Donna jerked her thumb to the side.

Aiden obliged, "Can you open the door for me?" He asked.

"It's not open?" She retorted.

Aiden stopped his eyes from rolling. "No."

"Hmm…interesting." Donna said lightly taking out her keys and walking to the office. "Must be the ghost of Daniel Hardman haunting the halls." She lilted spookily. This time Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Daniel Hardman is still alive." He dead-panned crossing his arms.

Donna glared at him for ruining her story and flicked the lock open deftly. "Get in there fun-sucker." Aiden grinned and sat down at the marble table over on the left. He took out his books out and tried to start his homework but quickly found he was missing some of his papers. He pressed his head against the cool marble, barely resisting the urge to crack his skull against it. He pulled out the laptop he kept in the office and pulled up the homework website that his grade created in Form I. It helped the other students because they posted the blank assignments on the page. It was monitored by their teachers so they couldn't share the answers with each other on it (they could just text each other to do that). Aiden quickly accessed the pertinent documents for the homework tonight and pressed print. He waited to hear the whirr of the printer powering up to print. He waited. And waited. And waited. He looked over to his father's printer and saw it was flashing green and orange at the same time. He stood up and walked over to the machine and looked on the display to see what the problem was. The screen was just a bunch of numbers and letters jumbled together and Aiden sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He started to press 'cancel' when the machine beeped at him, startling him and causing him to jump back. A bad idea because when his feet hit the floor, they connected with his father's briefcase next to him (he must not have needed it) and he fell back falling on the floor. He winced as his hip hit the linoleum and he stayed there, exhausted.

"Sleeping on the job?" An amused voice sounded above him. Aiden opened his eyes and saw his father staring down at him, a smirk playing across his lips. Aiden slid up and stood the irritation crossing his face as he looked over at his father.

"No, your printer's broken." Aiden complained tersely.

"It is not." Harvey shot back looking at the blinking lights. "Oh, for the love of—Donna!" Harvey called out to his secretary. The redhead came in, took one look at the printer and banged it with her fist. The machine seemed to cry out in protest and made a loud whirr. It blinked once more and then the word _ready_ blinked on the display. Aiden huffed and crossed his arms. Donna smiled and pressed _print_ on his computer. The printer shot out the correct papers and Aiden plucked them off the holder, stomping back to his seat and plopping down with a huff. Harvey smirked at Donna and waved his hand, prompting her to leave. Donna nodded and walked out, giving Aiden a pat on his shoulder as she passed. He shifted under her touch, as if it had burned him and he continued to read. Harvey didn't question it and just sat down at his desk and started to work. He crossed his legs, pushing the seat back in a lounging position and started to read his files. He absently bounced his leg on his knee as he read, clearly thinking. Aiden's eyes flickered back and forth from his papers and the distracting bouncing of his father's leg. If this were any other day Aiden would be able to ignore the movement but as it stood Aiden's temper was already shortened by the events during the day and this just wasn't fair.

"Dad." Aiden said stridently. Harvey stopped bouncing his leg and looked up at Aiden.

"Yes?" Harvey asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Could you please stop bouncing your leg? It's distracting." Aiden asked politely, trying to stop the irritation from steeping into his voice. Harvey's eyebrow shot up slightly.

"My leg? It's distracting?" Harvey repeated. Aiden nodded tersely. Harvey chuckled. "Of all the stupid things…" Harvey muttered but in Aiden's ears it sounded like it was being spoken over a loud speaker.

"Stupid? Stupid!" Aiden parroted getting aggravated quickly from his father's flippancy; another thing he was used to but seemed to be grating on his nerves. Aiden stood up sharply and rounded to his father, standing threateningly above the desk, eyes blazing. "You wanna know what's stupid? Everyone's attitude today! I only asked nicely for things and all I get is teased and arrogant remarks. 'Daddy let you out wearing two different shoes today' 'Keeping your phone to text your girlfriend' 'Sleeping on the job?'" Aiden mimicked and placed his hands on his hips. "That's what you sound like by the way! I want you to stop bouncing your leg so I can get my homework done. All I want is for you, all of you, to stop bothering me!" Aiden yelled angrily. Harvey's face was blank as Aiden ranted, like he was mulling over something.

"Okay kid. You want to stop being bothered?" Harvey said finally.

"Yes." Aiden gritted out.

"Okay." Harvey nodded then lifted his hand and pointed to a far spot in the office. "Go stand in the corner." His ordered. Aiden's eyes widened in disgusted surprise.

"What?" He hissed.

"You heard me."

"I'm sixteen years old! You can't put me in a corner." Aiden argued. Harvey sniffed at the air haughtily.

"I'm your father. I can do whatever I damn well please. Get in the corner." Harvey stated firmly. Aiden stood stubbornly at the desk crossing his arms petulantly. Harvey stood up and buttoned his jacket. If Aiden looked threatening before, it was nothing compared to what Harvey looked like right now. Aiden stopped a large gulp in his throat while Harvey glared down to him.

"Don't make me repeat myself Aiden Michael." Harvey threatened and Aiden knew it was over. When your parent used your middle name, it was serious. Aiden stiffly turned around, shoulders straight and walked to the corner his father presented before. Aiden faced the indented juncture and glared at the grey colored paint. He heard the chair wheels groan as his father sat back down. Aiden sighed.

"How long am I supposed to stand here?" He asked not looking over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry who told you that you could talk?" Harvey shot back. Aiden rolled his eyes. "You're standing there until I tell you to get out of there." Aiden looked at his shoes, getting ready for the long haul; Harvey never did anything halfway.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed; he was too afraid of looking at his watch. It must've been a long time because Aiden could see the shadows passing over him as the sun set. Harvey flicked the light on some time ago to help his straining eyes. He would never admit it but his sight was deteriorating and sometime soon he would need glasses. Not now though. Aiden felt himself getting weary and he blinked rapidly to starve off the fatigue he was feeling behind his eyes. He drooped against the wall slowly, leaning his forehead against the cool surface and closing his eyes for just a second, to rest them.

He jolted out of his daze when he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders, pulling him off the wall and over to the couch. The gentle hands lowered him down onto the soft surface. Aiden started to protest when he felt his father's slim finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"You're over tired. Close your eyes and rest for a bit Aiden." Harvey ordered gently. Aiden didn't try to dispute the older man and closed his eyes. "We'll talk later about this." Harvey promised and Aiden nodded as he turned over onto his side.

They did end up talking about Aiden's bad day. Harvey nodded as the story went on, reminding himself that he had days like that once (okay, maybe last week, but Louis had it coming). Harvey told Aiden that he understood why Aiden was upset but that didn't mean he had to bite everyone's head off. He told his son that when he grew up and started to work for Harvey (because his name would still be on the door; he had worked too hard to get ousted out before his time) Aiden couldn't freak out like that and scream at everyone. Aiden nodded in understanding and patiently sat on the couch feeling a little more than silly for his reactions today.

"Sorry dad." Aiden said sheepishly.

"Apology accepted. Now come here. I have something for you to do." Harvey called over bringing a filing of papers from somewhere next to him. Aiden circled around the desk to stand next to his father, listening intently as Harvey explained what he wanted the teen to do.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll will see you next Wednesday.

KatrinaKaiba


	40. The Dead Are Never Truly Dead

So July 16th we have season 3. I am exicited!

This is an interesting chapter as it mostly involves Harvey which is something that is rare for this story. The story goes as Aiden gets older, we see more from his point of view. This chapter breaks that line of thought and has Harvey as the main POV for the story line. This chapter is for iuliana who wanted hurt!Harvey and remorseful!Aiden. I just threw in Gordon for the sake of being cute. I always liked this plot line and I hope you enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden.

* * *

Age:10 years old

The brightness was startling. So bright that Harvey had to practically pry his eyes open with his fingers. He was laying down; he could feel his body prostrate on a horizontal apparatus of some sort. He took a breath in and let it out slowly. He was so tired, so damn tired and depressed and he just wanted to sleep. However, something was keeping him awake and when he found out what it was...

Then he stopped thinking. He listened. He could hear something in the void; he assumed it was a void, it didn't have to be. He could hear something, very lightly floating through the air. It sounded like...it sounded like music. At least this place had better music than the elevator did, he thought. The music had a light bluesy feel to it, something that he was akin to; his thinking music. Very fitting since all he could do in this place was think. It started out low and it started to grow louder. It seemed so familiar, he thought; he may not have his son's adept musical memory but he remembered certain rhythmic lines and the tune that was playing around him. It was something...

His eyes snapped open, wide open against the bright light. He looked around but didn't see anything around him. He struggled to sit up, using his hand to prop himself up on his resting place and then let his eyes adjust to the scene. The music sounded louder now that he was sitting up and he was freer to move his head around to find its source. His head swiveled around and found, there in the distance, a man playing a saxophone. The figure was a little hazy, he couldn't make it out but the saxophone that was playing the sweet music was a clearer sight, one that was embedded in his memory for years, and also had been suppressed by his memory for years. He blinked to try and make the figure clearer in his mind's eye but it was to no avail. He leaned back and sighed, letting the music overtake him. He was still so tired and the music was allowing him to slip out of this place.

"Don't go to sleep yet Spinner, the show's not over." Someone said above him.

Harvey opened his eyes to see a pair of similar brown orbs twinkling down at him in vague amusement. The face came in clearer and he saw a wide smile, crinkled eye-corners and a sturdy chin. That smile reminded Harvey of Aiden and then his memory reminded him of the person that Aiden inherited the smile from.

"Dad..." He croaked, his voice rough from non-use. The man continued to smile as he drifted back. Harvey sat up quickly in order to stop the man from leaving. He didn't leave Harvey realized, just moved back so Harvey could sit up. It was eerie how the other's physical features were prominent in his son and brother but not with Harvey; Harvey looked like his mother.

"Hey Spinner, fancy seeing you here." Gordon teased. Harvey blinked around still trying to figure out where he was. "Don't think too hard about it. You probably won't guess where we are."

"Heaven?" Harvey asked.

"Close. This is like the lobby to heaven. Where you take your last stand...sort of." Gordon explained. Harvey nodded but didn't quite understand.

"I'm dead?" He asked for clarification.

"Not quite. On the verge. You _are_ unconscious on the human plane."

"What happened?"

"Not sure. Wasn't watching you for a while. I moved on to your brother. He was doing surgery on a Bengal tiger. He's on his way to you though. It's nice to see my boys together...though I wish it were better circumstances."

"You can watch people up here?" Harvey was fascinated by this.

"From here only. It's nice, though I wish I could've slapped you over the head a few times over the years." Gordon shrugged. Harvey felt his ears turn red from embarrassment, over-thinking about some of the things he did.

"So...what now? Am I going to die?"

"Do you want to?" Gordon retorted.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. You see, this place is not only for watching loved ones. When a human is on the Fence of Death; that's what it's called; the human decides here whether they want to go back to the human world or to move onto the next level of the afterlife." Gordon explained, fiddling with the straps of his suspenders.

"So, I'm in Purgatory?"

"Nope." Gordon said with a small smirk. He was playing with Harvey.

"Where the hell is this then?" Harvey demanded. Gordon simply gave him a well timed stare. Harvey sighed and tried to calm his temper.

"This is the Bridge. Its quite literally a bridge between life and death." Gordon said. Harvey scoffed.

"Doesn't look like a bridge." Harvey commented looking around the seemingly endless white void.

"That's because the bridge is that way." Gordon indicated with a finger somewhere off to the right. Harvey followed his finger but didn't see any difference. "You can't see it because you haven't decided yet." Gordon explained, as if he could read Harvey's mind.

"Decided?"

"To live or die."

"I have to choose?" Harvey asked furrowing his brow in a confused gesture.

"Everyone chooses. Sometimes they choose to go earlier than they should but its ultimately their decision." Gordon told his oldest son. Harvey looked away for a second and folded his arms.

"What if I choose to die?"

"Then you go to the bridge. Your body will die and your soul will move on to the next world. Then its your judgement that needs to be dealt with." Gordon said. Harvey nodded and then sighed. Gordon stood next to his son and looked down at the world below them."Do you want to die Spinner?" He asked holding his son's arm at the elbow tightly presenting his seriousness. Harvey heaved another sigh.

"I don't know." He admitted. Gordon nodded. "I mean...what's the point of going back? They'd be better off without me." Harvey muttered.

"Are they really?" Gordon cocked his eyebrow reminiscent of his son for a moment.

"Yeah...yes..." Harvey corrected himself out of habit.

"How do you figure?"

"Jessica has other senior partners. I may be the best closer but I'm a pain in her ass. Donna's fine without me; she'll just get moved to another partner. Mike's safe because he's senior associate, he'll eventually make it to junior partner." Harvey explained further spiraling down his depressive state that he had been in since he woke up.

"And Aiden? If you die, who's going to take care of him?" Gordon asked.

Harvey paused. There was a flash of something in his mind. Yelling and screaming. Tears and sniffles. Anger and sadness.

"He'd be happier with someone else." Harvey said finally after a few more moments of silence.

"Really? And who would he be happier with?"

"Donna, Mike...mom...anyone but me."

Gordon cocked his head and was silent for a bit before saying, "Where is this coming from?"

Harvey sighed and stepped away from his father. "Does it matter? The point is, there's nothing for me there and...I don't want to go back."

Harvey said crossing his arms and turning away from what he was looking at. There were more flashes in his mind. Sounds and words."_You promised!_"and"_I hate you_." High pitched and angry. Then his own voice retorting and just as angry, "_You're such a little brat!_" He sank deeper into his saddened state. He felt the tight grip of his father's hand on his arm, bringing him back to wherever the hell they were.

"That's what you decide then?" Gordon asked.

"Yes." Harvey whispered.

"Then go off to the right. I can't come with you Spinner, but I'll be waiting on the other side for you." Gordon instructed and Harvey nodded. He started off to the right and suddenly a bright glowing bridge gate came into view. It sparkled blindingly and Harvey closed his eyes against the harsh light. He kept walking, using the sounds of the creaking gate to guide him to the bridge. This was it. He was really going ahead with this. Everything would be better this way. Everyone would be happier...

"Daddy!"

Harvey's eyes snapped open and he glanced back. Aiden? What was _he_ doing here? Harvey looked back but didn't see his little boy flailing behind him. He squinted and surveyed the area. His father was standing where they were before, but he wasn't watching Harvey. Instead he looking down, at earth Harvey thought. Aiden wasn't there. It was just a figment of his imagination. He turned completely around before turning back to the bridge which was starting to grow dull. Harvey cocked his head and wondered why it wasn't as bright as it was before.

"You're doubting." Gordon's voice rang through, explaining. Harvey looked back at his father.

"Daddy wake up!" Aiden's panicked voice cried once again. Gordon looked down and Harvey darted over to see what was going on. He was lying on a hospital bed, tubes and wires crisscrossing over his prone body. There was a steady beep underneath the commotion in the room. He could see Aiden being held back by Mike, his small hands pushing and scratching at Mike's arms to get free. Donna was arguing with the white coated doctor who was trying (and failing) to keep her calm. Harvey didn't hear her words or the doctor's words or Mike's words. They were like white noise. The only thing he could hear clearly were his son's wails and fretful babbling.

"Daddy! Please wake up. I'm sorry. Don't die." Aiden was repeating these phrases over and over again, wiping the tears from his eyes in vain. They were soon replaced by more and more tears.

"Oh yeah. He looks like he's just fine without you." Gordon drawled. Harvey looked down at the distressed boy, still trying to wriggle out of Mike's grip.

"But he was so mad at me."

"Harvey...your emotions may be running wild because of the trauma, but he doesn't hate you like you think he does. Hell, how many times did you tell me and your mother that and then an hour later come crying down the stairs because you were upset and you didn't mean it?" Gordon asked and Harvey blushed and his head fell down in shame.

"Dad..."

"Harvey, this is all apart of growing up for him. And you." Gordon's hand firmly wrapped around his son's shoulders, squeezing gently. "He's going to push back more than usual and you're going to get angry but it's all apart of life."

"...I wish you were there..." Harvey's voice cracked and Gordon smiled.

"I know...but you know what to do Spinner." Gordon assured the younger man. Harvey nodded and leaned into his father's grip and laid his head on the firm shoulder. It was awkward because Gordon was so much shorter than Harvey but they made it work. Harvey could feel his father smile against his bent neck and could feel the wider palms rubbing on his spine. It was like coming home for Harvey. How long had it been since he embraced his father. Fifteen, sixteen years? Gordon hummed Harvey's favorite song and it vibrated through his body, a welcomed comfort.

After a while Gordon pulled away and looked up into his son's eyes. "Are you ready to go home to your little boy?"

"I think so..." Harvey muttered.

"I'll be watching you...and him. He's a great kid Spinner. You should be proud."

"I am proud. He reminds me of you dad."

"Good. That means he's destined for greatness." Gordon remarked causing Harvey to laugh. Gordon smiled but there was a twinkle of seriousness in his eyes. "And _he's_ good for you too."

"Hmm? Who?"

"You know who. I see _everything_. Remember?" Gordon hinted, that twinkle shining brighter.

Harvey was confused for a moment. Then realization hit him and his entire face went pale then redder than a sunburn. "Oh..._him_."

"I've known for a while. Even before I died. That you...play for both teams." Gordon decided on the baseball analogy to explain what he meant. Harvey's face went even redder. "Although it did come as quite a shock to me when I saw you and him hav-"

Harvey waved a quick hand in his face tom interrupt him, "I was there I know what happened!" Harvey cried out.

"Do I need to remind you about interrupting people?" Gordon cocked an eyebrow. Harvey bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms against his chest looking over to the side in shame. Gordon smiled again before taking Harvey's chin and tilting the face back toward him.  
"I don't care if you like men or women, Spinner. As long as you're happy. Does he make you happy?"

Harvey ruminated over this question for a second then he smiled, "Yeah, he does."

"Good. I like him, he calls you out on your bullshit. I like people who do that."

"Like Donna."

"I love Donna. I'm just glad you didn't have children with her. The world isn't ready for that." Gordon lilted.

Harvey laughed and that sparked a reaction down on earth. He saw Mike look over at his body which had twitched from his happiness.

"What would you call them?" Harvey asked still looking at his two favorite males. Gordon hummed for a second.

"I liked the ones you suggested. Crescendo and Sharp. Simple and fitting for those two." Gordon told Harvey with another brilliant smile. Harvey gave one back and watched as Mike and Aiden crept over to Harvey's side, trying to be quiet and not alert Donna and the doctor to their movements. Aiden slipped his little hand under his father's and pressed the palm. Harvey gasped as he felt it from his vantage point.

Gordon placed a hand on his back lightly. "Time to go Spinner."

"Dad?" Harvey looked back at his father with widened eyes. Gordon continued to smile at him.

"You have chosen. It's time for you to go back to your son. It's not your time yet." Gordon said emphasizing his statement with a shake of his head. Harvey turned and embraced him again.

"I love you dad." Harvey said, tightly gripping his father.

"I love you too Harvey. Now go say that to your son." Gordon prompted. Harvey felt the hand slip from his back as he started to free fall. His father's face got smaller and smaller and Harvey had to close his eyes as he careened through an endless space.

Harvey slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again after being assaulted by a bright light. He tried taking in a breath but found he could not and started to flail weakly, unsure of what was happening. He heard voices, erratic, high-pitched, demanding. He heard so many words and tones that he couldn't decipher them and it overwhelmed him. His head was throbbing in pain as he felt something being ripped out of his throat. Well, that hurt a little. Okay a lot. He groaned and felt a cold cup being pressed into his hand. He opened his eyes again and saw a relieved looking blonde next to him, tearful blue eyes boring into him. He felt something slippery and cold being pressed against his dry lips and he sighed in relief.

"Hey you...here suck on this. And the next words out of your mouth better not be 'that's what she said' or I'm dumping these ice chips down your gown." The blonde said . Harvey smiled a tired grin but didn't say anything he just took the offered ice chip. As he twirled the piece of ice around his dry mouth he looked over to the side and saw another sad blonde in a chair much too big for him.

"Aiden..." Harvey whispered wincing from the pain in his throat. Aiden looked up his brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Daddy..." Aiden started but then he turned and ran from the room wailing. Harvey looked over at Mike and Donna. Donna didn't say anything as she ran after the boy. Mike sighed and lifted a hand to run over his face.

"What was that about?" Harvey asked Mike. Mike hesitated for a second before shuffling closer in his chair to grasp Harvey's hand.

"You were in an accident. You were driving and someone ran the red light and crashed into you. The other guy is alright for the most part but you hit your head and they didn't think that you were gonna wake up." Mike explained and Harvey could hear the tears in his voice. Mike was scared. Harvey gripped Mike's hand in a gesture of comfort and apology. Mike smiled down at Harvey. "Don't have to apologize. It's just...when they told me you were in an car accident I..." Mike trailed off and Harvey pulled Mike's hand to get the blonde to look at him. Mike's blue eyes came into view and Harvey smiled in understanding. Mike was reminded of the night his parents died when he was called. Harvey was starting to remember little things that happened. Harvey was meant to go off on an overnight trip and Aiden had a little league game the next day that Harvey had promised to go to. Harvey tried to reason with Aiden that this was his job and he needed to go but Aiden was at the age where a promise meant everything and that Harvey wasn't being fair in breaking it. Aiden screamed that he hated Harvey and that he hoped that (sarcastically) Harvey had a great time on his trip before storming to his room. Harvey, trying to conceal his anger, called Mike to come over and take care of Aiden since he wasn't needed for the meeting. Harvey remembered getting in the car and starting to drive and then...nothing.  
Harvey hummed in his throat, feeling the pain starting to subside thanks to the pain-killers the staff was giving him. "Mike...Aiden?" Harvey decided small monosyllable questions were best. Mike looked off to the side and saw a redhead floating around the door. Mike nodded and glanced back at Harvey.

"He's outside. He feels really bad Harvey." Mike said and Harvey heard the warning tone in the younger man's voice. Harvey nodded and Mike went off to the door. Harvey could hear the voices outside but not the words. He could make out a whine that could only belong to his son. He was arguing. He must've lost because a moment later he shuffled into the room, his head casted down to the ground. Harvey watched as the boy stopped at the foot of Harvey's bed and didn't look up at his father.

"Aiden, c'mere." Harvey grumbled, his head a little foggy from the drugs in his body. He flicked his hand to gesture at the boy when he didn't move. "Aiden..." Harvey whined. Aiden looked up at his father, tears in his eyes. "Baby, wass wrong?" Harvey slurred.

"I..." Aiden gasped in a breath of air to steady himself but it did nothing. Aiden's eyes watered over and he shuffled closer to his father's prone form. Harvey blinked at the young boy with curious wonder at his demeanor. "Dad..." Aiden whispered biting his lip.

"A'den. 'M s'rry." Harvey apologized shifting his hand over on the sheets towards his son, trying to give the boy some form of comfort in his limp state. "I didn' mean it." Harvey continued looking at his fingers as they plucked at the sheet he was lying under. "You're not a brat. You're my baby boy and I love you. C'mere." Harvey lightly tapped his fingers against the mattress. Aiden didn't move and Harvey heard the unmistakable sound of his sniffling. "Aiden-bug?" Harvey flipped his head up to look at the boy crying. Aiden looked over at his father with tear-stained eyes, swollen and red from crying with clear snot dribbling down his nose. "Hey, it's okay." Harvey cooed flipping his hand over to present his open palm to the boy. Aiden slid a small hand over the lightly scratched fingers of his father's hand and folded their fingers together. Harvey gripped at the boy's hand tightly, reassuring the boy that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. Aiden felt a tug and he launched himself to his father's hand and felt the strong pull of his father's one armed embrace. Aiden collapsed against the bed and pressed his face gently against his father's chest crying loudly against the chest. Harvey felt the boy's lips form indecipherable words against the thin cotton of his gown. Harvey shushed him and drifted the other hand over to caress the blonde boy's head tenderly. Aiden looked up and wiped his nose with his unoccupied hand.

"I'm sorry daddy. I don't hate you. I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt. I was mad but I'm not anymore and it's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore and..." Aiden babbled continuing to wipe at his face.

"Aiden stop I can't understand you, you're talking too fast." Harvey interrupted him closing his eyes as a swell of pain attacked his head.

"I'm sorry." Aiden repeated bringing his thumb to his mouth and biting at a loose piece of skin there. Harvey pulled the thumb from the boy's mouth.

"Don't be. Iss not yo'r fault. I shouldn't have promised you som'thin' tha' I knew migh' not happen." Harvey explained pulling a hand through the boy's hair working his fingers though the fine strands. Aiden sniffled and ran a hand under his nose again.

"I was angry but I shouldn't have yelled at you dad." Aiden simpered looked over at his father glancing at the line of stitches on his forehead. Harvey followed his glance and ran a hesitant finger over the slit in his head. He winced as he aggravated the scab.

"Hey...I was mad too Aiden. We said thin's we didn' mean." Harvey admitted his voice not higher than a whisper. He was so tired but he needed to do this, he needed to say these things to Aiden now. "Sometimes it happens. But we get over it and we apologize an' move on. My dad taught me that."

"Your dad?"

"Mhmm. I saw him." Harvey admitted with a long yawn. Aiden cocked his head.

"But grandpa's dead."

"Yeah...he is. But I saw him. He told me I had to come back for you." Harvey explained shuffling down on the pillows, sighing in relief.

"He did?" Aiden was confused. He glanced around to see if there was someone behind him but there was no one. He looked back at his father, a dopey smile lighting his face.

"He said he loves you. I saw him and he told me." Harvey continued.

"Okay dad, I think you should go to sleep now." Aiden said cocking his head to the side at his father's odd behavior.

"Okay. You forgive me?" Harvey asked, his mouth turned into a pout making Aiden wonder if that's what he looked like when he was remorseful. Or trying to be cute. It wasn't really cute on his dad though.

"Dad. I forgive you. I love you. Do you forgive me?" Aiden asked running a finger over the shallow cuts on his father's hands. Harvey giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"Yeah bug, I forgive you. I love you Aiden-bug." Harvey slurred poking his son's palm with his finger. "Come up here." Harvey pulled at the boy's hand. Aiden slid over to his dad's side and lifted himself onto the bed. He maneuvered himself to press against his father's side, sliding between his arm and his torso. Harvey tightened against his son feeling the soft lithe body beside him, real and warm and he started to drift away from the pain and from the drugs.

Mike came back into the room after sending Donna home to see Aiden and Harvey curled up next to each other fast asleep. Mike quietly crept over to the pair and sat in the chair he had pulled up beside the bed a couple of hours before. He saw that Aiden and Harvey had their hands twined together and smiled. He laid his hand against the entwined pair and let himself be enveloped by the rare quiet he could experience when both Specters were asleep.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter and I apprecaite all your feedback as well. If you want to give me a prompt, I will try to use them so that it's what you pictured.

KatrinaKaiba


	41. Camp Wallyofun

This chapter is for a guest who wanted Mike and Harvey meticulously packing for Aiden's sleepover camp to ensure that the boy doesn't forget anything. Lo and behold, something is left behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and other characters in the chapter.

* * *

Age: 9 years old

"Aiden?" Harvey called down the hall. "Are you ready to go?" He heard the closing of the door and the pounding of not-so-little feet as the blonde out from the hallway dressed heat-to-toe in his Boy Scout Uniform, clearly ready to go.

Harvey choked back on his smile a bit upon seeing the excited gleam in his son's eyes. This was all Aiden could talk about since he moved up in the scout ranks, going to camp for the week. Cub Scouts weren't allowed on the week-long trip and Aiden had waited for years to go and now it was time. Harvey was a little hesitant; this was Aiden's first _week_ away without anyone in the family going. Harvey couldn't go (even if he had wanted to, which he didn't) because he was stuck working on a case. Aiden wasn't too put out about it and continued to gush about the trip. Mike had come over to help them pack as well as see Harvey. You see, the benefit of sending your kid off to summer sleep away camp is that the kid is _not in the house_ meaning that all sorts of mentor/mentee bonding events could happen and Harvey had waited a long time to spend some actual time with Mike in a bed.

Harvey was pulled of his delectable thoughts by an impatient tugging on his arm.

"Dad! Let's go! Come on!" Aiden whined pulling his father to the door. Harvey chuckled and followed behind the impatient boy. Aiden grabbed his bag as they passed the older blonde man in the front hall. "Come on Uncle Mike!" Aiden called unable to grab his hand because he was pulling his bag behind him. Harvey grabbed Mike's hand and the two men glanced down at their hands before being dragged out of the apartment by the rambunctious nine-year-old.

Harvey drove them down to where Aiden's fairly large troop was meeting. The kid was practically vibrating in the back seat. He fiddled with his scout tie as he stared out the window. He wasn't talking which was surprising but Harvey deduced that Aiden was nervous about the trip and it finally hit him that he was on his own. Harvey gave Aiden a smile to reassure him and the child gave a hesitant smile back.

Harvey pulled the car over and stepped out, moving around to the trunk to grab Aiden's bag as they boy clambered out of the car by Mike. Aiden slipped his hand into the other blonde's. Mike glanced down at the connection before looking up and smiling down at Aiden. Harvey came around to the sidewalk where the two were waiting. He handed Aiden the bag strap and it was like a new child emerged. Aiden let go of Mike's hand and rushed over to the other boys, talking adamantly to one Harvey recognized as Stephan, a boy who Aiden latched onto like glue. Harvey looked over at Mike who read the look as well as every other time. Harvey watched as Aiden bounced on his toes talking rapidly as his hands flailed in the air. He felt Mike's fist bump him in the shoulder and Harvey turned to the blonde man.

"See? He's gonna be fine." Mike leaned forward and whispered. Harvey nodded but said nothing else as the Scout Master started to talk to the large group of boys of varying ages and their parents. Aiden whispered to Stephan from time to time and only stopped when an older scout (his niece's best friend's boyfriend, Cj) poked Aiden in the back and hushed him. Aiden turned around blushing and focused his attention on his Scout Master. Harvey held back a laugh as Aiden looked the epitome of innocence as Cj glowered at the child's back. Aiden giggled when he and Stephan glanced at each other. Mike chuckled when Cj tugged on Aiden to move him away from Stephan, sandwiching himself between them Aiden pouted and forced himself to pay attention to the Scout Master. Harvey, rather than being irritated at Aiden's misbehavior, was humored by it and found it more enjoyable than listening to the man at the front of the crowd. Eventually the man stopped his speech and instructed the boys to go into their troop divisions that they were given to them earlier. Aiden gravitated toward Stephan and the two started to drift away when Harvey saw Cj grab lightly at the boys' shirts and pull them back to him. The boys fell back in surprise and straightened while looking up at the source of their plight.

"No no. You two are with me." Cj said in a voice meant to be authoritative and cause the boys to shrink back in guilt. It worked but only on Stephan who looked at the ground Aiden, however, proving himself to be Harvey's spawn, stood perfectly straight and respectful as he glanced up at Cj with a playful look in his eyes.  
"Don't worry Cj, I'll be a perfect angel," Aiden said complete with a charming smile. Cj rolled his eyes and ordered them to get their bags and go to the rest of the group. Aiden snickered as Cj huffed away and picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder with a struggle, the weight of the bag causing him to stumble as he made his way to his father. Harvey smiled as Aiden stopped in front of him.

"Well, here we go." Aiden said shifting his weight to the side to compensate the uneven weight from his bag. Harvey placed a warm comforting hand to pat the boy's shoulder before settling it on Aiden's cheek cupping the soft curve with gentle fingers.

"You'll be fine." Harvey promised trying to quell Aiden's unspoken fear. Aiden smiled back and leaned forward for a hug. Harvey wrapped his arms around the boy loosely due to the large bag. Harvey bent down and pressed a kiss to Aiden's temple. Aiden swayed back and surged forward to embrace Mike as well. The other blonde reciprocated the hug and smiled.

"I'll see you next week okay?" Mike asked and felt Aiden nod against his stomach. Aiden pulled away and ran off toward Cj and Stephan. The children gave their bags to the designated scouts by the trunks of the cars. Aiden clambered into the car and tilted his head on the window toward where Harvey was standing. Harvey gave a small wave for assurance. He saw Aiden smile and turn around. Soon the bags were packed and all the scouts with the leaders were packed as well. Harvey watched as the cars pulled out of the lot and especially the car containing his son. He thought he could see Aiden waving back at him.

Harvey stood in his spot long after the cars had gone. It took a smoldering kiss from Mike to remind him what he could be doing instead of watching for a car that was long gone. Harvey gave Mike _that_ look before going back to his car and driving as fast as he could.

Mike was a good distraction, with his long legs and filthy mouth. He kept Harvey from thinking about Aiden too much. Although there was this thing niggling at the back of his head that even Mike couldn't stop him from thinking about as they tumbled into Harvey's bed.

It pestered him for two days before he found the source of his uneasiness.

To be honest he wouldn't have noticed it but Mike had insisted on going to the bathroom to 'try something new' and Harvey couldn't say no to Mike's enthusiastic puppy dog eyes.

Mike was being particularly playful and was nibbling on Harvey's neck when he spotted it.

A little white l-shaped plastic container with a metallic cylinder sticking out of it.

Aiden's inhaler.

Aiden had asthma. Not too progressive and he didn't suffer from many attacks. It was more of a precautionary measure during the spring and summer months when the air was pollen-filled. It shouldn't have filled him with such dread upon seeing it but history was against him. Aiden seemed to have more flare-ups when outside for long periods of time and if Aiden left his inhaler in the bathroom it meant that he could suffer an attack and not have his medicine at camp.

Shit.

"Mike..." Harvey muttered into the large room. He felt Mike smirk against his neck before continuing to bite and suck at his neck thinking that Harvey was egging him on. Harvey lightly pushed at Mike's chest to remove the man from his body. Mike seemed a little put-off by Harvey stopping their playing. Once Harvey dislodged himself from his cramped corner and grabbed the inhaler off the counter. He turned to Mike whose eyes widened.

"Oh man." He breathed out. Harvey sighed.

"Let's get going." Harvey said resigning himself to a long car ride in the middle of the evening. Mike followed behind like the dutiful puppy he was.

The drive was a long one as Aiden happened to be in New Jersey for this camping trip. Harvey tried not to rush, tried to assure himself that if anything happened that he would have been called. He kept repeating in his head that Aiden was okay, they didn't call so that meant he was alright. Mike grasped his hand and squeezed gently. Harvey stole a glance at him and gave a small smile. Harvey zipped over a lane toward the exit for the camp keeping a steady hold of Mike's hand.

Harvey turned into the camp gates and parked his car in the lot. He almost sprinted, in his house slippers and all, to the front desk of the camp where an older woman sat.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked him. He stood straight and smiled despite his fluttering insides.

"My son's here at camp. Aiden Specter? He forgot his inhaler at home and I just wanted to drop it off to him." Harvey explained as Mike came in the room behind him. The woman looked at him bemused.

"At 9:30 at night, two days after he got here?" She asked him, an amused smirk pulling at her lips. Harvey's glared down at her.

"He puts things in odd places, what can I say?" He spat back through gritted teeth. He felt Mike poke his back and Harvey took a breath in. "What is your protocol here? Do I give it to you and trust it gets to my son before he has an asthma attack or should I get in my car to give it to him?"

"Not your car. I'll have Cj take you. Cj!" The woman barked behind her. Cj came out from behind the desk. His eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Harvey.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" He asked putting his hands into his pockets. Harvey held out the inhaler.

"Aiden left this behind." He explained again. Cj nodded in understanding.

"Yeah he seems a little scatterbrained sometimes, it makes sense." Cj replied. Harvey cocked his head to the side and his lips pulled into a frown. Cj ignored the look he was being given and pulled out the keys in his pocket. "Come on, I'll take you to the camp site." He said walking out the door. Mike and Harvey followed but not before Mike thanked the woman for her help. Harvey scoffed and continued out the door. Cj revved up the golf cart he was sitting in and Harvey looked at it incredulously.

"_This _is what you drive here?"

"It's easier to get around in with the rough terrain. Wouldn't want to scratch your paint work." Cj snarked back. Harvey rolled his eyes and climbed in with Mike squeezing himself through the gap to sit in the back of the cart. Cj turned onto the path and started further into the woods. Harvey gripped the arm rest as the young man swerved deftly on the path. Harvey glared at the side of Cj's head, knowing that he was doing this to screw with him. The look on Cj's face further supported his supposition.

The drive through lasted a few more minutes before the cart stopped in a little village-like area. There were cabins spaced in a semi-circle and it was quiet. There were a few older scouts sitting by a fire, talking quietly. Cj hopped out of the cart and said hello to the other boys as he led Harvey and Mike to a cabin off to the left of camp.

"The boys should be sleeping by now. They get worn out."

"That's great, my kid is a regular firecracker." Harvey commented.

"Yeah I know." Cj said, his voice low and ominous sounding and Harvey actually felt a little sorry for him. Aiden was a handful to deal with sometimes. Cj climbed up the stairs of the cabin porch and stopped short causing Harvey to grasp the railing tightly to stop himself from falling off the steps. He felt Mike slam into his back and he glanced back at him before glaring at Cj.

"What?" Harvey snapped when he got his breath back.

"They're not asleep." Cj commented with a growl.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "They're nine. What did you expect?" Harvey pressed. Cj opened the door and stepped in. In the large cabin were a group of boys, about five or six, running around the floor, whooping and jumping around on their cots throwing pillows at each other. In the center of it all, of course, was Aiden. His blonde hair fell down by his cheeks and he yelled the loudest declaring war on each of the other boys as he flung his pillow out and hit Stephan before running to hit another boy. Harvey stood behind a fuming Cj and he could hear Mike trying not to laugh. Cj stalked in and the boys one by one stopped their fooling around. Aiden was the last to see Cj and his red face turned even redder as his pillow slumped next to him.

"Aiden...what are you supposed to be doing now?" Cj asked the boy. Aiden straightened and looked Cj in the eyes.

"Sleeping," he answered. Cj nodded.

"And why aren't you?"

"Because I'm not tired." Aiden answered with a slight roll of his eyes as if what Cj said was ridiculous. Cj glowered at the child as he calmly stared back without fear despite all of his scout mates cowering into their sleeping bags. Cj sighed pointed at Harvey, too tired to argue anymore.

"He's here to see you." Cj commented and Aiden followed his finger to where his father was standing. Harvey saw the bright smile that he loved so much as Aiden rushed over to him.

"Daddy!" Aiden crowed and threw himself in his father's embrace. Harvey took the embrace and tightened his arms around Aiden's body. He knelt down before pulling away from the boy and then pulled the inhaler out of his pocket.

"You forgot this." Harvey said. Aiden looked at the inhaler then to his father's displeased face and blushed.

"I did didn't I?" Aiden said, his cheeks red and his smile sheepish. "But I don't need it all the time!" Aiden then argued. Harvey's mouth pulled in a tight line and he regarded Aiden with a serious look.

"You don't know that Aiden. You need to have it in case something happens. What if I didn't see it then you had a flare-up?"

Aiden looked at the ground guiltily. "I'm sorry dad." Aiden said. Harvey sighed and patted the boy's head as he stood up.

"I know buddy. Just remember it next time. I'm sorry boys." He said to the kids around him. They boys had responded with a few squeaks and a couple of nods, still apprehensive of Cj's presence. Mike patted Aiden's head as the boy climbed into his cot, putting the inhaler on the side table. Cj led Harvey and Mike out of the cabin with all the boys saying goodbye to "Mr. Specter and Mike". Mike laughed at Harvey's face as the door closed behind them. Harvey drove home and promptly fell asleep upon hitting the bed.

The summer trip ended and Aiden didn't shut up about it for the next six weeks causing Harvey to almost pull his hair out. But he secretly was glad Aiden was happy and Aiden never forget his inhaler ever again.

...

Okay, that's a lie but don't tell Harvey.

* * *

I'm running out of ideas again so its time for your voice to be heard. Send me a prompt and I'll do my best to use it for the story.

KatrinaKaiba


	42. Six Year Old Problems

This was inspired by an incident that happened at my job. The little girl absolutely freaked out. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, just Aiden and the other OCs in this chapter.

* * *

The first time he felt it, he didn't think much of it.

Aiden had been brushing his teeth in the bathroom by himself, his father off in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Harvey hardly let Aiden in their bathroom by himself (especially so after the toilet incident of 2016). Harvey always watched Aiden brush his teeth to make sure that he did a good job but today Aiden was told that it was time to be a big boy and brush his teeth alone. Aiden had felt proud and confidently went through each step. Then he felt it.

A jiggle.

It wasn't much but it made Aiden curious. He ran his Iron Man toothbrush over his bottom teeth again and felt the tug. Aiden furrowed his brows and put his toothbrush down so he could flick a finger in his mouth. The tip of his index finger pushed against his bottom teeth and felt the little tooth give a little bit. This intrigued Aiden. He leaned closer to the mirror and watched as the gum around the tooth lightened in color as the tooth shifted. Aiden gasped and flinched back from the mirror. That was weird, teeth weren't supposed to move; daddy always said that teeth are supposed last you forever. That was why he had to go to the dentist in a few weeks and brush his teeth. Teeth weren't supposed to move.

Aiden fought the tears threatening to fall down his face. He was scared; what if it fell out? Did he not take care of his teeth properly? Was he brushing wrong? He thought his daddy said "up down and all around," but what if it was "down, all around and up". What if the order mattered and he messed it up? His daddy would be so disappointed in him. So much that he wouldn't let Aiden brush his teeth alone ever again. Aiden didn't want that.

So Aiden's decision was to keep the loose tooth a secret. Maybe it just needed to be left alone and it would stop moving on its own.

The problem with things like loose teeth is that once one is made aware of it, it's all you can think about and Aiden was no exception to this. All Aiden could do was poke at his tooth. During snack, during reading and math, even at rest time. He was told to stop all day by the substitute teacher but he couldn't stop. It felt like it was getting looser. He sighed and crossed his arms on the table as the substitute prattles on and on about spring weather or something like that when he felt something poke him in the back. Aiden lifted his head to look over at the person responsible.

He saw Martin Caruthers smirking over at him. He knew that it was a smirk and not a smile because he sees that face on his father. He was staring at Aiden and also had his arms crossed but the motion was smug where Aiden's was weary and bored.

"What?" Aiden hissed. Martin chuckled.

"So your tooth is loose?" Martin sneered.

"Yeah, so?" Aiden retorted.

"You know it's gonna bleed right Specter?"  
Aiden cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, regarding the boy with suspicion. "What? What's gonna bleed?" Aiden asked.

Martin laughed. "Aren't you the smartest kid here? You don't even know that teeth fall out when you get bigger?" Martin continued and Aiden felt anger bubbling under his skin and his skin started to burn.

"I do know that!" Aiden hissed sticking his nose in the air, feigning an indignant tone to mask that no, Aiden did not know that. "Besides, daddy told me that it _wouldn't _hurt." Aiden continued and was starting to become as smug as Martin because whatever his father said was the truth. He thought he had Martin backed in a corner (not really because they weren't allowed get out of their seats and then they would lose a smiley face and Aiden wanted to keep all his, thank you very much). Then Martin started to laugh and Aiden didn't feel so confident anymore.

"He only told you that because you'd be scared. _I _already lost a tooth," Martin gloated, "and it hurt." Aiden's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know if he should trust Martin because most of the time the other boy was mean to Aiden. His daddy said that Martin was jealous and that's why he was mean to Aiden but he still didn't understand why. It hurt him a little.

"Well..." Aiden started trying to come up with a good argument against Martin.

"Aiden and Martin!" The substitute called out from the front startling the two boys. "Pay attention please."

Martin gave Aiden one last smirk and turned around. Aiden turned his eyes to the board but his attention drifted to the conversation he and Martin just had.

What did Aiden know?

Teeth fell out and new ones grew in. Seemed logical; daddy's teeth were bigger than his.

Teeth hurt when they fell out

And (most importantly)

When teeth fell out they bleed

That scared Aiden most of all. He didn't like to get hurt and bleed because then daddy had to put that water-that-wasn't-water-and-had-a-funny-name-like- porkside-or-something and it _hurt_. His daddy said that the hurt was called a _sting_ and a boo boo did that when the liquid was cleaning the cut and getting the germs out. Aiden knew germs were bad and knew they got you sick so even though it hurt, Aiden let daddy clean the cuts with the not-water without much fuss.

But now that he knew his mouth was going to bleed? Nuh uh. No way José. That stuff was _not _going near his mouth.

A part of Aiden wanted to call Martin out, try to reveal if he was lying or not but Aiden didn't think he was. Martin was a firm example of how the truth hurts more than lies. He witnessed that first-hand once in pre-school when Martin told Esteban that he looked like a roly-poly. He wouldn't apologize because 'you shouldn't apologize for the truth'. So it stands to reason that

Martin would not lie to Aiden about this.

That left Aiden even more apprehensive about this tooth-losing business. Hurt and bleeding were two words that scared any child and avoiding them at all costs was the operative mission.  
He didn't tell anyone about the tooth and he avoided touching it with his finger or having anything touch it. He still hung on to the hope that the tooth would just stop moving and decide it didn't want to leave his mouth.

That didn't happen.

Wednesday came around and Aiden was seated in the backseat of the town car with his father on his way to Queens to see his cousin Natalie. Circumstances arose that caused Aiden to be put in the care of his cousin once a week. First, Christine (his nanny) was juggling Aiden and her sick mother in the hospital and Harvey's Wednesdays became more and more scheduled with meetings and client dinners that it was conflicting. Natalie was a savior because she offered to watch the boy for as long as Harvey needed. It worked out great for everyone. Aiden enjoyed the time with his cousin and there were kids everywhere he could play with.

Aiden bounced in the seat and looked out the window. His tooth hadn't stopped moving. In fact it got looser and starting coming off. Aiden inspected it every day to see if it was bleeding but it hadn't. He pressed is tongue to the tooth and pushed slightly. It rocked off of the gum and Aiden could feel the rough underside of the tooth scraping against his tongue. It could fall out at any minute and Aiden was scared he would bleed so much that daddy would have to go to the hospital. He retracted his tongue as the car came to a stop in front of a large courtyard. His daddy had already got out of the car and wrapped around to carefully guide the young boy out on his side. Natalie was waiting for them at the top of a long staircase. Aiden bounced up the stairs and hugged her.

"Hey buddy!" Natalie exclaimed as she hugged the boy back. He smiled closed-lipped at her as his dad came behind him with Aiden's bag slung over his shoulder. "Uncle Harvey." She greeted as she took the bag from him, putting the strap over her shoulder.

"Go off to the bathroom Aiden." His father ordered pointing into the building behind his niece. Aiden obeyed and hurried off to the bathroom. He did his business and started to wash his hands.

As he washed he took a moment to look at his tooth again. He pushed it with his tongue and watched as it careened forward looking less connected to his gums with each push. He poked underneath the tooth and felt there was a hole. He winced as he tasted something on the tip and he shook his head in disgust. His tooth shifted back onto his gum and he left the bathroom. His daddy had already left and he followed Natalie as she went off to teach her class. Aiden was as quiet as he usually was and he just continued to play with his tooth as Natalie talked.

Soon the hours ticked away and Aiden was moved from activity to activity in the program that Natalie was officiating. He liked hanging out with his cousin because she had music programs and Aiden _loved_ music. It made him happy and he was good at it. Though right now it wasn't the best thing happening to him. Every time he took in a breath he felt a sting from the exposed gum under his tooth. It didn't hurt that much but it was sore and sharp so he stopped trying to sing. As the other kids were singing or playing their instruments Aiden pushed at his tooth. He didn't know why but it kept him occupied. Push, sting, let go and slow grating against the gum as the tooth receded and repeat. For a few minutes Aiden kept this up until suddenly he felt the tooth give a little more and it _hurt_.

"Ow!" Aiden exclaimed attracting the attention of one of the older children.

"Aiden are you okay?" She asked him. He closed his mouth and shook his head back and forth as a few tears started down his cheeks. He didn't want to speak for fear that his tooth may come out and the blood would gush with it. The young girl took Aiden's hand and quickly ushered him out the door to find Natalie. Aiden held his mouth as they quickly walked to the bathroom to find Natalie chatting outside it with one of the parents. The blonde girl tugged at Natalie's sleeve and she turned around her happy face quickly shifting to one of worry upon seeing the young boy.

"Aiden what's the matter?" She asked.

Aiden looked down and the ground, shaking his head. He didn't want to open his mouth.

"He just said 'ow' and then grabbed his mouth. He didn't say anything when I took him out." The blonde explained. Natalie nodded.

"Okay Kelly go back into the room and I'll deal with this." Natalie told the young girl. Aiden saw his companion's feet as they walked away from him leaving him and his cousin alone. Aiden felt himself being taken into the bathroom and his head was tilted up to look into his cousin's blue eyes.

"Aiden," she cooed gently touching the plump cheeks and brushing the tears away that had slipped out from fear. "What's the matter?"

Aiden shook his head again and pointed to his mouth.

"Does your throat hurt?" She asked. Aiden shook his head. He saw her push her lips together in  
thought. "Is it your mouth?"

He nodded.

"A tooth?" She guessed and he slowly nodded again. She smiled, "You're losing a tooth, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed. Aiden's eyebrows furrowed together. Losing a tooth was _good_? "Let me see?"

He shook his head.

"Oh please?" She pleaded pouting. "Just a peek."

Aiden opened his mouth then quickly shut it. Natalie cocked her head down and smirked.

"I didn't see anything. Do it again slowly."

Aiden opened his lips slightly, hoping that the blood wasn't going to spill out over the nice floor. Natalie peered into the little boy's mouth. "Open wider." She prompted and Aiden obeyed. She hummed as she looked into his mouth. "Looks good."

Aiden's tears fell out and he started to sob. Natalie backed up a bit and sat back on her heels.

"Aiden what's the matter?"

"It's gonna hurt and there's going to be a lot of blood and I'm scared." He wailed.

"Aiden...didn't daddy tell you about losing your teeth?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Aiden, there's nothing to be afraid of. Everyone loses teeth. And it only hurts for a little while,"

She explained. Aiden sniffled and ran a hand across his nose.

"What about the blood?"

"If you take it out right there isn't that much blood at all." Natalie ran a hand over his head gently. Aiden sniffled and looked at the ground. "We don't have to take it out now; we can let it do what it wants, okay? We have to tell daddy though."

"We do?"

Natalie nodded when Aiden looked up at her for answer. "Yep. We have to. Come on let's call him." Natalie pulled out her phone pressed a few spots on the screen. Aiden heard it start to ring over the speaker and it wasn't long until he heard a click.

"Hello?" He heard his father say.

"Hey Uncle Harvey. Aiden has to tell you something." Natalie said handing over the phone to Aiden. He held it up against his face and waited.

"Aiden? Are you there buddy?"

"Yeah daddy." Aiden answered.

"What's up?"

"I...my...my tooth is loose." Aiden stuttered.

"It is? That's great!" His father said from the other line. He sounded happy. Not at all what Aiden thought he would sound like.

"Daddy? Are you going to put the porkside on it?"

"The what?"

"The porkside. The stuff you put on my cuts when I scrape my arm."

"The peroxide? No Aiden I'm not going to put that on your gums. When your tooth falls out your gum will close on its own until your permanent tooth comes out." Aiden sniffled again. "Aiden, why are you crying?"

"Because it's going to hurt." He whimpered.

"Aiden...I know it's going to hurt but if your teeth never fall out they're going to get sick."

"Even if I brush them?"

"Yes because they aren't going to be enough when you get older. You see how big daddy's teeth are. Daddy's teeth fell out and they hurt too but my daddy helped me and I'm going to help you."

"But daddy!" Aiden whined.

"Are you a big boy Aiden or a baby?" His dad asked and Aiden sighed.

"A big boy."

"Okay. Big boys don't worry about a little pain. It's like when you go to the doctor and he gives you a shot. It hurts for a minute but then it's not so bad."

"But I get a toy after going to the doctor." Aiden countered folding his arms even though his father couldn't see him.

"The Tooth Fairy is going to give you something."

That perked Aiden right up. A Tooth Fairy? "What's that?"

"The Tooth Fairy comes around and taken the fallen teeth of little boys and girls and if they look good enough she leaves them a little present under their pillow."

"Really?" Aiden asked looking at Natalie. She nodded in agreement with his father's statement.

Aiden wiped away his tears and began to smile a little bit. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome buddy. I'll see you later." Daddy promised.

"I'll get that tooth out daddy!" Aiden yelled before running out of the room. He ran back to the music room and sat down quickly singing along with the other children. He continued to talk and sing, hoping that his tooth would become looser and fall out so he could get his present from the Tooth Fairy. He stroked his tongue against the tooth, feeling it move under him violently, scraping the muscle with each pass.

Natalie took him back to her apartment with her husband and he ate dinner and that's when it happened. He was biting into a dinner roll and felt something different. He felt something missing when he pulled the roll away from his mouth. He ran his tongue over his tooth and was surprised to find that there was a gap where his tooth was. He looked into the dinner roll and saw a glint in the dough. He pulled it out and found he was grasping his tooth.

"Natalie! Look look!" He pushed the tooth into her face. "My tooth came out!" He said. Natalie and Christopher both smiled brightly at him.

"See, did it hurt so bad?" Natalie asked him. Aiden blushed when he remembered how he had acted before they called his father.

"No it didn't."

The doorbell rang and Christopher shot up to get it. Natalie was putting Aiden's tooth in a zip lock baggie when he saw his father round the corner.

"Daddy, my tooth fell out!" Aiden said smiling wide and pointing to the gap. His father smiled down at him and lightly hugged him to his side.

"See, was it so bad?" Harvey asked. Aiden smiled and shook his head against his father's hip.

They quickly packed up and went downstairs where Ray was waiting for them to take them back to Manhattan. Aiden put his head down on his pillow that night after he and his father put the tooth under his pillow_. _He was instructed to go to sleep or the Tooth Fairy couldn't give him his present but Aiden found he couldn't sleep yet. It was like waiting for Santa, you wanted to catch a glimpse. He was happy that Martin was wrong and Aiden felt himself smile into his pillow. He ran his tongue against the gap in the line of teeth. His mind started to drift with all the new ideas of what he could do with the gap that he fell asleep.

(By the way, the Tooth Fairy left him twenty dollars for his tooth. Not a bad deal but then again Aiden's teeth were clearly better than other children's so it made sense.)

* * *

Again, leave some prompts for me to use!

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
